Wanted
by IssaSwanCullen
Summary: Él sabe que están destinados a estar juntos para siempre, pero ella sigue negando sus sentimientos por miedo a ser herida de nuevo. ¿Será ella capaz de dejar atrás el pasado y dejarlo entrar en su corazón y será él lo suficientemente paciente para esperarla? Adaptación.
1. Sinopsis

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Wanted**

**Sinopsis**

Abusada verbalmente por su madre durante años, Bella Swan de dieciocho años siempre creyó que nunca sería amada o deseada por nadie. Centró toda su atención en sus calificaciones y en entrar en la Universidad de Texas para empezar una nueva vida lejos de su madre.

La última cosa que Bella esperaba era enamorarse de Gunner Cullen, un reciente linebacker del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad de Texas y, además, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Gunner sólo tenía dos pasiones en la vida, el fútbol y el rancho de su abuelo, hasta que se enamora de la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo. No se detendrá ante nada para demostrarle a Bella lo mucho que la quiere, incluso si eso significa que tiene que moverse más rápido de lo que ella quisiera.

Gunner sabe que están destinados a estar juntos para siempre, pero Bella sigue negando sus sentimientos por miedo a ser herida de nuevo. Cada vez que él se acerca a ganarse su amor, algo la empuja lejos de nuevo. ¿Será Bella capaz de dejar atrás el pasado y dejarlo entrar en su corazón y será Gunner lo suficientemente paciente para esperarla?

¿Qué necesitan para darse cuenta de que son todo lo que el otro siempre ha querido?

* * *

**Hola chicas/os, como podrán ver soy nueva en esto. Esta novela la leí hace poco y me gusto la trama y mientras la leía me imagine a los protagonistas como Bella y Edward, y me dije ¿porque no? Así que aquí estoy! **

**Espero que les guste! Issa!**


	2. Prologo

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Prologo **

**Bella**

_Siete años de edad..._

Me encontraba llorando contra la pared. Mami actuaba extraño de nuevo y eso me asustaba. Así es como actúa cuando bebe la cosa mala que Jefferson llama cerveza. Sólo quiero correr y escapar antes de que me vea de nuevo y grite. Dijo que iba a hacerme galletas y que iríamos al parque a jugar en los columpios. Me ponía feliz sólo con pensar en cuánto nos divertiríamos.

Mami ha estado enojada desde que su amigo llamó. Me dijo que no íbamos a ir al parque porque se sentía triste y necesitaba un trago.

—No te divertirías en el parque de todos modos, Bella. —Pero sabía que sí, porque amaba los columpios en la escuela. Desearía que Jasper estuviera en casa; mi estómago duele demasiado y tengo mucha hambre.

Entonces, gritó mi nombre—: ¡Bella! —Salté y rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas. Si me veía llorando, se enojaría conmigo otra vez. Me acerqué a ella muy despacio.

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la cara entre las manos. — ¿Sí, mami?

Levantó la mirada hacia mí y frunció el ceño. Sé en quién está pensando cuando me mira de esa manera. Me dice todo el tiempo que tengo sus ojos. Jasper dice que mis ojos son como el azul del cielo.

Mami tiene el cabello castaño muy oscuro. Mi cabello es mucho más claro que el de mami. A Jasper le gusta cepillar mi cabello y siempre me dice lo bonita que soy y que soy una princesa. Dice que algún día, un príncipe vendrá y me salvará y me llevará lejos de este horrible lugar. Mami nunca me dice que soy bonita, sólo me dice que me parezco a papi. Odia a papi.

— Bella, Bella, Bella. —Dijo la L de una manera muy graciosa, como si tuviera problemas para decirla—. ¿Sabes que nunca serás querida? Nadie te amará jamás, así como yo nunca he sido amada. Ningún hombre te querrá realmente. Tienes que saber eso ahora. Me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho eso. Mierda, me habría ahorrado un montón de dolor.

Mami seguía hablando gracioso. ¿Ya no me quería?

—Mami, lo siento por lo que sea que hice. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. ¡Por favor, quiéreme, mami! —grité. Sólo se puso a reír y luego puso la cabeza entre sus manos de nuevo y me dijo que saliera de su vista. Tenía una rara sensación en mi pecho y estómago. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil respirar? Me acerqué a la esquina de la cocina y me senté.

¿Cuándo llegará a casa Jasper? Sólo quiero a Jasper… necesito a Jasper.

—Nunca serás querida por nadie… recuerda eso, Bella, cariño. Recuérdalo…

_Nueve años después... _

Mike me había traído a mi pizzería favorita para mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Me sentía tan emocionada. Llevábamos saliendo por cuatro meses y era tan dulce, sólo me besaba y nunca trataba de ir más lejos, algo que era muy agradable. Decía que amaba cuán inocente era.

Mientras esperábamos por nuestra pizza, me disculpé y fui al baño. Me hallaba de pie frente al lavabo cuando una chica con un hermoso cabello rubio se acercó. La reconocí de la escuela. Creo que cursaba en undécimo grado, como Mike.

Sonreí mientras se acercaba a mí, pero me dio una sonrisa triste a cambio.

—Bella Swan, ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo siento, te reconozco, pero no puedo recordar tu nombre.

—Está bien, realmente no esperaba que supieras quién soy, Bella. Mi nombre es Jessica.

Oh, había oído hablar de esta chica. Alice dijo que era fácil y que cada chico con un pene funcional la follaba.

—Bella, realmente me agradas. Me gusta cuán dulce y amable eres con todos. Me gustaría ser más como tú.

¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde demonios viene esto?

—Eh, gracias, Jessica. Es muy dulce de tu parte decir eso.

—Bella, iré al grano. ¿Sabes dónde estuvo Mike anoche? Sólo pregunto porque creo que mereces la verdad.

Asentí. Tuve un mal presentimiento acerca de a dónde iba esto.

Las palabras de mi madre vinieron a mi cabeza.

Nunca serás querida por nadie…

—Sí, él estuvo, ehm, en un grupo de estudio en la casa de Eric.

Jessica parecía triste. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y alejó la mirada de mí.

—No estuvo allí, Bella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bajó la cabeza y pude ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Oh, santo infierno.

—Lo sé, porque anoche me folló en el asiento trasero de su coche.

Sólo me quedé allí… aturdida. No podía creerlo. No, esto no me estaba sucediendo. ¡Pensé que él era diferente!

Oh, Jesús… Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—No quería decirte, pero realmente me agradas y eres tan inocente y ese cabrón no merece tenerte en su brazo como un trofeo mientras va a tus espaldas y folla a todo con un coño. Lo siento, Bella. No era mi intención lastimarte. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. La miré directamente a los ojos y pude ver cuán apenada y avergonzada se sentía.

—Gracias por decirme, Jessica. Realmente lo aprecio.

Traté de recomponerme antes de girarme y salir del baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la mesa en donde Mike se sentaba, tuvo el descaro de sonreír y guiñarme. Debía haber visto a Jessica salir del baño detrás de mí, porque su expresión cambió por un segundo.

Caminé hasta él y le di mi mejor sonrisa.

—Oye, Bella, ¿algo va, eh, mal?

—Nop… Sólo me di cuenta de algo, Mike.

Miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a Jessica… o tal vez buscaba una salida.

—Ah, ¿qué es, Bells?

Alargué el brazo, tomé un trozo de pizza y le di un mordisco, luego miré su bonita camiseta blanca y sonreí.

— ¡Me di cuenta de que no eres más que un bastardo infiel! —Golpeé la pizza justo en su pecho y luego tomé su cerveza de raíz y la vertí en su cabeza.

Mientras me alejaba de Mike, hice una nota mental para hacer que Jasper pateara su trasero.

¡Nunca iba a salir con alguien de nuevo!

* * *

Espero que les guste! Issa!


	3. Chapter 1

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella**

_Dos años después… _

Dos días antes de mi graduación y allí me encontraba, de pie frente a mi casillero en estado de shock. La gente caminaba y se dirigía a clase, sin saber el infierno que atravesaba o sin importarles.

Los recuerdos de lo que mi madre me dijo cuando tenía siete años tuvieron que volver justo en ese momento.

Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

¿Por qué? Quería gritar tan fuerte como pudiese: ¿¡Por qué!?

Tal vez mi madre tenía razón: ningún hombre me querrá o amará realmente alguna vez. Tenía que darme por vencida con ellos, para siempre.

Sólo quería a Jasper. ¿Cuándo llegaría? Tenía que decirle lo que pasó o sabría que algo iba mal en cuanto viera mis llorosos ojos rojos. Jasper sabría qué hacer para alejar ese dolor antes de que tuviera que ir a casa y enfrentar a mi madre. Nunca dejaré que descubra lo que sucedió. No me dejaría olvidarlo jamás, al igual que lo que sucedió con Mike. Dios, tenía un problema con el aire en mis pulmones. Necesitaba a Jasper.

Jasper es mi hermano mayor por tres años. Ha sido la única persona en mi vida que ha estado allí cuando lo necesito. Va en la Universidad de Texas y estudia ingeniería arquitectónica. Trabajó mucho en la escuela para obtener calificaciones perfectas y, por supuesto, ser excelente en fútbol. Recibió una beca para jugar en la universidad. Podría haber ido a donde quisiera, pero se quedó en Austin para ayudar a cuidarnos a mí y a mi madre.

No me dejaría sola haciéndole frente a ella. Él es todo lo que tengo en este mundo. Mi padre se fue cuando tenía tres años. Vino a vernos sólo una vez después de que se fue, justo después de que Jasper consiguiera su beca en la universidad. Apareció en nuestra puerta actuando como un padre orgulloso. Creí que Jasper iba a golpearlo hasta morir. Sólo se quedó el tiempo suficiente como para darnos a Jasper y a mí una herencia de una abuela que ninguno de los dos recordaba. También hizo que mi madre fuera a otra fiesta y perdiera otro trabajo.

Jasper me hizo ahorrar el dinero para la universidad mientras él compraba una camioneta y pagaba lo adeudado de la casa de nuestra madre. Quien no es más que una borracha que la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera sabe que tiene dos hijos. No soy nada más que un recordatorio del hombre que la dejó sola y acomplejada. Me dijo lo mucho que me parecía a él cuándo era más joven. Su odio hacia él la lleva a beber para olvidar sus problemas, o por lo menos intentar alejarlos.

Jasper es otro recordatorio de nuestro padre, pero mi madre lo ignora más que a mí. Mientras ponga dinero en su cuenta cada mes para comprar alcohol, es feliz. Él ha trabajado desde que tiene catorce para ayudar a poner comida en nuestra mesa. Dejé de contar cuántos puestos de trabajo tuvo mi madre en los últimos diez años. A veces se iba durante días, lo que nos gustaba. ¿Cómo logró Jasper trabajar, estudiar y llegar a sus prácticas de fútbol mientras cuidaba de su hermana menor? Nunca lo sabré.

Amo a mi hermano por todo lo que hace, incluso por ayudar a nuestra madre. Es la única persona en mi vida que ha estado allí para mí.

Sólo necesitaba a dos personas en mi vida: Jasper y Jake… Bueno, mierda. Al menos hasta hace media hora, las dos únicas personas que necesitaba en mi vida eran Jasper y Jake. Jacob ha sido mi novio durante los últimos ocho meses; casi todo mi último año lo he pasado con él. Qué maldito desperdicio.

Supongo que debería decir que era mi novio. ¡Ese hijo de puta! Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de nuevo cuando la imagen volvió a entrar en mi mente. Sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban con volver. ¡No! No iba a llorar por él nunca más.

Me llegó un mensaje de Jake pidiéndome que nos encontráramos en el auditorio durante el sexto período. Trabajaba en la oficina, por lo que no era raro que me reuniera con él durante ese período, antes de salir de la escuela. Pero podría jurar que me dijo que salía justo después del quinto.

Hoy fue algo diferente, y lo supe en el momento en que entré por la puerta. Oí gemidos procedentes desde detrás del escenario. Poco a poco, me acerqué y encontré a Jake detrás del escenario follando con Leah Clearwater. Pensé que iba a vomitar. Me quedé como una idiota viéndolos por lo menos un minuto antes de que mi cerebro comenzara a trabajar otra vez.

Finalmente fui capaz de apartar la mirada de uno de los peores momentos en mi vida, sólo para chocar con la estúpida utilería de la obra del Mago de Oz que la clase de drama estaría presentando esa noche. Hizo un estruendo cuando chocó con el suelo y me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para encontrarlo mirándome con su rostro lleno de asombro y ver a Leah dándome la sonrisa más malvada que alguna vez había visto. Quiero decir, ¿en serio…? Esa perra podría lanzarle dagas a su madre mientras cantaba una canción de Disney. En ese momento supe que todo fue obra suya, que fue ella quien me envió el mensaje e hizo que viera eso.

Me di la vuelta y salté la utilería para correr hacia la puerta. Todo lo que sabía era que apenas podía respirar y que tenía que salir de allí, rápido. Oí al bastardo llamándome en voz alta.

— ¡Déjame explicártelo! ¡Bella! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja que te lo explique! —siguió gritando. En serio… ¿Cómo iba a explicar que estuviera teniendo sexo con una chica que me odiaba hasta las entrañas?

Desde que Jake me pidió ir con él al baile de otoño, Leah hizo de su misión odiarme y alejarme de Jake. Con su perfecto cabello castaño, ojos cafés oscuro y el dinero de papá, no necesitaba nada y conseguía todo lo que quería. Supongo que consiguió alejar a Jake de mí.

Después de haber pasado los últimos veinte minutos hecha un mar de lágrimas en el horrible baño de chicas con mi mejor amiga, Alice, de pie fuera de la cabina pidiéndome que le dijera qué sucedía, me sentí lista para darme de golpes con la idiota de Leah Clearwater.

Finalmente fui capaz de hablarle a Ali, una vez que los sollozos cesaron un poco.

—Oh, Jesús, Ali, ese hijo de puta… bueno para nada… —Y allí venía: otra ronda de sollozos interminables.

—Por favor, Bella, me estás asustando. Por favor, dime de quién y de qué demonios estás hablando antes de que derribe esta maldita puerta y te lo saque a golpes —gritó Ali por encima de mis sollozos.

—Es… es Jake. Lo vi teniendo sexo con… con… Le… Le… Leah…

No puedo respirar… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué?

— ¡Acabo de ver a Jake tirándose a la puta de Leah detrás del escenario! —grité con tal fuerza que esperaba que alguien viniera a ver qué pasaba en el baño de chicas del pasillo C.

Durante unos minutos, pensé que Ali me había dejado sola con mi miseria. Me hallaba sola, sentada en el baño de chicas llorando por un idiota.

Siempre terminaba sola.

Qué estúpido era pensar que Jake esperaría estar conmigo hasta que estuviera lista. Nunca me sentí como que fuese "el único" para quien me reservaba. A duras penas nos besábamos y nunca trató de ir más lejos. Mi madre me dijo la primera y última vez que vio a Jake que sólo era un accesorio para él.

Siempre voy a estar sola. Negué con la cabeza. No era cierto… tenía a Jasper. Siempre tendría a Jasper.

— ¡Santas campanas del infierno! ¡Jesús, María y José! ¡Ese sucio y podrido hijo de puta! Le voy a cortar las pelotas y…

Dios, amaba a esta chica. Alice había sido mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos diez. Era hermosa, divertida y bastante inteligente. Se iba a graduar como la mejor de nuestra clase. Ambas medíamos un metro sesenta y siete y pesábamos casi lo mismo. Lo que era genial, ya que me encantaba la ropa que me prestaba.

Tenía un hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba justo por debajo de los hombros y unos ojos verdes inquietamente bellos. Su único inconveniente era que no sabía cuándo dejar de hablar. La chica podía hablar todo el día si la dejabas.

—Ali, por favor, si alguien va a cortarle las pelotas, te aseguro que voy a ser yo, no tú. Pero gracias por el apoyo —dije mientras salía de la cabina, más tranquila de lo que debería haber estado en realidad.

De alguna manera, en los últimos sesenta segundos, lo comprendí. No iba a ser feliz o encontrar el amor. Al igual como me dijo mi madre cuando era más joven.

Nunca voy a ser querida.

Por nadie, mucho menos por uno de las chicos más populares de la clase superior. ¡Qué tonta fui! Argh, sólo necesitaba que mi hermano llegara. Me llevaría lejos de este desastre, como siempre lo había hecho.

Una vez que Ali se aseguró que me encontraba bien, salió del cuarto de baño antes de que sonara la campana para que la señora Cooper supiera que no me sentía bien. Pensaba decirle a nuestro profesor de ciencias que tenía cólicos y que estaría en el baño de chicas.

Tenía razón, en cierto modo. Tenía un dolor terrible, pero no tenía nada que ver con los calambres. Era por mi corazón roto y nada más. A la señora Cooper no le importaría. Era nuestro último día en la escuela y todo lo que estábamos haciendo eran juegos estúpidos.

Le había enviado un mensaje a Jasper cuando entré al baño y me encerré en la cabina, preguntándole si podía venir a recogerme temprano. Ali me vio corriendo por el pasillo y vino detrás de mí. Había logrado evitar a Jacob escondiéndome al otro lado de la escuela por los últimos minutos. Esperaba silenciosamente que sólo se fuera de la escuela una vez que no pudiera encontrarme. Ahora estábamos en recreo, por lo que sólo esperaba que mi teléfono sonara con un: "Estoy aquí, cariño", así podía salir de allí y entrar en la seguridad de la camioneta de Jasper. Si podía manejar eso y no ver a Jacob, estaría bien.

—Bells… Por favor, déjame hablar contigo.

Joder. Síp, era cierto: Mi vida nunca iría de la forma que deseaba que fuera. ¡Maldita sea!

—Vete, J-Jacob. —Oh, mierda, no pierdas el control, Bella, no pierdas el control. ¡No llores frente a él!

—Por favor, Bells, he cometido un terrible error. Leah me dijo que te escuchó decirle a Ali que no planeabas seguir conmigo, que ibas a terminar lo nuestro antes del verano… y, bueno, mierda. Bella, no estaba pensando correctamente, cariño. He estado tratando de ser paciente contigo, pero por todo lo santo, todo lo que hacemos es besarnos y bueno, fui débil. Un hombre tiene necesidades y, eh, bueno… Me hizo dudar, y tuve un momento de debilidad. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Te lo prometo. Lo juro. Nunca te traicionaré de nuevo, Bella. Te lo prometo, cariño. Vamos a olvidarlo, ¿está bien? Seguir adelante, podemos superarlo, ¿cierto?

Oh, Dios mío, creo que acababa de vomitar en mi boca. ¿Un hombre tiene necesidades? ¡Qué locura! ¿Tuvo un pequeño momento de debilidad? ¡Tiene que estar bromeando! ¿De verdad dijo eso?

Conseguí el coraje de algún lugar profundo en mi interior y me volví para mirarlo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Ese es el por qué te follaste a Leah? Porque esperaba que por lo menos hicieras que valiera la pena, Jacob. —Logré soltar todo eso incluso con las lágrimas que contenía y la creciente ira.

— ¿Hacer que valga la pena? ¡Bella, haré cualquier cosa! —declaró Jake. En ese momento, reuní toda la fuerza femenina de la que la madre de Ali siempre nos hablaba. Chicas, ustedes son más fuertes de lo que piensan. Si no les gusta ser tratadas como idiotas, entonces no lo permitan… Ah, y mi favorita de todos los tiempos: "Si obedeces todas las reglas, te pierdes toda la diversión". Era una cita de Katherine Hepburn. La madre de Ali adora a Katherine Hepburn y juro que nos ha hecho ver todas sus películas.

Síp, una vez que tenía toda esa fuerza hirviendo por mi cuerpo, apreté el puño y golpeé a ese hijo de puta tan duro como podía en la cara. Está bien, no voy a mentir y decir que no me dolió. Me dolió bastante, y estoy segura de que dejé escapar un grito de dolor una vez que mi puño entró en contacto con su mandíbula, pero… al ver la cabeza de Jake caer hacia atrás y a todo el mundo detenerse para mirar: ¡Jesús, valió la pena!

Incluso aunque pensaba que me había roto la mano. ¡Mierda!

—Para hacer que valga la pena, infeliz —le grité a Jake. Por un segundo, me sentí muy bien, hasta que mi mano empezó a latir más fuerte.

Oh, infiernos.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios sucede? —Era Jasper. Fui sacada del estupor en el que me hallaba mientras permanecía allí y miraba mi mano, que comenzaba a hincharse cada vez más.

—Vi tu mensaje, cariño, ¿qué sucede?

Jasper me miró, luego mi mano y a Jake, que se frotaba la mandíbula, y todo debió haber calzado en ese momento. Jasper lo tenía clavado en las taquillas en dos segundos.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana, idiota? ¡Te mataré si le hiciste daño! —siseó Jasper entre dientes.

Me acerqué y traté de alejar a Jasper de Jake antes de que lo lastimara o algo peor, se metiera en problemas por golpear a un estudiante de preparatoria. Me había olvidado de mi mano, por lo que retrocedí ante el dolor y solté un pequeño jadeo cuando lo cogí por la camisa. Justo en ese momento, sentí unas cálidas y fuertes manos en mis hombros y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentirse cálido por dentro.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué sucedía?

—Retrocede, Bella, así no saldrás herida, cariño. —Levanté la mirada para ver los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en mi vida. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan hermoso como el tipo que se hallaba parado frente a mí. Debía medir por lo menos un metro ochenta, y pesar ciento cuatro kilos. Lo sé porque Jasper medía uno setenta y cinco y pesaba cien kilos.

Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo rápidamente. Mierda, el tipo estaba increíble. Siempre pensé que mi hermano era el hombre más guapo que alguna vez había pisado la tierra. Jasper tenía el cabello de un castaño claro y ojos azul cielo. Trabajaba todos los días desde que tenía memoria. Me dijo que era su manera de liberar el estrés. No podía ir a ninguna parte sin que todas las chicas tropezaran con él para llamar su atención. Lo que más me gusta de mi hermano es que no se entera de ello. Bastaba con lanzar a mi hermano en un lago sin camisa y todas las chicas aparecerían. Tenía un cuerpo precioso; parte de su pecho y brazos se hallaba cubierta en tatuajes. Tenía un tatuaje de la bandera de Texas en el brazo izquierdo, y uno tribal en el pecho y el hombro derecho, terminando en su espalda. Él y algunos amigos fueron el verano pasado a hacerse tatuajes de ese tipo.

Pero este tipo de pie frente a mí, era impresionante. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

Oí una pequeña carcajada escapar de su hermosa boca y me di cuenta de que aún sujetaba mis hombros. Salí del otro aturdimiento.

Me sonrió y en ese momento todo pareció desaparecer. Casi no escuché a Jasper gritándole a Jacob, o al señor Watson imitándolo, preguntándole porque estaba en la escuela y pidiéndole que soltara a Jake. Sólo tenía ojos para la más magnifica sonrisa mirándome. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía débil y tuve que esforzarme por respirar. Me las arreglé para mirar por encima de su hombro para ver lo que sucedía con Jasper.

Le dio a mis hombros un pequeño apretón y un momento después, se volvió para alejar a Jasper de Jake.

—Jass, cálmate, hombre. ¡Cálmate, joder! No vale la pena ir a la cárcel por esto —dijo suave y tranquilamente.

Sí, nunca había oído una voz tan dulce en mi vida. ¿Puede un cuerpo fundirse, literalmente, por una voz? ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta si la lastimó de alguna forma, Gunner. ¡Lo voy a matar! —siseó mientras miraba a Jake.

Así que este era Gunner, ¿eh? El mejor amigo de mi hermano. Jasper hablaba de Gunner todo el tiempo, pero no la había conocido en persona. Lo vi varias veces en el campo de fútbol. Juegan fútbol juntos para la universidad, y los dos estudiaban ingeniería arquitectónica.

Gunner dejó escapar una carcajada que se deslizó por todo mi cuerpo como una cálida manta. ¿Qué me sucedía? Permanecí de pie allí, sin poder moverme y mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que hacía que mi interior se derritiera? Quiero decir, acabo de ver a mi novio follar con otra y nunca volvería… déjenme repetirlo… nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez. Todos los hombres eran escoria. Unos desgraciados hijos de puta que sólo querían una cosa de ti. Sexo. Diles que eres virgen y supongo que invertirían hasta meses de su vida para poder decir que te la arrebataron.

Bastardos.

Miré a Gunner de nuevo. Había algo en él. Me impresionaban los intensos e inmediatos sentimientos que tuve, especialmente después de lo que acababa de suceder. Recorrí su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras me lamía los labios, después de que mi boca se secara en un instante. Traté de mirar a otra parte, pero no podía. Era sólo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Jasper. Tenía este castaño cobrizo cabello que lucía de esa forma desordenada que sólo un tipo así de caliente podía conseguir. Le eché un vistazo a sus ojos. Santa mierda. Tenía un par de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Podía verme perdiéndome en ellos. Aparté la mirada de su rostro y en cambio, miré su ancho y musculoso pecho. Tenía un tatuaje. Pude ver una parte de él en su brazo, asomándose por debajo de su camiseta blanca. Casi podías verlo por debajo de su camisa si mirabas lo suficientemente duro, y de seguro yo lo hacía. Parecía comenzar en su pecho, trasladándose hasta su hombro y espalda, para luego deslizarse por su brazo. Qué no daría por darle un vistazo más cercano y pasar los dedos a lo largo…

¡Bien! Espera… ¡Detente, Bella! Querido Jesús, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Estaba prácticamente desvistiendo al mejor amigo de mi hermano en mi mente.

¡No! Nunca voy a dejar que un hombre me lastime otra vez. Mi madre tenía razón, nadie me iba a querer nunca, y Jacob era la prueba de ello. Nunca más iba a dejar que un hombre entrara en mi vida para hacerme daño.

Justo en ese momento, fui llevada de vuelta a la realidad cuando Ali me pidió que le dejara ver mi mano. Cuando llegó allí, no tenía idea.

— ¡Oh, mierda… Bells! ¡Jass! ¡Tenemos que llevar a Bella al hospital ahora mismo! —gritó, tratando de llamar la atención de Jasper.

—Amigo, escúchame, tú hermana está herida. Tenemos que llevarla al médico. No te preocupes por esto, Jass. Podemos ocuparnos de él más tarde —dijo Gunner mientras le daba a Jake una mirada de odio y asco. Si no fuera porque lo acababa de conocer, habría pensado que lo quería matar más de lo que mi hermano deseaba.

El cuerpo de Jasper se relajó un instante. Nunca había visto a alguien calmar a mi hermano tan rápido. Se acercó a Jake, lo suficiente para que el señor Watson no lo oyera, pero lo escuché.

—Voy a volver por ti, hijo de puta —siseó.

—Vamos, Jass —dijo Gunner mientras lo alejaba de lo que Ali llamaba "la escena del crimen".

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo para salir a la calle cuando Ali comenzó con sus famosos comentarios.

—De seguro no van a dejarte salir de esta así de fácil, Bells… Jesús, ¿qué demonios pensabas al golpearlo justo aquí en la escuela, frente a todos? Quiero decir, sé que eres la tercera de la clase, pero eso no significa que no te vayan a hacer nada. ¡No voy a poder subir ahí a dar un discurso, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga no va a estar conmigo en el mismo escenario! ¿No te he enseñado nada de nada? Quiero decir, necesitabas esperar…

— ¡Alice! Por favor, cállate de una puta vez, ¿vale? —gritó Jasper.

A pesar de que mi mano estaba hinchada y dolía como el infierno, me reí. Jasper y Ali tenían una relación de amor/odio. Ali amaba a Jasper mientras que él parecía odiarla. Aunque no siempre fue así.

Cuando tenía diez, Ali se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en la escuela después de que se mudara de Dallas a Austin. Jasper tenía trece y solía jugar con nosotras y burlarse de Ali. Entonces, algo cambió cuando estábamos en noveno grado y se convirtió en un sénior. Apenas miraba a Ali. No quería estar cerca de ella, lo que hacía la vida un poco difícil para mí. Sé que se preocupa por ella como si fuera su hermana. Cuando Tyler Crowe se jacto de que iba a llevar a Ali una semana a su casa del lago e iba a arrebatarle la virginidad, Jasper se enteró y le dio una paliza. Ali, por supuesto, creyó que era porque la amaba.

Lo tomé como que estaba protegiendo a la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña, porque Jasper hacía ese tipo de cosas. Es por eso que lo necesitaba mucho, y estaría perdida sin él.

Ali y Jasper continuaron discutiendo todo el camino hasta la camioneta, pero dejé de escucharlos porque mi mano dolía demasiado, de lo contrario, habría sido molesto.

Jasper me ayudó a subir al asiento trasero de su Ford F250. Gunner corrió detrás de él y me entregó una bolsa llena de hielo. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde y cuándo la consiguió?

—Gracias, eh, Gunner —tartamudeé.

Jesús, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? Ni siquiera podía hablar bien. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan rara? Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, me sonrió.

Joder. Esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, y esos perfectos dientes, rectos y blancos, completaban la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto.

—No hay problema, Bella. Trata de ponerla cerca de tu corazón, cariño y toma, tómate estas pastillas para la anti inflamación. —Me las entregó con una botella de agua.

Rayos, ni siquiera podía hablar. Ali se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: Respira, Bells, respira. —Tomé una larga respiración y logré darle las gracias por el hielo, la botella de agua y las pastillas.

—Hola, soy Ali, por cierto, la mejor amiga de Bella —dijo Ali.

Gunner le dio una sonrisa bastante dulce y luego se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí.

—Vamos a llevarte al médico, ¿qué dices? —susurró en mi oído. La sensación de su cálido aliento en mi rostro hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

—Eh, sí, bien, un doctor suena bien. Vamos.

Bien, ¿por qué mi boca seguía hablando cuando claramente mi cerebro estaba grabando el momento en que me sonrió? Cerró la puerta y se metió en el asiento del copiloto. Jasper encendió la camioneta y, por supuesto, Truck Yeah de Tim McGraw comenzó a sonar. Juraba por Dios que si tenía que escuchar esa canción una vez más, iba a vomitar.

Miré a Ali, que tenía una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclinó y habló lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo escuchara.

— ¡De acuerdo, ese chico quiere meterse en tus bragas!

Le di mi mejor mirada de cállate y dije—: Ya, claro… ¡Estás loca! ¿Te he dicho últimamente que necesitas terapia? En serio la necesitas, Alice, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti —le reproché en respuesta.

Ali lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. —Perra, no puedes decir que estoy equivocada. De hecho, te apuesto el bolso Coach que has estado viendo los últimos tres meses a que ese chico te desea.

Tuve que reírme, lo que hizo que mi mano palpitara más y mi corazón se rompiera.

Nunca serás querida por nadie…

—Incluso si decidiera aceptar, sé que estás equivocada —dije un poco demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Ali se equivoca en qué, Bella? —preguntó Jasper mientras salía del estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Nada, está alucinando, eso es todo. Está viendo cosas que claramente no están allí —dije, entrecerrándole los ojos a Ali.

—Bueno, que Ali esté jodidamente loca no me importa. ¡Ahora, quiero saber qué diablos pasó contigo y Jacob!

Ali le disparó una mirada y rodó los ojos. Estoy segura de que la escuché decirle "idiota".

Mierda… Aquí vamos. Tengo que decirle a Jasper lo que pasó y rogarle a Dios que no mate a Jacob. Me gustaría ver a alguien pateando su trasero, pero no a Jasper. Él tenía que pensar en su beca y futuro. No en lo que un idiota le había hecho a su hermana, quien probablemente se lo merecía. Gunner se giró y me dio una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón, por no hablar de mi ropa interior. Era casi como si me estuviera dando el coraje para hablar. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y mi cuerpo en realidad se sentía como si estuviera zumbando. Pensé que iba a tener problemas para respirar de nuevo, pero su sonrisa me hizo olvidarlo.

¿Qué demonios? Ningún hombre me había hecho sentir alguna vez de la forma en que él lo hacía. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Tenía que concentrarme. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando recibí un mensaje de Jacob pidiéndome que lo encontrara en el auditorio…

* * *

**Hola! Aquí esta el primer capi! Gracias a las chicas que lo pusieron en favorito!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Issa!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Gunner**

Al momento en que entró en la oficina del director, el aire se volvió frío. Si la mirada que me dirigió era una indicación de cuán enojado se sentía, estaba metido en grandes problemas. Siempre iniciaba con—: Lo que necesitas es estar en el ROTC**1,** o tal vez sólo debería enviarte a la escuela militar, hacer algo con el inútil pedazo de mierda que eres. —Me encantaría ser capaz de decirle que no comenzara con esa mierda de instrucción recluta conmigo, pero probablemente me golpearía y terminaría en la escuela militar de todos modos.

Mi padre se unió a los militares justo después de la secundaria. No quería nada más que alejarse del rancho de su padre en Mason, Texas. Estoy muy seguro de que cuando muera, aún estará en el ejército. Es bueno en lo que hace, si sólo lo dejara en la puerta principal cuando llega a casa. Trabajaba largas horas y por lo general, siempre estaba enojado.

Levanté la mirada cuando escuché la puerta de la oficina del señor Deets abrirse. Mi padre salió vestido con su uniforme de Clase A, cargando la cobertura de su campaña en una mano. Mierda. Se veía aún más enojado que cuando entró.

—Señor Cullen, si Gunn… eh, Edward, se mete en una pelea más, me temo que vamos a tener que suspenderlo del equipo de fútbol. Es la última cosa que queremos hacer. Necesitamos que Edward gane las estatales —dijo el señor Deets mientras le estrechaba la mano a mi padre y me guiñaba un ojo. Mi padre respondió con un pequeño asentimiento y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Mi padre odia la idea de que juegue fútbol. Mi abuelo y madre prácticamente tuvieron que suplicarle que me dejara jugar cuando tenía siete años. Una vez que salí al campo, supe que había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía. El fútbol es todo lo que tengo. Me importa más el fútbol que las chicas… o el ejército.

Me levanté para salir, estrechándole la mano al señor Deets antes de darme la vuelta para seguir a mi padre a través de la puerta. Sabía que no diría nada hasta que llegáramos a su camioneta.

¡Mierda! No sé por qué golpeé a Felix Jennings. De acuerdo, sí sé por qué. Vi al hijo de puta empujando a su novia contra la pared detrás de la escuela y parecía que se hallaba a punto de golpearla. De ninguna jodida manera iba a dejar que un idiota golpeara a una chica.

Así que, me involucré.

En realidad, era inútil tratar de explicarle. No lo entendería. E incluso si lo hiciera, seguiría enojado. Era la tercera pelea en la que había estado desde que la escuela comenzó hace dos meses. Esta última pelea parecía haber colmado bastante al señor Deets, como para que dijera que podría ser sacado del equipo.

¿Ser sacado del equipo? El fútbol era todo lo que tenía. Tenía que solucionar mis problemas y comenzar a pensar antes de actuar. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me había sentido aceptado y necesitado… y la sensación era jodidamente genial. El único otro lugar donde me sentía necesitado era en el rancho del abuelo. Desde que mi padre fue transferido a Fort Sill cuando iba en octavo grado, había llegado a depender del fútbol como un escape de mi padre instructor. Ese hombre vive para decirme que necesito enfocarme en mis calificaciones e ir al ejército como él. Pero no había forma en el infierno de que entrara al ejército.

Mi plan era tomar la beca de fútbol que me ofrecieron en la Universidad de Texas y volver al rancho de mi abuelo. Algunos de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de mi infancia ocurrieron en su rancho. Me encanta ese lugar. Prácticamente podía oler el pollo y las bolitas de masa de la abuela.

Le dije a mi abuelo que mi sueño era el fútbol y estudiar ingeniería arquitectónica. Lo que, por supuesto, comprendió totalmente, lo cual creo que molestó a mi padre aún más.

Al minuto en que la puerta de su camioneta negra se cerró, supe que estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¿Qué demonios pensabas al meterte en otra pelea, Edward? ¡Tú madre va a estar devastada con esto!

Claro, mete a mamá en esto, idiota. —Es Gunner, me gusta que me llamen Gunner —le dije, un poco demasiado enojado. Me molestaba que tratara de meter a mamá en esto, y culparme de nuevo.

—La última vez que miré tu certificado de nacimiento claramente decía que tu nombre era Edward Anthony Cullen. No Gunner, maldición. ¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese nombre? —siseó mi padre a través de los dientes apretados.

—El entrenador les estaba diciendo al resto del equipo cómo jugar bien sus posiciones. Dijo que corría rápido y que hacía la mayoría de los tacleos, que era perfecto para hacer del gunner de la izquierda. El apodo se quedó. Comenzó a llamarme Gunner, como también los chicos.

— ¿Es por eso? ¿Piensas que eres increíble sólo porque eres algo así como una estrella del fútbol de secundaria? ¡Jesús! ¡No vas a hacer nada de tu vida jugando al maldito fútbol! ¡Nada! ¿A dónde llegarás? ¿Piensas que el fútbol va a llevarte a alguna parte? —dijo mi padre con tanto odio que hice una mueca.

Aún tenía que decirle sobre mi beca y le hice prometer a mi madre y abuelo que no le dirían nada. Iba a esperar hasta después de la temporada de fútbol, pero diablos.

—Señor, fui aceptado en la Universidad de Texas. Obtuve mi carta este verano. Tengo la intención de ir.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada que hizo que mi estómago cayera.

— ¿Cómo demonios piensas que vas a pagar la universidad? No te voy a ayudar, eso te lo aseguro.

—Obtuve una beca de fútbol, señor; y el abuelo dice que él podría darme un lugar donde quedarme en Austin —dije con tanta fuerza en mi voz como pude manejar. No necesitaba saber que el abuelo ya me había dicho que cubriría cualquier gasto que la beca no hiciera.

— ¿Eso es todo? Bueno, sólo para que lo sepas: No me llames cuando falles. Lo cual harás, te lo garantizo. No me llames cuando necesites ayuda. Ni cuando tu pequeño plan de fútbol no funcione. A partir de este momento, he terminado contigo.

**_Cuatro años más tarde…_**

— ¡No puedo creer que sólo nos quede un año de universidad! —gritó mi mejor amigo, Jass, por encima de la canción Truck Yeah de Tim McGraw. En serio, si reproducía esa canción una vez más, iba a golpearlo.

— ¡Yo tampoco! Estoy contento de que la universidad se acabe. ¡Hermano, este año casi me ha matado! —grité por encima de la maldita canción. Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Jass vibró e iluminó. Estábamos en un semáforo, así que lo tomó y leyó.

—Es un mensaje de Bella… qué raro —dijo Jass, bajando el volumen de la música.

Bella, la hermana menor de Jass, iba en su último año de secundaria y se graduaría en dos días. Nunca la he conocido personalmente, pero sabía suficiente de ella como para verla como una hermana menor. Jass iba a hacerle una fiesta de graduación el sábado en la noche. Cumplió dieciocho en noviembre, y había estado posponiendo el traerla a una de nuestras fiestas hasta que terminara la escuela.

Nadie en el equipo la había conocido hasta entonces, e incluso así, estaba prácticamente fuera de los límites. Jass era muy protector con su hermana menor.

Yo era hijo único, así que no entendía todo eso de la estrecha relación entre hermanos. Sabía que Jasper y su hermana eran bastante cercanos. Crecieron con una madre ebria y Jass prácticamente crió a Bella.

—Oh. Mierda, necesitamos ir a recoger a mi hermana. Algo debe estar mal si quiere salir antes de la escuela —dijo Jass mientras hacía un rápido cambio de sentido.

—Cristo. ¡¿En serio vas a dejarme conocer a tu hermana menor?! Diablos. ¡Déjame escribir esto! ¡Voy a conocer a la siempre evasiva hermana menor de Jasper Swan! —dije, soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! —dijo Jass, golpeándome en el brazo izquierdo—. Oye, lo siento, sé que querías parar en McBride y ver el arma.

—Puedo verla más tarde o mañana. No hay problema. —Tenía mi ojo en una Rémington modelo 870 12 con bomba de calibre desde hace unos meses. Bien podría ir a la tienda de armas de McBride en otro momento.

Jass y yo planeábamos ir al rancho de mi abuelo en Mason en unas semanas y ponernos al día con el viejo; ayudarlo con algunas cosas que necesitaba arreglar. Nada me hacía más feliz que pasar el rato con mi abuelo y ayudarlo en el rancho. Muchos de los recuerdos felices que tenía de mi niñez se debían a mi abuelo y abuela. No hay nada que no haría por ellos. Nada.

— ¿Qué crees que habrá sucedido? Quiero decir, nunca te pide que la recojas temprano —le comenté a Jass, mirando el reloj. Su hermana tenía que tener al menos una hora más antes de salir de la escuela.

—Mierda, no lo sé. Sé que el otro día se sentía feliz, ya que todo está listo con su beca para la universidad. Se ha estado matando con los estudios. El dinero de nuestra abuela debería ayudar a cubrir los costos adicionales que la beca no cubre. Yo ya lo invertí, y salió muy bien —dijo Jass, apresurándose hacia la escuela de Bella.

Por lo que le había escuchado decir a Jass, su hermana era bastante inteligente. Era la tercera en su clase. Se mataba estudiando, tomando todas las clases preparación en las que podía entrar e incluso tomó algunas clases de CAC para tener un buen inicio en sus clases universitarias. Ya tenía suficientes créditos para entrar a la universidad en su segundo año. Jasper se sentía bastante orgulloso de ella y se jactaba de lo que hacía todo el tiempo.

—Oye, hombre, hazme un favor… envíale un mensaje desde mi teléfono y dile que llegáremos en cinco minutos, ¿sí? —pidió Jass, acelerando. Decir que era sobreprotector con su hermana era quedarse corto.

Por alguna razón, mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras le escribía el mensaje a Bella. ¿Qué demonios? Quiero decir, la idea de conocer finalmente a Bella en persona me emocionaba un poco, pero, ¿en serio? Tal vez sólo era por mi hombro. Me lo lastimé durante el entrenamiento de pretemporada y ahora llevo una botella de antiinflamatorios en mi bolsillo a donde quiera que vaya.

¡Sí, seguramente era eso! Quiero decir, vamos, es sólo Bella, la hermana de Jass, por amor a Cristo. Había estado en nuestra casa un par de veces, pero Jass siempre se aseguraba de que nunca estuviera cuando ella llegaba. Por lo que puedo recordar, era linda y podía decir que tenía un muy buen cuerpo. La había visto de lejos varias veces. Le gustaba el yoga e incluso tuvo a Jass practicándolo un tiempo. El bastardo sigue tratando de llevarme a clases de yoga en la ciudad. Al diablo con eso. La mierda de yoga que el entrenador nos hacía hacer era suficiente para mí, muchas gracias.

Habíamos estado sentados en el estacionamiento por unos cuantos minutos ya y Bella no aparecía. Jass le envió otro mensaje, pero nada.

— ¡Diablos! Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Jass mientras se giraba para mirar la entrada lateral—. Vamos, entremos y veamos por qué está tardando tanto —dijo, bajándose de la camioneta de un salto.

—Hombre, ¿crees que es buena idea entrar en la escuela? Quiero decir, ¿no tienes que registrarte en la entrada así no asustarás a la gente? —dije mientras prácticamente corría detrás de él.

—No, sé dónde está su casillero. Nunca tienen cerrada esta puerta. Algunas veces le traigo cosas para comer a Bella durante su período libre.

Debía ser recreo, porque había chicos por todos lados. Maldita sea, no habría vuelto a la escuela ni aunque me dieran un millón de dólares. Sólo caminar por el pasillo me trajo recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Noté a Jass tensarse a mi lado y miré por el pasillo para ver lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué demonios? —susurró Jass. Seguí su mirada.

¿Qué diablos? Mi estómago se apretó cuando miré y vi a una chica de perfil hacia nosotros. Supe al instante que era Bella.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios sucede? Vi tu mensaje, cariño, ¿qué sucede? —Apenas escuché a Jass hablarle a su hermana. Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jass y el aliento se atascó en mi garganta cuando la vi. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Sus hermosos ojos azules lucían rojos y tenía una mirada aturdida y confusa en su rostro. Bajé la mirada y la vi agarrando su mano; parecía que estaba herida. Inmediatamente apreté las manos en puños. La ira que se construyó en mi interior al saber que alguien la había lastimado me asustó.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana, idiota? ¡Te mataré si le hiciste daño! —Fue todo lo que escuché antes de apartar la mirada de Bella. Jass tenía a un idiota clavado contra los casilleros. Había visto a Jass enojado, pero nunca lo vi perder su temperamento de tal forma.

Justo entonces, Bella se acercó y trató de alejar a Jass del chico, pero se apartó de golpe y soltó un gemido lleno de dolor. No iba a permitir de ninguna manera que fuera lastimada de nuevo. Me acerqué y puse ambas manos en sus hombros para ponerla a un lado. Al momento que mis manos hicieron contacto con su cuerpo, sentí una sacudida deslizarse desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta los pies.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Retrocede, Bella, así no saldrás herida, cariño —dije, alejándola unos cuantos metros del lugar donde Jeff estaba perdiendo el control con el chico de secundaria. Bella se dio vuelta y me miró. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, llenos de sorpresa. Mi Dios, tenía los ojos azules más preciosos que alguna vez he visto. Su cabello era de un hermoso color castaño claro y ondulado, y pasaba sus hombros por sólo unos centímetros. Todo lo que quería hacer era pasar los dedos a través de él. Ni siquiera pude formar las palabras en mi mente.

Por la forma en que me observaba, se sentía de la misma manera. Me miraba como si estuviera tratando de robarle el alma. La sentí estremecerse bajo mi toque y dejé escapar una pequeña risita. Entrecerró los ojos y miró más allá de mi hombro, hacia la conmoción que se llevaba a cabo a mi espalda.

Había un tipo gritándole a Jasper. Necesitaba sacarlo de aquí antes de que nos metieran a ambos en la cárcel.

Le di a Bella un apretón, tratando de tranquilizarla, y le sonreí, luego me giré hacia Jass.

—Jass, cálmate, hombre. ¡Cálmate, joder! No vale la pena ir a la cárcel por esto —le dije a Jass calmadamente. Sabía que se sentía enojado, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta si la lastimó de alguna forma, Gunner. ¡Lo voy a matar! —gritó Jass, mirando furiosamente al idiota.

En ese momento, escuché a otra chica gritar—: ¡Oh, mierda… Bells! ¡Jass! ¡Tenemos que llevar a Bella al hospital ahora mismo!

Eché un vistazo y vi la mano de Bella hinchándose con demasiada rapidez. La ira que comenzaba a construirse en mi interior una vez más me asustó demasiado. No me había sentido así desde mi último año en la secundaria, cuando me descargué contra unos chicos en una pelea. Ese hijo de puta hizo algo para lastimar a Bella y todo lo que quería hacer era romperle el rostro a patadas.

—Amigo, escúchame, tú hermana está herida. Tenemos que llevarla al médico. No te preocupes por esto, Jass. Podemos ocuparnos de él más tarde —le dije a Jass mientras miraba al hijo de puta que lastimó a Bella. Quería matarlo allí mismo.

—Voy a volver por ti, hijo de puta —siseó Jass entre dientes.

Tiré del brazo de Jass para que se moviera. —Vámonos, Jass.

Jass, Bella y la otra chica comenzaron a dirigirse fuera de la escuela, hacia la camioneta de Jass. Había visto la cafetería en el camino de entrada, así que corrí hacia ella y compré rápidamente una botella de agua y le pedí a la señorita una pequeña bolsa con hielo para Bella. Para el momento en que salí, corrí hacia la camioneta de Jass. Escuché a Jass y la otra chica discutiendo por algo. Me pareció oír a Jass llamarla Alice en algún punto.

Una vez que Bella se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero, extendí la mano y le di el hielo.

—Gracias, eh, Gunner. — Bella apenas logró decir las palabras. Maldición, debía dolerle demasiado. La pobre chica apenas podía hablar.

—No hay problema, Bella. Trata de ponerla cerca de tu corazón, cariño y toma, tómate estas pastillas para la anti inflamación —le dije, pasándole el agua y unas cuantas pastillas de mi bolsillo y tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Cristo, era hermosa. Su amiga se inclinó y le dijo que respirara.

—Hola, soy Ali, por cierto, la mejor amiga de Bella. —Le di una sonrisa a Ari y miré de nuevo a Bella.

—Gracias —dijo Bella mientras cogía las tabletas. Tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron mi mano, sentí una presión en mis pantalones. Maldita sea, esta chica me afectaba de formas que no sabía que eran posible.

—Vamos a llevarte al médico, ¿qué dices? —le dije mientras me inclinaba más cerca de su oído. Sé que no debería haber hecho eso, pero, maldición, tenía que saber cómo olía.

Margaritas… Olía como las margaritas que la abuela plantaba en su jardín. Era un olor puro, dulce e inocente. Se estremeció con la sensación de mi aliento contra su rostro.

Estoy. Tan. Jodido.

—Eh, sí, bien, un doctor suena bien. Vamos —dijo Bella con la voz más dulce que alguna vez había escuchado. Dios, era tan tierna como un cascabel cuando tartamudeaba.

Cerré la puerta, ajusté rápidamente el problema en mis pantalones y me subí al asiento del copiloto. Jass encendió la camioneta y sí, efectivamente, aún seguía con Truck Yeah. Juro que voy a borrar esa canción de su iPod a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

— ¿Ali se equivoca en qué, Bella? —preguntó Jass, saliendo del estacionamiento. No podía esperar por salir de allí. Aún me preocupaba que llamaran a la policía. Mientras más luego nos fuéramos de allí, mejor.

—Nada, está alucinando, eso es todo. Está viendo cosas que claramente no están allí.

—Bueno, que Ali esté jodidamente loca no me importa. ¡Ahora quiero saber qué diablos pasó contigo y Jacob!

Estoy seguro que acababa de escuchar a Ali llamarlo idiota. ¿Qué ocurría con Jass? Nunca había sido así de cruel con alguien. En los últimos cinco minutos, lo he escuchado decirle a esa pobre chica que se calle, discutiendo con ella como una pareja de casados y ahora prácticamente la ha llamado demente. Me pregunto qué ocurría. Voy a tener que preguntarle sobre Ali más tarde.

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Jacob pidiéndome que lo encontrara en el auditorio…

* * *

1. Programa de la Universidad basado en la capacitación de funcionarios encargados de las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Besos! Issa!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella**

**_Dos horas y media más tarde…_**

Me estaba empezando a cansar de esperar a que el doctor regresara a mi cuarto con la prescripción de mis medicinas para el dolor. En el momento que terminé de contarle a Jasper y Gunner lo que sucedió, sólo quería que alguien me disparara. Ambos me miraron como si estuvieran listos para irse a patear el trasero de Jacob. Una pequeña parte de mí deseaba que lo hicieran. Mi mano dolía tanto que quería llorar. Gracias a Dios no estaba rota. El médico de atención de urgencias dijo que era un esguince de segundo grado. Sin roturas de ligamentos, pero necesitaba hacer algo llamado R.I.C.E.**2**. Ali, por supuesto, escribió lo que significaba. No podía pensar y mucho menos tratar en recordar alguna sigla.

Gunner permaneció apoyado contra la pared, justo frente a mí, todo el tiempo. Traté de mantener mis ojos o en Jasper, Ali, el doctor o el piso. Cada vez que levantaba la vista hacia él, sonreía y sentía mariposas en mi estómago. Le devolvía la sonrisa educadamente y luego miraba hacia otro lado.

Nadie, jamás, tuvo ese tipo de efecto en mí antes, ni siquiera Jacob. Siempre me molestó que nunca sintiera mariposas con Jacob, esas de las que todas mis amigas hablaban. Sabía que, en el fondo, Jacob y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Quiero decir, ya ni siquiera me siento molesta por lo que pasó.

Por supuesto, podría ser debido al increíble chico de pie al otro lado de la habitación, quien me miraba fijamente con esos bellos ojos verde esmeralda que simplemente derretían mi corazón y que, por primera vez en mi vida, hacían que mi cuerpo temblara con anticipación… ahí abajo.

Oh, santos infiernos… ¿qué está pasando conmigo?

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos de nuevo. No podía dejar que este chico se metiera bajo mi piel. Sin importar cuán malditamente caliente estuviera. Levanté la mirada para verlo de nuevo, y esta vez sentí el calor arrastrarse por mi rostro. Gunner dejó escapar una pequeña risa que hizo que su cuerpo entero se sacudiera. Lamí mis labios mientras miraba su cuerpo responder a su risa. Cristo, este chico tenía un cuerpo grandioso. Todo lo que quería hacer era inspeccionar cada centímetro cuadrado de él.

Espera… ¡Ese jodido bastardo acababa de reírse de mí! Este es el por qué nunca voy a involucrarme con un hombre de nuevo. Moriré virgen y estaré orgullosa de ello.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son los planes para el sábado por la noche? —preguntó Ali mientras miraba a Jasper; estoy bastante segura que de la misma forma que yo a Gunner.

—Sé cuáles son mis planes, no estoy seguro de los tuyos, niña —le respondió Jasper a Ali.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Puedes, por favor, no llamarme así?! Tengo dieciocho años, no soy una niña, idiota —siseó Ali.

—Bueno, de seguro actúas como una niña, enana —declaró Jasper.

—Pensé que íbamos a tener una fiesta en la casa, para celebrar la graduación de Bella —dijo Gunner mientras miraba de Ali a Jasper. Parecía tan confundido con lo que sucedía entre ellos como yo. Juraría que se encontraban en medio de un concurso de miradas con la forma que se lanzaban dardos con los ojos el uno al otro.

—Espera… ¡Espera un maldito minuto! ¿Vas a dar una fiesta… en tu casa? ¡¿Para nosotras?! Oh. Por. Dios… ¡Esto es increíble! —Ali saltó y casi volcó el contenedor de objetos punzantes que se hallaba a su derecha.

—Eh, no, enana, voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa para Bella. No para ti —dijo Jasper mientras se giraba para mirarme. Sonreí mi más grande sonrisa de "te amo" mientras lo miraba.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Quiero decir, por fin voy a tener la oportunidad de conocer a tus amigos e ir a una fiesta universitaria! —Estaba a punto de actuar como una total idiota y saltar de arriba abajo. Si Gunner no hubiera estado en la habitación, lo habría hecho.

—Por supuesto que sí, Bells. Sólo te gradúas de la escuela una vez. ¡Es uno de mis regalos para ti! —dijo Jasper, levantándose para abrazarme.

Me sentía tan emocionada que difícilmente podía contenerme. Cuando miré por encima del hombro de Jasper, vi esa sonrisa que hacía caer mis bragas de nuevo. Esta vez, no me importó mucho. Le devolví la sonrisa tan ampliamente como podía. Tengo que admitir que creo que me sentía más emocionada al saber que iba a estar en una fiesta donde daba por hecho que Gunner estaría. Había estado en su casa antes, pero Jasper siempre se aseguraba de que Gunner nunca estuviera en ella.

Vivían en una casa de dos dormitorios que le pertenecía al abuelo de Gunner. Compró la casa cuando Gunner se mudó a Austin para asistir a la universidad de Texas. Jasper y Gunner se llevaban bien a los pocos días de conocerse, y Gunner le preguntó si quería quedarse con él en su casa. Fue pan comido. Jasper habría hecho lo que fuera por salir de casa con nuestra madre alcohólica. Yo pasaba la mayor parte de mis días en la casa de Ali, de todos modos. O mejor dicho, en su mansión. Su padre era un abogado de alta clase, pero nunca sabrías que tienen dinero por la forma en que se comporta Ali. Esa era una de las cosas que me encantaba de ella.

— ¿Al menos estoy invitada a la fiesta de graduación de mi mejor amiga, idiota? —preguntó Ali sarcásticamente.

— ¡Si ella te quiere ahí, enana, está bien por mí! —dijo Jasper, frotando la cabeza de Ali como si tuviera cinco años.

— ¡Imbécil! —dijo Ali, alejándose de su mano. Jasper y Gunner se rieron.

¡Por todo lo santo! Esa risa. Como si su sonrisa, su tacto, y su enorme pecho no fueran suficientes para ser mi perdición. Su risa casi me puso de rodillas. Una extraña sensación corría a través de mi cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba reír a ese chico. ¡¿Qué demonios!?

El doctor volvió justo cuando pensaba que iba a entrar en combustión por la mirada que Gunner me estaba dando. Me dio mi prescripción, otra charla de cómo cuidar mi mano y salió por la puerta por la que entramos. Gracias a Cristo. Entre Ali y Jasper discutiendo y Gunner de pie frente a mí, dándome miradas que me hacían querer rasgar sus ropas de… estaba más que lista para salir corriendo.

—Oye, idiota, ¿puedes pasarte por la escuela para poder recoger mi camioneta? —gritó Ali por encima de la canción de Maroon 5 sonando a todo volumen en la radio.

—Bella y yo tenemos nuestro último turno esta noche. —Ali y yo trabajamos a tiempo parcial en Flinotics. Era una pequeña cafetería cerca del centro de Austin.

— ¡Oh, diablos, no, Bella no va a ir a trabajar esta noche! Tiene que descansar su mano y está con medicinas para el dolor. ¡Estás jodidamente loca, Ali! ¡Pensando que Bella va a ir a trabajar esta noche! —le gritó Jasper a Ali.

—Sí, no es una buena idea que Bella vaya a trabajar esta noche. Necesita mantener su mano y muñeca elevada para que disminuya el edema —dijo Gunner mientras se daba vuelta y me miraba.

Vaya, realmente parecía como si estuviera preocupado por mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y sentí un sonrojo extenderse por mi rostro.

¡No! Espera… necesitaba detener esto ahora mismo. No podía permitir que Gunner Cullen entrara en mi corazón. No. Estaba cerrado para el público. Apagado, nunca más abierto a cualquier daño de nuevo.

Nunca serás querida por nadie… ¿Podría alguna vez ser capaz de sacar la voz de mi madre de mi mente?

Ali se reacomodó y los miró, atónita. Seguía mirando de Jasper a Gunner, y finalmente se echó a reír.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso son su maldita madre? No, no lo creo. ¡Bells puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana y ustedes dos, idiotas, no tienen ni voz ni voto en ello! Si ella quiere ir a trabajar o no, esa es su decisión. No puedo creer que ustedes… Cristo —dijo Ali duramente, más para Jasper que para Gunner.

Gunner me dio una pequeña sonrisa, se giró y miró por la ventana lateral. Por un breve instante, me sentí cabreada con Ali por herir sus sentimientos. Él solamente se preocupaba por mí. De sólo pensar en ello, me hizo pensar cosas que no debería haber estado pensando de Gunner.

Santa mierda. Empecé a sonrojarme al pensar cómo se sentiría su toque. Jasper me sacó de mis descarriadas reflexiones.

—Sabes que la enana tiene razón, no soy tu madre, pero soy tu hermano. Bells, no creo que sea una buena idea, cariño. Además, estás tomando medicinas para el dolor y, en realidad no puedes usar tu mano.

Tal vez Jasper tenía razón. Había sido un día largo y me sentía muy cansada. Mi mano me estaba matando y todo lo que realmente quería hacer era acurrucarme en algún lugar, dormir y olvidar que todo este día incluso hubiese pasado. Bueno, tal vez no todo el día. Si Jake no me hubiera engañado, no habría sido honrada con la presencia de Gunner toda la tarde.

Gunner… Incluso cuando pienso en él, mi estómago cae en picada. ¿Eso realmente le llega a pasar a la gente? De acuerdo con mi madre, todos los hombres son viles bastardos. Jasper no es un vil bastardo. Él nunca lastimaría a nadie a propósito. A pesar de que parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo molestando a Ali hoy. Actualmente, ambos están discutiendo sobre lo que es mejor para mí. Si no los conociera mejor, diría que…

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡A Jasper le gusta Alice! ¡Joder, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes?! La forma que sigue mirándola y hablándole. La vez que golpeó a Tyler Crowe. Una vez que Ali comenzó la secundaria y en realidad empezó a lucir más como una chica que como una de sus hermanas pequeñas… amiga pequeña. ¡Oh, Jesús! Jasper prácticamente nos dejó y ya no pasaba el rato con nosotras justo después de eso.

¿Cómo podría olvidar que solía llamarla su enana? Guau… Tendría que pensar en esto más adelante. Justo ahora, ya tenía suficiente con lo que tratar con mi mano y esos locos e intensos sentimientos por Gunner.

— ¡Oh, por todo lo santo, podrían, por favor, cerrar la maldita boca!

Ali y Jasper se callaron inmediatamente, y Ali me miró y tomó mi mano buena.

—Ali, odio admitir esto, pero estoy realmente cansada y mi mano me está matando. Tal vez debería descansar un poco. Hoy ha sido un día bastante largo y estoy lista para que se acabe —dije mientras miraba a Jasper, quien se giró rápidamente para darme una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, dulzura. Lo siento. Les dejaré saber lo que pasó y por qué no podrás ir. ¡Esta noche era la última, de todos modos! —dijo Ali, inclinándose para darme un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias, Ali, eres la mejor! —Noté que el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó justo en ese momento. Debió haber recordado algo.

—Bells, tal vez deberías pasar la noche en mi casa. Si mamá está en casa, va a hacerte un montón de preguntas, y no estoy seguro si quieres hablar con ella sobre ese imbécil de Jacob. Siempre tienes una bolsa con ropa y esas cosas en la camioneta de Ali, ¿cierto? —preguntó Jasper mientras entraba en el estacionamiento de la secundaria.

—Oh, eh, sí, ni siquiera pensé en mamá o algo. La última cosa que necesito es escucharla decir te lo dije —susurré mientras pensaba en mi madre y en cómo nunca iba a parar de molestarme cuando se enterara sobre lo de Jacob.

Jasper quería que me quedara en su casa… la casa de Gunner…

Oh, santo infierno… esto va a terminar mal. Por favor, por favor, por favor dime que Gunner va a salir toda la noche, que tiene que salir de la ciudad. Por favor, no le permitas decir que va a estar ahí. ¡Quiero decir, Jasper nunca me dejó conocer a ninguno de sus amigos de la universidad, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, ¿y ahora quiere que pase la noche en la misma casa con el chico que prácticamente me ha mirado fijamente todo el día y por el que muero por devorar?!

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

—Claro, si eso está bien contigo, Gunner. Bella puede usar mi cuarto y yo dormiré en el sofá —dijo Jasper, que salió de la camioneta para ayudar a traer mis cosas.

— ¡Por supuesto que está bien por mí! Bella puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera. Nuestra casa es su casa, en lo que a mí respecta —dijo Gunner mientras se giraba y me miraba, guiñándome un ojo para luego darme esa jodida sonrisa derrite bragas.

¡Bastardo! Él sabía lo que hacía. No me podía engañar. Sabía que tenía un efecto en mí, y probablemente no era más que un juego para él. ¡Ya verá!

Le devolví una muy seductora sonrisa, bueno, al menos muy seductora para mí, y le susurré amorosamente—: Ah, Gunner, cuán dulce de tu parte. Ahora me siento como si tuviera dos hermanos mayores que me cuidan. Eres un buen amigo. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció más rápido que una puesta de sol en Texas.

¡Já! Toma eso, bastardo. Estoy segura que acababa de lanzar un galón de agua fría en su libido. Diablos… ¡Me hizo sentir malditamente bien, también! Tuve que sonreír ante mi pequeña victoria y lanzar el puño al aire mentalmente.

Jasper había abierto mi puerta, esperando a que saliera de la camioneta. Miró de Gunner a mí, y frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras me ayudaba a salir.

Ali se puso detrás de mí y me susurró al oído—: Estoy tan emocionada con ese bolso Coach. —Rápidamente me giré para mirarla y darle la mirada más enojada que podía manejar.

—Nunca va a suceder, Alice… ¡Jamás! —siseé entre dientes. Ali sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, tendiéndole a Jefferson el bolso de viaje que mantenía en su Jeep.

— ¡Lo que tú digas, dulzura!

—Cuando terminen de hablar con acertijos, ¿podemos irnos? Gunner tiene que ir a un lado —dijo Jasper mientras abría la camioneta y lanzaba mi bolso en el asiento trasero. Gunner le dio a Jasper una mirada extraña.

— ¡Que te diviertas, Bells! ¡Te llamaré más tarde para ver cómo estuvo tu noche! —dijo Ali con una risa mientras subía a su Jeep, lista para irse al trabajo. Encendió la camioneta y comenzó a poner su cabello en una cola de caballo. Era realmente hermosa. Era difícil de creer que no tuviera novio. Miré a Jasper, quien la miraba fijamente antes de que pareciera recobrar la consciencia y comenzara a caminar hasta su puerta. Ali hizo sonar la bocina y todo lo que vi fue la cubierta rosada de su neumático de repuesto cuando se fue.

Me quedé ahí y observé a la perra de mi mejor amiga marcharse y dejarme para valerme por mí misma. Recordaría esto. Me giré y fui a subirme en el asiento trasero cuando Gunner cogió mi brazo. Mi respiración instantáneamente se atascó y si lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que tuvo la misma reacción.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas al frente con tu hermano, Bella? Yo me sentaré atrás.

¡Chico, hizo hincapié en "hermano"! Ups, me preguntaba si lo molesté con lo de antes. El pensamiento pareció inquietarme. Mi estómago empezó a apretarse. ¿Qué diablos? Tal vez era sólo debido al dolor de mi mano.

—Oh, de acuerdo, eh, gracias. Lamento si impedí que hicieras lo que tenías que hacer esta tarde. De todas formas, gracias por tu ayuda. Realmente lo aprecio. —Buen Dios, de alguna manera me las arreglé para conseguir que todo eso saliera de mi boca sin sonar como una idiota.

—No pasa nada, Bella. Aparte de que tengas una mano herida, he disfrutado bastante mí tarde. Mucho, en realidad —dijo Gunner con la más dulce de las sonrisas. De acuerdo, este chico realmente sabía cómo confundirme.

Le eché un vistazo a su mano. Rápidamente la dejó caer y abrió la puerta de la camioneta para mí. Me volví para sonreírle justo cuando cerraba mi puerta. Una vez Gunner se encontraba dentro, Jasper encendió la camioneta y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa. Alargó la mano y cambió de planes, buscando una canción antes de que Truck Yeah empezara de nuevo.

— ¡No! —gemimos Gunner y yo al mismo tiempo. Jasper sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Me miró y me dio un guiño, saliendo a la carretera principal.

¡Iba a eliminar esa canción de su iPod a la primera oportunidad que tuviera!

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentí como si estuviera luchando con cada respiro. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Había estado en la casa de Jasper un montón de veces. Era una casa linda y me encantaba ir allí. Tenía dos dormitorios con un gran patio en Hyde Park. Era de color blanco con ribetes azules. El pórtico delantero tenía un columpio en él y siempre pensé cuán bueno sería sentarse allí y leer un libro. Estaba segura de que el padre de Gunner pagó una pequeña fortuna por él, pero Jasper dijo que era una buena inversión.

Gunner nunca le ha cobrado la renta a Jasper. Simplemente dividen el resto de las cuentas. El único problema con ese lugar era… era asegurarse una plataforma de licenciatura. Las pocas veces que había estado ahí, noté todas las cosas de fútbol y arquitectura, en todas partes. Todavía me asombraba que Gunner y Jasper hubieran decidido especializarse en el mismo campo. No era de extrañar que llegaran a ser mejores amigos. Ambos amaban el fútbol y la arquitectura, y el fútbol.

Giramos en la avenida F y mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte y rápido que estaba segura que Jasper y Gunner podían oírlo. Jasper se detuvo y aparcó junto a lo que suponía era el camión de Gunner. Era una camioneta beige modelo F250. ¿Qué tenían los niños de Texas y sus camionetas?

— ¿Ese es tu auto, Gunner? —Lo lamenté en el minuto que salió de mi boca. Quiero decir, vamos, Bella, ¿de quién más podría ser?

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi chica! Mi abuelo me la dio cuando fui aceptado en la universidad. Es una F250 del año 98; era utilizada en el rancho, pero nunca me ha fallado —dijo Gunner, bajándose de un salto de la camioneta y abriendo la puerta para mí.

Mmh, modales, buena apariencia y buen cuerpo. Sí, este chico es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Haría bien en seguir diciéndome eso.

— ¿Te refieres a tu auto como una chica? —Miré la camioneta y luego a Gunner. Oh, error… Ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Espera? ¿Cuándo se volvió así de torcida? Tal vez sólo era la forma que me sonreía justo ahora. No creo que me hubiera perdido eso… ¿no? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi mano latía. Buen señor, estaba tan jodida.

Gunner soltó otra de esas risas que me derretían por dentro. ¡Joder! Debería haberme arriesgado e ido con mi madre.

—Sí, Bella. Me refiero a ella como una chica. De esta manera sé que la única forma que mi corazón se romperá alguna vez es si ella se avería en medio de la carretera y me deja varado —dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

¡Santo infierno, este chico estaba matándome, y es que es un coqueto! ¡Está bien… este juego pueden jugarlo dos! Busco muy profundo en mi interior y saco mi voz más sexy…

—Bueno… estoy segura que tu corazón está a salvo entonces… ¿no que los Ford son bastante confiables? Quiero decir, odiaría pensar en tu corazón siendo roto. Me entristecería bastante —dije mientras lo miraba a través de las pestañas. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y por un momento lució como si quisiera besarme.

Mi corazón empezó a latir incluso más rápido… Joder… ¿Era demasiado joven para tener un ataque al corazón? Quiero decir, ¿qué más podía ser esto?

— ¡Gunner! —Gritó Jasper, sacándome de mi momento de debilidad, y me di la vuelta para ver a mi hermano sosteniendo mi bolso de viaje y dándonos a ambos una mirada llena de curiosidad—. Amigo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Qué hacía? Acababa de coquetear con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, en frente de mi hermano y ahora iba a reñirle. ¡O peor, golpearlo!

¡Oh, genial! Ahí va mi fiesta del sábado por la noche. ¡Mátenme!

—Oye, Bells. ¿Te importa ir adentro y llevar tu bolsa a mi dormitorio? —preguntó Jasper mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él.

—Eh, sí, no hay problema, pero, eh, ¿está todo bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño; sólo necesito pedirle a Gunner que me haga un favor —dijo Jasper mientras me empujaba por las escaleras del pórtico delantero. Me giré y vi cómo Gunner se pasaba las manos por su hermoso y desordenado cabello mientras se acercaba a Jasper. Oh, me encantaría pasar las manos a través de él. Me echó un vistazo y sonrió. Sentí que mi labio inferior comenzaba a entumecerse, y me di cuenta de que estaba mordiéndolo con fuerza.

Me volví hacia la puerta y la abrí. Tan pronto como entré, sonreí. Olía como a Jasper. Y como a… Gunner… Oh, sí…

Estaba jodida.

* * *

2. Sigla: Rest (Descanso); Ice (Hielo); Compression (Compresión) y Elevation (Elevación). Es el método y secuencia que debe seguir para la pronta recuperación.

**No lo pude resistir y subí este otro cap! Ahora si me despido y nos leemos mañana (jajajajaja)**

**Besos mil! Issa!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Gunner**

En el momento en que Jass le dijo a Bella que entrara, sabía que algo iba mal. ¡Mierda! Tenía que ser más cuidadoso a su alrededor, sobre todo delante de Jass. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, ya quería saber mucho más sobre ella. ¿Cuáles eran sus flores, restaurante, banda, y película favorita?

Joder, ¿qué sucedía conmigo? Tenía esta increíble necesidad de estar a su alrededor. Lo que quiero decir es que, he estado con chicas, muchas chicas, pero ninguna me ha afectado como Bella. El sólo tocarle me tiene medio duro. ¿De qué diablos va todo esto? Es sólo la hermana de mi mejor amigo, quien acaba de romper con el idiota de su novio esta mañana.

Gunner, tranquilízate.

Bueno, terminemos con esto. Me acerqué a Jass, pero no antes de levantar la mirada para ver a Bella mirándome mientras se mordía el labio. Estoy bastante seguro de que tomó toda la fuerza que tenía para no dejar escapar un gemido al verla mordiendo ese labio. Sabía que se preocupaba por lo que Jass me iba a decir; era tan hermosa e inocente y sin embargo, tan seductora al mismo tiempo.

Me dio una débil sonrisa y se volvió para entrar a la casa. Dejé escapar un gran suspiro y me acerqué a Jass.

— ¿Qué sucede, hombre? ¿Está todo bien? —le pregunté, preparándome para el primer golpe.

—Sí, todo bien. Escucha, me había olvidado por completo que tenía una cita con María esta noche. He estado posponiéndola durante semanas. Si la llamo ahora para cancelar… —dijo Jasper mientras miraba hacia la casa.

»Gunner, odio pedirte esto, pero, ¿puedes quedarte esta noche en casa y cuidar de Bella? No quiero dejarla sola. Nunca ha tomado este tipo de medicamento antes. Quiero decir, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho con sólo sentarte y ver a mi hermana. Pero creo que le haría bien. En realidad, creo que le podría venir bien un amigo.

Permanecí en un atónito silencio y miré a mí alrededor por un segundo. ¿A dónde diablos se fue mi mejor amigo? ¿El que se negó a permitir que cualquiera de sus amigos se acercara a su hermana menor hasta que acabara la escuela secundaria? ¿El Jass que nos amenazó con golpearnos si alguna vez le poníamos una mano encima?

Este día se ponía cada vez más raro, maldita sea.

—Eh, no, no me importa, en absoluto —le dije a Jass, mirándolo con una expresión de asombro en mi rostro—. Jass, hombre, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea, Gunner, dispara.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo otra vez, intentando decidir cómo decirle a mi mejor amigo que me atraía su hermana menor, a quien había conocido literalmente hace unas horas y con la que pasaría quién sabe cuántas más.

—Jass, eh, quiero decir, no me importa en absoluto quedarme en casa esta noche, no tenía ningún plan. Pero, hombre, nunca has permitido que algunos de tus amigos estuviera alrededor de tú hermana; de hecho, nos amenazaste con golpearnos si alguna vez le poníamos un dedo encima. ¿Y ahora vas a dejarla aquí conmigo, sola, cuando antes tenía que irme cada vez que venía? Quiero decir, creo que es hermosa y, ehm, como que… eh, bueno… Joder… Realmente no sé qué decir, Jass, estoy bastante confundido —dije, echándole otro vistazo a la casa y luego mirando a Jass, que se encontraba de pie allí, sonriendo.

Soltó una carcajada que me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso? —le pregunté, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Amigo, estás tan jodido. Tan jodidamente mal que ni siquiera puedes hablar bien —dijo Jass mientras reía y yo permanecía en silencio.

» ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que los dos se han estado mirando toda la tarde? O que Bella estuviese devastada por lo que le hizo ese hijo de puta, pero que cinco minutos después de que te viera, estuviera como: ¿Jacob… quién? —dijo Jasper, soltando otra carcajada.

—Espera, me estás confundiendo, maldita sea, porque Bella siempre ha estado fuera de los límites. Una vez me dijiste que me cortarías las pelotas si alguna vez siquiera la miraba mal. ¿Intentas tenderme una trampa o algo? Quiero decir, si quieres pelear, podemos ir al gimnasio o algo; no juegues así conmigo, Jass —prácticamente le rogué. Sí… algo estaba mal aquí. Y es que yo no lo ruego a nadie por nada, joder.

—Escucha, Gunner, eres mi mejor amigo. Como un hermano para mí. Daría mi vida por ti, y sé qué harías lo mismo por mí. Si alguna vez le fuese a confiar a alguien a mi hermana, ese serías tú, amigo —dijo Jass poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Simplemente genial… Aquí estaba mi mejor amigo, confiándome a su hermana, y todo lo que yo trataba de hacer era calmar la erección que tenía cada vez que me encontraba alrededor de Bella.

—Eh… Jass, tengo que ser honesto contigo. Creo que me siento atraído por tu hermana. Quiero decir, nunca te faltaría el respeto a ti ni a Bella, de ninguna forma. Si me dices ahora mismo que retroceda y nunca la mire de nuevo, lo haré. Será difícil, porque estoy bastante seguro de que tu hermana me ha hechizado o algo, y estoy un poco confundido por todo esto, pero lo haría por ti, Jass —dije, pasándome las manos por el pelo mientras esperaba para ver su reacción ante la admisión de sentirme atraído por su hermana menor.

—Gunner, Bella tuvo una infancia bastante jodida gracias a mi madre. Prácticamente le dijo que era una inútil, al igual que a mí. En la mente de Bella, ella nunca será lo suficientemente buena para nadie. Sólo te pido que le des un tiempo. Si llega a tener sentimientos por ti, limítate a ver a dónde va. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que es inocente, muy inocente, y mejor amigo o no, si le haces daño, te mataré —dijo Jass, dándole un apretón mucho más duro a mi hombro.

—Jass, sabes que preferiría morir antes que decepcionarte, hombre. Te lo prometo. Prometo cuidarla tanto si terminamos siendo sólo amigos como si se convierte en algo más que eso. Siempre.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Es bueno saberlo, Gun… ¡Es muy bueno saberlo! No me gustaría tener que golpear a mi mejor amigo. Ahora, vamos a ver cómo se encuentra, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, girándose para entrar a la casa.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y no sabía si era por la ansiedad de ver a Bella en mi casa o por el hecho de que prácticamente acababa de conseguir la bendición de Jass. Hombre, el día de hoy sólo se ponía más interesante a medida que avanzaba. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Al entrar en la casa, Jass llamó a Bella. Se acercó desde el fondo del pasillo; había recogido su pelo en una cola de caballo y puesto un par pantalones de chándal y camiseta de Jass. Nunca había visto a nadie tan sexy en toda mi maldita vida. Tuve que entrar a la cocina para ajustar la maldita erección que tenía… ¡Otra vez! Creo que me he puesto duro más veces esta tarde que en todo el maldito año.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Jasper, acercándose a Bella.

—Supongo que bien. Creo que los medicamentos están surtiendo efecto, porque la verdad, estoy bastante cansada —dijo Bella con un bostezo.

—Déjame poner esto en mi habitación y coger algunas cosas. Realmente espero que no te importe, Bella, pero tenía planes para esta noche y ya le he cancelado a esta chica tres veces. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Gunner se ofreció a quedarse en casa y echarte una mano por si necesitas algo —dijo Jass, caminando hasta su dormitorio.

—Oh, eh, sí, está bien, Jasper. Pero no necesito una niñera —dijo Bella mientras observaba a Jass ir a su habitación y coger una muda de ropa antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Le escuché decir a Jass que sabía que no necesitaba una niñera, y gritar por el pasillo que iba a tomar una ducha rápida.

Aún me encontraba en la cocina, así que cogí una cerveza de la nevera. —Gunner, escucha, por favor, no te quedes en casa por mí. Estoy realmente bien. Creo que sólo necesito comer algo y descansar un rato. Estoy segura de que me quedaré dormida muy rápido —dijo Bella, mirando a todas partes menos a mí. En verdad era inocente y, maldita sea, hermosa.

—No seas ridícula, Bella, no tengo planes para esta noche. Pensaba que podríamos simplemente relajarnos y ver una película o dos. ¿Tienes hambre? No hemos ido a la tienda, pero puedo comprar algo. Probablemente deberías comer, ya que estás tomando medicamentos para el dolor, cariño.

Me miró por primera vez desde que salió de la habitación y al instante su rostro se puso rojo. Se me cortó la respiración. Sus ojos sostuvieron mi mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que finalmente hablara.

—Tengo un poco de hambre. Oh, Jesús, odio incluso tener que pedírtelo. Eh, estoy segura de que Jasper tiene tiempo para comprarme algo —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le preguntaba a través de la puerta del baño.

— ¡No! De todas formas tengo que ir. Tengo hambre y no he comido nada desde el desayuno. Déjame comprarte algo para comer, volveré en poco tiempo. Sólo dile a Jasper que vuelvo enseguida —grité mientras corría hacia la puerta. Sabía exactamente lo que le compraría. Recuerdo que Jasper dijo una vez que si tuviese que elegir sobre algún sitio donde comer, ese sería el lugar. Entré de un salto en mi camioneta y no pude evitar sonreír. Había algo en esa chica…

* * *

**Issa!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella**

¡Mierda! Nunca había visto a un chico correr tan rápido como Gunner. Al momento que escuchó que tenía hambre, prácticamente saltó sobre la barra y se ofreció a conseguirme comida. Me reí. Había algo en él… ¿qué era?

En serio, esta mañana me desperté con un novio y esta noche estoy teniendo fantasías con el mejor amigo de mi hermano. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo? Tal vez es porque sé que es el amigo de Jasper. Siempre me ha mantenido alejada de ellos, así que tal vez es sólo por el hecho de que Jasper está bien con ello lo que me tiene atraída al chico. ¿Quién sabe?

Me acerqué a un estante de libros y vi una foto de ambos: Jasper y Gunner. Es curioso, nunca había visto esta foto antes. Los dos llevaban trajes de baño y parecía que se encontraban en la costa. Iba a tener que limpiarme la baba de la boca si seguía mirando a Gunner así. Maldita sea, tenía un buen cuerpo. Su tatuaje tribal era hermoso. Mmh. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo veré en persona. Comencé a sentir un tenue deseo entre mis piernas y tuve que presionarlas juntas para detenerlo.

—Esa foto fue tomada en las vacaciones de la primavera pasada, en Port Angels —dijo Jasper, poniéndose detrás de mí.

Sorprendida porque hubiese sido atrapada mirando la foto de Gunner, la puse rápidamente en su lugar y me di la vuelta, sonriendo.

— ¡De seguro eres un chico guapo, Jasper! Apuesto a que tuvieron un montón de chicas acosándolos allí —dije como una forma de distraerlo de lo que hacía.

Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

— ¡No, bueno, no me mal entiendas, hubieron unas cuantas putas que trataron de colarse en nuestro condominio! No nos molestamos con la mayoría de las chicas por allí. La mayoría de ellas son zorras.

—Bueno, vaya, gracias por eso. Si no lo has olvidado, Ali y yo fuimos a Port Angels por unos días durante las vacaciones de primavera, así que, ¿nos estás llamando zorras? —Le levanté las cejas, esperando por su respuesta.

—Vamos, Bells, nunca diría que eres como esas chicas. Ali, bueno… ella es otra historia —dijo Jasper, soltando una carcajada y entrando en la cocina para tomar una cerveza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga! No es una puta. Tienes que saber que ella nunca ha… —Me detuve de golpe antes de contarle a mi hermano que Ali aún era virgen. Con la forma en la que su relación había ido últimamente, Jass no necesitaba nada más para usar en su contra. Jasper detuvo la cerveza en sus labios e inclinó la cabeza. Oh, mierda… Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿la pequeña aún es virgen? ¿En serio? Eso es nuevo. ¡Podrían ser noticias muy informativas, de hecho! —Soltó una ronca carcajada.

—Jasper Swan, que Dios me ayude, pero si incluso le insinúas que sabes algo sobre esto, nunca te hablaré de nuevo. ¡Nunca! —dije, poniéndome de puntillas y presionando un dedo contra su ancho pecho.

Él sólo se rió y frotó la parte superior de mi cabeza como si fuera una niña.

— ¡No te preocupes, cariño, su secreto está a salvo conmigo!

Eso me recordaba… los extraños intercambios entre Jasper y Ali durante todo el día.

—Hablando de Ali, ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes dos hoy? —Jasper se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarme.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No sucede nada entre nosotros. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Quiero decir, ella es, bueno, sólo Ali —dijo Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros. Por la afligida mirada en su rostro, lucía como si le hubiera pedido que resolviera el problema del hambre mundial.

—No quise dar a entender que algo sucedía. Es sólo que estuviste discutiendo con ella y parecía que estuvieras tratando de molestarla a propósito. Es mi mejor amiga, Jasper, y estoy cansada de que siempre la trates como a una niña malcriada. No es así. Es una mujer adulta y merece ser tratada mejor que eso. Esperaba que tú, de todas las personas, lo entendieras.

—Oh, créeme, no me he perdido cuán adulta se ha puesto Ali. Lo siento, Bells; trataré de no discutir tanto con ella. Ahora, necesito alistarme para mi cita —dijo Jasper mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Se detuvo y se volvió, echando un vistazo a la habitación de Gunner.

— ¿Dónde está Gunner?

—Oh… Le dije que tenía hambre y fue a comprar de inmediato. Dijo que estaría de vuelta en unos minutos —dije, sentándome en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión.

— ¡Rayos, Bella! ¡Tienes a ese chico comiendo de la palma de tu mano! —declaró Jasper con una risa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Dijo que también tenía hambre y que iría a comprar algo de comida. Dios, Jasper, actúas como si fuese a hacer lo que sea por mí o algo —solté, molesta por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Jasper se dio la vuelta para sentarse junto a mí, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Realmente no lo ves, Bells? —preguntó Jasper mientras golpeaba mi hombro.

— ¿Ver qué? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Jasper? —De verdad comenzaba a enojarme con él.

—Bella, he conocido a Gunner desde hace tres años. Nunca lo he visto con la misma chica más de un par de veces. Está tan enfocado en el fútbol y la universidad que casi nunca le ha dado a una chica más de cinco minutos de su atención. ¡No me malinterpretes, a él le gustan las chicas! —dijo Jasper con una risa y un movimiento de cabeza.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

¿Gunner era un jugador? ¿Se acostaba con muchas chicas? Quiero decir, de seguro tenía el aspecto para conseguir a la chica que quisiera. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo y la idea de Gunner con otra chica hacía que mis intestinos se retorcieran con ira.

¿Qué demonios?

— ¡Puedo decir honestamente que nunca he visto a Gunner correr para comprarle comida a alguien! —Jasper se rió de nuevo—. Bella, cariño, sé que acabas de salir de una relación con el idiota de Jacob y que crees toda la basura que mamá te dijo hace años pero, Gunner se siente atraído por ti, princesa. Es un buen chico, Bella, pero…

Jasper se detuvo y bajó la mirada, lejos de mí.

— ¡Pero, ¿qué?! —le pregunté, claramente anticipando que Jasper me diría que me alejase de su mejor amigo.

—Bells, quiero que sepas que le confiaría mi vida y la tuya a Gunner. Confío en él, pero es de ti de quien estamos hablando. No quiero que te rompa el corazón o te lastime, Bella. La verdad es que no quiero que comiences algo para lo que no estás lista, cariño. Sólo prométeme que serás cuidadosa —dijo Jasper mientras tomaba mi mano buena y la llevaba hasta su boca para besar el dorso de ella.

Me eché a reír y Jasper me miró.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Bells?

No podía parar de reír. — ¡Oh, Cristo! ¡Eres tan divertido! ¡Quiero decir, vamos Jasper! ¡Difícilmente creo que Gunner esté interesado en mí de todas las personas! ¡Estoy segura de que sólo es amable conmigo por ti! —dije entre risas.

Jasper dejó caer mi mano y se levantó. Me miró y suspiró pesadamente.

—Bella, eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Eres muy deseable, princesa, y créeme cuando te digo esto: Gunner está interesado. Es un chico genial, sólo se cuidadosa, eso es todo lo que te pido. ¡Tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde, y María se enfadará conmigo!

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. No… no dejaré que esto suceda. ¡Gunner no estaba interesado en mí! ¡¿O sí?! Si lo estaba, probablemente era sólo por sexo. No importaba si Jasper era su mejor amigo o no, los hombres eran todos iguales. No iba involucrarme en nada de eso. Sólo tenía que asegurarme de mantenerlo en el área de "amigos".

Miré hacia su foto con Jasper en la playa y suspiré. Jesús, esto iba a ser difícil. El chico era más que atractivo y su cuerpo… Tuve que apretar las piernas para aliviar el deseo de nuevo.

Síp, esto iba a ser difícil. Muy, muy difícil. Un segundo después, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Gunner entró sosteniendo bolsas de mi lugar favorito de sándwiches, Scholtzky.

— ¡Hola! ¡Me alegro de que todavía estés despierta! ¡Recordé que Jass dijo una vez que tu sándwich favorito era el de pechuga de pavo con pan de centeno de Scholtzky! Espero que estés hambrienta, cariño. ¡Te traje dos! —dijo Gunner con esa sonrisa torcida en su cara y esos ojos azules brillando hacia mí.

Solté una carcajada mientras él se sentaba y acomodaba toda la comida en la mesa de café. Comenzó a sacar cuatro sándwiches, cinco bolsas de papas fritas y dos bebidas. Dios mío, ¿para quién era todo esto?

—No estaba seguro de qué tipo de papas fritas te gustaban, así que tomé unas cuantas de ellas. Te gusta el té dulce, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a extender el festín para nosotros.

—Vaya… ¡Guau, Gunner! ¡Sí, me encanta el té dulce! ¡Habría estado feliz sólo con el sándwich, pero gracias! Las papas fritas con pimienta son mis favoritas, por cierto —dije, soltando otra carcajada.

¿Cómo se le ocurría que me comería dos sándwiches?

—Sin embargo, no creo que pueda comerme los dos sándwichs, lo siento —dije, echándole un vistazo. Él ya estaba dándole un mordisco al suyo.

— ¡No hay problema, cariño! Me comeré lo que no quieras. ¡Podemos dejar las papas en la despensa para después! —dijo mientras desenvolvía el otro sándwich que me había traído. Sonreí ante lo mucho que me recordaba a Jasper. Juro que Jasper podía comerse una vaca.

Dios mío, Gunner era tan malditamente lindo cuando comía. ¡Mierda, él era malditamente lindo y punto! No, era más que lindo. Era hermoso. Prácticamente podía sentir el calor saliendo de su cuerpo. Necesitaba alejarme un poco antes de que su pierna tocara la mía. Si no lo hacía, estaba bastante segura de que me desmoronaría.

Lo miré justo cuando él me miró a mí.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas más medicina?

Sólo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, dándole un mordisco de mi sándwich. Sonrió con esa amplia y torcida sonrisa y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor, noté el maldito hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Mátenme… Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Issa!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Gunner**

Bueno, he visto un montón de chicas comer antes y nunca pensé dos veces en ello. Pero cuando Bella come, mi mundo entero se detiene. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Todo lo que hace, hace que mi mundo se detenga. Comió todo su sándwich, terminó sus papas fritas y el brownie que le compré. Gracias a Dios que no es de esas chicas que sólo come lechuga y zanahorias. Jass salió cambiado y listo para su cita.

—Listo, ya me voy. ¿Estás segura que estás bien con esto, Bella? —preguntó Jass mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso de despedida.

— ¡Sí! ¡Dije que estaba bien! ¡Diviértete esta noche! —gritó Bella mientras Jass me daba una palmada en la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿Comiste lo suficiente, Bella? —le pregunté, limpiando el desastre en la mesa de café.

— ¡Oh, Cristo, sí! ¡Estoy bastante llena y cansada! ¡Gracias, Gunner, por comprarme mi comida favorita! Me sorprende que supieras eso —dijo mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules que me quitaban el aliento cada maldita vez que me observaba.

—No hay problema, cariño. Ha sido un placer. He escuchado muchas veces lo que Jass te llevaba para el almuerzo, así que sabía cuál era tu lugar favorito.

— ¿Te importa si veo una película contigo? Quiero decir, estoy cansada, pero no creo que pueda dormirme tan temprano —dijo por encima de su hombro mientras llevaba toda la basura a la cocina. Santo infierno, el que sólo me preguntara si podía ver una película conmigo y bum… ¡Estaba duro! Necesitaba recomponerme o iba a ser una larga noche.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me importa! En la mesa al lado del sofá están todas las películas si quieres escoger una —le grité en respuesta—. ¿Quieres algo más para beber?

—Eh… sólo agua, por favor —me respondió con una sonrisa tan dulce que mi corazón llegó hasta mi estómago. Daría cualquier cosa por tener esa sonrisa saludándome todos los días por la mañana.

»Entonces, ¿en serio te ibas a quedar en casa esta noche y simplemente ver una película? Pensaba que tendrías una cita caliente como Jasper. Un chico tan guapo como tú, seguro tiene novia —recitó mientras caminaba hasta el sofá y ponía su botella de agua junto a una cerveza para mí.

—Sí, realmente planeaba ver una película esta noche, y no, no hay cita caliente o novia —dije, riéndome—. ¡Jasper se reiría a carcajadas si te escuchara decir que está en una cita caliente!

Me senté en el sofá y alargué un brazo para poner una manta para ella.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga una almohada? —le pregunté mientras veía las películas.

—Oh, no… yo puedo traer una. No tienes que hacerlo todo por mí, Gunner. Puedo perfectamente bien conseguir las cosas por mi cuenta.

Santo Dios, podría ver sus labios moverse durante horas. Dejé de mirar su boca y levanté la vista para verla observarme. Síp, esta iba a ser una larga noche. Nos sentamos allí por no sé cuánto tiempo, sólo mirándonos fijamente antes de que me levantara y caminara hasta la habitación de Jass para coger una almohada y otra manta. Tuve que ajustar mi creciente polla mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Entré a mi habitación y rápidamente me cambié a un pantalón de deporte. Si las cosas seguían yendo por el mismo camino y no me cambiaba, mi polla estaría aplastada contra mis vaqueros toda la noche. En mi camino de regreso, me detuve en la cocina para coger una bolsa de hielo para la mano de Bella.

Me senté en el sofá, entregándole la almohada y la otra manta. También agarré el pequeño almohadón del sofá y se la pasé.

—Gracias, Gunner —dijo dulcemente. Allí iba mi corazón por enésima vez en el día.

—Claro, eh… recuerda que tienes que mantener esto elevado. ¿Encontraste alguna película que te guste? —Me miró con la sonrisa más adorable. No pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Si supiera las cosas que su sonrisa me hacía.

— ¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que tengas esta! Me encanta esta película —dijo como una niña emocionada.

Miré la película que tenía en la mano y vi que era Cars. ¡De ninguna maldita manera!

— ¿Quieres ver Cars? —dije, riéndome.

— ¡Diablos, sí! ¡Es mi película favorita! El hermano menor de Ali y yo la vemos todo el tiempo. ¿No te gusta Cars? No puedo creerlo. Es como… ¡La mejor película de la vida! ¿Por qué siquiera tienes esta película si no te gusta? —soltó tan rápido que tuve que reírme de ella.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cars es bastante genial, Bella! En realidad, también es mi película favorita. Me encanta verla y no tengo miedo de admitir que la compré. ¡Amo decir Ka-Chow cuando nadie está escuchando! —dije mientras cogía la película de su mano.

— ¡Entonces quiero ver Cars!

Me acerqué y puse la película en el reproductor. Me di la vuelta y, si no me equivocaba, diría que alguien miraba mi trasero. Le sonreí y di un guiño, viendo un hermoso rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás cómoda, cariño? ¿Necesitas algo? —Miré su pobre mano. Todavía estaba bastante hinchada, pero no lucía mal. Estaba tratando de acomodarse en el sofá con todas las almohadas y la manta. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y me miró.

—Me alegra saber que te divierto. No puedo hacer esto con una sola mano. ¡Agh! Me siento tan inútil. ¡Mierda!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pobrecita, sabía que se sentía adolorida y trataba de actuar como si no fuera nada.

—A ver, Bella, cariño, déjame ayudarte. —Me acerqué y puse la almohada cerca del extremo del sofá—. Vamos, acuéstate.

Levanté sus piernas y al momento en que la toqué, sentí una descarga de electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo. Jesucristo, ni siquiera puedo ayudarla con la más simple de las cosas sin conseguir una reacción de mi traicionero cuerpo.

—De verdad que estoy bien con estar sentada, Gunner. ¡Si me acuesto, no tendrás donde sentarte! —Prácticamente se alejó de mí de un salto.

—No seas tonta, Bella, acuéstate. Por favor.

Sonreí cuando la vi relajarse. Levantó las piernas del sofá y acomodé la almohada para ella. Cogí las almohadas más pequeñas y las puse en el borde del sofá para que pudiera poner su mano. Tomó el hielo y la vi hacer una mueca cuando lo puso en su mano.

— ¿Necesitas más pastillas para el dolor? —le pregunté, acercándome a la mesita de café así podía agarrar su agua si la necesitaba.

—No, tomé una hace un rato. Gunner, en serio no tienes que hacer todo esto. Estaré bien. Aparte de sentirme adormilada, estoy bien, de verdad.

En ese momento me encontraba de rodillas frente al sofá ajustando su manta.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y me detuve en seco. Su hermoso cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros y tenía pequeñas ondulaciones. Ni rizado ni liso. Sus ojos azules se veían como el cielo y su sonrisa… bueno, maldita sea, en ese momento decidí que su sonrisa siempre sería mi perdición.

Le sonreí y por alguna razón, extendí la mano y puse su pelo detrás de su oreja. Cada vez que la tocaba sentía que su calor se movía a través de mi cuerpo. Me moría de ganas de inclinarme y tocar sus labios con los míos. Y entonces me di cuenta: haría cualquier cosa por ella. Daría mi vida por esta chica.

—Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, cariño. Sólo quiero ayudar. Ahora, veamos la película, ¿de acuerdo? —dije, girándome y traslándome al otro extremo del sofá.

Levantando sus piernas, me senté y agarré la pequeña almohada que había apartado a propósito para ocultar mi erección. Puse sus piernas en la almohada y le di al botón de reproducir. Harían falta varios minutos de Cars antes de que mi ritmo cardíaco finalmente disminuyera.

* * *

**Issa!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella**

En el momento en que puso mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, supe que me encontraba en problemas.

Era tan atento y amable. Por un segundo realmente pensé que iba a inclinarse y besarme. En mi mente, casi deseaba que lo hiciera. ¿Qué tan tonta era? Sé que sólo me cuida porque soy la hermana de Jasper. No hay manera de que un tipo como él esté interesado en mí. Jasper se equivocaba totalmente. Estoy tan lejos de su liga que era irreal.

Gunner se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y apoyó mis piernas en su regazo. Bueno, no realmente, porque puso una almohada entre él y mis piernas. Debo admitir que sentí un dejo de decepción cuando lo vi hacerlo. Jacob _nunca _se habría sentado así en el sofá. Decía que no podía tocarme porque sólo lo hacía desearme más. Tal vez no quería tocarme porque nunca fui deseable para él. Para ser honesta, nunca habría estado lista para hacer cualquier cosa con Jacob. Apenas nos habíamos besado alguna vez y eso fue todo. Supongo que sentía lo mismo. En realidad, nunca me quiso.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

—Oye, ¿por qué frunces el ceño? ¿Quieres cambiar la película? ¿Los autos no te gustan, cariño? —preguntó, acariciando mis piernas.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Necesitaba dejar de hacer eso. Este chico debe tener magia en las yemas de sus dedos… ¡Mierda santa! ¡Ahí va esa presión en medio de mis piernas de nuevo!

—No, está bien. Sólo pensaba en todo lo que sucedió con Jacob hoy. Lo siento —dije, tratando de relajarme mientras enviaba sacudidas de electricidad por mis piernas. El rostro de Gunner cayó inmediatamente y parecía que quería hacerle daño a alguien. Dejó de acariciar mis piernas y se pasó ambas manos por su desordenado cabello. De inmediato extrañé su toque y lamenté haber nombrado a Jacob. Al verlo pasar las manos por su pelo, lamí mis labios. Qué no hubiera dado por estar a horcajadas sobre él en ese momento, y pasar los dedos por ese cabello. Me pregunté si era tan suave como parecía.

¡Oh, diablos! ¡Necesitaba parar! Traté de despejar mi cabeza de los pensamientos que tenía y levanté la mirada para encontrar a Gunner mirándome. Empezaba a volver incómoda la forma en que nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro.

—Oye, eh, Gunner, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dije, sentándome un poco para conseguir una mejor vista de él. Jesús, realmente era impresionante. Me sonrió.

—Claro.

Sí, nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa mientras viviera. Las sensaciones que enviaba a través de mi cuerpo no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

— ¿Por qué sigues llamándome cariño?

¡Mierda! Tan pronto como pregunté, su sonrisa cayó un poco.

—No me había dado cuenta de que te lo decía tanto. Lo siento. Si deseas que deje de hacerlo, o te molesta, voy a tratar a ser más consciente de ello —dijo mientras se volvía a mirar la televisión.

Oh, no... ¡Joder! Creo que acabo de herir sus sentimientos. ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!

—No, no, por favor, no te detengas. Quiero decir, me gusta. Es decir, eh, bueno… —Dios santo, ¿qué estaba tratando de decir?—. Es sólo que me llamaste así la primera vez que me tocaste, cuando me apartaste de Jasper y Jacob. Supongo que estoy sorprendida de oír a alguien que no sea Jasper utilizar un apodo cariñoso conmigo. Eso es todo —dije, recostándome sobre la almohada. Jesús, ahora me sentía como una completa perra. Aquí este Dios de hombre se quedaba en casa esta noche, cuidándome, y yo iba y lo insultaba. ¡Mierda! Verdaderamente apestaba en estas cosas.

— ¿Jacob nunca te llamó cariño o algo así? —preguntó Gunner, su voz llena de sorpresa.

— ¡Já! No… la única cosa que siempre me llamó era Bell o Bells. Eso debería haber sido otra señal —dije la última frase casi en voz baja.

—Bueno, puedo decirte esto, Bella, si fueras mi novia, te haría saber cada día lo mucho que significas para mí, a través de palabras, y mucho más —dijo con una voz muy sexy.

Quería decir: _¡Muéstrame ese mucho más y muéstramelo ahora, por favor! _

Bueno, eso despertó todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo mi libido. Guau… Nadie, jamás, me había dicho nada parecido. Quienquiera que enamore a este chico va a ser una maldita perra con suerte.

—Eso es lo más lindo que alguien alguna vez me ha dicho. Gracias, Gunner, en serio. Estoy segura de que vas a hacer muy feliz a una mujer algún día —le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude conseguir.

El pensamiento de otra chica en sus brazos casi me enloqueció. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Que Dios me ayude… Volví mi atención a _Cars_.

Antes de darme cuenta, acariciaba mis piernas de nuevo y me dormí. Soñé que caminaba por la orilla del río. Era yo caminando, pero también estaba de pie, viendo todo desde afuera. Lo único que podía ver era mi espalda alejándose de mí. Entonces un hombre llegó corriendo a mi lado, me levantó en sus brazos y me hizo girar. Me dio el beso más amoroso que alguna vez había visto. Susurró algo en mi oído, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y _se rió_. Se dio la vuelta y pude ver la parte delantera de su cuerpo… era Gunner. Tenía los pantalones blancos de lino enrollados para que el agua no los mojara y una camisa gris. Se veía como el cielo. Tenía aquella torcida sonrisa de la que me enamoré al instante que la vi y por la que haría lo que fuera para verla todos los días. En ese momento, me giré junto a él para empezar a caminar de regreso en la dirección en la que veía en mi sueño… había algo diferente en mí, pero no pude ver qué era. Apenas podía ver mi cara o cuerpo. Todo se veía borroso. Gunner me soltó la mano y empezó a alejarse de mí. ¡Espera! ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué…? Se veía tan triste.

Oí que alguien me hablaba. Era mi madre… _Despierta, Bella… nunca serás amada así, querida Bella… Él no te quiere, Bella, despierta... No te quiere… _¡No! Eso no era cierto. Vi la forma en que Gunner me miraba en mi sueño… me amaba, tenía que hacerlo.

_Bella, cariño, despierta…_

* * *

**Hola! Acá les dejos el cap 6 y 7! Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a quienes lo pusieron en favorito y a las lectoras fantasmas!**

**Issa!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Gunner**

Me desperté de un sobresalto. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que todavía seguía en el sofá. Oh, hombre… ¡Mi cuello estaba matándome! Debí quedarme dormido viendo la película. Esta ya había terminado y repetía el menú principal una y otra vez.

_¿Gunner…? ¡Gunner, no te vayas…! ¡No! Sí, te equivocas… ¡Te equivocas! ¡Gunner! _

¿Qué demonios? Miré y vi que Bella estaba soñando, si se le podía llamar así. ¡Gritaba mi nombre en su sueño! ¡Mierda! Sonaba muerta de miedo. Me levanté de un salto del sofá, cuidando no tirarla. Aparté la mesita un poco, me arrodillé a su lado y empecé a acariciarle el pelo.

— Bella, cariño, despierta. Bella, despierta, cariño, _por favor, _despierta.

¡Mierda! Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué diablos soñaba y a dónde narices me iba yo? _Nunca _la abandonaría. ¡Nunca!

— Bella, cariño, despierta. —Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de repente y me miró fijamente. Lo siguiente que supe fue que empezó a llorar, se sentó y lanzó en mis brazos. Lloraba histéricamente y me sentí jodidamente asustado. Me patearía el trasero si la había lastimado en su sueño. No podría joderla en un maldito sueño… ¿no?

— ¡Oh, Dios! Gunner… —gritó Bella entre sollozos.

—Shh, Bella, está bien, todo está bien, estoy aquí, cariño, no me iré a ninguna parte. Lo prometo. —Justo entonces, Bella se echó hacia atrás y me miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se veía tan malditamente confusa. Negó con la cabeza por un segundo y siguió mirándome.

—Nadie me querrá nunca, Gunner, o se quedará conmigo… nunca —susurró.

¿Qué diablos? Dios mío, ¿qué le había hecho su madre?

— Bella, cariño, eso no es verdad.

Puse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Dios, era hermosa incluso cuando lloraba. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era quitarle el miedo y la duda. Para demostrarle lo mucho que era querida. Miré sus suaves labios empapados de lágrimas y me lamí los míos. Empecé a inclinarme para besarla cuando oí el movimiento de la cerradura de la puerta frontal. Bella también debió haberlo escuchado, porque rápidamente se retiró de mi abrazo y se sentó de nuevo, observándome con esta pérdida mirada en su rostro.

Jass entró y contempló lo que veía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te heriste la mano otra vez? —dijo Jass mientras miraba entre ambos.

—No… eh… no. — Bella luchaba por hablar y movía la cabeza como si tratara de borrar un recuerdo. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y miró a Jass. Él la miró de vuelta y su cabeza se volvió hacia a mí.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Gunner?

Espera… ¿Qué?

Rápidamente me levanté y dirigí hacia Jass. — ¡No he hecho una maldita cosa! Nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película y simplemente se despertó gritando de un sueño. Se despertó llorando.

Dejé fuera la parte en la que gritaba mi nombre. Quiero decir, no estaba de humor para que me golpearan por herirla en un jodido sueño.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Gunner no ha sido más que un caballero conmigo durante todo el día y noche! ¡No puedo incluso creer que pensaras que me haría algo que me hiciese llorar! — Bella lloraba aún más ahora. Jass la miró y luego a mí.

—Hombre, sé que nunca lo harías, es sólo que acabo de llegar y está llorando y… joder —dijo Jass mientras se arrodillaba junto al sofá. Aparté la mesita de nuevo.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Es por Jacob? —preguntó Jass, sentándose junto a Bella en el sofá. El rostro de Bella voló hacia el mío. Parecía tan confusa y triste. Tenía el estómago en la garganta y por alguna razón me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Necesitaba salir y tomar un poco de aire.

—Voy a salir un momento a tomar algo de aire fresco —dije mientras me movía hacia la puerta.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella y me detuve en seco—. Esto _no _es sobre Jacob, difícilmente he pensado en él durante todo el día. Fue sólo, fue sólo… Supongo que fue sólo una pesadilla. Yo… Yo… realmente no me acuerdo. Simplemente recuerdo despertarme con miedo de que estuviera sola y de que hubiera perdido… perdido… —Me miró de regreso y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo.

— ¿Qué perdiste, cariño? —preguntó Jass, abrazando a una sollozante Bella entre sus brazos.

Me miraba con esos ojos tan tristes. ¿Qué demonios ocurría en su cabeza?

—No me acuerdo, Jasper. Sólo quiero tomarme un calmante y volver a dormir. Quizás es por eso que tuve ese extraño sueño… fue por el analgésico —dijo Bella, reacomodándose.

—Gunner, ¿puedes traer su medicina de la cocina? —preguntó Jass, mirándome con una expresión llena de tristeza en su rostro.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Me acerqué y agarré la olvidada botella de agua que había traído más temprano esa noche. Levanté la mirada y vi a Jass llevando a Bella a su habitación. Le decía algo que no podía entender. Ella seguía sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo. Hubiera dado mi vida por saber de qué hablaban.

Mierda… ¿Qué narices soñaba? Cuando dije que iba a salir, casi enloqueció. ¿Debía preguntarle de qué iba el sueño? Tal vez debería. Quiero decir, gritaba mi nombre después de todo. ¿Qué si había actuado como un imbécil en su sueño? Ahora _yo _necesitaba sacudir la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Me acerqué al sofá y agarré la almohada y la manta que nos había traído antes. Empecé a caminar hacia la habitación de Jass. Me detuve en la puerta cuando escuché la voz de Jass hablando lenta y calmadamente.

— Bella, no puedes dejar que algo que nuestra madre te dijo cuando eras pequeña dicte tu vida entera, cariño. Eran tonterías. Es una persona miserable que sólo quiere que los que la rodean, también lo sean. Te _mereces _ser feliz, cariño, y lo serás. Confía en mí —dijo Jasper, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Una oleada de celos se precipitó a través de mí. Daría cualquier cosa por ser yo el que la reconfortara en ese momento. Mierda… ¿Sentía _celos _de mi mejor amigo? El dolor que sentía porque ella estuviera herida me mataba. Simplemente no lo entendía. Acababa de conocer a la chica. ¿Cómo podía sentirme ya tan protector con ella? Jass se levantó y empezó a salir de la habitación pero no antes de detenerse, darme una palmada en la espalda y guiñarme.

—Oye, aquí está tu analgésico y una botella de agua fresca, Bella.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa que casi me hizo caer de rodillas… de nuevo. Vale… ¿cuándo dejarían estos sentimientos de controlarme así?

—Muchas gracias, Gunner. Lo siento; no sé lo que me pasó cuando me desperté. Eh… ¿dije algo mientras dormía?

Mierda, podía decirle qué había gritado o actuar como si no la hubiera escuchado gritar mi nombre. —Sí, amor, lo hiciste. Seguiste gritando mi nombre y algo sobre alguien estando equivocado, pero eso es todo lo que dijiste.

Observé su cara mientras le contaba lo que había dicho en su sueño. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la ventana.

—Oh… bueno, eh… Estoy segura de que probablemente lo grité porque fuiste bastante atento esta noche. En realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué iba el sueño, así que… —Volvió a mirarme y juro que vi lágrimas construyéndose en sus ojos.

Tonterías. Sabía malditamente bien que recordaba el sueño. ¿Por qué no me lo decía? ¿De qué diablos tenía miedo?

—Bueno, no importa, Bella. Necesitas descansar, cariño. ¿Necesitas algo, que te sostenga la mano? ¿O cualquier otra cosa? —pregunté mientras arrastraba los pies de un lado a otro como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo. Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por todo de nuevo, Gunner, pero creo que estoy bien. Realmente lo aprecio. Siento haberte mantenido despierto hasta tan tarde. Voy a intentar volver a dormir. ¡Me alegra que los de último año tengan el día de mañana libre! —dijo con una risita.

Me acerqué y apagué la luz del lateral. —Bueno, eh… buenas noches, Bella.

Di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Me volví una última vez para verla cerrar los ojos y taparse con la manta hasta la barbilla. Era tan adorable… Y yo estaba tan jodido.

Salí y vi a Jass sentado en el sofá, llevándose una cerveza a los labios y dando un largo trago, sosteniendo otra con la otra mano.

—Tiene que haber sido una gran cita para querer dos de esas —dije con una pequeña carcajada.

—Esta es para ti. Pensé que tal vez querrías una antes de irte a la cama.

Estiré la mano y tomé la cerveza, dejándome caer en el sofá y tomando un trago.

—Tengo que saberlo, Jass, ¿qué _diablos _le dijo tu madre a Bella?

—Siempre pensé que era algo que ella debía contarte, Gunner, pero empiezo a pensar que le afectó más de lo que creía en un principio. Cuando tenía siete, mi madre se emborrachó bastante una noche. No me encontraba en casa, así que Bella se llevó la peor parte. Lo curioso fue que yo pasaba la noche en casa de un amigo cuando _nunca _lo había hecho. Simplemente tenía que alejarme de ella. Digo, siempre trataba de interponerme entre ella y Bella. Protegerla de sus hirientes palabras con las que arremetía todo el tiempo. Cuando la dejé estaba sobria… ni siquiera con una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo. Pensé que las cosas saldrían bien. Incluso hablaba de llevarse a Bella al parque.

Jass se pasó la mano por el pelo y murmuró algo entre dientes. Estaba bastante seguro de que había dicho _mierda_.

—Cuando llegué a casa la mañana siguiente, Bella se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la cocina… dormida. Con la misma ropa del día anterior. Mi madre estaba desmayada sobre la mesa de la cocina. Corrí hacia Bella y tan pronto como se despertó y me vio… simplemente empezó a llorar. Empezó a divagar sobre cómo nuestra madre ya no la quería, lo hambrienta que estaba, cómo mamá le dijo que nunca nadie la amaría… jamás.

Jass se detuvo y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Joder! Si sólo me hubiera quedado en casa esa noche, eso nunca habría ocurrido y Bella no tendría esa tonta idea en la cabeza de que nunca será demasiado buena para un chico. Piensa que su destino es estar sola. Como mi madre.

Jass tomó otro trago de cerveza y me miró. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y me quedé atónito. En los tres años que había conocido a este hombre, nunca lo había visto llorar, incluso cuando se lesionaba en el campo.

—Jass, hombre, no puedes culparte a ti mismo por lo que tu madre hizo o dijo. Tenías diez años, por el amor a Cristo. N_o _es tu culpa. No podías salvarla de cada pequeña cosa —dije, una parte de mí queriendo ir y tener unas cuantas palabras con su madre.

—Gunner, se paciente con ella. Veo cómo te mira y cómo tú la miras. Creo que está confundida por lo que siente por ti. Esta noche me ha dicho que tiene miedo, que está sintiendo cosas por ti que nunca sintió con Jacob y apenas te conoce.

Mierda, mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Le admitió a Jass que tenía sentimientos por mí? Vale, ¿a dónde iba con esto? Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, así que tomé otro trago de mi cerveza.

— ¡Gun, veo el pánico en tu cara, hombre! —dijo Jass con una pequeña carcajada.

—Me alegro que pienses que esto es divertido, idiota. —Tomé el último sorbo de mi cerveza y la dejé sobre la mesa. Cristo… ¿cómo debía incluso decirle esto?

—Jass, tengo estos locos sentimientos por Bella. Me refiero a que, mierda; _nunca _me he sentido de esta forma en mi vida. Primero pensé que era porque, ya sabes… es tu hermana. Quiero decir… quieres lo que no puedes tener y todo eso. Digo, literalmente quería golpear a ese estúpido novio suyo después de cinco minutos de conocerla. No dejaba de pensar que haría cualquier cosa para quitarle el dolor mientras estaba sentada en la sala de urgencias. Tenía este insano deseo de cuidar de ella. ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —dije, recostándome en el sofá y lanzando las manos al aire.

Jass soltó una carcajada. —Amigo… si pudiera decírtelo, lo haría. Conozco ese sentimiento de querer algo tanto que… —Jass se detuvo y miró hacia el espacio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jass? ¿Tienes sentimientos por Ali?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué narices te hace pensar eso?! Ali es como una hermana pequeña para mí. Quiero decir, es, es… eh, es bastante molesta. Habla demasiado y me vuelve loco. ¡Los únicos sentimientos que tengo por ella son de molestia! —dijo Jass, levantándose y llevando las dos botellas de cerveza vacías a la basura.

—Vale, porque me sorprendió un poco lo mucho que coquetearon durante el día. Sólo tenía la sensación de que había, eh… tensión ahí —dije, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

—Que te den, hombre. Tuve una noche de mierda y tengo sueño —dijo Jass, dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¿Qué? ¿María no estaba en su burbujeante estado de animadora esta noche? —grité detrás de él. Todo lo que obtuve en respuesta fue un dedo medio disparado en mi dirección.

* * *

**Issa!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella**

Desperté de un sueño totalmente profundo. Me senté, confundida por unos minutos. ¿Dónde diablos me encontraba? Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación de Jasper. Le eché un vistazo a mi mano. Me sorprendía que no doliera tanto como ayer. Aparté las mantas y caminé hacia la cocina. Escuché a alguien y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar agitado. ¿Era Gunner?

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Dormiste bien? —dijo Jasper con un estado de humor muy alegre.

—Debiste haber tenido una buena noche para estar tan feliz a esta hora de la mañana —respondí con un bostezo. No era una persona mañanera. Me senté en el taburete de la barra.

Jasper soltó una risa. —Nunca fuiste una persona mañanera, Bells. Y no, mi noche apestó. No podía esperar para llegar a casa. ¿Tuviste más pesadillas?

—Nop. Dormí como un bebé. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la cita de anoche? ¿Cómo es que apestó? —pregunté mientras Jasper me daba un plato con huevos revueltos y un jugo Sunny D. Comenzó a batir más huevos mientras me miraba como si en realidad no quisiera tener esta conversación.

—Apestó porque la chica con la que salí es una porrista que no acepta un no por respuesta. Me cansé de darle excusas, así que pensé que sería fácil sólo terminar con eso y salir con ella.

—Mmh, ¿entonces no hay una chica especial en tu corazón, Jasper? —pregunté, tomando un bocado de los huevos. ¡Dios, extrañaba sus huevos! ¿Qué tan loco era eso?

Jasper soltó una pequeña risa. Casi sonó como si estuviera llena de tristeza.

—Bells, la única chica especial que tengo en mi corazón eres tú, cariño. Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás. —Le sonreí y mi corazón se derritió. Comencé a sumar dos y dos. Realmente empezaba a pensar que Jasper podría tener sentimientos por Ali. Tal vez vivía muy lejos de aquí, pero algo no iba bien.

Hablando de cosas que no iban bien…

—Eh, ¿dónde está Gunner? ¿Sigue durmiendo? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar como si me importara mucho saberlo.

— ¡Diablos, ese vaquero ya está despierto! Incluso si hubiera estado de fiesta hasta las tres de la mañana, se levantaría a las seis e iría al gimnasio para ejercitarse —dijo Jasper, tomando su plato y una botella de Sunny D del refrigerador—. Corre hacia el gimnasio, se ejercita y corre de vuelta casi todos los días. Hace que mis ejercicios sean una vergüenza.

—Oh, guau. No me extraña que luzca… —Cerré la boca antes de que las siguientes palabras salieran. Buen Dios, necesitaba calmarme. Era una locura cómo este chico, no, no chico, _hombre_… Era una locura cómo este hombre me afectaba. Comencé a golpetear mi pierna contra el suelo, esperando que no me perdiera el verlo antes de que tuviera que irme.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy, Jasper? Quiero decir, si tienes que hacerlo, puedo llamar a Ali para que venga y me recoja. Aún tengo que limpiar mi casillero, ya que no lo hice ayer. Creo que también necesito ir a casa hoy. No es que mamá incluso notara que no fui a casa anoche —dije, levantándome para lavar mi plato.

—Sí, cariño, lo siento. El último día de Gunner fue la semana pasada y hoy es el mío. Esta práctica ha sido una estupenda experiencia. Me siento algo desanimado porque se acabara. Gunner está emocionado porque todo lo que quiere hacer es ir al rancho de su abuelo —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Por lo que Jasper me dicho de Gunner, él adora totalmente a sus abuelos. Cada vez que tiene tiempo libre, va a su rancho. ¡Dios, quiero ir al campo!

—Está bien. Puedo llamar a Ali y ver si puede venir y recogerme. Sé que planeaba trabajar en su discurso de mañana. —Al mencionar el nombre de Ali, Jasper se tensó. Síp… algo sucedía allí, quiera admitirlo o no.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y levanté la mirada. Santo infierno, creo que me voy a desmayar.

Gunner se caminó hacia la cocina, sin camisa, sudando… realmente sudando… y viéndose… realmente S.E.X.Y. Tuve que recordarme cómo respirar. Jódanme, este chico era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. Oh, Dios, su tatuaje era tan malditamente sexy… maldita sea… ¡Tenía dos! Mis ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

Jasper se acercó, levantó un dedo y lo usó para cerrar mi boca.

—Respira, dulce niña… respira —susurró Jasper en mi oído. Lo que sacó de mi momento temporal de locura. Quiero decir, en serio… nadie merece tener un cuerpo tan jodidamente increíble.

—Hola, buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Necesitas algo, las píldoras para el dolor, lo que sea? —Preguntó Gunner, caminando a lo largo de la cocina y cogiendo agua del refrigerador—. ¿Te vas al trabajo, Jass?

—Síp, me voy en unos minutos, no puedo creer que este sea mi último día. Oye, Gunner, Bella necesita un aventón a la escuela para limpiar su casillero y luego necesita ir a casa. ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Te importaría llevarla? —preguntó Jasper, mirándome con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía. No puedo creer que mi propio hermano me esté vendiendo… bastardo.

Antes de que Gunner pudiera siquiera responder, dije—: No, está bien, voy a llamar a Ali, puede venir a recogerme, no es la gran cosa. —Le di a Jasper una mirada asesina y me volví para mirar a Gunner. Tuve que apartar la mirada rápidamente. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía un tenue dolor entre las piernas. Jesús, necesitaba irme.

—Tonterías, Bella, sería un placer llevarte, cari… eh… Te puedo dar un aventón a donde sea que necesites ir —dijo Gunner con la sonrisa más dulce. No se me escapó que iba a llamarme cariño y se detuvo.

¡Diablos! No puedo creer que siquiera dijera algo así anoche. ¡Mierda!

—Sí, además, creí que dijiste que Ali iba a trabajar en su discurso hoy para la graduación de mañana —dijo Jasper, comenzando a dirigirse a su habitación. Me aseguré y esperé que pudiera sentir las dagas que le lanzaba con mis ojos.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero necesito ir a la escuela, limpiar mi casillero y luego ir a casa. Estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas que hacer —dije mientras me volvía para verlo mirándome fijamente.

Tragué saliva… era difícil hacerlo… incluso pensar era difícil con él de pie allí, sin una maldita camisa y mirándome así. Apreté las piernas, de nuevo.

—Nop… no tengo ni una maldita cosa que hacer aparte de llevarte a limpiar tu casillero y luego a casa; esos son mis planes para día. Tal vez incluso podamos detenernos y tomar un café en Halcycon‟s después de que limpiemos tu casillero —dijo Gunner mientras me pasaba. Se detuvo y empujó una poco de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Sí que le gustaba hacer eso… Bajó su mano y la pasó suavemente por mi mandíbula.

Oh. Por. Dios. Literalmente sentí una descarga eléctrica desde donde me tocó hasta mis pies. Apenas podía abrir la boca y mucho menos hablar.

—De acuerdo, eh… sí. Yo, eh, siempre he querido ir ahí —dije con una sonrisa.

Oh, maldita sea, sentí un rubor deslizarse por mi cara. Gunner sólo se rió y tocó mi nariz con su dedo. —Maldición, cariño, eres tan dulce cuando te sonrojas. Voy a tomar una ducha y alistarme para irnos. Dame unos minutos y luego nos podemos ir, ¿está bien?

—Claro, aún necesito alistarme. Así que… está bien. Nos vemos aquí, así podemos irnos.

Maldición, necesitaba cerrar la boca. Al menos me llamó cariño de nuevo. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas al momento que lo dijo.

Me levanté para ir a la habitación de Jasper para alistarme. Oh, Jesús, en verdad esperaba tener algo decente empacado. Jasper venía caminando por el pasillo vestido con pantalones de tela, una camisa y una corbata. Guau… Tuve que sonreír ante lo atractivo que era mi propio hermano. Me tomó y me dio una vuelta.

—Ten un buen día, hermana, ¿está bien? Te llamaré esta noche y oye, invita a quien quieras a la fiesta de mañana por la noche. Hablamos más tarde, cariño, ¿sí? —Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento escuché mi teléfono sonando, así que corrí a la habitación para tomarlo.

—Hola.

—Entonces… ¡Perra, dime cómo te fue anoche! No creo que pasara mucho ya que Jass estuvo allí todo el tiempo. —Ali no tardó ni un minuto en ir directo al grano.

Me reí. Si alguien iba justo al meollo del asunto, era mi mejor amiga… Alice.

—Bueno, de hecho, Jasper salió anoche, así que Gunner y yo terminamos viendo una película. —Silencio—. ¿Ali, estás allí?

—Oh, sí… Lo siento por eso, aún sigo aquí. Es sólo que me sorprendió el que Jasper hubiera salido y te dejara sola con Gunner. Guau. Debe de confiar realmente en ese chico como para dejarlo solo con su hermanita. —Nunca había escuchado tanta decepción en la voz de Ali. Me rompía el corazón que estuviera tan atascada con Jasper y que él no le diera ni la hora.

Comencé a hablar de nuevo cuando vi a Gunner salir de su habitación con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Entró en el baño de la habitación de Jasper y salió de nuevo con algo en la mano. Lo siguiente que supe fue que escuché un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Aparté los ojos de su puerta y miré el suelo.

¡Oh, maldita sea, dejé caer mi teléfono! — ¿Ali?

—Jesucristo, ¿qué demonios, Bella? Quiero decir, estaba hablando y de repente escuché este fuerte ruido —gritó Ali en mi oído.

—Puedes callarte sólo por un segundo, Ari… —dije, levantándome y cerrando la puerta de la habitación—. Maldición, Ari… ¡Gunner acaba de salir de su habitación con sólo una toalla! Quiero decir, creí que con sólo verlo caminar sin camisa y sudoroso era suficiente para hacerme entrar en shock… Pero esto lo superó todo. ¡Este chico está matándome! Nunca antes había tenido estos sentimientos, Ali, y estoy comenzando a asustarme. Incluso soñé con él anoche —susurré, comenzando a buscar mi mochila. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué iba a usar? Justo en ese momento vi una falda vaquera corta y una blusa de color celeste.

» ¿Ali, pusiste tu ropa en mi mochila?

Ali comenzó a reír. — ¡Por supuesto que sí! La tenía junto a tu mochila así que la tiré en ella ayer… nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar una vestimenta linda y pequeña.

— ¡Oh, Dios, me acabas de salvar! Gunner va a llevarme a la escuela para limpiar mi casillero y luego al centro, a Halcycon‟s, por un café. No tenía nada que usar. ¡Eres mi héroe! —dije, quitándome todo menos la camiseta.

—Por supuesto que lo soy… las únicas gracias que quiero son todos los detalles jugosos de esta… cita de café a la que vas a ir con el sexy de Gunner. ¿Qué tan increíble se veía sin camisa? Porque ayer se veía muy bien con camisa y si mis oídos escucharon bien, lo has visto dos veces sin ella… ¡¿Una cuando estaba todo sudoroso de hacer qué?! —dijo Ali, riéndose.

—Primero que nada, no es una _cita_, sólo me está haciendo un favor al llevarme a la escuela y luego a casa. ¡Segundo, oh, maldición, sí, se veía aún más sexy sin camisa! Tiene un tatuaje tribal justo como Jasper, sólo que comienza en el lado derecho de su pecho, pasando por su hombro y luego baja por su brazo. También tiene un tatuaje en sus abdominales… Creo que es la marca del rancho de su abuelo. Era una M dentro de un triángulo —dije mientras abría lentamente la puerta y corría al baño de Jarper.

—Oh, santas campanas… ¡De acuerdo, eso suena más sexy que nada! Hablando de sexy, ¿Jass está saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Ali, tratando de sonar casual, pero sabía muy bien que al momento que mencioné a Jasper saliendo, su mundo dejó de girar.

—No, creo que era una porrista que no lo dejaba en paz. Escucha, realmente tengo que bañarme ahora mismo. ¡Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa! Escribe el discurso. Oh, Jasper dijo que podía invitar unos cuantos amigos mañana en la noche, por si hay alguien a quien quieras invitar. Asegúrate de que Rosalie y Kate sepan. ¡Rosalie se divertirá en una fiesta llena de chicos universitarios! Sólo trae unos cuantos, ¿de acuerdo? —Abrí la ducha y me quité mi camiseta, el sostén y las bragas.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. ¡Diviértete! ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría! ¡Já! —dijo Ali, comenzando a reír.

—Adiós, Ali…

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la ducha, me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi navajilla… Si usaría la falda, tendría que depilarme las piernas. Tomé la toalla del estante y la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo. Abrí la puerta sólo un poco. La puerta de Gunner estaba cerrada y sonaba como si estuviera al teléfono. Debería ser seguro hacer una carrera rápida y tomar mi navajilla. Salí corriendo por la puerta y entré a la habitación de Jasper. Tomé la navajilla de mi mochila y me di la vuelta para correr de nuevo al baño. La puerta de la habitación de Gunner se encontraba casi frente al baño de Jasper. Tan pronto como salí, Gunner hizo lo mismo, aún al teléfono y con la maldita toalla. Choqué de lleno con él. No sé quién se sorprendió o avergonzó más, porque se volvió del color rojo de la toalla que tenía, gracias a Dios, aún envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo, y estoy bastante segura de que mi cara lucía igual de roja, si no más.

Gunner dejó caer su teléfono y yo mi navajilla. Desafortunadamente, los dos nos agachamos al mismo tiempo para recoger nuestras cosas.

— ¡Joder! —gritamos cuando nuestras cabezas se golpearon.

—Maldición, Bella… ¡Creí que estabas en la ducha! —dijo Gunner mientras sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo. Estaba muy segura de que le gustó lo que vio, porque comenzó a lamerse los labios, y allí estaba esa maldita mano pasando a través de su cabello. Oh, maldición… Ahora que su cabello se encontraba mojado lucía aún más sexy.

Oh, señor. Creo que mis piernas están a punto de convertirse en gelatina. Comencé a tambalearme un poco. Gunner se acercó y me agarró.

— Bella, ¿estás bien, cariño? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Necesitas sentarte? Maldición, ¿lastimé tu mano? —Los ojos de Gunner lucían llenos de preocupación y… ¿Amor? No. Sólo le preocupaba haberme lastimado, eso es todo. Quiero decir, mírenlo. ¿Qué podría posiblemente ver en _mí_?

—Eh… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Gunner lo siento tanto. Creí que sería seguro si corría y tomaba algo, lo siento tanto. Eh, no mi cabeza y mi mano… están bien, en serio —dije, mirando sus manos en mis brazos. Siguió mis ojos e inmediatamente dejó caer sus manos.

—Bien, bien, yo, eh, me alegra que no estés herida —dijo mientras me sonreía. Maldita. Sea.

Le sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el baño. Mientras cerraba la puerta, vi a Gunner de pie allí… congelado. Una vez que la puerta del baño se cerró totalmente, me apoyé contra ella. Maldición… Si sólo su toalla se hubiera caído. Me reí al pensar en ello. Oye, soy humana después de todo. El tenue dolor en medio de mis piernas comenzaba a convertirse en algo familiar cuando me hallaba alrededor de ese chico.

Entré en la ducha y traté de bañarme tan rápido como pude. Sólo la idea de pasar más tiempo a solas con Gunner me producía mariposas. Tuve que recordarme, sin embargo, que no podíamos ser nada más que amigos. Un chico que era así de atractivo y tenía semejante cuerpo nunca gastaría su tiempo en alguien como yo. Necesito seguir diciéndome eso. Ahora, si sólo mi cuerpo me escuchara.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Y gracias a quienes lo pusieron en favorito y especialmente a abstractsilent por dejar el primer y único (espero que por ahora jajajaaja) review! Alguien tan bueno como ella para dejar otro review?**

**Issa!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Gunner**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me apoyé en ella. Diablos. ¡Cálmate, muchacho! No puedo creer que acabara de tropezar con Bella y llevara nada más que una toalla.

Oh, Dios, no puedo respirar. Respira… respira… dentro… fuera… ¡Mierda!

Joder, no puedo creer lo mucho que quería tirar de esa maldita cosa y tomarla allí mismo contra la pared. Sí, Jasper seguramente me mataría por siquiera pensar en eso. ¡Mierda! Espero ser capaz de mirarla y no imaginarla desnuda.

Desearía tener tiempo para una ducha fría, pero se encontraba fuera de cuestión. Necesitaba vestirme y hacer unas llamadas para mañana por la noche. Lo primero era llamar de nuevo a Alec, que sería el DJ en la fiesta de graduación de Bella. Luego tendría que pedir algo de comida. Era el último día de trabajo de Jass y después de que terminara, iba a conseguir algunas cosas para la fiesta.

Me puse rápidamente un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Mi polla todavía estaba algo dura de ver a Bella sólo con esa toalla. Cristo, las cosas que esa chica me hace. No podía creer lo emocionado que me sentía de poder pasar el día con ella. Ahora pasar tiempo con Bella formaba parte de mi lista de cosas favoritas. Antes las dos únicas cosas que me importaban eran el fútbol y el rancho. Ahora eran tres: Bella, el rancho y el fútbol, en ese orden.

Escuché que la ducha se detenía y sabía que tenía sólo unos minutos para terminar con esta mierda. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Alec otra vez. No sonaba demasiado contento porque acabara de cortarle, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? "Lo siento, hombre, pero la chica que me pone duro con sólo entrar en la habitación se paró frente a mí con nada más que una toalla". La siguiente llamada fue para pedir algo de comida. La tercera llamada fue a la tienda Grams. ¿Qué demonios le daría a Bella? Nunca en mi vida le había comprado un regalo a una chica, y mucho menos a una especial.

Espera… ¿De dónde diablos vino eso?

Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por Bella. Cualquier cosa para hacerla sonreír, escuchar su risa o sentir su tacto. Sí, era especial.

Mierda. Estoy tan jodido.

— ¿Gunner? —Escuché decir a Bella desde el otro lado de mi puerta. Recién había cortado con Grams y tenía el regalo perfecto en mente. El simple sonido de su voz hizo que mi estómago diera volteretas. Hombre… ¿seré capaz de sobrevivir ese día sin besarla? Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

¡Joder!

No. No podría sobrevivir sin querer besar esos suaves y dulces labios. Permaneció de pie allí, mirándome con una sonrisa tan dulce e inocente que derritió mi corazón. Estaba listo para arrodillarme y decirle que haría lo que ella quisiese. Dios mío… ¿era posible que se volviese más y más hermosa cada vez que la miraba?

Llevaba una corta, pero no demasiado, falda de mezclilla con una camiseta azul que resaltaba esos hermosos ojos azules. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y algo de maquillaje. Sus labios estaban teñidos de un rosa claro y no podía dejar de mirarlos. Quería saber cómo se sentirían esos suaves labios contra los míos.

—Oye, eh, estoy lista si tú lo estás. Quiero decir, no tengo ningún tipo de apuro ni nada, sólo… —Se fue callando a medida que me miraba de arriba abajo. Comenzó a morder su labio inferior. Estiré la mano e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás, sacando su labio de entre sus dientes.

—Ese labio es demasiado suave y hermoso como para abusar de él, cariño —dije, sonriéndole. Estaba bastante seguro de que vi su cuerpo temblar. Un rubor comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas. Maldita sea, era una de las cosas más sexys que había visto.

—Bien… eh… ¿Estás listo para irnos? Sólo necesito una bolsa o algo, para limpiar mi casillero —dijo Bella, mirando a todas partes menos a mí—. Guau… tu habitación está bastante… limpia.

—Vaya, gracias, cariño. Estoy seguro de que a mamá le encantaría saber que todos esos años fastiándome valieron la pena —dije con una sonrisa.

Bella dejó escapar una risita y levantó la mirada hacia mí.

Jesús, en el momento que sus ojos encontraron los míos, juro que olvidé cómo respirar. Me incliné hacia ella sólo para que apartara la mirada y diera un paso atrás.

Mierda.

—Eh, bien, vamos a buscar una bolsa o algo, ¿sí? —dije mientras me movía y dirigía por el pasillo a la cocina. Joder. Necesito recordar lo que dijo Jass… ella necesitaba tiempo y ahí iba yo, tratando de besarla en cada oportunidad que tenía. ¿Qué diablos me sucedía? Cristo, tengo que pensar en otra cosa… Fútbol… No, eso no funciona, el fútbol me pone duro… cachorros… perros… Creo que me gustaría tener un perro. ¿Qué clase de perro? Me pregunto qué clase de perro le gusta a Bella.

Bueno, pensaré en perros cada vez que sienta la urgencia de besarla.

¡Oh, ¿qué demonios, Gunner?! ¡Estás perdiendo la maldita cabeza!

—Pareces perdido en tus pensamientos.

Me encontraba en medio de la cocina… pensando en perros. Me encogí de hombros y empecé a buscar en el cajón donde Jass guardaba las bolsas adicionales.

— ¿Bolsas de qué tamaño necesitas? —Silencio—. ¿Bella? —Le eché un vistazo y la encontré mirándome fijamente—. Bella, ¿qué sucede? Oye… ¿te encuentras bien, cariño? —Me incliné así podía mirarla a la cara. Se veía tan perdida. Qué no haría por estar en su cerebro y solucionar las cosas por ella.

—Yo… ¡No sé qué está mal, Gunner! El pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué pasa si no lo logro? ¿Qué si también fallo en esto? Quiero decir, no estoy tan segura de sí estoy lista para ir a la universidad, mi madre siempre dice… —Bella se giró y apartó la mirada al momento que mencionó a su madre.

Puse las manos en sus hombros e hice que me mirara. Oh, diablos, estaba llorando. Mi corazón cayó directo a mi estómago. Extendí una mano y limpié las lágrimas que corrían por su hermoso rostro. Me dio una débil sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto. Debes pensar que estoy loca. Lo siento mucho, Gunner. —Entonces perdió el control. Los sollozos se hicieron cargo de su cuerpo. La acerqué, y pasé las manos a través de su suave cabello.

Olía como margaritas de nuevo. Sentí mi polla poniéndose dura con sólo tenerla contra mí.

Dios, ¿qué se supone que piense?

Perros. Golden reviers, labradores… ¿amarillos, negros o castaños? ¿Grandes o pequeños? ¿Pointers alemanes de pelo corto?

— Bella, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Sé que tienes miedo, pero eres inteligente y puedes hacer lo que sea. Nunca dejes que algo de lo que tu madre haya dicho te haga dudar de lo que eres capaz, por favor. Sé lo que se siente que te digan que lo único que alguna vez harás es fallar —dije, respirando profundamente y enterrando la nariz en su cabello. Jesucristo… margaritas… todo lo que podía oler eran margaritas.

Bella me miró, confundida. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabes qué se siente que te digan que lo único que alguna vez harás es fallar? ¡Gunner, eres increíble! La persona más increíble que he conocido. No puedo… no puedo creer que alguien incluso pudiese llegar a pensar eso de ti.

Me reí y le di un apretón de hombros. —Oh, vamos, Bells, pongámonos en marcha… tenemos un casillero que limpiar y una cafetería a la que ir.

Me agaché y cogí un par de bolsas para comestibles. Bella regresó a la habitación de Jass y salió con su bolsa de viaje y mochila.

—Toma, cambiemos —dije, cogiendo sus cosas y dándole las bolsas de plástico.

—Salí ganando con este cambio —dijo Bella con una risita. Gracias a Dios ya no se veía alterada. Jesús, cómo me gustaría llamar a su madre y hacerla entrar en razón, pero sabía por experiencia que no haría ningún bien.

Salimos por la puerta y caminamos hasta mi camioneta. No sabía muy por qué me sentía tan emocionado de verla sentada junto a mí. Había tenido un montón de chicas en mi camioneta en los últimos tres años, pero ninguna de ellas fue o alguna vez sería como Bella.

* * *

**Issa!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella**

En el momento en que sus dedos tocaron mi rostro mientras secaba mis lágrimas, sentí la electricidad deslizarse a través de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos mostraban tanta preocupación que un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Sé que sólo se preocupaba porque soy la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero…

No… No podía permitirme pensar de esa manera. Luego dejó caer la bomba atómica sobre mí. ¿De quién hablaba? ¿Quién le dijo a Gunner que fallaría? No lo podía creer… Quiero decir, era bastante inteligente por lo que mi hermano me dijo, incluso más inteligente que él. También era un jugador de fútbol impresionante. Lo había visto jugar un montón de veces cuando Ali y yo íbamos a ver jugar a Jasper. Era súper guapo. Sí, no había forma que ese tipo quisiera estar con alguien como yo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y comenzamos a caminar hacia el camión de Gunner. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me hizo sonreír. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento? Oh, eso es… su camión es su "chica". Jesús… ¿por qué me siento celosa de un maldito camión?

Caminó hacia el lado del pasajero, abrió la puerta de atrás y puso mi mochila dentro. Luego abrió la puerta delantera y me tomó del brazo mientras me ayudaba a entrar.

— ¿Te has acordado de tomar tus pastillas para el dolor, Bells? —preguntó Gunner, mirando mi mano. Realmente se sentía mucho mejor hoy, eso era seguro.

—Sí… Tomé una en la mañana, después del desayuno, y las guardé en mi mochila, _mamá _—dije mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

Dios, su risa se deslizó a través de mi cuerpo e hizo que el área entre mis piernas doliera. Apreté las piernas disimuladamente para aliviar esa pulsátil sensación. En ese momento, me miró con esa maldita sonrisa torcida. Levantó su mano y tocó mi nariz.

—Eres tan malditamente linda, ¿lo sabías? —Parecía como si quisiera inclinarse y besarme… ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! Un poco más… más… sólo un poco más cerca.

— ¿Cuál es tu perro favorito? —preguntó Gunner, apartándose y parándose lejos de la puerta.

— ¿Eh? — ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? ¡Mierda! Y yo que creía que iba a besarme, y él estaba pensando en… ¿perros?

— ¡Piensa en ello! —dijo, sonriéndome y cerrando la puerta.

Lo vi bordear la parte delantera del camión y pasar las manos por su hermoso cabello. Estoy bastante segura de que lo hace cuando está nervioso o molesto. Dios, es una de las cosas más sexys que he visto. ¿Por qué está nervioso?

¿Perros? Este tipo me confunde demasiado.

Gunner entró y me miró. Oh, diablos. Me sonrió, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Nada, es sólo que te ves malditamente bien sentada en mi camioneta, cariño, eso es todo —dijo Gunner con otra sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, vale!

Gunner encendió la camioneta y recé en silencio que _Truck Yeah _no comenzara_. Por favor, Dios… por favor. _En ese momento, _Every Time You Turn Around _de Daughtry comenzó a sonar a través de los altavoces. ¡Oh, gracias, Jesucristo!

—Supongo que te gusta _Daughtry_, por tu sonrisa —dijo Gunner antes de comenzar a retroceder.

— ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! Amo esta canción. Pero, sinceramente… rezaba que no empezara _Truck Yeah_. No estoy segura de lo que te hubiera hecho si hubiera comenzado esa canción —dije, echándole un vistazo. Puso el freno y se me quedó mirando.

— ¡Oh, gracias a todo lo santo que no soy el único! Mierda, quiero borrar esa canción del iPod de Jass. Estoy tan cansado de escucharla —dijo Gunner, mirándome seriamente. Tuve que reírme.

— ¡He pensado lo mismo! Te juro que lo único que quiero hacer cuando empieza es armarme de valor y golpearlo. —Miré mi mano, que todavía lucía un poco hinchada.

— ¡Las grandes mentes piensan igual, Bells! —dijo Gunner con una sonrisa mientras retrocedía y se dirigía hacia la escuela.

Era como la tercera vez que Gunner me llamaba Bells. Un montón de gente me llamaba Bell o Bells. ¿Por qué cuando él lo decía se me formaba un nudo en el estómago? Al igual que cuando me llamaba cariño.

—Labrador color chocolate —le dije cuando el silencio en la camioneta comenzó a incomodarme.

Gunner me observó con una mirada confusa en su rostro. — ¿Qué?

—Me preguntaste cuál era mi perro favorito. Es el labrador de color chocolate. Nunca he tenido un perro, pero si alguna vez tengo uno… creo que me gustaría ese —dije, mirando por la ventana, sin saber por qué las lágrimas se empezaban a construir en mis ojos.

—Ah, sí, cierto, el perro. ¿Nunca has tenido un perro? Guau… ¿Macho o hembra? —preguntó Gunner, entrando en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Creo que me gustaría un macho. Síp… alguien que me cuide, me proteja y me ame como si no hubiera mañana —dije, volteándome y mirando a Gunner, quien me miraba fijamente… otra vez. Lo hacía mucho. Luego pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

Mierda… ¿Por qué eso me encendía tan condenadamente mucho? Me removí en el asiento para aliviar el dolor.

—Sabes que no necesitas un perro para ese, cariño. Estoy bastante seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que esté más que dispuesto a asumir ese trabajo —dijo con la sonrisa más dulce.

Me entraron unas ganas horribles de preguntarle si quería el puesto. ¡Já! Sí, claro. Ni siquiera podía darme un beso…

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías? —preguntó Gunner antes de bajarse de la camioneta y bordear corriendo la parte delantera para abrir mi puerta. Dios, ese encanto texano… Apuesto a que tiene chicas lloviéndole. Bueno, no iba a ser una de ellas, o eso me quería pensar.

—Eh, vamos a ver… Creo que lo nombraría… Gus —dije con una sonrisa. Sí… ese me gustaba. Era un buen nombre para un perro. Gunner dejó escapar una risa que me hizo parar y mirarlo—. ¿Qué tiene de malo Gus? Es un buen nombre. No puedo creer que te estés riendo de mi elección. ¡Qué gran amigo eres, Gunner Cullen! —dije, golpeándolo con mi mano buena.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dejó de reír.

— ¿Gus? ¿Quieres nombrarlo Gus? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió ese nombre, Bella? —dijo Gunner cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela. Alargó su mano y tomó la mía. ¿Se daba cuenta que estaba sosteniendo mi mano? Dios mío. Las mariposas se volvieron locas en mi estómago.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo… una vez, Jasper me llevó a una carrera en Fredericksburg. Dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire del campo. Vi el nombre en un buzón y, no sé, me gustó —dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Te gusta el campo? Quiero decir, ¿volverías a vivir en el campo o eres una chica de ciudad? —preguntó, golpeando mi hombro con su brazo. Buen Dios, todo ese contacto hacía que mi libido se volviera loco.

—No. O sea, no soy una chica de ciudad. Bueno, se supone que lo soy, porque crecí en Austin y todo. Pero sólo quiero irme de aquí y vivir en un pequeño pueblo con una gran cantidad de tierra, tener una hermosa casa estilo ranchera, y salir a la calle cada mañana y alimentar a los pollos. Sólo quiero escuchar la naturaleza. Sin coches, ni bocinas, ni estúpida gente tirando su maldito humo de cigarrillo en mi cara. Quiero ser capaz de mirar el cielo y ver los millones de estrellas cada noche. Nunca he visto un auténtico cielo nocturno, uno lleno de estrellas. Me encantaría eso.

Me detuve en la puerta lateral de la escuela y volví a mirar a Gunner. Estaba de pie allí, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Incliné la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Sí que parecía feliz. Uh… Me di cuenta tan pronto como empecé a hablar sobre el deseo de vivir en el campo que dejó caer mi mano.

Gunner se aclaró la garganta y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. —Terminemos con esto, cariño —dijo, abriendo la puerta para mí. Nunca me iba a cansar de eso. Jacob nunca abrió una puerta para mí, ni siquiera la del coche… nada. Gunner era un completo giro de ciento ochenta grados a partir de Jacob.

— ¡Sí! ¡Un paso más cerca de mi nueva vida como estudiante de universidad! —dije mientras caminábamos a lo largo del pasillo.

* * *

**Gracias a todas/os que la han puesto en favorito y a los lectores fantasmas! Nos leemos mañana!**

**Issa!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Gunner**

¡Perros! Labradores de color chocolate… labradores de color chocolate… nombre del labrador, Gus… Oh, mierda, esto ya no funcionaba, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en el maldito perro que Bella quería… mi Bella.

Caminé por el pasillo tras ella hasta su casillero y traté de evitar que mi polla se pusiera más dura, pero era algo difícil. No podía creer lo que oía cuando empezó a decir que quería vivir en el campo. Sentí que todo el aire salía de mis pulmones. Dejé caer la mano que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía cogida y me quedé allí. Al escucharla describir la vida que quería. La vida que yo quería… con ella. Eso fue todo. Sé que Jass dijo que tenía que darle tiempo y ser paciente. Al diablo con eso. Era definitivo. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ganar el corazón de Bella. A partir de ahora.

Tuve que mantener mis ojos en todas partes, excepto en ella. Ella seguía inclinándose y esa falda de mierda seguía subiéndose aún más. Mierda, tenía un buen cuerpo.

Bueno… el techo… mira hacia el techo, mira los otros casilleros… perros… perros labradores de color chocolate llamados Gus corriendo por el rancho con Bella y una pequeña niña de cabello castaño persiguiéndolo.

¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿De dónde diablos ha venido eso? Oh, Jesús. ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Estoy de pie en un maldito pasillo en una escuela secundaria soñando con un rancho y Bella teniendo a mi hijo y con un maldito labrador llamado Gus!

Se está poniendo caluroso aquí.

— ¿Gunner? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido. ¿Te sientes bien? —dijo Bella mientras cerraba la puerta del casillero y se agachaba para recoger la bolsa que había llenado.

—Eh, sí, sí… Me siento genial, Bells. Déjame llevar eso. ¿Esto es todo? ¿Dónde están todos tus libros?

Bella me entregó la bolsa, llena con sólo unos pocos cuadernos, muñecos de peluche y algunos chismes.

—Oh… Ali se los llevó todos hoy por mí cuando vino a por los suyos. Quería llegar temprano para poder hacerlo, y luego trabajar en su discurso de despedida. Creo que está bastante nerviosa. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Bella mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que no, que no estaba tan bien. Que estaba soñando despierto sobre el desarraigo de su vida, haciéndola mudarse a un lugar en mitad de la nada y… oh, sí, con dejarla embarazada de mi hijo.

Respiraciones profundas, Gunner… respiraciones profundas.

—Claro que sí. ¡Estoy bien! Creo que hace mucho calor aquí. ¿No te parece que hace mucho calor aquí? Está bien si vamos a Popsicle, ¿qué dices? —le dije mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de sensibilidad en las piernas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mierda, allí va mi corazón. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi camioneta y eché su bolso en el asiento de atrás con sus otras cosas. Abrí la puerta para ella y la ayudé a entrar. Nunca me cansaría de ver el rubor arrastrarse hasta sus mejillas cada vez que lo hacía. No merecía nada menos que ser tratada con el máximo respeto.

Caminé alrededor de mi camión y vi a Bella contestar su teléfono. Su sonrisa y su mirada cayeron y miró directamente a los míos. Casi me detuve en seco. Mi suposición era que el que llamaba era el idiota de Jacob. ¿Debía quedarme fuera del camión y darle privacidad? Al diablo con eso… Abrí la puerta, subí y arranqué el camión.

—No, no es de tu incumbencia… No tengo que explicarte nada más, así que, por favor, no me llames de nuevo —dijo Bella, terminando la llamada. Inmediatamente me miró y allí estaba… esa maldita sonrisa que hacía que todo mi interior se derritiera.

Maldita sea… esta chica era hermosa.

— ¿Jacob? —pregunté mientras empezaba a conducir. No podía creer que tuviera el coraje de llamarla, qué idiota.

—Eh, sí, supongo que pasó por mi casa y mi mamá le dijo que no volví a casa ayer por la noche, así que sólo estaba tratando de averiguar dónde había estado.

—Cariño, no debes explicarle todo lo que haces a ese maldito idiota. ¿Lo entiendes? Perdió ese privilegio cuando se acostó con otra chica. Por favor, no dejes que arruine nuestro día, ¿vale, Bells? Te gradúas mañana, y luego es un comienzo totalmente nuevo para ti —dije mientras extendía mi mano y cogía su mano izquierda. Me sorprendí cuando ella retiró su mano de la mía.

—Sé que no le debo ninguna explicación. Creo que estoy más enfadada porque fue a mi casa y habló con mi madre. Ahora, sin duda, ella me dirá que jodí esto igual que jodo todo lo que toco. Pero de todos modos… Gracias, Gunner, te agradezco que seas tan buen amigo —dijo Bella, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

Bueno… lo entendí fuerte y claro. Así que ella me estaba dando las gracias por ser un buen _amigo, _¿eh? ¿Por qué esta chica cree que jode todo lo que toca? Su madre, sin duda.

—Bueno, no creo eso ni por un minuto, Bella. Eres hermosa, inteligente… la tercera de tu clase… y tienes un futuro muy brillante. Cualquier cosa que te diga tu madre es pura mierda.

Bella dejó escapar una carcajada. —Todo el mundo me dice eso, pero… De todos modos… No quiero hablar de mi madre o de Jacob. ¡No puedo esperar para ir a Halcyons! ¡Nunca he estado allí, pero siempre he querido ir!

La miré. Realmente era una chica perdida e inocente. Había tantas cosas que nunca había llegado a experimentar. Quiero ser el que comparta todo con ella por primera vez.

Conducimos durante unos minutos buscando aparcamiento en la acera. No hubo suerte. Terminé usando el aparcacoches. Era más fácil y estaba malditamente cerca del precio del parking que se encontraba una manzana más abajo.

Cuando ya había entregado las llaves, le di mi advertencia normal…

—Amigo, es mi chica. Cualquier persona que maneja mal a mi chica o la trata de una manera irrespetuosa, le pateo el culo. ¿Lo entiendes? —El pobre chico me miró de arriba abajo.

—Eh, sí… sí, señor, lo tengo. Uh… Estamos hablando del camión, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras miraba a Bella, que ahora trataba de ocultar su risa. Miré a Bella y luego a mi camioneta.

—Esto va para las dos —dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Luego me volví hacia Bella, la agarré de la mano y me dirigí a Halcyon. Tan pronto como estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, Bella soltó la risa que estaba tratando de contener con tanto esfuerzo.

— ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Eso fue bastante divertido! Ese pobre muchacho te tenía un miedo de muerte, Gunner. ¿Siempre le dices eso al aparcacoches? —preguntó mientras seguía riendo.

— ¡Sí! Es mi chica. Ese camión significa mucho para mí. Le sirvió bien a mi abuelo en el rancho y me ha sido más que fiel desde el día que la tengo. Me encanta ese maldito camión —dije con un guiño mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería.

Habrías pensado que Bella nunca había puesto un pie en un lugar como este. Ella trabajaba en una cafetería, por amor de Dios. La vi mirando a todas partes. Fuimos andando hasta el mostrador para pedir y fue entonces cuando vi a Irina. No me jodas… ¿por qué demonios tenía que trabajar ese día? ¡Mierda! Tan pronto como me vio caminar hacia ella, se acercó y le dijo a la chica que estaba tomando pedidos que le cambiara el puesto… o al menos eso es lo que pareció. Le entregué a Bella un menú mientras estábamos en la línea de pedido.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, me encanta estar aquí! Gracias por traerme, Gunner —dijo con emoción. Agarró mi brazo con su mano buena y rápidamente me dejé ir. Chico, iba a ser fácil ganarse a esta chica, sobre todo si algo tan simple la hacía tan feliz.

Nos trasladamos al mostrador y tomé una profunda respiración… Podía ver las dagas que Irina le estaba disparando a Bella. Dios mío, salí con esta chica una vez como un favor a Jass, ya que iba a una cita con su maldita amiga, Renata, al menos creo que ese era su nombre. No fue más que una molestia todo el tiempo. Estuvo llamándome durante dos meses antes de que se diera cuenta de que no quería nada con ella y siguiera adelante.

—Hola, Gunner, amor, ¿cómo estás? ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! —dijo Irina, inclinándose sobre el mostrador, tratando de exponer sus pechos más de lo que ya lo hacía. No me jodas… no lo había superado.

—Hola, Irina, ¿cómo te va? —le pregunté con la voz más desinteresado que pude poner.

— ¡Me va bien… incluso mejor ahora que veo tu hermosa cara!

Miré de reojo a Bella, la cual estaba tratando muy duramente de seguir mirando hacia abajo, hacía el menú. Vaya mierda. Lo último que necesito es que esta zorra y rubia oxigenada me cause problemas.

— Bella, cariño, ¿ya sabes lo que quieres? —le pregunté, girándome para mirar su hermoso rostro y esos magníficos ojos azules que hacían que me derritiera por dentro.

—Eh, sí… Creo que voy a tomar un sándwich Turkey Pepper Jack Panini con patatas fritas y un mocha de caramelo, por favor —le dijo Bella con una sonrisa a Irina, que seguía mirándola como si quisiera saltar sobre el mostrador y atacarla.

—Bien. ¿Y tú qué, guapo? —dijo Irina con tal seducción que quise golpearla allí mismo en la cara.

—Quiero el mismo Panini que Bella y un chocolate espresso de martini. También una bandeja de s‟mores… para dos.

Irina me miró como si fuera una especie de monstruo. —Claro… Sí… Se los apuntaré. Por favor, asegúrense de quedarse aquí dentro, por sus s‟mores.

Bella miró a su alrededor después de que pagara para sentarnos. Me encargué de guiarla hasta la cabina de la esquina trasera. Gracias a Dios que estaba abierta, ya que la mayoría de las mesas estaban tomadas, excepto unas pocas mesas altas justo al lado de la barra.

Nos metimos en la cabina y Bella me miró y sonrió. Luego miró hacia donde se encontraba Irina, detrás de la barra. Eché un vistazo y me di cuenta de que nos estaba mirando fijamente. Miré a Bella, que se volvió para mirarme. Me dedicó una débil sonrisa y luego miró hacia otro lado.

Dios, esperaba que Bella no pensara que tenía algo que ver con Irina. Eso sería todo lo que me faltaba…

* * *

**Issa!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella**

_¿Qué demonios? _Tan pronto como entramos en Halcyon no pude ignorar las sucias miradas que la chica detrás de la barra me lanzó. Me sentía tan feliz antes de que entráramos aquí. Incluso si la mención de Gunner hacia mí siendo "su chica" había sido sólo una broma, todavía se sentía bien. Luego entramos y esta perra, Irina, ya estaba sacando los pechos de su camisa y coqueteando con Gunner. Quiero decir, coqueteando como una prostituta. Sé que no estamos en una cita, pero ella no sabe eso… ¡Caray! Espera a que le cuente a Ali sobre esta maldita perra.

Me pregunto si Gunner salió con ella. ¿Qué diablos es lo que vio en alguien como ella? Levanté la vista y, por supuesto, estaba mirándome. Le eché un vistazo a Gunner y me estaba mirando con esa torcida sonrisa que derrite mis bragas. Si salió con alguien tan hermosa como la rubia detrás de la barra… nunca querría a alguien como yo.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

—Oye… lamento que Irina fuera tan grosera. Es una perra y ese es su problema. No dejes que arruine nuestro día, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Gunner mientras estiraba su mano y levantaba mi barbilla para que lo mirase.

_Dios, esos ojos… _Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y bajé la mirada hasta sus labios. Daría cualquier cosa por darle un beso.

En ese momento, lo vi inclinándose hacia mí… Oh, mierda.

— ¿Es una antigua novia? —dejé escapar, cegada por mi pánico. _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _Gunner instantáneamente se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás. Se pasó una mano a través del cabello… _Dios, ¿por qué eso me encendía tanto? _Aparté la mirada porque creía que ya sabía la respuesta.

—No, no es una antigua novia, Bella. Es sólo una chica con la que salí una vez —dijo mientras miraba hacia la barra. ¿Por qué de repente parecía enojado? Supongo que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar. Quiero decir… quizás sólo lo imaginaba. ¿En serio se había inclinado para besarme? No… no lo hizo. Sólo estaba siendo amable debido a Jasper. O quizás me veía como una hermana pequeña. No lo sé. Estoy recibiendo señales de todo tipo aquí. Mierda… ¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué señales buscar!

Por alguna razón, mi boca estaba hablando antes de que mi cerebro siquiera lo procesara. —Así que, ¿cómo es que salieron una sola vez? Parecía actuar como si te conociera muy bien.

_Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Realmente acabo de decir eso? _

Dejó escapar una carcajada. —Sólo salí con ella por Jass. — ¿Eh? Esto me tiene intrigada ahora—. Jeff le pidió salir a la compañera de cuarto de Irina, Renata, y le dijo que sólo saldría con él si yo iba con Irina. Así que salimos en una cita doble. Fueron las cuatro horas más largas de toda mi vida. Es una perra engreída. Igual que Renata. Jass no tenía el menor interés después de dos horas en la cita. Yo lo perdí cuando habían pasado más o menos cinco minutos. Recuerdo ver el partido de los Rangers en mi teléfono casi todo el tiempo.

Solté una carcajada por la forma en que describió su cita doble. Ahora que pienso en ello… Jasper nunca ha tenido una novia a largo plazo. Me pregunto si él la tuvo. Según Jasper, no.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación duradera con alguien? —le pregunté justo cuando gritaron su nombre para que fuera a buscar nuestra orden. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la barra. Le dijo algo al chico, que le respondió: "Seguro".

Puso nuestras bebidas sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Esta vez, noté que se sentó un poco más cerca. Casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. ¡Caray! Allí estaba ese dolor entre mis piernas otra vez. Las apreté para tratar de aliviarlo. _Jesús... ¿Por qué nunca me sentí así con Jacob? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? _

_Amigos, _Bella_… sólo amigos._

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a explotar, Gunner comenzó a hablar. —Con respecto a tu pregunta, Bella, no, nunca he estado en una relación duradera. El mayor tiempo que estuve con una chica fueron quizás… ¿cuatro o cinco citas? No me acuerdo. Fue cuando llegué por primera vez a la universidad —dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Así que, ¿debería de sentirme aliviada porque nunca hubiera estado en una relación llena de amor? ¿O debería de estar pensando que esto sólo confirmaba que alguien como Gunner nunca sentaría cabeza con una chica, especialmente una como yo? Totalmente indigna de él, eso es todo lo que soy.

Una vez que terminamos de comer nuestro almuerzo, el chico con el que habló antes trajo a nuestra mesa algunos s‟mores. Era la cosa más genial que había visto alguna vez. Era un tazón grande de madera y en el centro había una pequeña hornilla. Alrededor de ella, en el tazón, había dos palillos, algunos malvaviscos, una barra de chocolate y cuatro paquetes de galletas. Gunner recogió uno de los palillos y pegó un malvavisco a él. Me lo dio y lo asé sobre la pequeña llama. Abrió las galletas y la barra de chocolate, alistando todo ya que mi mano derecha aún dolía. _Buen Dios, ¿podía este hombre ser mejor? _En ese mismo momento mi malvavisco se incendió y me reí. Gunner agarró mi mano y lo apagó, luego tomó el malvavisco y lo metió en medio de las galletas y el chocolate. Todavía trataba de recuperarme de él agarrando mi mano y enviando electricidad a través de mi cuerpo, cuando tomó la galleta y la acercó a mi boca para que comiera.

_Mierda… me estaba dando de comer. Sí… ¡Sí podía ser mejor! _

Se echó a reír cuando el malvavisco se arrastró de mi boca hacia la galleta que trataba de alejar. La alcancé y traté de romperla. ¡Mierda, se esparció por todas partes!

Nos reímos mientras trataba de alimentarme con más s‟mores. Olvidé todo sobre la perra trabajando detrás de la barra. En un momento, levanté la mirada, y si estas mataran, estaría muerta ahora mismo.

Gunner finalmente se comió los últimos s'mores y se acercó para conseguir dos vasos de agua. La perra de Irina trató de conversar con él, pero me di cuenta que Gunner no mostraba ni el menor interés. Por un breve momento, me permití creer que estábamos aquí en nuestra primera cita. ¡No podía haber sido más perfecta!

Puso los vasos sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, Gunner, estuvo realmente fantástico. ¡Nunca comeré s‟mores otra vez sin pensar en ti! —dije mientras usaba una de las servilletas para limpiarme la boca y las manos.

—Bien, porque ese era mi plan desde el principio —me dijo con esa sonrisa suya.

— ¿Cuál era tu plan? —le pregunté, mirando el pedazo de malvavisco al lado de su perfecta boca. No podía apartar la mirada.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, Bella? ¿Hay algo en mi cara? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

No sé qué me pasó, pero extendí la mano y traté de limpiar el malvavisco de su boca con mi dedo índice. Gunner agarró mi mano y antes de que supiera lo que hacía, puso el dedo en su boca y lo chupó.

_Santo infierno… _Estoy bastante segura de que dejó escapar un gemido. El dolor entre mis piernas creció diez veces. Lo miré fijamente. No podía apartar los ojos de su boca. Era la cosa más malditamente caliente que había experimentado en mi vida. No quería que se detuviera… nunca.

Lentamente, sacó mi dedo de su boca.

—Ahora, eso fue lo mejor que he probado en todo el día —dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Me quedé pasmada allí. Creo que ni siquiera respiraba. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía hacerme desearlo tan locamente? ¿Sabía lo que me hacía? Seguramente sabía que eso iba a encenderme.

De acuerdo… Tengo que despejar mi cabeza y alejarme de él porque ya estoy lista para saltarle encima. ¡No! No podía hacer eso. Gunner no buscaba una relación y ciertamente yo no estaba interesada en dejar que alguien me lastimara otra vez.

—Eh… creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿no te parece? —dije mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente durante un segundo y luego se echó hacia atrás.

—Seguro, probablemente tienes que preparar las cosas para mañana —dijo, saliendo de la cabina. Me tomó del brazo, ayudó a levantar y me guió hacia la puerta con la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. _Dios, por favor ayúdame en este momento, porque cada vez que me toca, pienso que voy a explotar. _

Mientras esperábamos por su camioneta, preguntó un poco de la graduación. A qué hora era. Cuánto tiempo pensaba que iba a durar. Una vez que subimos y nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa, empezó a hablar sobre la fiesta de graduación. _Hablando acerca de mantener una pequeña conversación… _

—Así que ¿invitaste a otros amigos a la fiesta de mañana por la noche? —preguntó tratando desesperadamente hablar.

—Eh, sí, creo que Ali iba a invitar a nuestras amigas, Rosalie y Kate. Han estado en unas cuantas fiestas de fraternidad con nosotras, así que creo que vendrán.

— ¿Sólo invitarás a tres personas, Bells? Quiero decir, es tú fiesta de graduación cariño, así que puedes invitar a quien quieras. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras me miraba con atención.

¿Qué? ¿Qué esperaba, que dijera que iba a invitar a un chico? Mi corazón se hundió por un momento. ¿Gunner iba a llevar una cita? Empecé a enojarme de sólo pensar en ello. _En serio, _Bella_… no es como si fuera tu novio. _

—Lo sé. En realidad, sólo tenemos unos pocos amigos y para ser honesta, quiero empezar a dejar atrás todo ese del instituto. He estado muriendo por entrar a una de esas fiestas. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

Dejó escapar una carcajada. —Sé cómo se siente… querer escaparse del instituto. Eh, así que dime… ¿a qué fiestas de fraternidad han ido tú y tus amigas?

_Oh, mierda… _— ¡Gunner… _por favor _no se lo digas a Jasper. Se enfadaría conmigo si lo supiera. Quiero decir, es muy sobreprotector y me sorprende incluso que me esté haciendo una fiesta y… y… bueno, sólo fuimos un par de veces y apestó. Jesús, esos universitarios no nos dejaban en paz. ¡Era asqueroso! Aunque, Rosalie perdió su virginidad en una de las fiestas… pero…

En ese momento lo oí atragantarse. Oh. ¡Oh, no! Oh, mierda… Lo juro, tengo cero filtro. ¡Cero!

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, oh, Jesús. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta… Diablos. Oh, mierda. ¡Oh, no! Por favor, Gunner, no repitas eso. ¡Nunca! ¡Oh, Dios… primero le cuento sobre lo de Ali a Jasper y ahora Rosalie! Demonios, Rosalie va a matarme y si Jasper alguna vez se entera que una de mis amigas… Oh, Jesucristo, casi lo digo otra vez… —Allí estaba hablando de más, otra vez.

—Jesús, Bella, por favor… ¡Por favor, sólo deja de hablar! ¡Estás empeorando las cosas! —dijo, mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Gracias a Dios que nos detuvimos en un semáforo. Lo miré y rompí a reír. Me reí tanto y me sentí tan bien. No puedo recordar la última vez que me reí tanto o divertí de esta manera. Me encanta pasar tiempo con él. No quería que este día terminara nunca. Todo en él me hacía feliz. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su toque… su risa. Nos debimos de haber reído durante unos cinco minutos. Diablos, se sentía tan bien el sólo estar despreocupada y relajada.

Me sorprendió que supiera dónde vivía. No lo recuerdo viniendo a mi casa. — ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía? —le pregunté mientras conducíamos por la calle que llevaba a nuestra sencilla casa de tres dormitorios.

—He estado aquí muchas veces, Bella. Nunca estabas en casa. Creo lo estuviste una vez, pero por lo general, sólo espero en el coche por Jass —dijo con una sonrisa.

Levantó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una mirada que me asustó.

Miré hacia mi casa cuando estacionó su camioneta.

Demonios. Jacob estaba sentado en los escalones de mi casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Issa!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Gunner**

Tan pronto como vi a ese bastardo sentando en los escalones tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de golpearlo.

— ¿Qué _diablos _está haciendo aquí?

Bella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. —No sé por qué está aquí. ¡Mierda! Mi madre también está aquí, Gunner. ¡Hará preguntas sobre lo que pasó! ¿Qué voy a decirle? — Bella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

No tenía tiempo para preocuparme por su maldita madre. Sólo quería saber qué hacía ese pequeño cabrón aquí, esperando a mí Bella. Digo… esperando a Bella.

—Cogeré tus cosas del asiento, pero deja que te ayude a salir de la camioneta… —empecé a decir, pero Bella abrió la puerta y se bajó antes de que pudiera detenerla.

— ¿Dónde mierdas has estado toda la noche, Bella? ¡He estado muy preocupado por ti! —dijo Jacob mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia Bella. Metí la mano en el asiento trasero y saqué las dos maletas y su mochila. Quería tanto decirle a ese capullo que no le hablara así a mi chica, pero necesitaba mantenerme fuera de esto o podría acabar en la cárcel por patearle el culo.

— ¿Qué estás _haciendo aquí_? ¿Por qué me estás esperando en mi pórtico? — Bella seguía volviendo la vista hacia la casa. ¿Qué narices miraba? ¿Esperaba que su madre saliera? Me pareció ver a alguien de pie en la ventana, pero aparté la mirada cuando ese pequeño cabrón empezó a gritarle a Bella.

—Joder, sí, he estado esperándote aquí. Estuve aquí ayer por la noche esperando a que regresaras a casa pero nunca lo hiciste. ¿Dónde estabas, Bella? —dijo Jacob, acercándose a ella. Yo estaba justo detrás, así que me acerqué un paso más a ella y eso le detuvo en seco.

Jodido marica.

—No sé por qué estás aquí, Jacob, y no tengo nada que decirte. Lo siento si me esperaste, pero hemos acabado. Pensé que lo había dejado perfectamente claro ayer, después de verte con Leah. En cuanto a dónde estuve… bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo Bella con sus hombros rectos y cuadrados. Buena chica. Mantente fuerte… Escuché su voz quebrándose mientras hablaba, pero estaba tan jodidamente orgulloso de ella.

Justo entonces, ese pequeño bastardo se rió y me miró. — ¿Qué, estuviste follándote a este tipo porque yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para follarte, Bella? —No acababa de decirle eso.

Inmediatamente, dejé caer las maletas de Bella y su mochila y fui directamente a por ese hijo de puta. Le tuve clavado contra la casa antes de que incluso supiera qué le había golpeado. Tomó toda mi fuerza no golpearle por hablarle a ella de esa manera.

—Es mejor que te disculpes con ella justo ahora, hijo de puta —dije mientras lo sostenía incluso más fuerte. Escuché a Bella soltar un grito ahogado.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Gunner, no, no le hagas daño! Por favor, déjale ir, no vale la pena. — Bella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitar mi brazo del cuello de Jacob.

— Bella, necesito que te apartes. No voy a dejarle ir hasta que te pida perdón por lo que te ha dicho.

Pude oírle intentando decir algo, así que aflojé un poco mi agarre.

—Quiero que te disculpes con ella y luego le digas que nunca _jamás _volverás a molestarla o iré detrás de ti con algunos amigos más y el hermano de Bella —dije contra su oreja.

—Si me sueltas, se lo diré… Sólo suéltame, apenas puedo respirar, hombre. —Así que empujé al cabrón y retrocedí un par de pasos. Me detuve junto a Bella y esperé a que el bastardo recuperase el aliento.

—Ah, Bella, yo, eh, no quise decir lo que dije, lo siento. No debería haberte hablado de esa manera.

Actuaba como si hubiera terminado y no fuera a decirle que la dejaría en paz así que me adelanté unos cuantos pasos.

—Sí y yo, eh, no volveré a molestarte nunca más. Entiendo que hemos terminado. Lo siento si te hice daño, Bella. Realmente lo hago. Espero que me creas —dijo Jacob mientras se agachaba para recoger la gorra de béisbol que había salido volando cuando lo inmovilicé contra la casa.

Bella no dijo ni una palabra mientras lo veía marcharse. Tan pronto como se subió al coche y se marchó, vi todo su cuerpo empezar a caer. ¡Santa mierda! Extendí las manos y la sostuve.

Me miró y sonrió. —Gracias, Gunner. Estás empezando a hacer de un hábito el rescatarme —dijo con una débil risita. Le puse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, me incliné, la besé en la frente y le sonreí.

Justo entonces, escuché la puerta delantera de la casa de Bella abrirse. Ambos miramos al mismo tiempo y Bella se alejó de mis brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Yo regresé y cogí las maletas que había dejado en el suelo.

—Eh, mamá, estaré en casa en un segundo. — Bella se giró y me tendió la mano—. Tomaré esas, Gunner, y gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy. Me lo pasé de maravillas. — Bella dejó que una pequeña pero débil sonrisa le cruzara la cara. Justo cuando estaba entregándoselas a Bella, escuché una ronca voz empezar a hablar.

—Siempre supe que te convertirías en una puta. No hay otra manera de que puedas conseguir a un hombre… Nop, nunca serás querida por alguien como ese tal Jacob o este increíble chico. ¿La cagaste con este también, jodida puta?

El cuerpo de Bella empezó a temblar y vi las lágrimas bajando por su rostro mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos. Casi como si estuviera tratando de bloquear lo que ese monstruo le decía. No podía creerme que fuera su madre la que estaba hablándole de esa manera. En ese momento, todo lo que quise hacer fue llevármela lejos de aquí, de esta mujer que le causaba tanto dolor.

Di un paso atrás. Me giré, volví a mi camioneta y dejé las maletas en el interior. Regresé hasta a ella y casi vomité mirando su angustiada cara. Su madre seguía y seguía insultándola pero traté de bloquearla de mi cabeza y simplemente mirar a mi dulce Bella.

Me acerqué al escalón justo debajo del de ella. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Aparté sus lágrimas con mis manos. Intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas no cesaban. Toda la vida estaba vaciándose de esos hermosos ojos azules.

Santa mierda… mi corazón nunca había sido tan lastimado en mi vida.

— ¿Tienes una maleta en la que podamos empacar tu ropa, cariño? —pregunté al oír a su madre empezarse a reír. Bella asintió.

—Vayamos adentro y empaquemos tus cosas, ¿vale? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño?

Mi dulce e inocente Bella permaneció allí, quebrada. ¿Cómo una madre podía decirle cosas tan odiosas y dañinas a su propia hija?

Ambos nos giramos para entrar en la casa. Justo entonces, su madre se puso delante de nosotros.

—No puedes llevártela de aquí. _Tiene _que quedarse conmigo, no puede dejarme —dijo la madre de Bella con su arrastrada voz de borracha—. Tiene que quedarse conmigo. No irá a ninguna parte contigo para que pueda ser tu puta.

Respiré hondo y la miré directamente. — ¿Realmente piensa que voy a dejarla quedarse aquí, con usted, y ser abusaba? Le sugiero que se aparte, señora Swan. No quiere que llame a la policía ahora, ¿verdad?

La madre de Bella me miró con una expresión atónita en el rostro. Se apartó del camino e introduje a Bella en la casa.

—Muéstrame dónde está tu habitación, cariño.

Bella se dirigió hacia su cuarto pero se detuvo en un armario del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y vi una maleta depositada en el estante más alto. Extendí la mano y la bajé junto con otra bolsa y luego caminé con Bella hacia su habitación. Cerré la puerta sólo para escuchar a su madre gritar—: ¡No pasará nada de eso en mi casa, sucia puta! ¡Empaca tus cosas y lárgate de aquí, no sirves para nada, perra!

Observé como Bella se deslizaba por la puerta y golpeaba el suelo, llorando. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Apreté las manos en puños para intentar detener la ira que crecía en mi interior. Las emociones que sentía eran confusas como el infierno y me asustaban bastante. Dios, me estaba desgarrando por dentro mirar a esta hermosa chica derrumbarse. Sólo quería golpear a alguien. Inhalé hondo unas cuantas veces para calmarme. Sabía qué tenía que hacer. Ahora sólo necesitaba hacerlo.

Saqué el móvil y le envié un mensaje a Jass. ¿Sabía que así era cómo trataba su madre a Bella? Seguramente no… Si lo hubiera sabido, se la habría llevado hace ya mucho tiempo. De ninguna manera la hubiera dejado quedarse aquí si supiera que su madre seguía abusando verbalmente de Bella.

— Bella, ¿dónde está tu móvil?

Bella alcanzó su bolsillo trasero y lo sacó, apenas entregándomelo antes de dejar caer la mano. ¡Mierda! Era su mano fracturada también. Rota… mi dulce chica se estaba rindiendo. Joder, ojalá pudiera quitarle el dolor.

Me deslicé en el suelo junto a ella y comencé a buscar el número de Ali. Después de enviarle un mensaje, dejé el móvil en el suelo, cogí a Bella y la deposité en mi regazo.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos sentamos allí mientras lloraba en mis brazos. Finalmente dejó de sollozar y me miró. Esos hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos, hinchados y llenos de tanta tristes. Me hice una promesa en ese momento, de que siempre haría lo que fuera para protegerla y cuidarla. _Siempre_.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto —susurró Bella.

— ¿Hacer qué, cariño? —pregunté, mirando sus ojos.

Bella puso su frente contra la mía y pensé que iba a morir justo ahí. —Dejar de rescatarme, estaré esperándolo de ahora en adelante —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— Bella, cariño, siempre te rescataré. Por el resto de nuestras vidas… _Nunca _permitiré que nadie te haga daño nunca más —dije mientras mi corazón aumentaba el ritmo.

Me levanté, asegurándome de no soltarla. Me acerqué y la senté en su cama. Abrí la maleta y empecé a sacar la ropa de su armario, colocándola en ella. Estaba empezando a asustarme un poco porque Bella no se movía en absoluto. Simplemente miraba al suelo. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estaba Jass?

Entonces le escuché.

— ¿Qué coño le hiciste? —le gritó Jass a su madre.

— ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! Esa pequeña puta estuvo fuera toda la noche acostándose con todos y luego regresó a mi casa y causó una escena para que todo el vecindario lo viera. Fue repugnante —dijo la madre de Bella mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Simplemente cierra la puta boca ahora mismo! ¿Qué narices está mal contigo? Es tu hija de la que estás hablando. No se parece en nada a ti, así que _nunca _vuelvas a llamarla puta de nuevo. Se va, mamá, y no volverás a vernos otra vez, a ninguno de los dos. ¿Me entiendes? Eso significa que no te daré más dinero. No más ayuda. Jesús. Si descubro que le has estado tratando como la mierda durante todo este tiempo… estarás en la calle. Cuando pagué la casa, me aseguré de que estuviera a mi nombre. ¡No tendrás nada! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nada!

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y Jass me miró a mí y luego a su hermana. Que seguía sentada en la cama, pero ahora lloraba de nuevo. Nunca había visto a Jass parecer tan devastado en la vida. Ya sabía que se culpaba. Jass daría la vida por su hermana. Podía verlo en sus ojos… estaba muy herido.

Jass caminó hacia Bella y cayó de rodillas, y Bella inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloró histéricamente. Dios, cómo me gustaría poder hacerla sentir así de segura. Justo entonces, escuché a Ali. Levanté la miraba y la vi de pie junto a la puerta. —Hija de puta… —dijo mientras miraba a Bella derrumbarse en los brazos de su hermano.

Me miró e intentó darme una pequeña sonrisa. Simplemente miré la maleta y luego de vuelta a ella. Asintió en acuerdo. Lo siguiente que supe es que se había hecho cargo de empacar toda la ropa de Bella y todas las pequeñas posesiones que pensaba que Bella querría llevarse.

Yo simplemente me quedé ahí. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla con ese dolor? Jass se levantó y se sentó junto a Bella, que aún lloraba. Puso un brazo a su alrededor y siguió repitiendo—: Shhh, todo saldrá bien, cariño… todo saldrá bien.

Alzó la vista y me dio una mirada de gratitud. Asentí en respuesta. Una vez Bella se calmó y dejó de llorar un poco, Jasper comenzó a hablar con ella.

— Bella, cariño, te quedarás en casa de Ali hasta que resolvamos todo. Necesito regresar y avisarles que estaré fuera todo el día, así que Ali va a llevarte a su casa, ¿vale? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Bells? —dijo Jass mientras miraba a Ali, que estaba de pie ahora, con la maleta de Bella y otra pequeña bolsa. Ali le dio a Jass una sonrisa y parecía que Jass no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía estar perdido en la sonrisa de Ali. Algo que sabía malditamente bien después de haber salido con Bella hoy.

Estaba jodido… justo como yo.

Bella comenzó a hablar y rompió la ensoñación de Jass.

—Eh… seguro, genial, pero Gunner puede llevarme a casa de Ali. Necesito hablar con él. Digo, ¿si eso te parece bien, Gunner? —dijo Bella, mirándome.

Santa mierda, la expresión en su rostro estuvo a punto de tirarme sobre mis rodillas. Me quería a mí… No a Ali o a Jass… Realmente quería estar conmigo.

—Por supuesto que está bien, cariño, lo que sea por ti.

* * *

**Issa!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Bella**

Me senté en mi cama, devastada. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Qué iba a pensar Gunner de mí después de que mi madre me llamara puta? Oh, Jesucristo, espero que no haya creído ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo y casi me puse a llorar otra vez. No podía perderlo a pesar de que sabía que nunca seríamos nada más que amigos, pero él parecía preocuparse realmente por mí. Me sentí como si estuviera dentro una caja y todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido. Oí a Ali hablándole a Jasper. Miré alrededor, buscándolos. ¿Qué decía Ali? Algo acerca de la cabaña de la que eran dueños sus padres. Gunner estaba de pie a mi lado, esperando. Yo trataba de encontrar la fuerza para levantarme.

Oh, Dios mío… ¡Íbamos a tener que pasar junto a mi madre otra vez! ¿Y si empezaba a insultarme otra vez?

— Bella, vamos cariño, vámonos. Jass va a salir primero para hablar con tu madre. Vamos, Bells, está bien. Vámonos —dijo Gunner mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Ali se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

—Te veré en mi casa, ¿está bien, cariño?

Me limité a sonreír y asentir. Solo quería estar a solas con Gunner. Tenía que hacerle entender que yo no era como decía mi madre.

Al salir de mi habitación al pasillo. Vi a Jasper de pie junto a nuestra madre. Estaba desmayada en el sofá. Perfecto. ¿Por qué no se había desmayado hacía media hora? No me extraña… esto no es más que mi vida cotidiana. Otra porción de mierda servida en una bandeja solo para mí. El especial de Bella de esta semana, supongo.

La siguiente cosa que supe fue que estaba sentada en la camioneta de Gunner. Él se encontraba fuera, hablando con Jasper. Ambos parecían enojados. Yo era la causa de todo esto, o más bien, mi madre borracha y yo éramos la causa. Dios, la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. No quería volver a verla de nuevo. ¡Nunca!

Gunner abrió la puerta y se subió a la camioneta. Una vez que estuvo dentro, le dio una vuelta a su iPod. Creo que estaba tratando de darme tiempo para recomponerme sin un silencio incómodo. Dios mío, ¿podía ser más perfecto?

No tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos. Por fin pude abrir la boca para hablar. —Eh, ¿podemos ir a algún lugar tranquilo para hablar, Gunner? Algún lugar en el que podamos estar solos, si eso está bien.

Me di cuenta de que Gunner apretó las manos sobre el volante. —Por supuesto que podemos, Bella. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente, cariño? Podemos ir a cualquier parte.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. —Las canoas, bajando hacia el Parque Zilker, siempre he querido sentarme en una y solo pensar… parece tranquilo —dije, mirando por la ventana. Estaba tan aterrada de que quisiera alejarse de mí.

— Bella, mírame. Por favor, cariño —pidió Gunner mientras giraba mi rostro con su mano—. ¿Nunca te has subido a una canoa? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa matadora. Hirió mi corazón, pero por las razones correctas. Oh, por favor, haz desaparecer el dolor, Gunner… por favor…

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. —Nop… pero siempre he querido ir. Bastante estúpido, ¿eh?

La sonrisa de Gunner se hizo aún más grande. Dios, era contagiosa, porque lo siguiente que supe es que se la devolvía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, queriendo saber por qué me miraba de esa manera tan ridícula.

—Solo quiero llevarte a otro lado hoy. Tengo que escribir todas las cosas que nunca antes has hecho, pero quieres hacer, Bella —dijo Gunner, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Decidí que no trataría de apartar mi mano esta vez. Solo iba a fingir que estábamos juntos y que esta era una primera cita perfecta. Éramos solo Gunner y yo… juntos.

— ¿Por qué necesitas saber eso? —le pregunté, confundida pero muy curiosa en cuanto a dónde iba con esto.

—Bueno, porque quiero ser la persona que te dé todas tus primeras veces. Quiero vivirlas contigo y poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa que se ilumina cada vez que haces algo nuevo. Quiero hacer que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.

—Oh…

Guau… no me esperaba eso en absoluto. Tal vez Gunner era diferente y podría estar interesado en mí más del crédito que quería darle. Pero… tal vez sólo estaba interesado en una amistad, como Jasper con Ali. Él nunca iba a querer nada más que una amistad.

La idea de que Gunner y yo nunca fuéramos a ser nada más que amigos casi hizo que vomitara y me echara a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando Gunner se detuvo en el estacionamiento del Parque Zilker, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca. ¿Me sentía más nerviosa por el viaje en canoa o por hablar con él sobre mi madre? Estaba claro que él no iba a comenzar hasta que estuviera lista para hablar de ello. Necesitaba hacer esto. _Tenía _que hacerlo.

—Dios, Gunner, ni siquiera te pregunté si tenías planes hoy. Lo siento mucho. Me siento fatal por asumir simplemente que podías pasar el día conmigo —dije mientras me daba cuenta de que Gunner realmente podría tener cosas que hacer.

Gunner dejó escapar una risa que recorrió mi cuerpo y envió escalofríos por mi espalda. —Cariño, prefiero pasar el día contigo que correr y hacer mandados. Solo tengo que pasar por James Avery para recoger algo y eso es todo. ¡Soy tuyo durante todo el día!

Me miró y me hizo un guiño. Sí… mis rodillas se sentían débiles mientras trataba de caminar hacia donde se alquilaban las canoas. Oh, mierda… ¿Por qué mi estómago se sentía así? Solo me vino a la cabeza… canoas. Jesús… véanme lanzándome sobre él. Bella, bien hecho… elegir un maldito paseo en canoa. ¡Argh!

Cuando Gunner fue a rentar la canoa y conseguir nuestros chalecos salvavidas, mi mente seguía pensando en lo que dijo hace unos minutos. ¿Tenía que pasar por James Avery? Me preguntaba para quién iba a comprar joyas. Había dicho que no tenía novia. Tal vez iba a ser el cumpleaños de su madre o de su abuela. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! ¿Por qué me estaba volviendo loca? Realmente no era de mi incumbencia, pero de todas maneras, me moría por saber para quién iba a comprar joyas.

En ese momento, sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: ¿Estás lista para tu primer viaje en canoa, Bells?

Síp… supe en el momento que me eché hacia atrás y sentí su fuerte pecho contra mi espalda que estaba bastante jodida. Ni siquiera me importó qué impresión podía causarle esto a él. La sensación de su cálido aliento en mi cara y el toque de sus manos en mi cuerpo… me tuve que apoyar en él para que mis rodillas no cedieran. Me di la vuelta y levantó mi cara hacia la suya. Sonrío, se inclinó y me besó en…

¿¡La frente!? ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me besó? Quería que me besara tan desesperadamente, y antes intentó besarme y yo lo detuve. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Tal vez eso era a lo que se refería mi madre. Ahora me sentía enferma de verdad mientras me llevaba y ayudaba a subir a la canoa.

Joder, no dejes que vomite, querido Señor… Sólo, por favor, no dejes que vomite.

* * *

**Rucky esto es una adaptación de la novela de Kelly Elliot y el personaje masculino principal lleva ese apodo, el origen del mismo se explica en el cap 2. Y si Gunner es el apodo de Edward. Igual en capis mas adelante lo llaman por su nombre. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas!**

**A las otras lectoras si tienen dudas o preguntas, pueden mandarme un rewiew o un mp, yo los contestare con gusto!**

**Ahora si ya no me queda nada por decir, me despido hasta mañana.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado los capis de hoy!**

**Issa!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Gunner**

Shepards alemanes, labradores, poodles, rottweiles, pointers alemanes de pelo corto… buen Dios, intentaba nombrar a cada raza de perro que conocía. En el momento en que se inclinó hacia mí y sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, captó al instante la atención de mi polla. Tuve que darle la vuelta para que me mirara, antes de que me sintiera pinchándola en la espalda con mi erección.

Juro por Dios que mi pene estaba bastante duro, y no había mucho más espacio en mis pantalones para acomodar mi creciente problema. Mientras Bella se acomodaba, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ajustarme a mí mismo, pensando en otros perros. Mierda, quería besarla desesperadamente. Se iba haciendo más y más difícil resistirse a ella.

Después de subirme y sentarme, la mirada en su rostro hizo que mi erección desapareciera en cuestión de segundos.

— Bella… ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes enferma? ¿No quieres hacer esto? —Su cara se volvió verde justo ante mis ojos. Quizás había una razón por la que nunca había montado en canoa antes.

—Estoy bien… solo dame unos pocos minutos para acostumbrarme a esto. Simplemente… ve lento, muy, muy lento. ¡Y no muevas el bote! — prácticamente me gritó. Tuve que reírme de ella, era tan malditamente linda.

Después de unos diez minutos remando lentamente, finalmente entramos al lago Town. Pude ver como Bella empezaba a relajarse, mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás y alzaba el rostro hacia el sol. Maldita sea, se veía tan hermosa. Sentí el teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, pero decidí dejarlo ir al buzón de voz. Le había enviado a Jass un rápido mensaje para hacerle saber dónde estábamos justo antes de alquilar la canoa.

Unos minutos más pasaron, antes de que Bella empezara a hablar. No movió la cabeza y simplemente siguió manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras se sumergía en el calor del sol de junio de Texas.

—Por favor, solo déjame decirte todo esto antes de intentar interrumpirme ni nada, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Bella con una ligera fisura en su voz.

—Está bien.

—Primero, sólo quiero darte las gracias otra vez, por todo lo que has hecho por mí los dos últimos días. Sé que apenas me conoces, pero siento… bueno, siento como que realmente puedo contar contigo. Muchas gracias por ser tan buen amigo —dijo Bella mientras finalmente me miraba.

Ouch… allí iba ese comentario de los amigos otra vez. ¿De verdad no podía ver lo mucho que deseaba ser más que amigos? Joder… ¿qué más tenía que hacer?

_Besarla… _

Empezó a sentarse más derecha, y pude ver que comenzaba a tensarse otra vez. Miraba a todas partes, menos a mí. Dejé de remar y simplemente permití que la canoa fuera a la deriva en la corriente. Quería estudiarla. Quería recordar este momento por el resto de mi vida. La forma en que destacaban sus hermosos ojos azules, y en la que su cabello castaño claro empezaba a caer de su cola de caballo y se mecía con el viento. La forma en que me sonreía. Su sonrisa… amaba la forma en que su sonrisa me hacía sentir. Quería despertarme cada maldita mañana con esa sonrisa. Quería demostrarle que su madre estaba tan jodidamente equivocada.

Bella no se parecía en nada a su madre. Es inteligente, inocente, cariñosa, hermosa… todas las cosas que su madre nunca sería. Iba a besarla antes de que el día acabara. Sí, a la mierda los perros. Iba a demostrarle a Bella que quería ser más que solo su maldito amigo.

—Gunner, sobre lo que dijo mi madre. Bueno, eh… solo quería que supieras que todo lo que dijo es mentira. Quiero decir, no soy de esa manera… no soy una puta. Apenas y alguna vez besé a Jacob, por no hablar de dormir con él. Sé que probablemente ya te figurarás eso, por la forma en que Jacob me dejó y todo. Sólo era realmente importante para mí que supieras que lo que dijo no es verdad. Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy cien por ciento segura de por qué necesito que sepas esto… sólo, lo era. Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras —terminó Bella, mirándome directamente.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar, por un solo minuto, que alguna vez le creería a su madre? Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo. Me sentía tan jodidamente confundido. Un minuto está llamándome un buen amigo y al siguiente, contándome cómo de importante es que sepa que ella no se acuesta con cualquiera.

— Bella, cariño, créeme cuando te digo esto: _Nunca _creí nada de lo que salió de la boca de tu madre. Siento tanto que te haya hecho daño, y que tuvieras que soportar todo ese abuso verbal por su parte durante años. Por favor, no se te ocurra permitir que lo que te dijo se interponga alguna vez en tu camino. Eres una mujer fuerte, joven, hermosa y muy inteligente. No olvides eso jamás, Bella… nunca —dije, extendiendo una mano para tomar su mano izquierda. La alcé y me la llevé a los labios para presionar un suave beso en el dorso de esta. Ella me dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas a cambio. La dejé para empezar a remar otra vez.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a sumergirse en el sol otra vez. Nunca me cansaría de mirarla. Podría verla comer, dormir, reír, sonreír… en nombre de Dios. Tenía este increíble impulso de pasar cada minuto libre con ella. Este era el perfecto primer… día, no cita, sino día. El perfecto primer día de muchos más que vendrían.

Mientras llevaba remando la canoa hasta la orilla, el chico que nos la alquiló le tendió la mano a Bella para ayudarla a salir. Solo la forma en que la miró, bastó para hacer hervir mi piel. ¿De verdad se creía que no podía ver qué mierda hacía?

¡Bastardo!

Bella se rió de algo que él dijo, y tuve que luchar contra la urgencia de golpear su cara contra el suelo. Me acerqué y saqué su mano de la de él. Le di las gracias, y guié a Bella lejos de ese idiota. Me di la vuelta una vez, para verle mirándonos alejarnos. Jodido idiota que liga con las chicas de otros tipos.

Mierda… tenía que recordarme que Bella no era mía… pero iba a cambiar eso muy pronto.

Caminamos un poco por el sendero, mientras Bella me contaba todo acerca de sus planes para la universidad. Iba a estudiar administración de empresas, pero no estaba cien por ciento segura de en qué se especializaría. Después de unos quince minutos de hablar sobre la universidad, una joven pareja pasó con un bebé y vi a Bella sonreírles mientras pasaban por ahí. Recordé el pensamiento de antes, cuando la imaginé en el rancho con nuestro hijo y un cachorro. La idea me hizo sonreír y me llenó con una cálida sensación. Quería una vida con ella. Quería despertarme cada día y verla durmiendo a mi lado. La quería.

Bella se quedó mirando el agua y decidí que ya había esperado suficiente. Caminé hacia ella hasta colocarme enfrente. Alzó la vista hacia mí, y justo me dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa que había llegado a amar y a necesitar tan rápidamente.

— Bella, cariño, realmente necesito hacer algo que he querido desde la primera vez que posé mis ojos en ti.

Acuné su hermoso rostro con mis manos. Me incliné y apenas rocé mis labios contra los suyos. Joder… eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Mantuve mis labios sólo a milímetros de los suyos, y esperé unos pocos segundos para ver si se alejaría. Cuando no lo hizo, tomé eso como una señal de que consentía que la besara. Me incliné de nuevo, e hice el beso más profundo esta vez. La besé con toda la pasión y la emoción que se había construido en mi interior desde el momento que la vi por primera vez. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que vibró por todo mi cuerpo e instantáneamente mi polla empezó a endurecerse. Dios, esta chica podía hacer que me volviera loco.

Lentamente, deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca, y Bella se puso de puntillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Mierda, había muerto he ido al cielo… puro cielo. Poco a poco, empecé a levantarla del suelo mientras envolvía mis brazos a su alrededor. Sabía que mi erección se presionaba contra su cuerpo, pero no me importaba. Todo lo que me importaba era demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba. Ella necesitaba saber que era deseada.

Si hubiera muerto hoy, lo hubiera hecho como un hombre feliz. Nunca antes, en toda mi vida había experimentado semejante beso. Me sentía abrumado por las sensaciones y todo mi cuerpo ardía por su contacto.

Lentamente, empecé a deslizar su cuerpo a lo largo del mío hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Nos apartamos el uno del otro sólo cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aliento. Estaba respirando aceleradamente. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido. La miré a los ojos y me devolvió la mirada. Recordaría este momento durante el resto de mi vida.

Verdaderamente no sabía lo que ella iba a decir o hacer, pero al momento en que una sonrisa se extendió por su cara… quería saltar y hacer unos pocos gestos de victoria con el puño. ¡Sí!

Mi dulce y hermosa Bella. Nunca renunciaría a ella… nunca.

* * *

**Issa!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella**

En el momento en que la mano de Gunner se acercó a mi cara, pensé que me iba a desmayar. Su toque era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o fantasía que jamás pudiera tener. Pero su beso…

¡Oh. Dios. Mío! Su beso fue mi perdición. Nunca había sentido tanta emoción con tan sólo un beso. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le recé a Dios que nunca me dejara ir. Cuando me levantó, pensé que iba a explotar. No pude evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de mi boca. Quería quedarme en ese momento por el resto de mi vida.

Y luego sentí su erección. Ya no podía dudar que este chico, efectivamente, me deseaba. Mierda… le iba a deber a Ali ese bolso. Había sentido la erección de Jacob muchas veces, pero nunca tuvo ese tipo de efecto en mí. El dolor punzante entre mis piernas me estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba ayuda y no estaba segura de cómo conseguirla.

Gunner comenzó poco a poco a bajarme. Diablos, lo único que quería hacer era subir de nuevo y nunca alejarme. Dios, era _enorme_, por lo que podía decir. Quiero decir… no tengo mucha experiencia, pero de lo que pude sentir, definitivamente no era pequeño. Mi estómago hacía volteretas. Iba a tener que contarle a Ali sobre esto, quería su opinión del asunto.

Nos separamos del beso al mismo tiempo. Mi pecho difícilmente podía contener el aire. Debe haber estado subiendo y bajando porque él lo miró y luego me miró a los ojos. Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. No quería olvidar este momento. Necesitaba guardarlo bajo llave para que pudiera sacarlo en cualquier momento que lo necesitara.

Me asustaba decir algo. Este había sido uno de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida. Me he sentido más viva con Gunner en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en toda mi vida. La forma que me hizo sentir con ese beso fue más allá de lo que he sentido nunca. Me hizo sentir… querida.

La sensación de calor que seguía viajando por mi cuerpo me hizo sonreír. Necesitaba decirle como me había hecho sentir. Tan pronto como le sonreí, me sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa torcida. Nunca en mi vida sentí el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Si hubiéramos estado solos en algún lugar, no habría sido capaz de parar, habría querido más de él. Sé que no habría sido capaz de parar. Sentí el rubor arrastrarse a mis mejillas por los pensamientos que tenía. Gunner acercó su mano y pasó el dorso por el costado de mi cara.

—Amo verte sonrojar, Bella. Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —dijo Gunner con una voz suave y dulce.

¡Oh, guau! Ohhh… quiero decir… guau. Bien, respira, Bella. Es la cosa más hermosa que alguien me ha dicho.

Dejé escapar una risita y bajé la mirada. —Eh, gracias, Gunner. Esa es la cosa más linda que alguien ha dicho de mí.

Puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara. —Bueno, qué lástima porque he querido decírtelo durante todo el día. —Se inclinó y me besó suavemente otra vez y luego dijo contra mis labios—: ¿Vamos a la casa de Ali ahora? Estoy seguro que Jass te está esperando.

Espera… ¿Jasper estaba en la casa de Ali?

— ¿Jasper está en la casa de Ali? Bueno, deben de estar bien juntos… solos. ¡Se matarán! —dije con una risa mientras Gunner se reía conmigo y me agarraba la mano. Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a su camioneta y pensé en lo que le dijo antes al aparca autos, que yo era su novia. Mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas y no podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Podría ser que realmente Gunner estuviera interesado en mí de esa manera? ¿O era sólo atracción porque siempre fui "prohibida" para él?

¿Era una especie de reto para él?

No, realmente no lo creía, pero… iba a mantener mi guardia en alto hasta que estuviera segura. No voy a permitir que alguien me lastime de nuevo. Había sido herida lo suficiente para que me durara toda la vida.

Me sentí como si estuviera caminando literalmente sobre nubes todo el camino a la camioneta. Seguí mirando a Gunner, que estaba caminando con una sonrisa malditamente hermosa en su cara. Me pregunté si nuestro beso lo afectó tanto como a mí. Gunner sostuvo la puerta abierta y me ayudó a subir a la camioneta.

Tomó mi mano derecha. No estaba tan hinchada como antes. Suavemente la llevó a su boca y la besó. Le sonreí y me pregunté de qué tipo de familia venía. ¡Su madre seguro educó bien a este chico! Amaba la forma en que había besado mi cuerpo en tres diferentes formas en los últimos minutos. Amaba cómo sus labios se sentían contra mi piel. Ahora anhelaría para siempre sus besos.

— ¿Cómo se siente tu mano, cariño? ¿Necesitas una pastilla para el dolor? —preguntó Gunner mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja. Besos y Gunner jugando con mi pelo…

Oh, sí, una chica podría enamorarse fácilmente con esto si bajaba su guardia, lo que yo no iba a hacer.

— ¡Me había olvidado por completo hasta ahora!

Gunner me sonrió. —Qué bien, Bella, cariño. Quiero quitarte todo el dolor. Siento habértelo recordado. Nos detendremos en una tienda y compráremos algo de agua. —Le sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba alrededor de la camioneta.

Dios, con lo que ha pasado entre Gunner y yo y Jasper solo con Ali… mi madre estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y yo me sentía feliz. Muy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Gunner encendió su camioneta y la canción _Let Me Love You _de _Ne-Yo _comenzó a sonar desde su iPod. Gunner me miró y me dio una sonrisa matadora.

—Una canción perfecta —dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. Le dio un apretón mientras nos sacaba del estacionamiento.

Y yo que pensaba que hace treinta segundo era más feliz que nunca. ¡Ahora realmente estaba flotando en una nube! No podía apartar mis ojos de él, estaba cantando la canción y mi corazón cayó en mi estómago. Este chico era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Si no era cuidadosa, comenzaría a enamorarme de él. O quizás ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Me regalan algunos reviews?**

**Issa!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Gunner**

Me resultó increíble cuando la canción de _Ne-Yo _comenzó a sonar. Hablando de jodida y perfecta sincronización. Este estaba resultando ser el mejor maldito día de toda mi vida. Seguía en las nubes a causa del beso que habíamos compartido Bella y yo. Por cierto, Bella había estado sonriendo durante la última hora; diría que lo de su madre y lo ocurrido más temprano por la tarde estaba muy lejos de ser lo primero en su mente.

Jass me envió un mensaje haciéndome saber que se reuniría con nosotros en la casa de Ali una vez fuera capaz de salir del trabajo, pero necesitaba hacer una parada más para recoger el regalo de graduación de Bella. Compramos algunas botellas en la tienda para que pudiera tomarse sus analgésicos. Lucía cansada; la pobre debía sentirse emocionalmente exhausta. Parecía luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Me detuve y aparqué fuera de James Avery. Al instante, pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo cómo Bella se tensaba. Probablemente sabía en qué estaba pensando. Tratando de averiguar en su mente a quién le compraría joyería. Joder, odiaba que dudara tanto de sí misma.

— ¿Quieres entrar conmigo o esperar aquí? —pregunté esperando que el que la hubiera invitado tranquilizara su mente. O… podría hacerla pensar que era un total idiota por comprar joyería para otra chica y necesitar de su compañía mientras lo hacía. ¡Joder!

—Eh, no, está bien. Llamaré a Jasper. ¡No puedo imaginarme lo que debe estar pasando con él y Ali solos en su casa!

—Vale, sol tardaré un par de minutos —le dije mientras trataba de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente. Me sonrió de vuelta, pero su sonrisa parecía forzada, no tan feliz como antes. ¡Mierda!

— Bella… no voy a comprar joyas para otra chica. Quiero que lo sepas, ¿vale? —le expliqué, colocando una mano a lo largo de su preciosa cara. ¿Cómo podía una chica meterse en mi corazón y adherirse a él tan rápida y duramente?

La sonrisa de Bella fue enorme y vi a su cuerpo se relajarse un poco.

—Gunner, no me debes ninguna explicación. En realidad, no es asunto mío.

Dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada. Me moría de ganas de decirle que después de un beso como ese era de su incumbencia saberlo. Tenía que recordarme ir lento… _lento y constante_. Lo último que quería era asustarla.

Salí de la camioneta y entré a la tienda.

— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarle? —La pequeña rubia trabajando detrás de mostrador salió rápidamente y prácticamente cayó sobre mí. Tal vez era bueno que Bella no me hubiera acompañado.

—Hola, yo… Llamé más temprano, por un amuleto con una margarita de plata que ustedes colocarían en una cadena para mí. El apellido es Cullen.

La rubia lucía a punto de saltar de alegría—. ¡Fue conmigo con la que hablaste! ¡Qué maravillosa elección! ¡Las margaritas son absolutamente mis favoritas! Tenemos, en efecto, el tamaño de la cadena solicitada. Ya está todo listo. Déjame mostrártelo.

La seguí hacia el otro mostrador. Fue a la parte trasera y vino sosteniendo una pequeña caja. Después de entregármela, se apoyó contra el mostrador y esperó a que la abriera. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no estaba dispuesto a mirar. Tenía una diminuta camisa puesta y estoy seguro de que estaba haciendo lo imposible por mostrar sus atributos.

No, gracias.

— ¿Te gustaría envolver el regalo? ¿Es para tu madre o tu hermana? —_Buen intento_, pero dos podían jugar a este juego.

—Ninguna, es para alguien muy especial. Le espera un gran día mañana. —Levanté la mirada para ver la sonrisa en su cara desvanecerse. Durante dos segundos, me sentí un poco mal—. No es por ser grosero, pero creo que me lo llevaré sin envoltura. Tengo un poco de prisa —dije mientras miraba de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento. Podía ver a Bella sentada en la camioneta y parecía estar al teléfono.

Pagué, tomé el collar y salí. Bella seguía hablando por teléfono cuando regresé. Deslicé la cajita bajo mi asiento y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de tan enfrascada que estaba en la conversación con Jass.

— ¡Lo siento, Jass! No quería molestarte con todo eso. Lo sé, sé que todas las cosas que dijo no eran más que mierda. Escucha… Gunner acaba de llegar y no estamos lejos de la casa de Ali, así que hablamos en unos minutos, ¿vale? Jasper… ¡por favor, se bueno con Ali! Gracias.

Me reí. — ¿Así que desde hace cuánto tiempo a Ali le gusta Jass? —pregunté mientras Bella deslizaba el móvil en su bolsillo trasero.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó aturdida—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te hace pensar que a Ali le gusta Jasper?

Le di una mirada de _¿En serio? _

—Bueno, para empezar, veo cómo lo mira. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Luego está el hecho de que cuando está a su alrededor se pone nerviosa y habla sin parar.

Bella suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el asiento. —Ali ha estado enamorada de Jasper desde que tengo uso de razón. Actúa como si no lo soportara, pero la conozco mejor. Creo que es su forma de tratar con ello, con cómo él la trata. Los últimos años han sido duros para mí. Me siento como si estuviera en medio. Ali sigue enamorándose de Jasper cada día. Y Jasper… Bueno, sigue siendo más y más molesto con Ali. Literalmente actúa como si no pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella. Ni siquiera estoy segura del por qué. Solía llevarse bien con ella, pero algo ocurrió. Pensé que tal vez podría estar interesado, pero cuando le pregunté, me ignoró —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Sólo espero que no se hayan matado el uno al otro para cuando lleguemos allí.

— Bella, creo que te equivocas sobre cómo se siente Jass. Realmente pienso que a él le gusta Ali… _mucho_. Sólo tiene miedo de admitírselo a sí mismo. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero creo que siente que es demasiado joven. La forma en la que actúa cuando está a su alrededor. Lo pude ver durante estos dos días. Es sólo… bueno, simplemente resulta bastante extraño para mí. Tampoco puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

Bella se veía absorta en sus pensamientos, pero se encogió de hombros. Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero no para mí. Seguí las direcciones de Siri a la casa de Ali. No vivía muy lejos de la casa de Jass y Bella.

— ¿Realmente crees que Jasper piensa que Ali es demasiado joven y que por eso que está negando sus sentimientos por ella? ¿Piensas que soy demasiado joven? —me preguntó. La miré, ella batía esas preciosas y largas pestañas suyas hacia a mí. Solté una carcajada.

—No, no creo que seas demasiado joven. ¡Si así fuera, nunca te habría besado! —dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías.

Me dedicó una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa. Luego dijo lo que nunca hubiese querido oír de su boca. —Gunner, necesito hablar contigo sobre ese beso.

¡Mierda! Sabía que la había presionado demasiado. Era muy pronto.

— ¿Te arrepientes de besarme? Porque yo no, cariño, ni un poquito.

— ¡No! ¡Dios, no! Fue uno de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida. Nunca olvidaré ese beso mientras viva. Por supuesto que no me arrepiento. Es sólo… verás… bueno. Supongo que lo que estoy intentado decir es que no busco una relación ahora mismo. Digo… realmente me gustas, Gunner, me gustas mucho. Pero creo que necesito tomarme las cosas con calma. Espero que entiendas por qué necesito tiempo. Con toda esta mierda por la que acabo de pasar con Jacob y ahora mi madre. Simplemente necesito algo de tiempo para averiguar quién soy.

La miré y casi parecía como que iba a ponerse a llorar. Acababa de pasarla bien, así que no iba a permitir que su malestar regresara. ¡Joder! Si necesitaba tiempo, le daría todo el que necesitara. _No. Iba. A. Rendirme. Con. Ella. _

Jamás.

— Bella, por supuesto que lo entiendo. Lo siento si te presioné o si fui demasiado rápido. De verdad que sí, cariño. En serio. Por favor, entiende que nunca te presionaría para que hicieras algo para lo que no estás preparada. —Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude, incluso a pesar de que por dentro estaba empezando a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Así que, podemos ser… ¿amigos? —preguntó mientras un adorable rubor comenzaba a arrastrarse por su hermoso rostro.

—Sí, Bella, sin duda podemos ser amigos. — ¡Mierda! Realmente espero no vomitar.

* * *

**Issa!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Bella**

Esperaba que no estuviera cometiendo un error al decirle a Gunner que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma. Vi la decepción en sus ojos cuando dije que quería que fuéramos sólo amigos. Dios, eso fue lo más difícil que alguna vez he tenido que decir. No dudo que Gunner sienta algo por mí. Y ciertamente, yo tenía sentimientos por él. Sentimientos que empezaban a asustarme.

Esto es lo mejor; sólo necesito seguir recordándome eso. Necesito tiempo para pensar, pero esto se está moviendo demasiado rápido. Estos sentimientos… están confundiéndome. Quiero decir, voy a ir a la universidad ahora. Tengo que mantener mis opciones abiertas, ¿no? No necesito comenzar otra relación el día después que terminé una.

Gunner se agachó y le subió volumen a su iPod. Se oía _Fearless _de _Taylor Swift_. Sonreí. Esa canción describe exactamente cómo me sentí hoy con Gunner. Lo miré y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mierda… realmente espero no joderlo con él. Dios, si solamente supiera la forma en que me hace sentir. Todo lo que quiero hacer es saltar en sus brazos y quedarme ahí por siempre.

¿Qué siente por mí? Me refiero a ese beso. Joder… ese beso. Fue increíble, pero todavía tenía esa insistente sensación de que sólo era una chica por conquistar.

Gunner empezó a hablar y me sacó de mi aturdimiento. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Era lo correcto.

—Joder… ¡¿Aquí es donde vive Ali?! —dijo Gunner mientras se detenía en la casa de los padres de Ali de mil seiscientos metros cuadrados. Se estacionó frente a la casa y se bajó.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen sus padres? —preguntó Gunner mientras abría mi puerta para dejarme salir. Había aprendido que era algo que le gustaba hacer, y si salía primero, le molestaba, así que sólo lo esperaba.

—Su padre es uno de los peces gordos en lo que se trata de abogados y su madre es ama de casa. ¡Pero te encantarán! Son realmente geniales. La mamá de Ali es una gran fan de _Katherine Hepburn_. Nos hizo ver todas sus películas. A su papá le encanta el fútbol y te amará, al igual que a Jasper No me sorprendería si conoce todas tus estadísticas. Fue a la Universidad de Texas y es un gran fan del equipo —dije mientras Gunner sacaba los bolsos del asiento trasero de su camioneta.

Gunner dejó escapar una carcajada. — ¡Ya me agrada! ¡A quien le guste el fútbol y conoce sus estadísticas es un colega aceptable en mis libros! —Ambos nos reímos y giramos cuando oímos a Ali corriendo escaleras abajo.

— ¡Bells… gracias a Dios que estás aquí! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Jasper lleva aquí cuarenta y cinco minutos y está jodidamente loco! Afortunadamente, mi papá llegó a casa y ahora hablan sobre fútbol. — Ali retrocede un paso y me mira, luego a Gunner, y luego de nuevo a mí. Una gran sonrisa cruza su rostro.

— ¿He conseguido el bolso Coach? —dijo Ali. Empezó a reír y enganchó su brazo con el mío mientras entrábamos a la casa. Sólo me reí y me di la vuelta para ver a Gunner con mi sonrisa derrite bragas favorita en su rostro. Me guiñó un ojo, como si supiera lo que ese intercambio significaba. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa.

Gunner y Jass se quedaron casi una hora más después de que llegamos allí. Mark, el papá de Ali, estaba en el paraíso teniendo a dos jugadores emergentes de fútbol de la Universidad de Texas en su casa. Susan, la mamá de Ali, le rogó a los chicos que se quedaran a cenar, pero dijeron que necesitaban limpiar la casa para mi fiesta de graduación de mañana por la noche.

Ali estaba extraña. Estaba mucho más habladora y parecía nerviosa. No sabía si era porque Jasper llevaba en su casa mucho tiempo, o si era algo más. La noté mirando a Jasper unas cuantas veces y, en realidad lo sorprendí mirándola, también. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esos dos? Empezaba a pensar que Gunner había acertado con eso de que a Jasper le gustaba Ali.

Ali casi parecía como si estuviera intentando deshacerse de Jasper y Gunner. Dios, espero que no quisiera hablar. Me sentía tan feliz ahora mismo que no quería hablar sobre mi madre o lo que sucedió hoy con ella o Jacob.

—Está bien, bueno, creo que es hora de que ustedes chicos se vayan. Necesitamos que Bella desempaque y se prepare para la graduación de mañana, así que… pueden irse cuando quieran —dijo Ali mientras miraba directamente a Jasper.

— ¡Mary Alice Brandon! No se trata así a los invitados —dijo la mamá de Ali.

—Sí, Mary Alice Brandon. Si sigues siendo así de grosera, no serás invitada a la fiesta de Bella —dijo Jasper, guiñándole a Ali.

Ali se levantó y acercó a Jasper. Se inclinó y se puso justo al lado de su oído.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, idiota! —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Gunner y yo escucháramos, pero no su madre. Cuando Gunner y yo nos reímos, Ali se puso de pie y regresó junto a mí. La cara de Jasper se puso roja. ¿Sonrojado o sólo enojado?

—Vamos, amigo… tengo cosas que necesito hacer de todos modos. Podemos pasar y comprar una cerveza de camino a casa —dijo Gunner, dándole a Jasper una palmada en la espalda.

Jasper se levantó y se acercó a mí. Me puse de pie porque sabía que conseguiría uno de mis abrazos de hermano oso. Después de que me dio el abrazo, se inclinó hacia Ali.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, pequeña, no querrías que mami y papi se enojen contigo —susurró en su oído.

—Deja de llamarme pequeña y mientras haces eso… vete al infierno, imbécil.

Jasper soltó una carcajada y caminó hacia Mark y Susan para despedirse.

Ali agarró mi brazo y empezó a llevarme escaleras arriba. Me detuve para decirle buenas noches a Gunner. Me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos solos porque, de repente, comencé a sentir pánico. ¿Y si cometí un error al decirle que sólo quería que fuéramos amigos? ¿Y si salía con alguien esta noche? ¡O traía a una cita mañana en la noche!

—Eh, gracias de nuevo por todo lo de hoy, Gunner. Realmente lo disfruté —dije, sonriéndole. También sonrió, y por un segundo, no quería nada más que me besara otra vez.

—La verdad es que también lo pasé bien hoy. Buena suerte mañana en tu graduación, Bella y a ti también, Ali, y felicitaciones por ser la mejor de la clase.

—Gracias, Gunner, y muchas gracias por cuidar a Bella hoy. ¡Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la noche! —dijo Ali mientras conducía fuera a Gunner y Jasper.

Me giré para encontrar a Mark y Susan sonriéndome. Lo sabían.

—Nos vamos al club por un tiempo. Dile a Ali que regresaremos por la noche, cariño —dijo Susan, dándome un beso en la frente.

—Está bien, me aseguraré de que lo sepa. Gracias, Susan y Mark… por… todo.

—No pasa nada, mi dulce niña —dijo Mark cuando besó mi mejilla.

Ali y Jasper deben de haberle informado a sus padres sobre lo sucedido, porque no dijeron una palabra sobre mí quedándome ahí, excepto para decirme que era siempre bienvenida en su casa. Han sido como mis segundos padres desde que tenía diez. Solía quedarme en su casa por días. Los amaba más de lo que creo amo a mi propia madre.

— ¡Vamos, déjame mostrarte tu cuarto! —dijo Ali, arrastrándome por las escaleras.

—Mi cuarto… espera… ¿no voy a quedarme en tu habitación como siempre? —le pregunté a Ali, deteniéndome en el rellano superior.

—No. ¡He estado muriéndome por hablar contigo desde que llegaste con el más que sexy Gunner! —dijo Ali con una sonrisa.

— ¡Cierra la boca, perra! —dije, golpeándola en el brazo con mi mano izquierda.

—Bueno, quiero todos los detalles de lo que pasó con ustedes hoy y no intentes decir que nada pasó. Vi la mirada en tu rostro cuando subías con él. ¡O perdiste tu virginidad hoy o ese chico tiene dedos mágicos! —dijo Ali con un meneo de cejas.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres imposible! ¡No… no perdí mi virginidad, perra! —dije mientras seguía a Ali por el pasillo. Se detuvo fuera de una puerta, junto a la de su dormitorio.

—Este es tu cuarto, cariño —dijo Ali mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de invitados. Mis bolsos ya se hallaban en la habitación, y en la mesita de noche había un ramo de margaritas frescas. Me acerqué a las flores, inclinándome y oliendo profundamente.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, qué dulce de tu madre poner estas aquí! —dije, sentándome en la cama. Por primera vez, desde que había dejado la casa de mi madre hoy, de verdad sentía que las cosas iban a estar bien.

—No fue mi madre quien quería poner flores aquí, Bella. Fue Gunner —dijo Ali mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a mí.

¿Gunner? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Espera… no pudo haber sido Gunner, estuvo conmigo todo el día, Ali, ¿cómo pudo haber comprado flores y haberlas puesto aquí? —pregunté mientras mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

Se echó a reír. —Jesús, María y José, ¿cómo eres tercera de la clase con esa cabeza? Gunner me envió un mensaje más temprano. Dijo que te llevaría a pasear en canoa, que se lo habías pedido, y me preguntó si podía recoger algunas margaritas para ponerlas en tu habitación. Las quería aquí cuando llegaras.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabía que las margaritas son mis flores favoritas? ¿Le dijiste? —pregunté, bastante confundida.

—Nop —dijo haciendo sonar la P como un estallido.

— ¿Jasper? —pregunté.

—Nop —dijo de nuevo, con una loca sonrisa en la cara.

» ¡Te dije que el chico quería meterse en tus bragas, Belli! —dijo mientras caía de espaldas en la cama, riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Alice! Estoy muy confundida. ¿Sólo lo adivinó? ¡Por favor, dime! Jesús, este chico tiene mi cabeza dando vueltas y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza; su beso casi me noqueó —dije, recostándome a su lado.

Oí un grito y vi a Ali saltar.

— ¿Qué diablos, Bella, te besó? ¡¿Te besó?! ¿Cuándo? Quiero decir, Jesucristo, perra, ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! No puedo creerlo… ¿cómo pudiste? —soltó Ali.

— ¡Joder, Ali, si cerraras la boca, sólo hemos estado solas por cinco minutos! ¡Ya te cuento, por Dios! —dije riendo al ver como Ali saltaba de arriba abajo.

Le conté a Ali sobre nuestra mañana y cuán perfecta fue. Incluso le conté sobre la perra de Irina. Hablamos sobre cuán dulce fue Gunner después de que dejamos la casa de mi madre y el impresionante paseo en canoa. Luego le conté cada detalle del beso.

—Jesús… ¿tuviste un orgasmo por ese beso? —preguntó mientras fingía abanicarse.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Alice! ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! —dije mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

—En serio, Bells… suena como que fue bastante caliente. ¡Quiero decir, el sólo mirar a ese chico me hace tener pensamientos sucios! ¡No puedo imaginar el besarlo!

—Maldición, Ali… no puedo creer que me haga olvidar todo. Fue el momento más emocionante de mi vida. Nunca he sido besada así antes.

— ¿Jacob no besaba bien?

Me eché a reír. —Jacob apenas y me besaba y cuando lo hacía, parecía como si fuera forzado. Los primeros meses, trató de ir más lejos, pero… nunca me sentí como si fuera lo correcto. Nunca me hizo sentir… especial. —Miré a Ali, que sonreía con la sonrisa más ridícula que alguna vez había visto.

—Y, ¿Gunner te hace sentir… especial? —dijo, golpeando mi hombro con el suyo.

—Sí, pero… me pregunto si sólo soy algo que necesita porque estoy prohibida o si realmente siente algo por mí. No estoy segura. De todos modos, le dije que sólo quería que fuéramos amigos.

— ¿Le dijiste _qué_? ¿Estás jodidamente loca, Bella? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí. Claramente debía haber olvidado toda la cosa de Jacob engañándome.

— Ali, vamos, ¿un chico como Gunner interesado en mí? ¡Por favor! Además, ayer recién me enteré de que mi novio me engañaba. No estoy lista para entrar en cualquier tipo de relación. Necesito algo de tiempo. Averiguar a dónde quiero ir y lo que quiero hacer.

Ali me miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

—En primer lugar, perra estúpida… ¡Sí, un chico como Gunner bien podría estar interesado en ti! En segundo lugar, no vuelvas a referirte a ese imbécil de Jacob como tu novio. En tercer lugar, _está bien_, entiendo que necesites tiempo. ¿Qué dijo Gunner cuando le dijiste que sólo querías que fueran amigos?

—Fue muy comprensivo. Me dijo que siempre sería mi amigo. Realmente es increíble y casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Quiero decir, abre las puertas del auto para mí… _todo el tiempo_. ¡De hecho, creo que se decepciona cuando la abro y salgo por mi cuenta!

—Bueno, creo que estás loca con lo de sólo ser amigos. Por cómo sonó ese beso, puedo imaginar cómo es en la cama. ¡Diablos! Apuesto a que una chica puede tener al menos tres o cuatro orgasmos con ese chico.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Ali! ¡¿Cómo diablos eres virgen, por el amor de Dios?!

Ali se encogió de hombros y me guiñó un ojo.

Se puso de pie y me miró. —Se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo que terminar mi discurso. ¿Estás bien, Bella? Quiero decir, ¿con todo lo que sucedió con tu mamá hoy? Sabes que puedes hablarme en cualquier momento y de lo que sea, cariño. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Me levanté y caminé hacia mi mejor amiga. Estaría perdida sin ella y Jasper. La abracé tan fuerte como podía. — ¡Te quiero! Gracias, buenas noche, chica.

—Buenas noches, Bells, trata de no soñar demasiado con tu príncipe encantador esta noche —dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía.

Esa noche dormí mejor de lo que he dormido en años. Mi mano ni siquiera me dolió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí como que las cosas podrían salir bien. Lástima que no podía deshacerme de esa molesta sensación en mi estómago.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Issa!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Gunner**

Jass fue a la graduación de Bella esta tarde. Los padres de Ali planeaban llevar a todos a cenar después, así que tuve mucho tiempo para preparar las cosas para la fiesta. Alec ya se encontraba arreglando su equipo. Era probablemente uno de los mejores DJ‟s de Austin. Sólo tuve que prometerle dos asientos para la línea de 50 yardas para que hiciera esta fiesta.

—De acuerdo, amigo… ya tengo todo preparado y listo. Voy a ir a comer algo. ¿A qué hora me quieres de vuelta? —preguntó Alec mientras se ponía la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Te parece bien a las siete? —le pregunté mientras veía a Jass entrar por la puerta principal y cerrarla de golpe.

—Claro, nos vemos luego.

—Hola, ¿cómo fue la graduación?

Jass pasó junto a mí hacia la cocina. Hurgó en el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. Cerró la puerta. —Jodidamente genial… sólo jodidamente genial.

Bueno, mierda, ¿qué pasa con él? —Amigo, ¿qué sucede? Oh, mierda… por favor dime que tu mamá no apareció en la graduación.

— ¿Qué? No… No, no se presentó. La graduación fue perfecta. Fue la maldita cena de más tarde la que apestó. ¡Juro por Dios que sólo quería matar a Ali! —dijo Jass, bajando la botella de cerveza vacía de golpe y agarrando otra. Guau… se bebió aquella cerveza rápido.

—Joder, Jass, vas a estar borracho antes de que Bella incluso llegue. ¿Qué demonios hizo Ali?

Jass comenzó a reír. — ¿Qué no hizo esa chica? No cierra nunca la jodida boca. En serio, sólo quería agarrar un pedazo de pan y meterlo en su jodida boca. Luego ese imbécil apareció y todo lo que hizo fue coquetear con ella durante la cena y ella con él. Me puso enfermo.

Ah, ahora todo estaba claro.

— ¿Quién era el imbécil? ¿Alguien con quien se graduaron?

—No sé quién diablos era… algún idiota que usó un día en la escuela. Estaba cenando con su familia en el mismo restaurante. El cabrón seguro no tiene modales, ya que prácticamente se quedó con nosotros todo el tiempo y dejó a su familia sentada esperando a que volviera.

—Bueno, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo Ali para que estés tan enojado con ella? —le pregunté a Jass cuando lo vi sacar otra cerveza.

Joder… estaba bastante enamorado de Ali. ¿Por qué demonios no lo admitía?

Jass se rió mientras se acercaba y sentaba en el sofá. —Aparté a Ali a un lado y le dije lo inapropiado que era estar coqueteando con un tipo tan abiertamente delante de sus padres.

—Oh, diablos… llevo conociendo a Ali unos pocos días, pero estoy bastante seguro de que probablemente la cabreaste al decir eso, Jass. ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? No es que sea tu novia.

Jass echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. —Qué divertido… me dijo la misma cosa que acabas de decirme. Primero me llamó de todas las maneras posibles, diciéndome que me preocupara de mis propios asuntos y terminando con un: "Yo no soy tu maldita novia. Sólo soy la pequeña… mejor amiga de tu hermana menor", luego me sonrió, se inclinó y me susurró al oído que "era una pena que fuera un marica sin carácter, porque no le gustaban los tipos como yo". ¡Perra!

¡Ouch! Hablando de tensión sexual.

—Jass, ¿por qué no admites que sientes algo por Ali? De seguro haría las cosas más fáciles para Bella, Ali y tú —le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Jass sólo se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste.

—Tengo que concentrarme en Bella ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para comenzar algo con alguna reina del drama que obviamente necesita demasiada atención como para mantenerla feliz. Deja que su pequeño e imbécil amigo le dé la atención que quiere. Tengo que ir a ducharme antes de que Bella y sus amigos lleguen. Les dije que vinieran después de las siete. También llamé a María y la invité a ella y a algunos de sus amigos. Les dije que era la fiesta de graduación de Bella, pero vendrán los que usualmente vienen. Hazme un favor y mantén un ojo en Bella y sus amigas esta noche. No quiero que ninguno de estos idiotas intente algo con alguna de ellas. Ya hablé con Bella acerca de no tomar ninguna bebida de nadie. —Jass se pasó las manos por el pelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

—Oye, no le dijiste a María que invitara a Irina, ¿verdad? —pregunté cuando me agaché y agarré las dos botellas de cerveza vacías que Jass había bebido desde que se sentó en el sofá.

—Le dije que no me importaba a quién trajera. Mientras más vengan, es menos probable que los chicos coqueteen con Bella y sus amigas. A Bella no le molestó tener estudiantes universitarios en su fiesta; dijo algo acerca de dejar a sus años de secundaria atrás —dijo Jass mientras se alejaba de mí.

Genial… lo último que necesitaba era que esa perra de Irina me persiguiera toda la noche con Bella aquí. Si Jass pensó que tener algunas perras universitarias aquí iba a evitar que los chicos de coquetearan con Bella y sus amigas… no pensaba con claridad.

Una hora más tarde, la gente empezó a llegar. Bella y sus amigas aún no se presentaban. Jass había bebido dos cervezas más y ahora discutía con Emmet acerca de cuál de ellos podía levantar más pesas. Alec ya había puesto música y gente bailaba dentro y fuera.

En ese momento, sentí el vello en mis brazos erizarse. Había llegado. Podía sentirlo.

Miré a Jass, que miraba hacia la puerta principal con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Seguí su mirada y vi a Bella acercándose a él. _Joder_, se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco con botas vaqueras y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía un poco más de maquillaje puesto. Tan pronto como llegó a Jass, este la alzó y la hizo girar. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Miré más allá de Jass y vi a Emmet y Garrent con sus malditas bocas abiertas.

Imbéciles. No me gustó la forma en que miraban a Bella, como si fuera un jodido pedazo de carne. Cuando Jass comenzó a hablar con Bella, me acerqué a donde cerca de seis o más de nuestros amigos se encontraban.

—Hola, Gunner, ¿qué pasa? ¡Mira a las nuevas! ¡Joder, la hermana de Jass es caliente, por no hablar de sus amigas! —dijo Garrent, silbando.

—Escuchen, hijos de puta… Sólo voy a decir esto una vez. Ni siquiera se acerquen a las amigas de Bella. Esta advertencia viene de mí y de Jass.

Garrent soltó una carcajada. —Está bien, pero no dijiste nada acerca de su hermana, así que si ustedes me disculpan —dijo Garrent mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Bella. Me puse delante de él y coloqué una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

—No lo creo. Bella está fuera de los límites… _¡Y punto! _Si incluso la miras de mala manera, te patearé el trasero, ¿vale?

— ¿Qué diablos, Gunner? ¿Has reclamado a la hermana de Jass? —preguntó Emmet mientras todos empezaban a reír.

—De hecho, soy un idiota. Pero estoy hablando en serio: ni se les ocurra _siquiera _hablarle mal.

Garrent y Emmet intercambiaron miradas y Emmet alzó las manos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Podía oír a Garrent diciendo algo acerca de cómo esto no era jodidamente justo.

Me volví para ver a Bella acercándose a mí. Le sonreí mientras se acercaba. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Dios, cómo la había extrañado y eso que sólo había pasado un día desde la última vez que la vi.

Pude ver a Ali y otras dos chicas echarse a reír y comenzar a susurrarse. Me pregunté si Bella les dijo que nos habíamos besado. Espero que se los dijera, porque eso significaba que pensaba en ello. Será mejor que me asegure de darle algo esta noche para mantenerla pensando en mí.

Bella se acercó, se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y mi polla empezó a endurecerse.

—Hola, Gunner, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Bella con esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí. ¿Cómo fue la graduación? —Miré por encima del hombro de Bella para ver a Ali dándome una sonrisa. Sí… sabía que Bella le había dicho sobre el beso sólo por la forma en que Ari me miraba.

— Ali… ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo resultó el discurso?

— ¡Hola, Gunner! Ah, sí… el discurso. Estuve bien después de hacerme pis en los pantalones de los nervios. Pero luego vi a Jass, y me imaginé su trasero desnudo mientras se chupaba el dedo y por extraño que parezca… me tranquilicé enseguida —dijo Ali con un encogimiento de hombros y la cara más seria que jamás había visto. Como que creí que me decía la verdad. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me reí. Maldita sea, me gustaba esta chica.

—Bueno, mierda… voy a tener que recordar eso cuando esté frente a un grupo intercambiando ideas para un nuevo edificio, Ali. — Ali me guiñó un ojo.

Bella me presentó a sus dos amigas. —Gunner esta es Rosalie, Rosalie este es Gunner. —Ah, así que esta era la Rosalie que perdió su virginidad en una fiesta de fraternidad. Era difícil mantener una cara seria, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé. Tenía el pelo corto de un color castaño rojizo que le llegaba sobre los hombros, y llevaba probablemente uno de los vaqueros más ajustados y provocativos que había visto junto a una camiseta marrón que mostraba sus atributos muy bien.

—Es un placer conocerte, Rosalie —dije con una sonrisa.

—Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, Gunner… parece que hiciste mella en nuestra Bella.

Me reí cuando vi a Bella darle una mirada asesina a Rosalie.

—De todos modos, si has terminado, Rose, Gunner esta es Kate. —Kate era un poco más chiquita que Bella y Ari, y la única rubia del grupo. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Me recordó a Bella de alguna forma. Su inocencia parecía salir en ondas de ella.

—Kate, es un placer conocerte.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, gracias por invitarnos, Gunner. —Encanto inocente y sureño… estas chicas necesitaban una llamada de atención esta noche.

Ambas chicas eran más que bonitas y ya podía ver a los buitres abundando. Les di mi charla sobre no irse con nadie, ni siquiera con una chica. No tomar ninguna bebida de alguien que no sea de una de ellas, Jass o yo. También me aseguré de que Rosalie y Kate tuvieran planes para volver a casa. Kate había señalado que era la más pequeña, así que no bebería esa noche.

Jass ya le había dicho a Bella que ella y Ali podían quedarse. Algo que lamentó sólo hace treinta minutos, cuando mencioné a Ali iba a quedarse toda la noche. Pensé que iba a morir allí mismo.

Una vez que les conseguí una cerveza y una coca cola de dieta para Kate, todas se fueron al patio trasero y comenzaron a bailar. Sonreí al ver a Ali… Hombre, esa chica sabía cómo llamar la atención.

Debían haber al menos cuatro chicos bailando a su alrededor. Rosalie se mantenía al mismo nivel y parecía tener toda la atención de Emmet. Bella y Kate bailaban entre sí y ambas parecían ajenas a los chicos que trataban desesperadamente de llamar su atención. Aparté la mirada y vi a Jass salir por la puerta corredera con María a su brazo. Echó un vistazo a la gente bailando. Vio a Bella y sonrió. Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por ira pura. Seguí su mirada.

Ali… Bailaba con otra chica y dos chicos. _Your Body _de _Christina Aguilera _estaba sonando y guau… Ali sí que podía bailar. Ella vio a Jass y le dio una sonrisa y un guiño. Miré a Jass y tenía las manos apretadas en puños. Joder, esta chica lo tenía bajo su hechizo, tanto si quería creerlo o como si no.

En ese momento, Bella se acercó a mí y me golpeó en el hombro.

— ¿Estás disfrutando tu primera fiesta universitaria? —le pregunté mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Miré esos hermosos ojos azules y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Las luces blancas colgadas en todos los árboles echaban chispas a sus ojos, dejándome sin aliento.

— ¡Sí! Sin embargo, creo que Ali está tratando de hacer una declaración —dijo Bella, moviendo la cabeza hacia Ali.

—Puede que tengas razón. Por la mirada en el rostro de Jass, yo diría que está funcionando. ¿Dónde diablos aprendió a bailar así?

Bella se echó a reír. —Ha estado tomando clases desde que tenía cinco años. Le encanta bailar —dijo Bella mientras miraba a Jass. Vi su sonrisa desaparecer.

— ¿Quién es la que está con Jasper y… esa es la chica de la tienda de café? ¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¿Irina?

Joder.

—La chica es María. Es la animadora con la que Jass salió la noche del jueves. Irina es otra animadora y es una de las amigas de María. Jass invitó a María, pero no estoy seguro de por qué, porque no la soporta.

—Probablemente para molestar a Ali. Tuvieron una especie de pelea en la cena y Ali no me quiere decir sobre lo que discutieron.

Bella se quedó mirándolos por un buen momento. Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Tomé su mano, la acerqué a mi boca y besé el dorso.

—No te preocupes, Bella, cariño. —Le guiñé un ojo y lentamente dejé ir su mano.

—No estoy preocupada. Estoy segura que Jasper sabe lo que está haciendo. Sólo espero que no invitara a esta chica para poner celosa a Ali. Los dos estaban muy molestos cuando regresaron a la mesa. Ali me dijo que Jasper era un imbécil. Parece ser su palabra favorita para describirle los últimos días —dijo Bella con una pequeña risa.

Miré de nuevo a la pista de baile para ver bailar a Ali bastante cerca de Garrent. Le eché un vistazo a Jass, quien trataba de prestar atención a lo que sea que María decía, pero no dejaba de mirar a Ali. Parecía preocupado y debería estarlo. Garrent probablemente se ha acostado con todas las chicas en esta fiesta a excepción de Bella y sus amigas. Sin embargo, por la forma en que miraba a Ali… Sé lo que ese hijo de puta pensaba.

—Gunner, ¿puedo usar el baño en tu habitación? Jasper dijo que mantuvieron sus habitaciones y baños fuera de los límites. Había una cola bastante larga esperando por el baño cuando entramos.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Sólo asegúrate de cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando entres.

— ¿Vas a esperar aquí hasta que yo regrese? —preguntó Bella mientras un rubor se arrastraba por sus mejillas.

—Estaré justo aquí —dije, inclinándome y besando su frente.

Bella se detuvo para hablar con Jass por un segundo. Vi a María e Irina mirándola de arriba abajo.

Perras.

Jass se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en la espalda. —Así que ¿crees que mi hermana pequeña se esté divirtiendo en su primera fiesta universitaria?

Miré a Jass que estaba, claramente, borracho. —Jass, ¿qué sucede contigo? Nunca te habías emborrachado tanto. Estás dejándome totalmente responsable de vigilar a tu hermana y sus amigas.

—Parece que las amigas de la hermanita de Jass pueden cuidarse solas —dijo María con una sonrisa. Irina y otra chica que nunca había visto antes se echaron a reír mientras miraban hacia donde todo el mundo bailaba.

En ese momento, Ali comenzó a caminar hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Estaba sin aliento por el baile. Metí la mano en el refrigerador que se encontraba junto a mí y le di otra cerveza.

— ¡Menos mal! ¡No he bailado así desde hace mucho! ¿Dónde está, Bella? Tiene que venir a bailar con nosotros —dijo Ali mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

Miró a Jass y fue entonces cuando notó a María aferrándose a él. Esto no iba a salir bien. Los ojos de Ali viajaron de arriba abajo por María y aterrizaron en su mano en la cintura de Jass.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga, imbécil? —preguntó Ali a Jass.

—María, esta es la mejor amiga de Bella… pequeña. Pequeña, esta es María… una _amiga _mía. —Jass subrayó la palabra amiga y vi todo el cuerpo de Ali ponerse rígido. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

—Hola, María, _amiga _de Jass. Mi nombre es Ali, un placer conocerte —dijo Ali mientras estiraba la mano hacia María para sacudirla. María, siendo la perra que era, sólo miró la mano de Ali y se rió.

Jass sólo se quedó allí, una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por qué diablos dejaba a María ser tan grosera con Ali? Eso no era propio de él, en absoluto.

Se acercó más a Ali, como si fuera a decir algo sólo para ella.

—Es mejor que tengas cuidado al bailar así, pequeña. Estás jugando con los chicos grandes ahora. Podrías perder tu virginidad si sigues así, cariño.

¡Mierda! ¡Oh, mierda… no acaba de decir eso!

Jass prácticamente se lo gritó a Ali. María e Irina se echaron a reír. Me quedé pasmado. Este no era Jass. Nunca haría daño a nadie a propósito.

Le eché un vistazo a Ali. Se quedó allí, mirando a Jass, las lágrimas construyéndose lentamente en sus ojos. Miró a las dos perras que todavía reían.

—María, ya basta, o puedes tomar a tus amigos e irse —dije mientras me ponía entre Ali y Jass. Ari parecía lista para matarlo. Jass siguió sonriéndole. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, vi los hombros de Ali enderezarse mientras se erguía.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Jass! No es la primera vez que he jugado con los chicos grandes y sin duda no será la última. — Ali se giró y se acercó a Alec. Parecía que le pedía una canción.

Me giré y me quedé mirando a Jass. —María, ¿pueden darnos un minuto, por favor?

—Claro, voy a estar adentro, bebé. —María besó a Jass en la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos como si no pudiera soportar el contacto.

—Jass, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios avergonzaste a Ali así? —Me pasé las manos por el cabello. ¿Qué diablos pensaba?—. Mierda amigo, ese fue realmente estúpido.

Jass sólo tomó un trago de su cerveza y se encogió de hombros.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que _I'm a Slave for You _de _Britney Spears _comenzó a sonar.

Oh, joder… esto no podía ser bueno. En ese momento, Bella regresó, una mirada llena de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios? —dijo Bella mientras Jeff miraba hacia la pista de baile. Su boca se abrió. No quería darme la vuelta, pero lo hice.

Maldita sea… No debería haberlo hecho.

Ali bailaba con Garrent. _Bailaba _estrechamente con Garrent. Había algo de machaqueo. Nunca había visto a una chica moverse como ella lo hacía. Debía de haber habido por lo menos un grupo de diez personas de pie alrededor animando y gritando. La vi mirar a Jass y la expresión de su rostro enviaba un mensaje claro.

—Gunner, ¿sabes por qué Ali está bailando como si estuviera en la película _Dirty Dancing_? —preguntó Bella por encima de la música. Joder… ¿qué se supone que debo decir? Se iba a enojar con Jass.

Le eché un vistazo a Jass para ver si iba a decir algo. Nop. No podía apartar la mirada de donde Ali bailaba. Se quedó allí, mirando… a Ali. Rosalie y Kate se unieron al baile. Garrent parecía que había muerto he ido al jodido cielo. Incluso a mí me estaba excitando el sólo observar a Ali bailar con Garrent.

Una canción lenta empezó a sonar; _Fall Into Me _de _Brantly Gilbert_. Negué con la cabeza y miré a Bella.

—Me encanta esta canción… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Bella? —pregunté mientras levantaba una mano y la deslizaba por un lado de su rostro.

Bella miró a Jass; obviamente sabía que algo había sucedido, y luego me miró y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Escaneé la pista de baile y vi a Ali bailando con Garrent. Creí verla limpiándose rápidamente una lágrima, pero no estaba seguro. Mierda… Jass la jodió a lo grande.

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la sostuve cerca. Tomé una respiración profunda y aspiré su olor. Siempre olería como margaritas para mí. Se moldeaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Estaba tensa cuando empezamos a bailar, pero pude sentir que se relajaba más y más a medida que la canción continuaba.

Levanté la mirada para ver a María y Jass bailando… y besándose. Jass ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados. Era casi como si estuviera en piloto automático.

Estúpido borracho.

Iba a matarlo mañana, maldita sea. Mantuve a Bella mirando hacia otro lado. No necesitaba que me dejara ahora para ir a reprender a su hermano. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé a Bella y a mí bailando solos.

La canción terminó y Bella me miró con la mirada más preciosa en su rostro.

—Gunner… tienes una voz preciosa —dijo mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos.

Podría perderme en esos hermosos ojos azules. Si no supiera mejor, creería que mis rodillas estaban a punto de ceder. Espera… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué tenía una hermosa voz? ¿Estaba cantando?

—No me di cuenta que cantaba en voz alta. ¡Lo siento! —Dije con una sonrisa—. ¡Eso debe haber sido una tortura!

Maldita sea, allí iba esa sonrisa por la que moriría. Poco a poco, ese rubor que había llegado a amar se extendió a lo largo de sus mejillas.

—No… fue… fue una de las cosas más románticas. Se me cortó la respiración —dijo Bella mientras apartaba la mirada. Miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa débil.

—Vas a hacer a una chica muy feliz algún día.

Joder. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Estaba claro que ella se atenía a toda esta mierda de amigos. Sólo seguía apartándome. Paciencia era todo lo que necesitaba. Si eso significaba acabar con Bella el resto de mi vida… entonces iba a tener que aprender a darle el espacio y tiempo que necesitara.

Bella y yo bailamos juntos casi toda la noche. Estaba bastante seguro de que no vi bailar a Bella con ningún otro tipo. No es que no se lo pidieran. La vi rechazar más chicos esta noche de los que quería contar.

Dejé de beber después de mi cuarta cerveza. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza despejada. Entre mantener a los buitres lejos de Bella y sus amigas, mirar al imbécil de Jass y tratar de mantener a raya a Irina, tenía que estar tan sobrio como fuera posible.

La parte más interesante de la noche fue cuando Ali se paró justo al lado de Jass y María y bailó _Shut Up _de _Christina Aguilera_.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede con esos dos? —me preguntó Bella mientras miraba bailar a Ali, que no había apartado la mirada de Jass ni una vez. Él parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Sólo esperaba que no se mataran.

Me encogí de hombros y rogué que Jass no pateara el culo de Garrent ya que bailaba demasiado cerca de Ali, que tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Jesús estos dos iban a terminar por matarme esta noche.

La fiesta empezó a relajarse alrededor de medianoche. Me encontraba de pie en la cocina hablando con Laurent y Emmet cuando sentí que alguien se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. De inmediato supe que _no _era Bella.

—Hola, guapo, ¿bailas? —Quité sus brazos de mi cintura y me giré para ver a Irina. Parecía borracha. Joder, deseaba que ella y sus amigas Barbie se fueran de aquí, _ya_. María se había aferrado a Jass toda la noche, maldición.

—Ah, no, gracias, Irina… puede que quieras empezar a reunir a tus amigas. Cerraremos pronto —dije mientras le daba una mirada sin expresión. Lo último que necesitaba hacer era animarla.

— ¿Qué demonios, Gunner? ¿Tienes un par de chicas de instituto en tu fiesta y todos tenemos que ir a la cama temprano? Ya sé con quién quiero ir a la cama… —dijo Irina mientras echaba los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Por supuesto, en ese momento Bella y sus amigas entraron a la sala. Ella escaneó la habitación. Probablemente en busca de Jass, pero él había desaparecido hace una media hora. Atrapó mi mirada. Trató de mantener su rostro natural, pero no era estúpido. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Saqué los brazos de Irina de mi cuello. Sostuve sus brazos y la empujé un poco hacia atrás.

—Irina, es suficiente, ya te dije que no y te pedí que tú y tus amigas comenzaran a irse. La fiesta ha terminado. Alec está empacando sus cosas para que no haya más baile.

Irina parecía que iba a llorar, pero luego comenzó a reír. ¿Qué demonios?

—Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Dime que no estás con esa niña? Vamos, Gunner… ¿no te acuerdas lo bien que la pasamos juntos? Apuesto a que no puede hacerte sentir como yo lo hice.

Joder. Bella estaba escuchando todo el asunto. ¿Podría ser peor?

No debería haber preguntado… justo entonces oí a María con su desagradable carcajada. Ella y Jass salían de su dormitorio. María ataba su pelo en una cola de caballo y Jass se ponía una camiseta por la cabeza.

Oh, mierda, Jass, no lo hiciste…

Tanto Bella como Ali se dieron la vuelta y los miraron. Luego Bella se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—Es hora de que te vayas, Irina, y llévate a la zorra de tu amiga María contigo —dije mientras la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba a la sala de estar.

—Oye… Quita tus manos de mí, imbécil —gritó Irina.

— ¡Vete, Irina! —dije mientras buscaba a Cooper. Él estaba llevándolos a la casa de su hermandad.

Una vez conseguí que todos se fueran, empecé a limpiar el resto de la casa. Esta fiesta se había acabado desde que Bella se sentó en el sofá con una claramente molesta Ali. Rosalie y Kate se encontraban alrededor de Ali, así que no me di cuenta de que Ali lloraba hasta que Rosalie se puso de pie para despedirse Emmet. ¿Acababa de dejar en su mano un pedazo de papel?

Rosalie y Kate se acercaron a mí. —Muchas gracias, Gunner. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Nos gustaría darle las gracias a Jasper, pero no podemos encontrarlo —dijo Rosalie con una débil sonrisa.

—Ustedes chicas son más que bienvenidas. Me alegro de que hayan pasado un buen rato, y Kate, no has bebido nada, ¿no? ¿Estarás bien conduciendo a casa? —le pregunté mientras miraba por encima del hombro para ver a Bella mirándome hablar con sus amigas. Dios, esta chica sería mi perdición… con sólo una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la habitación podía debilitar mis rodillas.

—No. ¡No he bebido ni una gota! Gracias de nuevo, Gunner. Espero verte pronto —dijo Kate mientras se dirigían de nuevo hacia Bella y Ali.

— ¡Eh, sí, claro! Nos vemos por ahí —le dije.

Bella las acompañó a la puerta principal. Todo el mundo se había ido. Vi como Bella regresaba al sofá y se sentaba al lado de Ali.

Decidí que era el momento para saber a dónde mierda se había ido Jass y en qué diablos pensaba. Salí a la calle y lo vi sentado en una silla, mirando fijamente al espacio. Era el único fuera, solo.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué mierda te pasó esta noche? —le dije mientras tomaba una cerveza de la nevera y ponía una silla para sentarme a su lado.

Jass me miró, y nunca lo había visto tan malditamente molesto. —No quiero hablar de eso.

—Actuaste como un imbécil esta noche, no sólo con Ali, sino también con tu hermana. No puedo creer que te acostaras con María, amigo. Fue estúpido. —Tomé un largo trago de la cerveza y miré a Jass. Tenía el rostro entre las manos.

—No quiero hablar de ello, Gunner. Sé que la he jodido, ¿bien? Déjame solo, joder.

—_Nunca _he estado tan malditamente decepcionada de ti, Jasper. ¡Nunca! —Oí gritar a Bella.

Levanté la mirada para verla de pie delante de Jass con las manos en las caderas. Se veía tan jodidamente linda de pie allí, toda enojada.

— Bella, ¿por qué no te vas a mi habitación y duermes un poco, cariño? —dijo Jass sin levantar la vista.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿De verdad crees que alguna de nosotras quiere ir a dormir en una cama en la que _jodiste _con una chica!? No, gracias, Jasper. Voy a llamar a un taxi y vamos a volver a la casa de Ali. —Jass se encogió cuando Bella gritó la palabra "joder".

— Bella, no, no te vayas, cariño. Ali ha bebido demasiado. Pueden dormir en mi habitación esta noche —le dije mientras me levantaba y alejaba a Bella de Jass.

— ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho esto, Gunner! ¡No lo puedo creer! Ali me acaba de decir lo que dijo acerca de su virginidad. Oh, Jesús, Gunner… esta… esta _persona _sentada aquí _no _es mi hermano. —Ahora era Bella la que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Miró por encima de mi hombro a Jass y le gritó—: ¡Eres _igual _que mamá! ¡Bebes y escupes odio, idiota! — Bella se apartó de mis brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Jass y vi algo que nunca pensé que vería… Estaba llorando mientras miraba a Bella caminar de regreso a la casa.

* * *

**Issa!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Bella**

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza después de entrar de nuevo en la casa tras gritarle a Jasper. En el momento en que Ali me dijo lo que Jasper había dicho más temprano, pensé que iba a vomitar. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Me preguntaba por qué Ali había estado bailando tan provocativamente con un par de tipos. Me había dado cuenta de que Jasper la había mirado varias veces, pero si hubiera sabido lo que dijo…

Oh. Dios. Mío… ¡Era un cretino! Estaba enojada conmigo, también. Si no hubiera cometido tal error y no le hubiera dicho a Jasper que Ali seguía siendo virgen, nunca le habría dicho nada a ella.

Luego lo veo salir de su dormitorio con la prostituta con la que había estado toda la noche. No lo podía creer. Si él hacía ese tipo de mierda en cada fiesta, tal vez era mejor que esta fuera nuestra primera y última fiesta.

Tuve que parar para recomponerme. No sólo estaba enojada con Jasper, sino también con esa puta, Irina, que había estado colgándose por todas partes a Gunner cuando entramos en la sala de estar. Parecía como si Gunner estuviera tratando de empujarla, pero… si mi propio hermano podía hacerlo… Me dieron un vaso de agua y me lo bebí rápidamente. Me sentía mal del estómago. Ali estaba sentada en el sofá, perdida en sus pensamientos.

¡Joder!

—Ali, cariño, vamos a cambiarnos y acostarnos. No me siento muy bien —dije mientras me paraba delante de ella.

—De ninguna jodida manera voy a dormir en su cama, Bella. No. Prefiero caminar a casa si tengo que hacerlo. No… no después de lo que hizo allí con esa puta. ¿Viste la sonrisa que me dirigió cuando salió de su habitación? ¿La viste? Quiero decir… Oh, Dios mío… Realmente se regodeaba de todo esto. ¡Justo en mí jodida cara!

Ali se llevó la mano a la boca. Mierda… Creí que estaba a punto de vomitar. Lo siguiente que supe era que volaba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño de Jasper. En ese momento, Gunner entró con Jasper. Ambos la vieron correr por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gunner mientras entraba.

—Ali está a punto de vomitar. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Tienes una toalla que pueda mojar para llevársela? —le pregunté a Gunner cuando me di vuelta y lo vi caminar hacia la cocina. Ya estaba caminando hacia el fregadero con una toalla pequeña y mojándola con agua tibia. Dios mío… ese chico era demasiado. Todo lo que hacía provocaba que mi corazón dejara de latir. Me acerqué y puse a su lado. Me dio un golpe en el brazo con su hombro.

—Realmente eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? —dije con una sonrisa. Gunner me sonrió y pasó la toalla. En ese momento, oí a Ali gritar.

— ¡No me toques! ¡No. Me. Toques! ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito idiota!

— ¡Mierda! —dijimos Gunner y yo al tiempo que corríamos hacia el cuarto de baño. Jasper estaba de pie en el baño, sosteniendo una toalla para Ali, tratando de mantener su cabello hacia atrás. Lucía como si estuviera en estado de shock.

Ali estaba vomitando bastante, y cuando no lo hacía, le gritaba a Jasper que la dejara sola.

Me acerqué y saqué el pelo Ali de las manos de Jasper. Jasper sólo dio un paso atrás.

—Gunner, por favor, sácalo de aquí. Sólo está empeorando las cosas.

Gunner asintió y sacó a Jasper del baño, llevándolo hacia el dormitorio.

Ali seguía diciendo—: Oh. Dios. Mío… ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Una y otra vez. No estaba segura de sí era por la idea de ver a Jasper salir de su habitación con otra chica o si era el alcohol que la ponía tan enferma. Probablemente ambas cosas.

Una vez que parecía que ya no podía vomitar, se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la pared. Lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Se echó a reír. —Oh, joder, ese hijo de puta… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Qué me hizo pensar que alguna vez estaría interesado en mí, Bells? ¡Fui tan estúpida, joder! —gritó Ali.

Me agaché y le puse el pelo detrás de las orejas. —Deja de llorar, Ali. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera en este momento? Estaría cabreada y probablemente te estaría diciendo alguna estúpida cita de _Katharine Hepburn_. Contrólate… Eres una mujer hermosa, joven e inteligente. Vamos… Vamos a llevarte a la cama. Ya verás, por la mañana te sentirás mucho mejor, dulzura.

Ali se puso de pie y la ayudé a cruzar el pasillo hacia la habitación de Gunner. Era la tercera vez que estaba en su habitación. Bueno, en realidad, la segunda vez estando plenamente en su habitación. ¡Todavía no podía creer que estuviera así de limpia!

Ayudé a Ali a sacarse los zapatos y la camisa. Se sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y se metió bajo las sábanas. En serio, tan pronto como su cabeza estuvo en la almohada, se durmió.

Recogí la ropa y la dejé sobre una silla. Me acerqué al armario de Gunner y miré las pocas fotos que tenía. Una imagen era de una pareja de ancianos. Se veían tan felices y enamorados. Apostaba a que eran sus abuelos. También había una foto de una familia. Un hombre joven y guapo, con uniforme militar, y una chica muy hermosa; debía estar en sus veintitantos o a principio de sus treinta, junto con un chico más que lindo. Debían ser Gunner y sus padres. Sonreí ante la sonrisa torcida que tenía en ese entonces. Había otras fotos, pero sólo de la mujer. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Gunner había heredado su sonrisa.

Miré de nuevo a Ali, que estaba profundamente dormida. Supuse que debería ir a limpiar el baño. Entré en la sala y me detuve cuando escuché a Jasper y Gunner hablar. No debería haberlo hecho, pero puse mi cabeza en la puerta para poder oírlos.

—Jass, hombre, ¿cómo diablos terminaste acostándote con la puta de María? Ni siquiera la soportas —escuché a Gunner tratando de susurrar.

— ¡No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?! Había bebido demasiado y ella seguía acercándose a mí, joder. El ver a Alice prácticamente follando con cada maldito tipo con el que bailaba… No. Lo. Sé. Sólo me rompí. Estoy bastante seguro que no puedo tener a Ali. Rebecca seguía insinuándose y supongo que sólo me rendí.

No podía creer lo que oía. Mi propio hermano… En todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo Jacob dijo casi exactamente lo mismo. Tal vez mi madre tenía razón… Todos los hombres sólo quieren una cosa.

No… no Jasper… No iba a creer que lo había hecho a propósito. Tenía que explicarme por qué acababa de romper el corazón de mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Sólo te rendiste? Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. Estabas enojado con Ali antes de que llegara, Jass. Lo hiciste a propósito, amigo. Puedes no darte cuenta de que lo hiciste a propósito, pero fue así. Invitaste a María aquí sabiendo que iba a estar colgada a ti toda la noche. Puede que no hayas tenido planeado dormir con ella, pero lo hiciste. Estabas tratando de alejar a Ali, Jass, y creo que tuviste éxito por cómo acabo de oírla gritar en el baño.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Me mató cuando me gritó que no la tocara, joder. Sabiendo que soy el que causó este… Oh, Dios… Me está destrozando por dentro, Gunner. No soy mejor que ese hijo de puta que lastimó a Bella. Y lo peor de todo… no sólo perjudiqué a Ali, sino también a Bella. Oh, Dios. ¿Has visto cómo me miraba, Gun? La cagué con Bella a lo grande.

—Amigo, la jodiste con Ali a lo grande, también. Sabes que a la chica le gustas… ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que ella no te gusta? —le preguntó Gunner a Jasper.

—No sé lo que siento por Ali. Me pone tan loco, todo el maldito tiempo. Me ha tenido así por lo menos los últimos cinco años. ¡Joder! —gritó Jasper tan fuerte que me hizo saltar, y mi codo golpeó la puerta.

—Adelante —oí decir a Jasper.

¡Maldición! Mierda. Poco a poco, abrí la puerta y vi a Jasper y a Gunner sentados en el extremo de la cama de Jasper. Miré la cama y era un desastre. Al instante me sentí mal del estómago, sabiendo lo que había pasado allí no hacía mucho tiempo. Me llevé las manos a la boca en un acto de reflejo. Gunner se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia mí.

— Bella, ¿qué sucede, cariño? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas vomitar? —me preguntó Gunner mientras se inclinaba para mirarme a la cara. Negué con la cabeza y lentamente alejé la mano de mi boca. Sólo la sensación de las manos de Gunner en mis hombros calmó mis nervios. Miré por encima del hombro de Gunner, y vi a Jasper sentado allí, mirándome.

Oh, Jesús… Había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Mi primer instinto fue correr hacia él. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto llorar. Le eché un vistazo a Gunner, que seguía mirándome con preocupación en los ojos. Di un paso atrás para salir de su abrazo. Jasper comenzó a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí.

— ¡No! Simplemente… No, Jasper. Lo que hiciste esta noche fue… fue… No quiero ni pensar en eso. Sólo quería hacerle saber a Gunner que Ali ya se durmió. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Podría sacarlo por ti —dije mientras apartaba la vista de Jasper y miraba de nuevo a Gunner.

—Eh, no, está bien, voy a usar un par de pantalones de Jass. —Gunner se volvió para mirar a Jasper y luego a mí. Me condujo fuera de la habitación y se acercó a mí—. ¿Ali está bien, Bells? ¿Qué le hizo mal? ¿Bebió demasiada cerveza? Porque me sentiría bastante mal si eso es lo que le hizo mal —dijo Gunner con la mirada más preocupada en su rostro.

Jesús, cada vez que pienso que no puede ser mejor… va y hace o dice algo que sólo lo hace mucho mejor. El calor de su cuerpo y aliento en mi rostro causó al instante un dolor entre mis piernas. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis descarriados pensamientos.

—No, Gunner, no creo que haya sido la cerveza. Creo que fue ver a Jasper salir de su dormitorio, poniéndose la camisa mientras esa puta le miraba con una jodida sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Eso fue lo que le hizo mal —dije, lo suficientemente alto como para que Jasper escuchara. Gunner sólo cerró sus ojos.

»Voy a ir a limpiar el baño y luego me iré a dormir. Muchas gracias por la fiesta, Gunner. La disfruté… la mayor parte del tiempo, de todos modos.

— Bella, deja el baño así, cariño, está bien. Jass y yo siempre hacemos que una empresa de limpieza venga y limpie la casa luego de una fiesta… Sólo ve a dormir. Por favor —dijo Gunner, siguiéndome hasta el baño.

—Vale… Estoy agotada, de todos modos. Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo por permitirnos utilizar tu habitación. Realmente lo aprecio. —Me incliné y le di a Gunner un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

Ni siquiera me molesté en decirle buenas noches a Jasper. Volví a la habitación de Gunner. Sólo quería salir de esa ropa y dormir. Mi cabeza me estaba matando por toda la cerveza que había bebido. Dios, sólo quería esa noche terminara de una vez. Recordé haber visto una camiseta en el baño cuando estaba allí antes. Entré y la vi sobre la bañera. Me saqué la falda y la camisa, y me pasé la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Oh, joder… Olía como a Gunner. Mmh. Inspiré con fuerza y hundí el rostro en la camisa. Sí. ¡Iba a dormir bien esa noche!

Me metí en la cama al lado de Ali. Estaba roncando. Hombre… iba a lamentarlo mañana cuando se despertara. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera recordaría que Jasper se acostó con la puta de María! Oh, ojalá fuera así.

Dios… todo a mí alrededor olía como Gunner; la almohada, las sábanas… Mmh… Podría dormirme así cada maldito día. Envuelta en su olor. Lo último que recordé antes de quedarme dormida fue estar bailando con Gunner mientras cantaba en mi oído. Realmente tenía una voz hermosa.

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché a Ali hablando por teléfono. Abrí los ojos y me incorporé, bostezando. Por lo que pude escuchar, Ali hablaba con sus padres. Estaba bien. _Sí, la fiesta fue súper divertida, sí, fue sólo para nosotras dos, Jasper y Gunner… dormimos en la habitación de Gunner… _Después de unos segundos, finalmente se despidió y colgó.

— ¡Buenos día, cariño! ¿Has dormido bien? —dijo Ali mientras salía de la cama. Diablos, no. Tiene que estar sintiendo algo, por todo lo santo. ¡Yo sí que me sentía mal y ni siquiera había bebido tanto como ella!

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar. Jasper, lo que dijo acerca de su virginidad, y durmiendo con esa chica María.

—Buenos días, Ali. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté mientras la veía caminar hacia el baño de Gunner. Oí la llave siendo abierta y su risa. Me levanté para entrar y ver lo que encontraba tan gracioso.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunté mientras miraba el mostrador.

—Esto… es divertido. —Ali señaló mi falda y camisa, que estaban tiradas en el suelo del baño—. Nunca pensé que iba a ver tu ropa tirada en el suelo del baño de unos chicos calientes… O a ti vestida con la camisa de un chico caliente. Caliente, Bells... ¡muy caliente! —dijo Ali mientras empujaba mi hombro con la mano.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y me agaché para recoger mi ropa. — ¡Pensé que la había recogido anoche! Dios, estaba agotada. Eh, Ali, ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿quieres hablar de algo? —le pregunté mientras la veía recogerse el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Soltó su cabello y me miró. Por un breve instante, vi el dolor en sus ojos, pero se había ido tan rápido que me preguntaba si había estado allí en primer lugar. Esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que hablar, Bells. Lo hecho, hecho está. Estaba enamorada de un chico que casualmente resulta ser un verdadero idiota.

¡Lo siento, sé que es tu hermano! Si quiere ir por allí, follándose a todas las chicas en el campus… me importa una mierda —dijo Ali, girándose y saliendo del baño.

De acuerdo… Eso no era lo que esperaba de ella, pero estaba bien.

—Entonces, Alice, ¿estás totalmente de acuerdo con lo que pasó anoche? ¿No te molesta en lo más mínimo que Jasper se haya acostado con otra chica? —le dije cuando empecé a quitarme la camisa de Gunner y a ponerme mi ropa de nuevo.

—Nop… No me molesta en lo más mínimo, Bella. De hecho, Garrent me dio su número y me invitó a salir anoche. Lo rechacé, pero… ahora que lo pienso, voy a llamarlo hoy.

Se dio la vuelta, me dio un guiño y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio. La vi enderezar los hombros y respirar profundamente mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia la sala de estar. Pude oír a Gunner y a Jasper hablando tan pronto como abrió la puerta.

Patrañas. Todo era mentira.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Me regalan algunos reviews?**

**Issa!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Gunner**

Acabé durmiendo en el sofá anoche, después de que Jass finalmente se desmayara a las dos y media de la madrugada. Una vez me senté en el sofá, todavía podía oler a Bella en las almohadas. Probablemente parecía un estúpido por la forma en cómo anoche abrazaba una maldita almohada.

Jass se levantó a las seis de la mañana, vestido y listo para una carrera. No sabía cómo diablos se las arregló, pero lo hizo. Me levanté y fui a una carrera rápida, antes de volver a hacer algunos de mis panecillos con granos de arándanos.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle su regalo de graduación a Bella anoche, así que esperaba hacerlo esta mañana. Creía ciertamente que oí a Ali en el teléfono, y luego la escuché a ella y Bella hablando. Jass se había ausentado durante casi dos horas. Empecé a preguntarme si se quedaba lejos para evitar a las chicas.

Estúpido bastardo.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Jass entró, luciendo como si acabaran de golpearlo.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasó, hombre?

—Fui por un par de rondas con un amigo del gimnasio. Tengo que sacar todo el maldito alcohol de mi sistema —dijo Jass, al tomar un agua de la nevera.

» ¿Las chicas todavía están arriba?

Jass se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra y comenzó a beber de su agua. El hombre parecía un desastre.

—Amigo, creo que trabajaste demasiado duro, te ves como la mierda —dije mientras sacaba los panecillos del horno.

—Vete a la mierda, amigo… ¡No soy el que actúa como la jodida mujer de Betty Crocker!

—En serio, Jass, ¿te sientes bien hoy, dormiste lo suficiente? —pregunté al tiempo que le daba una buena mirada. Parecía cansado y sus ojos lucían como un mar azul muerto.

—Sí, me siento bien. No puedo creer que bebiera tanto anoche. Nunca bebí de esa puta manera —dijo Jass cuando alargó la mano y agarró la botella de analgésicos que se hallaba en el mostrador de la cocina.

— ¿Te, eh, acuerdas de todo lo que pasó anoche? —Mierda… No me gustaba hacerlo, pero tenía que preguntar.

Jass me miró y juro que sus ojos se encubrieron con lágrimas. —Sí amigo, me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó anoche. Créeme, desperté deseando haber estado lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordarlo.

En ese momento, la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió y Ali salió. Demonios… ella se veía tan bien esta mañana como lo hizo cuando entró ayer por la tarde. Pude ver a Jass enderezarse.

— ¡Buenos días! —anunció Ali cuando llegó zumbando a la cocina. ¿Qué demonios? Miré a Jass, que observaba todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Hiciste panecillos de arándanos, Gunner? ¡Dios mío! ¡No es de extrañar que Bella esté caliente por ti! —dijo Ali con una sonrisa.

— ¡Alice! —El sonido de la dulce voz de Bella hizo que mi estómago hiciera algunos giros. Levanté la vista y mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta. Se veía hermosa. Me preguntaba si despertaría cada mañana luciendo jodidamente bien. Me dio una sonrisa tímida. Ahí apareció ese sonrojo… mierda, sólo quería tomarla en mis brazos y besarla.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunté mientras le servía un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sentó en el taburete junto a Jasper, que seguía viendo cada movimiento de Ali.

Bella miró a Jass y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. Cuando se giró hacia mí, me dio esa sonrisa que me haría prometerle cualquier cosa en el

—Dormí bien, muchas gracias por renunciar a tu habitación anoche por nosotras.

Jasper cerró los ojos por un segundo. ¿Pensaba decirle a Ali y Bella que se sentía apenado?

—Mira, Bella, Gunner hizo panecillos de arándanos. ¿No es dulce? Algunos hombres son así, preocupados… saben cómo las pequeñas cosas hacen a una mujer tan feliz —dijo Ali cuando se inclinó sobre el mostrador y posó su mirada en Jass. Había estado enviando un mensaje de texto directo a alguien antes.

No me gustaba a donde iba esto.

—Ali, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado, por favor? —preguntó Jass mientras se levantaba.

—Eh, no… —dijo Ali entretanto cogía un panecillo y comenzaba a ponerle mantequilla.

Jass se pasó las manos por el rostro, claramente frustrado. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. —Por favor, _realmente necesito _hablar contigo… por favor.

Ali miró a Jass y juro que si las miradas mataran, Jass habría estado en el suelo. —Todo lo que tengas que decirme, lo puedes decir delante de mis amigos. Sabes lo que son, ¿no es así, Jass? Oh, espera… el tipo de _amigos _que tú tienes, los jodes en tu habitación durante la fiesta de graduación de tu hermana.

—Ali, suficiente, lo único que quiere es hablar contigo —dijo Bella al mirar entre Ali y Jass.

Joder, esto no iba terminar bien en lo absoluto.

—No, esto está bien, Bella. Si es así como Ali quiere hablar, entonces está bien para mí. Iba a pedir disculpas por mi comentario de anoche, sé que te avergonzó. Fue muy insensible de mí parte traer a colación el hecho de que sigues siendo virgen y que tu puto restriego a cada chico en la fiesta podría darles la impresión equivocada —dijo Jass mientras bajaba de golpe la botella de agua.

Esto era como un jodido choque de trenes que no podía dejar de ver.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso en este momento, después de lo que le hiciste anoche? —dijo Bella cuando se levantó y se acercó a Jass.

— ¿Qué… qué hice, Bella? Trataba de pedir disculpas y ella está siendo una perra al respecto —dijo Jass cuando volvió a mirar a Ali.

Ella seguía allí de pie, con una expresión en blanco en la cara. —Te _acostaste _con esa chica, Jasper. Sabías que le iba a doler a Ali… sabías que lo haría —dijo Bella, su voz rompiéndose.

— ¿Es eso, Ali? ¿Estás molesta porque me acosté con otra chica? Porque la última vez que revisé, cariño… no tenía una jodida novia —le gritó Jass a Ali.

—No me llames cariño, hijo de puta —dijo Ali a la vez que una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla.

—Jass, calmémonos por un minuto. Amigo, veo a dónde vas con esto y lo entiendo, pero…

— ¿Qué? —dijo Bella cuando se volvió y me dio una mirada de muerte.

Oh, joder…

—Entonces, Gunner, ¿crees que lo que Jasper le hizo a Ali estuvo bien porque no están saliendo? Tú y yo sabemos que tienen sentimientos el uno por otro —dijo Bella a la vez que ponía las manos en sus caderas.

Mierda, era linda cuando se enfurecía.

—Espera un minuto, Bella; no te vayas encima de mí ahora. Eso no es lo que iba a decir. Solo decía que es verdad, Ali y Jass no están saliendo y realmente podía ver o salir con quien quiera. No estoy excusando lo que hizo, es sólo… es sólo… —Oh, ¿por qué diablos creo que acabo de meter la pata? Deja de hablar, Gunner.

— ¿Puedo, por favor, decir que me importa una mierda lo que este cabrón haga? Así que, Jass, puedes… joder a quien te dé la real gana porque tienes razón, no tenemos nada juntos. Nunca lo tuvimos y lo dejaste muy claro anoche, nunca lo tendremos. Recibí tu mensaje alto y claro —dijo Ali y se limpió una lágrima de su cara.

—Mierda, Ali, por favor, déjame explicarte… No intentaba hacerte daño anoche. Sólo me enojé y tú coqueteabas y…

Bella no había terminado conmigo y cortó a Jass.

—Espera… Gunner. Significa esto que si hubiera estado bailando con uno de los otros chicos durante toda la noche y te hubieras puesto todo caliente y mojado, ¿te habrías ido y follado a Irina para ayudar a satisfacer tu erección? ¿Debido a que es más o menos lo que hizo Jasper? —dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia Ali, que se encontraba tan confundida como yo. ¿Cómo demonios se volvió esto contra mí?

— ¡No! Bella, no te haría eso, pero ellos no están saliendo.

—Tampoco lo estamos, Gunner… ¡gracias a Dios por eso! — Bella se volvió y caminó hacia mi dormitorio.

Oh, mierda… empecé a seguirla. ¿Cómo diablos acababa de suceder esto?

— ¡Bella, espera un minuto! ¿De dónde diablos vino todo eso? —le pregunté cuando entré en el dormitorio. Bella se giró y me miró. Me lanzó una de mis camisetas y gritó—: ¡Porque todos ustedes lo están jodiendo por igual! Cada uno de ustedes… incluso mi propio hermano. Todo lo que hacen es utilizar sus pollas para pensar.

Bella agarró su bolso y pasó junto a mí, volviendo a la sala de estar. Ali esperaba en la puerta principal. ¿Qué? ¿A dónde iban?

— Bella, déjame llevarlas a ambas a casa, cariño —dije en cuanto Jass se acercó para tratar y preguntarle a Ali si podía llevarla a casa.

—No necesitamos un aventón, gracias, Gunner; y no Jass, no me puedes llevar a casa para que podamos hablar. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— ¿Cómo piensas llegar a casa, Ali? —pregunté entretanto miraba a Bella, que ni siquiera me miraba ahora.

—Le envié a un _amigo _un mensaje de texto, preguntándole si podía llevarnos a Bella y a mí de regreso a mi casa.

— ¿Qué amigo? —preguntó Jass, claramente molesto.

—Garrent, me dio su número anoche y me pidió salir a una cita. Le dije que no anoche, pero parece que he despertado con una opinión distinta —dijo Ali al sonreírle a Jass.

—Joder, no lo harás. ¡No hay ni una maldita manera de que mi hermana o tú vayan a entrar en un coche con ese imbécil! —dijo Jass sacando su celular. Ya sabía lo que hacía.

—Garrent, es Jass… sí, lo sé y quiero que me escuches, te acercas a mi hermana o Ali y te prometo que te romperé en dos jodidas piezas, ¿lo entiendes? Bueno, pierde su número… —Jass lanzó su teléfono al sofá, caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Genial, simplemente genial… Supongo que llamaré un taxi, Bells —dijo Ali, sacando su propio celular.

— ¡Espera! Ali, por favor, sólo dame cinco minutos. —Me volví para mirar a Bella. Prácticamente le rogué que me dejara tener cinco minutos con ella en privado.

Llevé a Bella de nuevo a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, pero ella se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta.

— Bella, cari… eh, mira, no sé qué acaba de suceder ahí o lo que dije o hice que no te gustó, pero tienes que creerme. No tengo absolutamente ningún interés en ninguna otra chica más que en ti. Ya te lo dije… No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros, Bella. Esperaré por siempre si eso es lo que hace falta para demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que me estoy moviendo demasiado rápido y te prometo que no te presionaré, pero por favor, cariño… Dios, por favor, simplemente no me alejes —dije y observé su cuerpo relajarse.

Levanté la vista y vi la caja de la joyería de James Avery. Me puse de pie y me acerqué. La cogí y me acerqué a ella.

—Quería darte esto anoche, pero nunca pude encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo —dije, entregándole la caja. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que era el regalo de James Avery que recogí ayer. Supongo que sumaba dos y dos ahora.

— ¿Qu… qué es esto, Gunner?

—Es tu regalo de graduación, cariño. Quería asegurarme de que lo tuvieras esta mañana, antes de que te fueras —dije mientras empujaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Gunner… ¡realmente no tenías que darme nada! —dijo Bella y sus ojos azules capturaron los míos.

—Ábrelo… ¡por favor, antes de que te enojes conmigo de nuevo! —dije con una sonrisa.

Bella dejó escapar una risita que acabó por viajar a través de todo mi cuerpo. Podría escuchar su risa todo el día.

Empezó a abrir la caja y al ver el collar de margaritas, alzó la cabeza y me miró. Se veía tan confundida. ¿Por qué?

—Cómo… quiero decir, cómo sabias… ¿las flores en casa de Ali y ahora esto? —Tomó el collar y me lo entregó para ponérselo.

— ¿Cómo sé qué, cariño? —Abroché el collar y le di la vuelta para mirarla.

— ¿Jasper te dijo que las margaritas son mis flores favoritas? —me preguntó Bella con una mirada confusa en sus ojos.

Bueno, que me condenen. ¡No lo puedo creer, son sus flores favoritas! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera levantar mi puño en el aire ahora mismo!

Le sonreí, causando que ella me sonriera.

— Bella, cuando estabas en la camioneta de Jass, después de todo lo de Jacob… Me incliné para susurrar en tu oído y pensé que olías como a margaritas. Cada vez que veo una margarita pienso en mis abuelos, que tienen un jardín entero de ellas, y ahora también pienso en ti, cariño —dije al tiempo que trazaba el lado de la línea de su mandíbula con el dorso de mi mano.

Bella miró el collar y luego de nuevo a mí. Se arrojó a mis brazos… ¡Joder, he muerto he ido al cielo otra vez!

— ¡Oh Jesús! ¡Te lo agradezco tanto, Gunner! Gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo y el hecho de saber cómo hacer que me sienta mucho mejor. ¡Me encanta esto! No me lo quitaré… ¡nunca! —dijo Bella, aferrándose con fuerza a mí. No quería dejarla ir. Quería retroceder unos pasos, ponerla en mi cama y simplemente hacerle el amor despacio y con dulzura. Sentí que mi polla saltaba… ¡Perros! ¡Tenía que pensar en perros!

Bella empezó a soltar mi cuello. Dio un paso atrás y me sonrió. Me incliné hacia ella y la besé suavemente al lado de sus labios. —Eres más que bienvenida, mi Bella. Ahora, ¿puedo llevarte a ti y a Ali a casa? ¿Por favor?

Bella se echó a reír. Asintió y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala de estar. Ali ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo el teléfono celular de Jass. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Ali? —le preguntó Bella cuando se acercó a ella.

—Oh, nada, simplemente eliminaba el número de María del teléfono de Jass. —Puso el teléfono en la mesa mientras Bella y yo rompíamos a reír.

Síp… ¡Jass se hallaba en un viaje salvaje lo quisiera o no!

* * *

**Issa!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la fiesta y no había visto a Gunner todavía. Hablaba con él al menos dos veces por teléfono todos los días. Me llamaba temprano por las mañanas porque quería ser la primera persona en escuchar. Luego, me llamaba por las noches para desearme buenas noches. Al tercer día, me encontraba bastante emocionada esperando sus llamadas.

Era miércoles y Ali y yo íbamos a ver departamentos. Me sentía estresada por ello, ya que iba a tener que trabajar para ayudar a pagar mi parte y tomaba una carga muy pesada el primer trimestre. En ese momento, escuché mi teléfono sonar en la mesa y me incliné para responder.

— ¡Buenos días, Gunner! —dije poniendo tanto ronroneo a mi voz como pude.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo dormiste? —preguntó Gunner con una risa.

—Dormí bien. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente, así que di muchas vueltas. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Dormí bastante mal. Tu olor se ha ido de mi cama así que ya no puedo dormir en ella. Voy a necesitar que vengas a mi casa de inmediato, te desnudes y ruedes sobre mi cama… ¡Mientras yo miro, por supuesto! —Solté una carcajada. ¡Él siempre sabía cómo hacerme reír! Amaba escuchar su voz por el teléfono. Hacía que todo mi cuerpo hormigueara. Demonios, si tan solo supiera cuanto me encantaría poder hacer eso… Pero no podía. Tenemos que seguir siendo amigos.

—De la única manera en que haría eso sería si tuvieras esos muffins de arándonos esperándome —dije con una risita. No debería estar coqueteando con él así, pero maldita sea… ¡Era tan divertido! Jacob nunca coqueteó conmigo de esta manera.

—Mierda, Bella… ¡No me tientes o estaré horneando todo el maldito día! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Quiero verte —dijo Gunner suave y dulcemente.

—Argh… Ali y yo vamos a ver departamentos, así que hizo que cambiara todos mis planes para hoy. No estoy segura de cómo nos irá. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, cariño, todo saldrá bien. ¿Crees que podríamos salir a cenar hoy? No en una cita… sólo como amigos, claro —preguntó Gunner mientras escuchaba un montón de gente gritando en el fondo.

— ¡Eh, sí, me encantaría! ¿Dónde estás? Pareciera que hubiera una fiesta allí —pregunté cuando escuché un golpe en mi puerta. Ali la abrió y le hice señas para que entrara y se sentara en mi cama.

—Sí… Estoy en el gimnasio —dijo Gunner, sonando un poco distraído.

—Dios mío, ¿a qué hora te despiertas para ir al gimnasio? ¡Son apenas las siete y media de la mañana! —dije mientras Ali comenzaba a reír junto a mí.

—Jass y yo intentamos hacer una corrida y levantamiento de pesas a primera hora cada día. De esa forma, si tengo tiempo, puedo introducir otra más tarde. Me sale más fácil hacerlo por la mañana y…

La voz de Gunner se fue apagando. Luego escuché a Gunner empezar a maldecir.

—Oh, mierda, no… Sabía que esto iba a pasar —gritó Gunner.

— ¿Gunner? ¡Gunner! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Gunner! —grité en el teléfono.

—Eh, Bella, cariño… Necesito dejarte por un segundo. Jass ha estado peleando toda la semana desde la fiesta y lo acaban de noquear. Te llamaré luego, ¿está bien, cariño? —dijo Gunner en lo que sonó como un mal intento de calmarme.

— ¿Qué? Oh, Jesús… ¿Está bien? Gunner, por favor llámame tan pronto como puedas. ¡Me estoy vistiendo ahora mismo! —le grité.

— Bella… Escúchame… tienes que calmarte, está bien. Dame cinco minutos y te llamaré.

Empecé a llorar. Dios mío, ¿qué demonios hacía Jasper peleando? Me las arreglé para dejar salir un _está bien _antes de que Gunner colgara.

—Dios mío, Bella, ¿qué demonios sucede? —preguntó Ali mientras salía volando de la cama y comenzaba a ponerme unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta estampada.

— ¡Es Jasper! ¡Está lastimado o noqueado o algo así! ¡No lo sé! —comencé a decir entre sollozos.

— ¿Jass está herido? Dios mío, ¿cómo? Espera… ¡Deja ir a vestirme! —Ali salió apresuradamente de mi habitación mientras que yo iba a cepillarme los dientes y tiraba mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Por favor, Gunner, llámame… _Por favor… _Mi corazón latía tan rápido que apenas podía soportarlo.

Me ponía las zapatillas cuando Ali entró por la puerta de nuevo. Ya vestida.

— ¿Que está pasando, Bells? —dijo Ali con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No estoy segura… Quiero decir, hablaba con Gunner y mencionó que se encontraba en el gimnasio. Jasper debe haber estado ahí con él… Escuché todos estos gritos de fondo, y Gunner parecía estar distraído cuando hablaba conmigo… Luego empezó a maldecir y dijo algo como que sabía que esto iba a suceder. Eh… Algo sobre que Jasper se había estado peleando desde la mañana después de la fiesta y que lo acababan de noquear. Oh, Dios mío, Ali… Si algo le pasa… —Rompí a llorar histéricamente.

Ali me tomó en sus brazos. La vi secándose las lágrimas mientras me mecía.

—Está bien, cariño… No te preocupes. Gunner nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Jass y además, Jass es enorme. ¡Incluso si estuviese peleando contra alguien, de seguro le rompería el trasero! Estoy segura que va a estar bien… Shh… No te preocupes, Bells… —Creo que Ali intentaba calmarse más a ella que a mí. Podía darme cuenta de que se sentía tan preocupada como yo.

Mi celular sonó.

— ¡Gunner, por favor, dime que está bien! —prácticamente grité a través del teléfono.

— Bella, cariño, está despierto ahora, pero está realmente confundido. Tiene un gran corte en la frente y va a necesitar algunos puntos. Lo estoy llevando a la sala de emergencias en este momento —dijo Gunner con voz calmada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que está confundido? ¿A qué hospital lo estás llevando? —Vi la cara de Ali cuando mencioné el hospital.

—Seton Main, pero, por favor conduce con cuidado hasta aquí, Bella, ¿está bien, cariño? ¿Por qué mejor no te aseguras de que Ali conduzca? Tengo que colgar para poder conducir.

— ¡Está bien! Por favor, llévalo allí rápido, Gunner y, por favor, ten cuidado. Llegaré tan rápido como pueda. —Salté y agarré mi bolso. Ali aún seguía sentada en la cama.

— ¡Ali! ¡Necesitamos llegar al hospital ahora mismo! —le grité.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras abajo. Ambas corrimos directo hacia el auto del padre de Ali.

—Oigan… guau, ¿qué sucede, chicas? ¿Por qué están tan apuradas y por qué demonios están llorando? —preguntó Mark.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Ha sido herido y Gunner lo está llevando al hospital, necesitamos llegar allí! —No podía creer que me las hubiera arreglado para decir eso, ya que mi voz temblaba. Ali sólo se quedó allí… sin decir una palabra.

Mark sacó su teléfono celular. —Está bien. Bueno, no hay manera de que alguna de ustedes conduzca así de alteradas. Deja que Embry saque el auto y las lleve a ambas.

Lo siguiente que supe era que estábamos dirigiéndonos al hospital y Ali se encontraba sentada junto a mí en el asiento trasero, mirando por la ventana. Me las arreglé para dejar de llorar cuando recibí un mensaje de Gunner diciendo que se encontraban en el hospital y que ya habían atendido a Jasper.

Mi corazón latía rápido. No había hablado con Jasper desde la mañana del sábado y ni siquiera me despedí de él cuando me fui. Lo último que hicimos fue gritarnos. Oh, Dios mío… Por favor… Por favor, querido Dios, haré _lo que sea_… Por favor, que esté bien.

Llegamos a la sala de emergencias y me bajé rápidamente del auto. Me di vuelta y Ali todavía se encontraba en el asiento trasero. — ¿Ali? ¿Vienes, cariño? ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre venir conmigo? —pregunté mientras se volvía para mirarme. Lágrimas corrían por su cara… Negó con la cabeza y empezó a bajarse del auto. Le agradecí a Embry y le dije que teníamos quien nos llevara a casa.

Corrí a la sala de emergencias y lo primero que vi fue a Gunner sentado en una silla. Se puso de pie tan pronto como nos vio entrar. Volé hacia sus brazos tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio por un segundo. Perdí el control y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—Shh… Bella, cariño, va a estar bien. No llores, cariño… Por favor, no llores —dijo Gunner mientras acariciaba mi pelo con la mano. Tomé su camisa y casi dejé escapar un grito ya que aún me dolía la mano.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está? —dije entre sollozos.

—Cariño, no quieren decirme nada porque no soy familiar, así que no sé qué sucede. Hablemos con la enfermera y dejémosle saber que estás aquí, ¿está bien? —dijo Gunner mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi cara.

Miré a Ali, que se había sentado. Había dejado de llorar y limpiado de su cara cualquier evidencia que demostrara lo contrario. Aunque se notaba que había estado haciéndolo, porque sus ojos estaban rojos. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa débil.

—Sólo me quedaré aquí y esperaré, ¿está bien? —dijo Ali en una voz tan baja que tuve que esforzarme por oírla.

La vi sacar el iPod de su bolso y ponerse los auriculares. Escuché que _Realize _de _Colbie Caillat _comenzaba y mi corazón se rompió… Mierda. Ali debe estar sintiéndose incluso peor que yo. ¿Cómo no pensé en lo mucho le afectaba esto? Gunner tomó mi mano izquierda y me guió hacia la sala de enfermeras. Miré a Ali una vez más y se veía tan asustada y perdida.

La enfermera nos dijo que Jasper tenía una conmoción cerebral leve y que no sabía bien lo que había sucedido. No parecía tener ninguna pérdida de memoria que pudieran notar, pero como era jugador de fútbol, el doctor quería que le hicieran una tomografía computarizada. También tenía un corte bastante grande sobre el ojo, por lo que le pondrían puntos.

Pregunté si necesitaban que completara algún papeleo, pero me dijeron que Gunner había llenado la mayoría de ellos y que solo tenía que firmar unos papeles. Miré a Gunner, quien me dio una sonrisa y mi corazón se derritió otra vez… ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin él en mi vida?

— ¿Cuándo podremos verlo? —le pregunté a la enfermera.

—Una vez que vuelva de hacerse la tomografía computarizada te llevaré a verlo. Si el análisis sale normal, le daremos de alta —dijo la enfermera con una dulce sonrisa. Por supuesto que noté cómo miraba a Gunner. Supongo que era de esperarse, con lo malditamente atractivo que es.

Le agradecí a la enfermera y caminé hacia donde se encontraba Ali. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la música sonaba con estridencia desde su iPod. Iba a terminar con un dolor de cabeza masivo si seguía escuchando música tan alto. Me senté a su lado y le toqué el brazo. Saltó y abrió los ojos. En cuanto me vio, se sacó los auriculares.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Está bien? ¿Va a estar bien? ¿Sabes lo que le sucedió? ¿Qué te dijeron? —parloteó Ali nerviosamente.

—Eh, bueno… Está bien. Tiene una conmoción cerebral leve y está un poco confundido, pero no creen que haya sufrido ninguna pérdida de memoria. Tiene un corte realmente malo al que le están poniendo puntos. Lo llevaron a hacerse una tomografía computarizada porque juega fútbol y el doctor quiere estar seguro de que todo esté bien antes de darle de alta. —Vi como el cuerpo entero de Ali se relajaba un poco y dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Así que, ¿puede volver a casa hoy? —preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Gunner y luego me miraba de nuevo.

—Sí, si el análisis sale normal, pero estoy segura de que lo hará. Lo he visto recibir golpes mucho más duros en la cabeza que el de hoy —dijo Gunner con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacía peleando? —le preguntó Ali a Gunner mientras él tomaba asiento junto a nosotras.

—Sí, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Ha estado luchando todos los días? No pensé que Jasper tuviera boxeo como parte de su rutina de ejercicios —dije mientras tomaba la mano de Ali.

Supe la respuesta antes de preguntar. Recordaba a Jasper peleándose en secundaria para desahogarse. Siempre lo hacía después de que nuestra madre se fuera en una de sus escapadas de borracha. Jasper recibió un golpe horrible una vez y caminó por la escuela con un ojo morado toda la semana. Le pedí que dejara de hacerlo y lo hizo. Hasta el domingo por la mañana.

—Eh, bueno… Supongo que es su manera de desahogarse un poco. Estaba bastante molesto consigo mismo el día después de la fiesta. Se quedó en su habitación casi todo el día hasta que me dijo que iba a volver al gimnasio para hacer un poco de boxeo. Lo ha estado haciendo al menos dos veces al día desde entonces. Intenté decirle que se lastimaría, pero me dijo que necesitaba hacerlo. —Gunner había estado mirando a todos lados menos a Ali y a mí. Ali apretó mi mano y me miró.

—Justo como cuando estaba en secundaria —dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Gunner.

—Cuando mi madre desaparecía una vez a la semana, o a veces más, Jasper iba al callejón y empezaba a luchar con otros de los chicos que entrenaban para peleas. Fue golpeado tan duro una vez que lo noquearon y consiguió un ojo negro. Le hice prometerme que no pelearía nunca más para desahogarse. Fue entonces cuando decidió comenzar a correr. —En ese momento, la enfermera se acercó a nosotros.

— ¿Señorita Swan? Su hermano ya ha salido del análisis y está preguntando por usted. Pueden entrar dos personas a la vez. —La enfermera me dio una pequeña sonrisa, se giró hacia Gunner y le dio un guiño antes de irse.

Rodé los ojos. Gunner ni siquiera se inmutó o le dio una sonrisa en respuesta, sólo nos siguió mirando a Ali y a mí.

— ¿Quieren entrar ustedes dos? Yo esperaré aquí.

Ali negó con la cabeza. —No, está bien. Esperaré aquí afuera. Creo que ustedes dos deberían ir primero.

Me incliné y le di un beso en la cabeza. —Volveré en unos pocos minutos, cariño. —Ali me dio una sonrisa débil mientras Gunner y yo nos girábamos y caminábamos hacia el escritorio de la enfermera.

Cuando pasé más allá de la cortina y vi a Jasper, mi corazón cayó. Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Lucía terrible! Dejé escapar un jadeo y puse las manos sobre mi boca.

Abrió los ojos y me miró a mí, luego a Gunner. Miró detrás nuestro como si estuviese esperando a alguien más. Buscaba a Ali…

—Hola, hermanita, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Maldita sea, Jasper. ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Nos asustaste demasiado! Me prometiste que nunca más harías algo así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté, tratando de tragarme el enojo que sentía.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _nos_? —me preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Qué? —Oh dios… Está confundido.

—Dijiste _nos_… _Nos _asustaste demasiado… ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó Jasper mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

—Está en la sala de espera. Sólo permiten entrar a dos personas, así que Ali dejó que Gunner y yo entráramos primero —dije, entendiendo al fin lo que preguntaba.

—Jass, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Gunner.

—Sí… recuerdo por qué estoy aquí. Recuerdo todo… Desearía no hacerlo. Desearía poder olvidarlo todo —dijo Jasper con una mirada tan perdida en los ojos.

—Así que todo esto, Jasper, toda estas peleas de los últimos días, ¿fue por lo que sucedió el sábado en la noche? —pregunté mientras tomaba su mano en la mía. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Cuando los abrió, una lágrima rodó por su cara y apretó mi mano. Sus ojos empapados de lágrimas capturaron los míos.

—Lamento tanto haberte decepcionado. Nunca me perdonaré por lastimarte. Eres todo lo que tengo, Bells… Prometo que nunca más te decepcionaré. Por favor, perdóname por ser tan idiota. _Por favor, Bella_…

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. _Oh, Jesús, Jasper. _

—Por supuesto que te perdono, Jasper. Te amo más que a nada, ya lo sabes. No puedes seguir haciendo esto… Tienes que parar. Teniendo a alguien golpeándote como si fueses un saco de boxeo no va a hacer que el dolor se vaya, tienes que hablar con Ali. Tienes que decirle cuánto lo sientes —dije, mirando a Gunner, quien me observaba intensamente.

— ¡Mierda! He estado tratando de llamarla para decirle que lo siento. Pero no contesta su maldito teléfono cuando la llamo. ¡Le he estado enviando mensajes para que por favor me llame y sólo me ignora! —El monitor que Jass tenía conectado comenzó a sonar más y más rápido…

—Jass, amigo, cálmate. Déjame ir a buscar a Ali. Está afuera, Jass. Déjame ir por ella —dijo Gunner mientras una enfermera entraba.

—Señorita Swan, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó la enfermera mientras miraba de Gunner a mí.

—Jasper, por favor, respira profundamente, ¿está bien? Está bien, Gunner traerá a Ali. Todo está bien… él, eh, sólo se molestó. ¿Cuándo podremos llevarlo a casa? —le pregunté a la enfermera mientras ella comenzaba a tomarle los signos vitales.

—Tan pronto como el doctor diga que puede irse, podemos empezar el papeleo. Hasta entonces… Por favor, intente mantenerlo calmado —dijo la desagradable enfermera mientras atravesaba la puerta.

—Qué agradable, ¿ha sido tu enfermera todo el tiempo?

Jasper se echó a reír. —Sí, pero ha sido bastante genial. Lamento haberte asustado, Bella. Te amo, hermanita. Más que a la vida misma. Quería llevarte de compras el lunes pasado, como regalo de graduación. ¿Tal vez podamos hacerlo mañana? ¿Qué dices?

—Ohhh… ¿De qué tipo de tienda hablamos? —dije mientras saltaba de arriba abajo. ¡Jasper era el mejor dando regalos! No podía esperar a ver qué me iba a dar.

—Un concesionario de autos… Ese tipo de tienda —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Espera… ¿Qué? Un concesionario de autos... ¡Demonios, Jasper! ¿Me vas a comprar un auto? ¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¿Cómo puedes darte el lujo de comprarme un auto? —prácticamente grité.

—Dios, Bells, trata de bajar el volumen. Hay gente enferma aquí y mi cabeza está matándome ahora. No te preocupes por eso. Trabajo y debo decir que soy bastante bueno invirtiendo en cuanto a dinero se refiere. Piensa qué tipo de auto quieres cariño e iremos mañana de compras.

Empecé a saltar. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! La sonrisa en la cara de Jasper derritió mi corazón. Justo en ese momento, mi teléfono sonó, avisándome que tenía un mensaje de texto. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Era de Gunner.

_Ari se fue… Le dejó un mensaje a la enfermera diciéndole que se iba a casa. _

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se fue? Miré a Jasper. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio mi cara.

—Se fue, ¿no, Bella? —dijo con una mirada triste en los ojos.

—Sí, me temo que sí. Lo siento tanto, Jasper —dije mientras tomaba su mano en la mía.

—Está bien. No esperaba que realmente se quedara aquí después de lo que le hice, así que… No es la gran cosa. Eh, ¿puedes hacer el papeleo para sacarme de aquí? Estoy listo para irme a casa.

Asentí y salí por la puerta. Cuando salí de la sala de enfermeras, Gunner ya estaba hablando sobre ello. Le dijeron que estaban juntando los papeles y que no debería tardar demasiado.

—Oye… ¿Jass está bien? ¿Sabe que Ali se fue? —preguntó Gunner, extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

Me derretí contra su cuerpo. Sólo él podía borrar el dolor que sentía. Dolor por Ali, por Jasper… Mierda… Mi propio maldito dolor. Todo desaparecía cuando estaba en sus brazos.

—Sí, sabe que se fue. Y no… no parecía estar bien. Se está haciendo tanto daño, Gunner. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—No sé, cariño… Realmente no lo sé —dijo Gunner, abrazándome más fuerte.

* * *

**Vivi: lo se, Gunner es todo lo que una quiere! y déjame decirte que en caps mas adelante te va a enamorar mas! Me alegro que te guste la historia!**

**Gracias por leer! Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Gunner**

Me desperté la mañana del jueves con una sensación de malestar en el estómago, como si estuviera preocupado por algo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Ayer resultó ser un día horrible. Con Jasper pasando la mayor parte del día en la sala de emergencias, luego trayéndolo a casa y estableciéndolo antes de llevar a Bella a la casa de Ali. Bella me envió un mensaje diciendo que Ali no se encontraba en casa cuando llegó y que aún no llegaba cuando se fue a la cama y que realmente estaba preocupada. El hecho de que Ari se fuera del hospital sin ver a Jass molestó a Bella.

Qué jodido lío. Diablos, esperaba que Jass y Ali pudieran arreglar las cosas, porque Bella no podía aguantarlo.

Mi dulce Bella… Dios, cada vez que pensaba en ella sonreía y tenía que ajustar mi jodida polla. Esta cosa de ser amigos resultaba ser más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Pero valía la pena la espera. Siempre valdría la pena.

Después de correr y un rápido entrenamiento, entré por la puerta principal y vi a Jass sentado en el sofá. Se veía mucho mejor después de una buena noche de sueño reparador. Hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

—Suena bien, Emmet, estoy de humor para salir esta noche. Sí, Gunner acaba de llegar, así que le preguntaré qué piensa. Nos vemos esta noche, amigo. —Jass puso su celular en la mesa. Me miró y sonrió.

» ¿Quieres ir a Rebels esta noche? —preguntó mientras meneaba las cejas de arriba abajo.

Me reí. —Mierda, amigo, ¿no crees que deberías tomártelo con calma? ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para ir a la ciudad esta noche?

— ¡Diablos, sí! Creo que nuestro amigo Emmet se acostó con la amiga de Bella, Rosalie. Estarán allí esta noche. ¿Quieres llamar a Bella y ver si quiere ir?

—Emmet y Rosalie, ¿eh? Bella se morirá cuando se entere —dije con una carcajada mientras Jass me miraba, confundido.

—Como sea, voy a ir y pienso llamar a algunos de los otros chicos, así que, ¿te apuntas? —preguntó Jass mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sí, claro, pero, eh, si llamo a Bella, sabes que va a invitar a Ali. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Jass se dio la vuelta y me dio una sonrisa débil. —Claro, sí, lo que sea… no importa. Ama bailar, así que le encantará. He tratado de llamarla, incluso esta mañana y no quiere contestar. Dejó bastante claro cómo se siente, así que creo que voy a rendirme. Estoy bien, en serio.

—Hombre, ¿estás seguro? Sé que te preocupas por ella, Jass. He visto cómo la miras y vi cuán enojado estabas cuando bailó con Garrent. ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar… ver a dónde va? ¿Cuál es el problema? —dije mientras sacaba agua del refrigerador.

Jass levantó las manos y las pasó por su cabello, y luego las dirigió a su rostro. Una clara señal de que estaba frustrado.

—Mierda… Gunner… he luchado contra los sentimientos que tengo por esta chica desde siempre. Solíamos ser buenos amigos… los tres hacíamos todo juntos. Solía amar pasar el tiempo con esas dos. Luego, todo cambió. Ali comenzó a verse diferente; comenzó a cambiar justo frente a mis malditos ojos. Seguía poniéndose más y más hermosa. Luego se fue con sus padres por el verano antes de que empezara la secundaria. Volvió sin verse para nada como mi pequeña… volvió malditamente sexy. Esa maldita sonrisa suya… mierda, juro que mi polla tiene vida propia cuando está a menos de cincuenta metros de mí. Si comenzáramos a salir y terminara mal… no sería el mismo. Prefiero tenerla en mi vida como amiga, a no tenerla en absoluto.

Sólo negué con la cabeza. —Jass, no puedes temer perder su amistad. Mierda, hermano… Tú hermana ha puesto mi maldito mundo de cabeza. Sigue alejándome, pero no voy a renunciar a ella. No creo que deberías renunciar a Ali. En serio pienso que deberías pensar en llevar las cosas un poco más lejos.

—No puedo… creo que estamos mejor de esta manera. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si seguimos siendo amigos. Necesito seguir adelante y creer que ella también lo ha hecho. De todas maneras, amigo, es suficiente de Ali… ¿qué está pasando entre tú y mi hermanita? No la había visto tan malditamente feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Aprecio que no la presiones, Gun. Necesita tiempo para resolver esto.

—Voy a ser honesto contigo, Jass. Sé que es tu hermana y aprecio que me des tu bendición, pero maldita sea. Ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza y creo que voy a enloquecer con toda esta mierda de ella queriendo que seamos amigos —dije mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello sólo para tener a Jass riéndose de mí.

» ¿Qué diablos es tan divertido?

Jass se levantó, negando con la cabeza y golpeándome en el brazo. — ¡Tú! Maldición, Gunner… ¡Nunca, en los tres años que tengo de conocerte, había visto a una chica ponerte así! La última cosa que pensé que buscabas era una relación. Amigo… incluso dijiste… que tenías tres amores… el fútbol, el rancho y el fútbol.

—Sí… dímelo a mí, el sólo pensar en ella saliendo con alguien más me vuelve loco. Creo que querría matar al hijo de puta si alguna vez la viera con otro chico.

La sonrisa de Jass se desvaneció por un breve instante pero luego volvió. —Bueno, sólo dale tiempo. Pasó por un montón de mierda con mi madre y luego con lo que el idiota de Jacob le hizo. Va a regresar, Gunner. Veo la manera en la que te mira. Confía en mí amigo… ¡Quiere ser más que amigos tanto como tú lo quieres! Mierda… necesitamos dejar de hablar de esto… sigue siendo mi hermana menor.

Miré a Jass y me reí. —En verdad espero que tengas razón. Hasta entonces, planeo esperarla, no me voy a dar por vencido. Hablando de tu hermanita… —Saqué mi celular para darle mi habitual llamada mañanera.

Jass sólo se rió y se dirigió hacia su habitación. —Oye, dile a Bella que no lo olvide… ¡Compra de auto hoy! —gritó Jass desde el pasillo.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Buenos días, cariño! ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunté una vez que el nudo en mi garganta desapareció al oír su voz.

—Buenos días, Gunner… dormí bien. Aunque escuché a Ali llegar muy tarde. Creo que salió en una cita, pero no estoy segura con quién. Me rompe el corazón, Gunner. ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejar de ser tan tercos?!

Me reí. Quién fue a decirlo. —No estoy seguro, Bella. Hablé con Jass esta mañana y prácticamente me dijo que no tenía intención de salir con Ali. Dijo que prefería tenerla como amiga, a no tenerla en su vida en absoluto. —Había salido al patio trasero. No necesitaba que Jass me escuchara hablando sobre él y Ali con Bella.

— ¡Argh! Los dos son tan frustrantes. Actúan como si no se soportaran, ¿cómo es que piensa que eso es una amistad? Oh, mierda… no importa. Este es su problema, no el mío —dijo Bella después de un largo suspiro.

—Tienes razón, Bells… es su problema. Todo saldrá bien, cariño, no te preocupes. Jass no puede ignorar lo que siente por Ali para siempre.

—Sí… pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo esperará Ali a que se decida? — Bella se quedó callada.

Tomé un profundo respiro, sabiendo que estaba pensando en nosotros. Se preguntaba la misma cosa sobre mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría a que ella notara que toda esta cosa de la amistad era simplemente estúpida?

Esperaría para siempre por ella.

—Oye, Jass quería que te recordara que hoy van a ir a comprar el coche. ¿Estás emocionada? —dije mientras una sonrisa cruzaba mi rostro. Podía imaginarla saltando de arriba abajo justo ahora.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estoy súper emocionada! ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? ¡Oh, por favor, di que vas a venir! ¡Será tan divertido! —Dios, podía escuchar la emoción en su voz.

Comencé a reír. —Sólo si me dejas ser la primera persona que te bese en tu coche nuevo.

—Oh… eh… —Comenzó a reír—. ¡De acuerdo! Es un trato. ¡Serás la primera persona que me bese en mi coche nuevo!

—En los labios.

Bella soltó una risa más fuerte. —En los labios, por supuesto.

—Con lengua… ¡Nada de esa mierda de beso de pollito!

— ¡Gunner! ¡Eres terrible! —Aún reía—. Está bien… serás la primera persona que me besé en los labios, con un poco de lengua… No vas a obtener nada más de mí.

—Lo tomo y te voy a tomar la palabra. No lo olvidaré, tengo una memoria increíble —dije mientras entraba a la casa. Jass estaba entrando a la sala con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Debió haber salido de la ducha. Tomó su celular e hizo una cara extraña cuando miró a la pantalla.

Me miró y pronunció la palabra Bella. Asentí. —Dile que estaré allí en cuarenta y cinco minutos para recogerla —dijo Jass mientras comenzaba a escuchar un correo de voz.

—Oye, cariño, Jass acaba de decir que te recogerá en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Si voy a ir con ustedes, necesito ducharme y alistarme. Te llamaré pronto, ¿está bien?

—Suena bien, Gunner, te veré pronto —dijo Bella con demasiada dulzura en su voz.

—Adiós, Bells…

—Adiós, Gunner —prácticamente susurró y mi ritmo cardíaco subió hasta el techo. Maldición… ya me estaba emocionando de sólo saber que vería su hermoso rostro de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento, escuché a Jass gritar—: ¡Mierda! —Junto con el sonido de su celular golpeando la pared.

* * *

**Issa!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Bella**

Pongo mi móvil en la cama junto a mí. Demonios… Sólo tuve que oír su voz para sentir un dolor entre mis piernas. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en mí? ¡Era una locura! Argh… Todo este asunto de los amigos estaba empezando a apestar de verdad. Sabía que Gunner quería más, pero simplemente no estaba lista para renunciar a mi corazón de nuevo. Confiaba en él con mi vida, pero apenas le conocía todavía. Eso era lo que me asustaba demasiado. No podía llegar a depender de él como lo había hecho de Jefferson todos estos años. Necesitaba ponerme mis pantalones de chica grade y resolver mis problemas.

_Hoy lo voy a ver_, pensé y tuve que sonreír con ese simple pensamiento. Ya estaba preguntándome qué llevaría puesto. Siempre se veía tan malditamente bien cuando lo veía. Mierda, podría llevar una bolsa de papel y aún tendría buen aspecto. Hablando de buen aspecto… ¡Tenía que levantarme y ponerme en marcha!

¡Ep! ¡No podía creer que Jasper fuera a comprarme un coche! Encendí la ducha y me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo. Después de cinco minutos, salí y fui hasta el armario. Me deshice la coleta y empecé a buscar algo que ponerme. ¡Mierda! En verdad necesitaba la ayuda de Ali para elegir algo. Justo entonces la oí en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Bueno… ¡Mírate, toda lista para empezar el día! —dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama. Ya estaba vestida con un par de pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta azul marino sin mangas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y un par de botas vaqueras.

—Mierda, Ali… ¿cómo combinas de esa manera? ¡Te ves adorable! En todo caso, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo levantada y vestida tan temprano? Te oí llegar anoche. ¿Por qué te fuiste del hospital? Jasper quería verte —dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la cama. Vi sus ojos iluminarse cuando mencioné que Jasper quería verla.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer verme? —preguntó, intentando parecer desinteresada.

—Creo que sólo quería hablar contigo, disculparse por todo. Dijo que había estado intentando llamarte, pero que no le devolvías las llamadas —dije mientras Ali cerraba los ojos brevemente antes de abrirlos otra vez.

—Lo siento por marcharme sin ti ayer, pero una vez que supe que estabas bien pensé que lo mejor sería irme. Acabé llamando a Embry para que volviera al hospital y me llevara a casa. Una vez que llegué fui con mi madre al club para jugar un partido de tenis y me encontré con Dimitri Reed, de la escuela. Hablamos un poco, me invitó a cenar, así que pensé en por qué no ir. Llegué a casa y luego me reuní con él en Hula Hut. Terminamos jugando un poco de billar y luego volví a casa. En realidad disfruté por una vez. Había olvidado lo buen chico que era —dijo Ali mientras miraba fijamente el suelo.

—Oh… eh… Dimitri no es el chico unos pocos años mayor que nosotras, quien jugaba al fútbol y pasaba el rato con Jasper y los demás, ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras me levantaba y empezaba a buscar algo que ponerme otra vez.

—Sí… ese. De cualquier forma, me llamó esta mañana y me preguntó si quería comer con él. Le dije que vería cuáles eran tus planes y lo llamaría.

—Oh, bueno… Jasper va a llevarme a comprar mi regalo de graduación hoy junto con Gunner.

Ali se sentó un poco más erguida. — ¿Sabes qué es lo que te va a comprar?

— ¡Sí, y no te lo vas a creer! ¡Yo apenas puedo! —dije mientras saltaba de arriba abajo.

Ali echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. —Bueno… ¿qué es, perra? ¡No me dejes así con la duda!

Me aclaré la garganta y la miré. — ¡Va comprarme un _auto_!

Ali se levantó de un salto y chilló. — ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Un coche? ¿Va comprarte un maldito coche? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué tipo de coche, o vas a elegirlo? ¿Hay un precio máximo? ¿Cómo demonios puede darse el lujo de comprarte uno?

Uf, esta chica… — ¡Ali, si tomas un respiro podré ponerte al corriente! —dije, riéndome.

—Oh, sí… lo siento… Voy a… Cuéntame… ¡Soy toda oídos! —dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, tratando claramente de mantenerse callada.

—Está bien, bueno… me dijo que tenía algún dinero ahorrado del trabajo y que este era mi regalo de graduación. Sí, voy a elegirlo y no… no me ha dicho un precio máximo… ¡Todavía! En realidad, esperaba que vinieras conmigo para ayudarme a elegirlo, pero si has hecho planes con Dimitri, está bien.

La sonrisa de Ali se desvaneció. Empezó a juguetear con su camiseta. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que veía en sus ojos? Cuando alzó la vista para volver a mirarme, una se deslizó por su rostro.

—Oh, Dios mío, Ali, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté mientras la atraía hacia mí y la abrazaba.

—Oh, Bella… quiero pero no creo que pueda ver a Jass, no hoy de cualquier modo. Me dejó un mensaje de voz esta mañana pidiéndome que por favor le devolviera la llamada y que dejara de actuar como un bebé. No sé por qué lo hice, pero lo llamé y no debí haberlo hecho, pero estaba tan enfadada porque me llamó bebé. Me contestó su correo de voz, así que le dejé un mensaje. —Empezó a llorar histéricamente.

Oh, no… — ¿Qué le dijiste, cariño?

Siguió sollozando y temblando. ¿Qué demonios?

—Ali… ¿_Qué _le dijiste? —le pregunté mientras la apartaba de mí para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Yo… sólo le dije… le dije que aceptaba su disculpa y que él tenía razón, que necesitaba crecer. Le dije que ya no tenía que preocuparse por mi virginidad porque… porque…

Oh, Dios mío… ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esto.

— ¡Ali, simplemente dime que le dijiste en el mensaje de voz! —le grité.

Comenzó a calmarse un poco. Tomó una respiración profunda y empezó a hablar otra vez.

—Le dije que no tenía que preocuparse más por mi virginidad porque la había perdido la noche anterior con Dimitri Reed.

No… ¡Oh, Dios, por favor, no!

Me sentí como si fuera a vomitar. Tuve que levantarme e ir al baño para salpicarme agua en el rostro. Estaba inclinada sobre el lavado mientras escuchaba a Ali llorar. Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo había podido hacer eso? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Era incorrecto! Tomé una profunda respiración y volví a la habitación. Estaba tan enfadada con ella por hacer eso.

Ali levantó la mirada hacia mí con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. — ¡De todas las malditas estupideces tenías que hacer esto! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida, Ali? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo decepcionada que estoy de ti ahora mismo! —Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Espera! ¡Bella, espera! Déjame explicarte… —Ali se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

—No puedo creer que hayas dormido con un chico al que apenas conoces solo para vengarte de Jasper. ¿Qué está mal con ustedes dos, de cualquier modo? ¿Estar con otras personas los ayudará a resolver sus problemas? Es probable que sólo lo hayas arruinado todo, Ali… ¡Todo! —le grité.

—No, espera… Bella, _por favor_, déjame hablar —suplicó Ali.

Simplemente me quedé allí de pie, esperando que empezara a hablar. Nada de lo que fuera decirme iba a mejorar esto. Jasper debía estar probablemente devastado pensando que él había empujado a Ali a tener sexo con alguien.

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro frenéticamente. — ¡No tuve sexo con Dimitri! Estaba tan enfadada y herida que todo lo que quería era herir a Jass a cambio. Sé que fue algo infantil… ¡Créeme que lo sé! Yo sólo… mierda, no sé en qué pensaba.

Me quedé quieta durante un segundo, asimilando todo lo que acababa de decir. Sentí ganas de abofetearla hasta sacar todas esas ideas de su cabeza. — ¡Perra! No sé qué es peor. Que me hicieras creer que habías perdido tu virginidad o el hecho de que sólo quisieras herir a Jass con esto. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡Estoy tan enfadada contigo ahora mismo que ni siquiera quiero hablarte! —le grité. Cogí mi celular para llamar a Jasper. Fue directo al buzón de voz.

» ¡Genial! El buzón de voz. Tienes que decirle la verdad —dije mientras la miraba, disgustada.

—No…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _no_? No puedes hacer que Jasper piense que te acostaste con Dimitri sólo porque tus sentimientos están heridos. Te estás comportando igual que él la noche del sábado —dije mientras caminaba hasta mi armario. Tenía que vestirme y prepararme antes de que Jasper y Gunner llegaran.

—Creo que esto es lo mejor. Si Jass piensa que he seguido adelante, entonces será capaz de continuar también. Bella, está jodidamente claro que él nunca ha tenido ninguna intención de que las cosas pasaran de la amistad. De esta forma tal vez, de alguna manera, podamos volver a ser amigos en algún momento. Él puede salir con quien quiera… Tengo que seguir adelante y creo que Dimitri podría ser el chico que necesito para hacerlo —dijo mientras se acercaba a mi armario y sacaba un par de capris blancos y una camiseta negra sin mangas—. Tengo un par de zapatos negros y un cinturón que quedarían realmente lindos con esto.

Y sólo con eso… ella estaba siguiendo adelante.

— ¿De verdad crees que diciéndole a Jasper que tuviste sexo con otro chico anoche va a hacer que él simplemente… siga adelante? Ali, sé que Jasper siente algo por ti. ¿Por qué tú no…?

— ¡Dije que _no_! He acabado con todo esto; no voy a hablar sobre ello. Voy a traerte los zapatos y el cinturón y voy a salir para reunirme con mi madre para desayunar y luego voy a llamar a Dimitri. Saluda a Gunner de mi parte.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cogí la camiseta y los pantalones y entré en el baño. Traté de hacer algo con mi pelo, pero nada me parecía bien, así que al final terminé recogiéndomelo en una cola de caballo. Me puse un poco de maquillaje y pasé los dedos por el collar de la margarita. Tuve que sonreír ante el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso. Buen Dios, ¿cómo podía desear besarle de nuevo tan desesperadamente? Sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro, sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cuerpo para acercarme más a él. Cerré los ojos y soñé con ese beso. Todo acerca él era perfecto. Él era perfecto… ¿pero realmente me quería? ¿Era yo lo suficientemente buena como para conservar a alguien como Gunner?

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Esta es la razón por la que necesitaba tiempo. Tenía que poner mis sentimientos y pensamientos en orden.

Aquí estaba yo, empujando a Ali hacia Jasper, cuando yo misma estaba tan malditamente asustada de admitir mis propios sentimientos por Gunner. Oí la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, así que fui a ver si Ali había vuelto. Había dejado un par de zapatos y un cinturón negros extendidos a

Miré el reloj. Estarían aquí en cualquier momento. Intenté llamar a Jasper otra vez… directo al buzón de voz. Después lo intenté con el teléfono de Gunner.

—Hola, cariño, ya estamos casi allí. —Dios mío, mi corazón dejó de latir durante un segundo cuando oí su voz. Nunca me cansaría de oírle llamarme cariño. Nunca.

—Vale, genial. Eh, he estado intentando llamar a Jasper. ¿Sabes si tiene el teléfono apagado? —pregunté.

—Sí, eh, sobre eso… tenemos que detenernos y comprarle uno nuevo. Él como que, bueno, como que rompió su teléfono antes, así que… es por eso que va directamente al buzón de voz.

—Ya veo… Supongo entonces que escuchó el mensaje de Ali.

—Oh, sí… —dijo Gunner en voz baja.

—Cierto… Bueno, supongo que me reuniré con ustedes afuera. Ali aún podría estar aquí y ha dejado bastante claro que no quiere ver a Jass hoy.

Gunner dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. —Está bien, Bells, te vemos en unos tres minutos.

Colgué, cogí mi bolso y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Efectivamente, Ali seguía en casa. La oí hablar por teléfono mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

—Comer suena genial, Dimitri. ¿Quieres recogerme o debería reunirme contigo?

Tenía una horrible sensación en mi estómago. ¿Qué era esto? Asomé la cabeza en la biblioteca, donde Ali estaba sentada y me despedí de ella con la mano. Ella me sonrió, pero la sonrisa lucía perdida y poco sincera. Luego miró por la ventana hacia el exterior y su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. Volvió a mirarme y pude ver las lágrimas construyéndose en sus ojos mientras intentaba dedicarme otra sonrisa y un saludo.

Mierda…

Tan pronto como salí, Gunner salió de la camioneta de Jasper de un salto y me ayudó a subirme al asiento delantero. Besó la palma de mi mano y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio el rubor que se extendía por mis mejillas. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tiene ese efecto sobre mí?

¡Despierta, Bella!

Me giré para mirar a Jasper, quien se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo vi mirar más allá de mí, como si estuviera buscando a Ali justo detrás. Allí iba esa sensación de enfermedad otra vez.

— ¡Buenos días, cariño! —Dijo Jass mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro—. Eh, ¿dónde está Ali? Estaba seguro de que vendría contigo para elegir tu nuevo coche. —Siguió mirándome y luego volvió a mirar hacia la casa.

—Ella, eh, en verdad quería venir, pero ya había hecho planes para hoy —dije mientras intentaba buscar una forma de cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que me preguntara por sus planes.

Demasiado tarde…

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que su mejor amiga consiga un coche? —dijo Jasper mientras miraba hacia la casa de Ali.

—Supongo que tenía planes para comer —dije con un encogimiento de hombros y volví a mirar a Gunner—. ¡Gunner, me alegro tanto de que vengas con nosotros!

— ¿Sabes qué clase de coche quieres, Bells? —Claramente él sabía que estaba intentando cambiar de conversación, pero Jasper no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente.

— ¿Con quién tiene planes para comer? —preguntó antes de que pudiera responderle a Gunner.

Joder… ¿por qué yo? Maldita fuera Ali por ponerme en esta situación.

—Eh… con un viejo amigo de la escuela o algo —dije mientras levanta la mirada hacia Jasper, quien todavía miraba hacia la casa. Me giré y pude ver a Ali de pie en la ventana hablando por teléfono, probablemente aún con Dimitri.

— ¿Es Dimitri Reed? ¿Es él el viejo amigo de la escuela? —preguntó Jasper mientras se volvía para mirarme.

¡Dios, cuando volviera iba a darle una paliza a Alice! Su estúpido comportamiento infantil me había puesto en medio de todo esto… ¡Joder!

Miré a Jasper e hice la única cosa que podía hacer. —Sí, Jasper, va a comer con Dimitri Reed hoy. Supongo que se encontraron ayer en el club de campo.

— ¿Salió con él anoche?

—Eh… ella mencionó algo de eso. —Oh, por Jesucristo, por favor, Gunner, cambia de tema.

Justo entonces, Gunner se aclaró la garganta y Jasper pareció salir de un aturdimiento.

—Emmet llamó antes para ver si queríamos unirnos a él y a Rosalie para ir a Rebels esta noche. ¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Gunner mientras Jasper empezaba a salir del camino de la casa de Ali.

¡Oh, Dios, si pudiera saltar a través de este asiento ahora mismo, plantaría mis labios sobre los suyos! Me di la vuelta y él me dedicó un guiño. Le sonreí en respuesta.

— ¡Me encantaría ir! Ali, Rosalie, Kate y yo fuimos una vez. ¿Vas a montar en el toro mecánico? —pregunté con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Gunner echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. — ¡No! ¡Pero aquí Jass… puede montar esa cosa como si hubiera crecido en un maldito rodeo!

—Espera… ¿acabas de decir que Rosalie yEmmet van a ir? ¿Al igual que en… están juntos… como una pareja? —pregunté cuando me di cuenta de lo que Gunner acababa de decir.

Jasper y Gunner soltaron una carcajada.

— ¡SÍ… parece que tu pequeña amiga Rosalie dejó una fuerte impresión en Emmet! —dijo Jasper mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

—Supongo que sí —dije mientras me reía con ellos.

—Por qué no te adelantas e invitas a Ali a venir esta noche también. Quizás a su amigo Dimitri le gustaría ir —dijo Jasper, derrochando sarcasmo.

—Oh, está bien, sí, le enviaré un mensaje. ¿A qué hora crees que iremos? —pregunté mientras me volvía a mirar a Gunner.

— ¿Qué tal si te recojo temprano y vamos a comer? Luego podemos reunirnos con todos allí. ¿Te parece bien, Jass? —preguntó Gunner dedicándome un guiño. Vi sus ojos descender y aterrizar sobre mi collar. Extendí la mano y lo toqué con mis dedos. Sus ojos se alzaron instantáneamente y capturaron los míos. Su sonrisa acababa de derretir mi corazón. Intenté no hacerlo, pero mis ojos se posaron sobre sus labios. Esos hermosos y suaves labios… Mierda… quería esos labios sobre los míos tan desesperadamente. Me pasé la lengua por mis labios ahora secos, y levanté la mirada para ver a Gunner.

Oh, Jesús… La sonrisa que había en su cara había sido remplazada por una mirada de pura lujuria. Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mis mejillas calentarse inmediatamente. Él se inclinó hacia delante y acarició mi mejilla con su mano y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Volvió a echarse hacia atrás una vez que Jasper empezó a hablar.

Aún podía sentir el calor en mi cara en donde su mano había tocado mi piel.

—Suena como un plan. Nos encontraremos allí a las ocho y treinta. Ahora… Bella… ¿qué tipo de coche quieres? —dijo Jasper, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Bueno, ¿tengo que ajustarme a algún rango de precio?

Jasper se rió. —En realidad, no, simplemente no elijas ningún BMW, ¿está bien?

— ¡Está bien! Entonces, estoy pensando en algo que sea económico respecto al combustible.

Jasper y Gunner se rieron. —Estoy seguro de que lo estás, cariño —dijo Jasper con un guiño.

—Un Honda Accord si es algo que nos podemos permitir —dije mientras miraba la cara de Jasper.

—De algún modo, sabía lo que ibas a decir. Vamos a conseguirte un coche.

Nunca pensé que comprar un coche podría ser tan divertido. Terminé con un Honda Accord del 2013. Entre Jasper y Gunner, el pobre vendedor no tenía ninguna esperanza. Lo consiguieron por trescientos dólares menos y Jasper escribió un cheque por el importe total. Cuando vio mi expresión de sorpresa, me dijo que había apartado el dinero de la herencia de nuestra abuela y que había estado añadiéndole más durante los últimos tres años, además de lo que había ganado en inversiones.

Corrí a sus brazos y lo abracé. Estaría tan perdida sin él.

Iba de camino a recoger a Gunner en mi nuevo coche con _Fearless _de _Taylor Swifts _sonando a través de los altavoces. Esa canción me recordaba a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Gunner. Tuve que sonreír mientras cantaba. Había invitado a Ali a venir, pero dijo que había hecho otros planes con Dimitri y que tal vez en otro momento.

Llegué a la casa de Gunner. Estaba sentado en el pórtico delantero con su teléfono. Tan pronto como me vio, sonrió y debió de decirle que tenía que irse a quién fuera con el que estaba hablando. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el coche. Bajé el volumen y aparqué. Se subió y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Rayos… allí iba ese dolor entre mis piernas del todo familiar…

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no dejar escapar un gemido… ¡Por el amor de Dios, era solo un beso en la mejilla, Bella!

Gunner y yo comimos en un pequeño restaurante mexicano en Hyde Park y luego nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, hacia Rebels. Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche hablando. Rosalie y Emmet sin duda se las arreglaban. Se pasaron prácticamente toda la noche el uno colgado del otro. Jasper parecía decepcionado de que Ali no estuviera allí, pero se recuperó y pasó la mayor parte de la noche bailando. Juro que cada vez que se sentaba, seis chicas se acercaban a él y le pedían que bailara con ellas. Intentó ser tan educado como pudo y bailó con la mayoría, pero a las once y treinta estaba agotado. Empezó a decaer.

Me sorprendió la cantidad de chicas que me ignoraban completamente y se sentaban con Gunner y le pedían bailar. Él las rechazó, incluso aunque le dije que no me importaba. Quiero decir, éramos sólo amigos… ¿verdad?

Entonces apareció _ella_.

Me di cuenta de que estaba charlando con Jasper al principio, pero la primera vez que se acercó Gunner la saludó. Su nombre era Tania. Por lo que podía decir, ella también debía estar especializándose en ingeniería arquitectónica. Pronto volvió su atención hacia Gunner. Él nos presentó y ella hizo todo lo posible para mantenerme fuera de la conversación.

—Así que tu nombre es Belen. Eres la hermana pequeña de Jass, ¿verdad? —me dijo Tania con una sonrisa falsa.

—Es Bella… y sí, soy la hermana de Jasper —le respondí con mi propia sonrisa llena de bravuconería.

—Gunner, no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, y mucho menos con la hermanita de Jass.

Gunner me miró. Sé que él esperaba que yo respondiera. Así que… siendo una idiota, respondí la pregunta por Gunner.

—Gunner y yo sólo somos amigos, Tania. No estamos saliendo. —Una sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara de aspecto plástico.

Eso era todo lo que la perra necesitó oír y se puso de pie de un salto y agarró el brazo de Gunner y tiró de él para levantarle.

— ¡Entonces, vamos a bailar! —dijo Tania mientras me sonreía.

Gunner iba a volver a sentarse. —Eh, en realidad no, estoy aquí con Bella, Tania y…

—Está bien… ve a bailar, Gunner, no estamos juntos, puedes bailar con alguien más. — _¿Qué demonios? _Lo dije antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Gunner se giró y me miró. Vi el dolor en sus ojos y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Parecía enfadado.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Quise abofetearme por ser tan estúpida. Estoy segura de que acababa de enfadarle con todo eso de "solo somos amigos"

—_Mira_… ella quiere que bailes, Gun —dijo la perra de Tania mientras me guiñaba un ojo y caminaba con su brazo alrededor de Gunner.

Justo entonces _Hot Tottie _de _Usher _comenzó. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué esa canción de entre todas las canciones?

¡¿Por qué la vida me estaba sirviendo otro plato lleno de mierda?!

Simplemente me senté allí e intenté no verles bailar. Miré a Jasper, que estaba mirando a Gunner. Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa débil. Bueno, mierda… eso sólo hizo que quisiera mirarles.

Santo infierno… Está chica estaba prácticamente follándose a Gunner y el muy bastardo le estaba devolviendo tanto como ella le daba, pero tenía los ojos cerrados por alguna razón.

Ella se dio la vuelta y puso su trasero contra su polla… luego miró hacia mí y se metió el dedo en la boca y lo chupó mientras empujaba su culo contra él aún más. Levantó la otra mano y se la pasó a Gunner por la cara y el costado. Él tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y se movía junto con ella.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Iba a vomitar.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia Jasper. — ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta mi coche?

— ¿Te vas? ¿Qué pasa con Gunner? —Miré hacia la pista de baile.

—Parece que ha encontrado a alguien más para ir a casa.

— Bella, solo está bailando, cariño, y tú le dijiste que lo hiciera. —Jasper volvió a mirar hacia la pista de baile. Le vi fruncir el ceño. Miré hacia atrás… todavía bailaban. Ahora ella se había dado la vuelta otra vez, pero Gunner aún tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y realmente se estaban moviendo. Gunner se encontraba de espaldas a mí ahora.

—Quiero irme… _ahora _—le grité a Jasper.

—Está bien, Bella, Jesús… —Jasper tomó mi mano y empezamos a irnos. Eché una última mirada hacia Gunner. Ni siquiera sabía que me iba. Sentí como si alguien hubiera exprimido mi corazón hasta sacarle la vida. Esta era la razón por la que no podía entregarle mi corazón a nadie otra vez. Si él de verdad me quisiera, no estaría bailando con una chica como si estuviera listo para follarla ahí mismo, en la pista de baile. Todo lo que podía oír era la voz de mi madre una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

Tan pronto como salimos del club, me detuve y respiré hondo. — Bella, no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada. Le has dicho a Gunner que son sólo amigos. Le dijiste que bailara con Tania y luego te enfadas porque lo ha hecho.

— ¿Qué? —Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos—. ¿No has visto cómo estaban bailando? ¡No has visto lo que yo he visto, porque para mí estaban prácticamente follando en la pista de baile! —le respondí a Jasper más alto de lo que quería.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella… solo están bailando. ¡Todo el mundo baila así! ¡Deja de actuar de esta manera y decide qué quieres! ¿Quieres a Gunner como más que un amigo o no? Si lo haces, entonces vuelve allí dentro y dile a Tania que se largue… si no… entonces…

— ¿Entonces qué, Jasper? ¿Qué? Por favor, dime, porque tú eres un experto en este campo. —Jasper parecía aturdido.

—Tienes razón. Tengo que mantener la boca cerrada. Vamos a por tu coche.

Jasper me acompañó la corta distancia hasta mi coche en silencio. —Lo siento, Jasper, es solo que estoy tan asustada de los sentimientos que tengo por Gunner. No veo qué ve en mí cuando puede tener a cualquiera, a Tania o Irina —dije mientras una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos y rodaba por mi cara. Jasper la limpió.

— Bella, como te dije antes, cariño, eres exactamente lo que Gunner está buscando. Eres hermosa, inteligente y le haces feliz. No eres una de esas chicas que se iría a la cama con el primer chico atractivo que le presta atención. Tienes que dejar de escuchar las palabras de mamá que se reproducen en tu cabeza. Tú no eres mamá. Nunca lo serás. Tienes que dejar de apartarle. Él quiere estar contigo.

—Pues seguro que no lo parecía esta noche.

—Sé qué crees eso, Bella, pero cariño, tienes que verlo desde su punto de vista. Prácticamente le has empujado hacia ella esta noche. Por supuesto que va a intentar ponerte celosa porque ella es una zorra que ha estado detrás de Gunner durante tres años. Estoy seguro de que él estaba herido cuando le dijiste que fuera a bailar. Has cometido un error, Bells —dijo Jasper mientras alzaba mi barbilla para que le mirara.

»Sé lo que se siente al tomar una decisión estúpida. Por favor, habla con él cuando te llame, ¿de acuerdo?

Respiré hondo y traté de sonreír. —Sólo quiero ir a casa. Gracias por acompañarme hasta el coche, Jasper. Eres un gran hermano mayor. Te quiero —dije mientras me ponía de puntillas para darle un beso.

Se inclinó y me dio un abrazo. —Yo también te quiero, Bells… más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Me metí en el coche y vi a Jasper caminar de regreso hacia Rebels. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y todo lo que podía oír era la voz de mi madre diciéndome que terminaría sola como ella. Nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para mantener a alguien como Gunner Cullen feliz por mucho tiempo.

Salí del aparcamiento y empecé a conducir de regreso a casa de Ali. Seguía sin quitarme de encima esa sensación de malestar y ahora estaba de vuelta. Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro mientras tocaba el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie…_

* * *

**Reviews? Issa!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Gunner**

Estaba tan enojado con ella por sacar la maldita tarjeta del amigo otra vez. Incluso después de decirle a Tania que no quería bailar, Bella prácticamente me empujó a la pista de baile. Tan pronto como empezó la música, Tania comenzó a mover su trasero contra mi polla. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y actuar como si fuera Bella con quien bailaba.

Tania hacia un maldito buen trabajo manteniéndome alejado de Bella. Cuando la canción terminó y me di vuelta para ver a Bella, ya no estaba en la mesa… tampoco Jass. Se había ido.

¡Mierda!

Comencé a caminar hacia la mesa. Tania se apresuró y agarró mi brazo. — ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? Tengamos un poco de diversión esta noche. Me aseguré de que tu pequeña amiga tuviera una buena impresión —dijo Tania mientras me miraba con una cara de suficiencia.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Bueno, ya sabes… me aseguré que ella supiera que es demasiado joven para tratar de jugar con los chicos grandes… si sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo mientras metía un dedo en su boca y lo chupaba y luego trataba de ponerlo en mi boca.

Me alejé de ella. — ¿Qué mierda hiciste? Juro por Dios, Tania, que si ella se fue, te vas a arrepentir de lo que sea que hiciste. —La empujé lejos de mi camino.

Fui corriendo a la mesa y le pregunté a Rosalie dónde estaba Bella.

—Bueno, ya que prácticamente follaste a esa chica en la pista de baile, Bella le dijo a Jass que quería irse y le pidió que la llevara a su auto —dijo Rosalie mientras me daba una mirada que podría haberme matado. Esa chica acaba de darle un nuevo significado a _"Si las miradas mataran". _

Tan pronto como salí del club, comencé a correr hacia donde estaba estacionado el auto de Bella. Oí a Jass gritar mi nombre.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta para verlo caminar por la calle.

—Se fue —dijo Jass mientras se acercaba a mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡No! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Jesús! ¡¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?! —grité mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Miré a Jass, que tenía una mirada en blanco en su cara. — ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Fue porque estaba bailando con Tania? _Ella _fue quien me dijo que lo hiciera. Se aseguró de dejarle creer a Tania que sólo éramos amigos y me dijo que bailara. Traté de decirle a Tania que no quería. Oh, diablos… —dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Amigo, ¿sabes cómo mierda te veías allí? Estabas moliendo tu polla en todo el culo de Tania mientras Bella lo veía. Luego Tania hizo el pequeño truco de meterse el dedo en la boca y chuparlo mientras te aferrabas a sus caderas moviendo en ella tu polla. ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer? ¿Sentarse ahí y mirar?

Tuve que inclinarme. Me sentía enfermo del estómago otra vez, como esta mañana.

—No… no… Mierda, no. Tuve que mantener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. En todo el maldito tiempo todo lo que hice fue imaginar a Bella bailando conmigo. ¡Mierda! Estaba tan enojado con ella por sacar lo de ser amigos otra vez y no pensé como se vería para ella.

Tuve que inclinarme otra vez. —Oh, mierda… creo que voy a vomitar.

Jass me dio una palmada en la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda? —En primer lugar, hijo de puta… es mi hermana con la que estás soñando despierto, y segundo… mejor que arregles esta mierda de alguna manera.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba vomitando y Jass me estaba diciendo que iba a buscar su camioneta. Tenía que hablar con Bella. Tenía que explicarle…

* * *

**Issa!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Bella**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que vi a Gunner. Me llamaba cada mañana y nunca respondía. Pensé que después de los primeros días, renunciaría. Fue lo mismo cada noche y siempre me dejaba un mensaje. Lloraba cada vez que lo escuchaba rogándome que le devolviera la llamada. Esta mañana, dejó el mensaje más largo, lo que me hizo pedazos.

Dijo que, ya que no lo llamaba, sólo lo dejaría en mi buzón de voz. Me contó lo molesto que estuvo porque lo hice bailar con Tania, que cerró los ojos e imaginó estar bailando conmigo. Siguió diciéndome cuánto lo lamentaba y que estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera notó cómo se veía… casi sonaba como si estuviera llorando mientras me suplicaba que lo llamara. Empezaba a sonar tan mal como me sentía.

Ali golpeó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. —Oye, nos estamos mudando a la cabaña hoy.

—Suena bien… sólo necesito empacar unas pocas cosas más —dije con una débil sonrisa. Después de buscar apartamentos cerca del campus las últimas dos semanas y decidir que tendríamos que trabajar a tiempo completo para pagar algo, tomamos la oferta de los padres de Ali de dejarnos vivir en su cabaña de huéspedes de dos dormitorios.

Ali se acercó y sentó a mi lado. — ¿Llamó de nuevo, Bells?

Empecé a llorar y le tendí mi teléfono celular. Ali escuchó el mensaje

—Santa mierda, Bella. ¿No puedes escucharlo en su voz? Dice que lo siente… ¡Está rogándote!

— ¡No puedo sacar la imagen de él bailando con ella de mi cabeza, Ali!

— Bella, dijo que pensaba en ti. ¿No crees que tal vez ese es el por qué se metió un poco de más en el baile? Saliste con Jared la semana pasada, e incluso dijiste que habías pretendido que era Gunner casi toda la noche para pasar la cita. ¿Por qué es tan imposible que él tuviera que hacer la misma cosa? Cometió un error, Bella, y en cierto modo estoy segura de que lo confundiste mucho ofreciéndolo a esa perra de esa manera.

Miré a Ali. Tenía razón. Me había convencido de ir en una cita doble con ella, Dimitri, y Jared, el primo de Dimitri. Pasé un mal rato y pensé en Gunner todo el tiempo. Lo empujé a bailar con Tania… sabía eso. Mierda, sólo que era duro admitirlo.

—Ali, es imposible para mí hacer esto. Estoy tan asustada de ser herida, y tengo sentimientos tan fuertes por él… ¡Estoy muerta de miedo!

Ali dejó escapar una carcajada. —Voy a lanzarte una de Susan… _"Nada es imposible. La palabra misma dice: Soy posible"3(Hace un juego de palabras con Impossible y I'm possible.), l_a gran Audry Hepburn, pero no le contemos a mamá que no citamos a Katharine.

Me eché a reír. Ali siempre tenía una forma de hacerme reír cuando todo lo que quería hacer era llorar.

— ¿Supongo que podemos usar algo de ayuda para mudarnos? —dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¡Sí, podemos! Dimitri se marcha a Europa hoy, así que tal vez Gunner pueda ayudar… ¿eh? Llámalo, Bella… has sido miserable, dulce.

— ¿Qué hay de Jasper? No lo he visto en dos semanas. ¿Estarías bien con que venga?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Necesitamos que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad entre nosotros. Además, soy feliz con Dimitri, así que estar cerca de Jass estará bien —dijo Ali mientras intentaba darme una sonrisa sincera.

¡Mentira! No era feliz y me daba cuenta. Cuando estaba cerca de Dimitri, parecía perdida. Realmente parecía feliz cuando le dijo que se iba a Europa con su papá y hermano en un viaje de senderismo y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería hasta que regresara.

—Llámalo, Bella.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número. En el momento que escuché su voz, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro. Oh, Dios, cómo lo he extrañado.

— _Bella_… gracias por llamarme, cariño… —dijo mi nombre con tal tristeza que casi no pude hablar.

—G-Gunner… —Fue todo lo que pude decir. Lo perdí y empecé a llorar.

—Oh, nena, no… por favor no llores, Bella.

—Lo siento tanto… yo… yo sólo…

—No… no te disculpes por nada, Bella. Por favor, todo fue culpa mía… No llores, nena, por favor.

Me senté ahí por otro minuto o dos y lloré. Gunner esperó pacientemente a que me calmara lo suficiente para poder hablar. Esto era… Iba a entregarle mi corazón y pedir a Dios que estuviese a salvo con este hombre.

—Gunner, estoy tan asustada… estoy tan asustada de los sentimiento que tengo por ti. Son demasiado fuertes, y tengo tanto miedo de que si te doy mi corazón, se hará añicos en un millón de pedazos si lo rompes, y me quedaré como mi madre. No puedo dejar que eso suceda… n_o _dejaré que eso suceda. Pero… tampoco puedo vivir mi vida sin ti en ella. Estoy tan confundida.

Oí a Gunner inhalar bruscamente. Lentamente, dejó salir el aire y pensé que lo escuché… llorar… No, ahora estaba escuchando cosas. Empezó a hablar, pero tuvo que aclararse la voz.

— Bella, nunca en mi vida… _jamás, _cariño… he experimentado estos sentimientos que tengo por ti. Entras en una habitación y tengo que contener el aliento al verte. Me das tu hermosa sonrisa y no hay una maldita cosa en este mundo que no haría por ti. Tu risa se desplaza por mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Tus ojos cautivan los míos; tus labios me ponen de rodillas. Quiero conocer cada parte de ti, Bella. Estoy tan confundido por estos sentimientos como lo estás tú, cariño, pero quiero que sepas algo. Nunca te presionaré o renunciaré a nosotros, te lo prometo. Por favor, Bella, por favor sólo déjame entrar. Déjame probarte lo mucho que quiero estar contigo.

Oh, mi… Ni en mis más profundas y ocultas fantasías soñé con escuchar a alguien decir cosas tan hermosas para mí. _Nunca_. Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera saltar por mi garganta. Sé que Ali escuchó cada palabra que Gunner dijo, porque estaba sentada junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano, y llorando tanto como yo. Ambas nos miramos, y Ali sonrió y murmuró—: Te lo dije. Quería reír, pero no deseaba que Gunner pensara que me reía de lo acababa de decirme.

—Ehhh… Bella, ¿sigues ahí? —Ali me golpeó en el hombro para sacarme de mi aturdimiento.

Aclaré mi garganta y traté de enjugar mis lágrimas. Tan pronto como las sequé, más lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro. —Sí, Gunner, todavía estoy aquí. Yo… ni siquiera sé qué decir, pero… pero… eso fue la cosa más hermosa que alguien alguna vez me ha dicho. Temo que podría estar soñando y… —No podía decir una palabra más.

_Mis ojos lo cautivan… mis labios lo ponen de rodillas… _

La siguiente cosa que supe fue que Ali tomó el teléfono de mi mano.

—Eh, sí, Gunner, creo que la has dejado en un estado de felicidad sin palabras. Está mirando al vacío con una sonrisa aturdida en su rostro. —Sentí como si estuviera escuchando hablar a Ali desde una burbuja.

_Entras en una habitación y tengo que contener el aliento al verte… _

—Hoy nos vamos a mudar a la casa de huéspedes en la propiedad de mis padres, ya que las últimas dos semanas de buscar apartamento nos tienen nada más que jodidamente deprimidas. No nos vendría mal un poco de mano de obra para ayudarnos a mudarnos. Sé que Bells mencionó que quería ver a Jass, así que, ¿está disponible también? ¡Genial! Vengan en cualquier momento. Déjame ver si es capaz de hablar ahora.

Ali me pasó el teléfono y sonreí antes de incluso escuchar su dulce voz.

—Gunner…

— Bella, estoy en camino justo ahora. —Tuve que dejar salir una risa. Las mariposas en mi estómago entraron a modo de híper velocidad. No lo había visto en tres semanas y estaba en camino justo ahora. Salté de la cama.

—De acuerdo… ¡Te veré pronto!

—Adiós, cariño —dijo Gunner tan suave y dulce.

Empecé a llorar de nuevo… realmente lo hacía. Iba a darle mi corazón y rogar a Dios que lo cuidara con su vida.

—Adiós… se cuidadoso al conducir —fue todo lo que pude decir y apenas salió.

—Siempre. —Y luego colgó.

Me giré para mirar a Ali, que voló y me envolvió en sus brazos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo… cómo puedo sentirme de esta manera por él, Ali? Acabo de conocerlo y me siento como si estuviera… estuviera… —No podía decirlo.

Ali iba a decirlo. — ¡No! No lo digas. ¡No estoy segura siquiera de lo que esto significa! Por favor, no lo digas.

Ali se rió y me guió hacia mi armario, que estaba prácticamente empacado. — ¡Vamos a encontrarte un caliente traje de día de mudanza! —Ambas empezamos a reír y por primera vez en tres semanas, no me sentí como si hubiera alguien sentado en mi pecho. Podía respirar y podía sonreír.

Gunner venía por mí…

* * *

**Aquí**** esta los cap, ayer no actualice porque no estuve en mi casa!**

**CorminarCautela me alegra saber que te guste!  
**

**TheCandiRusher si lo son verdad!**

**Reviews? Issa!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Gunner**

Puse mi teléfono sobre la mesa de café y levanté la mirada para ver a Jass esperándome. Planeábamos ir a recoger unas cosas para el cumpleaños de Emmet esta noche, antes de la llamada de Bella.

—Santa mierda, amigo… ¡Tienes un trabajo a medio tiempo en el maldito _Hallmark_**1 **del que no me dijiste! Me tenías a punto de llorar. Lo tomaré como que Bella reaccionó bien siendo que suena como que vas para allá en este momento —dijo Jass mientras caminaba hacia mí y me daba un manotazo en la espalda—. Sólo hazla feliz y trátala bien, Gunner. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

— ¡Lo tienes, amigo! —dije mientras tomaba su mano y golpeaba su brazo. Estaba feliz en ese momento y no me importaba quién me hubiese escuchado hablando con Bella.

Jass sabe el infierno por el que he pasado estas últimas tres semanas. La primera semana ni siquiera me levantaba para ir a ejercitarme. La segunda semana me había ejercitado tanto que casi me hice daño y esta semana todo lo que hacía era emborracharme cada noche.

— ¿Irás allá ahora?

—_Nosotros _vamos para allá. Bella quiere verte y se están mudando a la casa de invitados de los padres de Ali y necesitan ayuda moviendo algunas mierdas —dije mientras caminaba a tomar mis llaves y billetera.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no puede el novio de Ali, Dimitri, ayudarlas? —dijo Jass, sentándose en el sofá.

—No lo sé. No le pregunté a Ali cuando nos pidió que fuéramos a ayudarlas.

Jass se sentó derecho.

— ¿Ali pidió que yo fuera también?

Asentí y Jass se levantó de un salto y corrió a su habitación. _Bueno, supongo que eso lo resuelve todo. _Vi a Jass regresar a la sala de nuevo… ¿Qué demonios?

—Amigo… ¿acabas de cambiarte de ropa? —pregunté mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, a los pantalones cortos caqui y la franela roja ajustada que se había puesto.

— ¿Qué? No quería estar usando vaqueros si íbamos a estar moviendo cosas… Joder, hace calor afuera ya.

Sólo asentí y salí. Todo el camino hasta la casa de Ali, Jass estuvo en silencio. Sabía que estaba muy emocionado por ver a Bella, ya que no la había visto en un par de semanas. La forma en que su rodilla se movía de arriba abajo me decía que también estaba emocionado por ver a Ali.

— ¿Quieres invitar a las chicas esta noche al cumpleaños de Emmet? —le pregunté a Jass mientras él miraba por la ventana en silencio.

—Mmh, no me importa. Estoy seguro de que Ali querrá traer a Dimitri. Ese tipo era un jodido imbécil en la secundaria, se follaba a toda chica que se lo permitía. No puedo creer que se la diera a ese cabrón.

Jass se había estado pateando a sí mismo por el último mes, por presionar a Ali a dormir con otro tipo. Sabía que lo mataba por dentro. Hace una semana todos salimos y nos embriagamos, y cuando llegamos a casa, Jass y yo nos sentamos en el patio trasero por un rato. Me dijo cuán jodido se había sentido desde que se había enterado de que Ali le había dado su virginidad a este tipo, Dimitri. Se culpa a sí mismo por haberla presionado. Sigue diciendo que debía haber sido especial para ella… Sabía de lo que hablaba. Pensaba en Bella todo el tiempo. Le rezaba a Dios para que yo fuera el primero con quien estuviera. Haría todo en mi maldito poder para hacerlo especial para ella. Por supuesto, no podía contarle a Jass de esto, no a menos que quiera que me patee el trasero.

—Jass, lo que está hecho, hecho está. No puedes retroceder el tiempo, amigo. No has visto a este tipo en, ¿cuántos años? Podría ser un buen tipo ahora —le dije a Jass mientras él me miraba.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Sólo espero que sea feliz.

Jass miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y vi como su cuerpo se tensaba mientras aparcaba en la extensa acera de Ali. Maldición, estas personas tenían muchísimo dinero. Mientras nos acercábamos más hacia la casa vi a Ali y Bella afuera poniendo cosas en sus coches.

Mi polla instantáneamente saltó cuando la vi.

Mierda… había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto su hermoso rostro.

—Bueno, supongo que estoy a punto de ver si Ali me odia —dijo Jass con una risa. Me detuve detrás del Jeep de Ali y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Bella. Dios… Lo que me hace su sonrisa.

Jass salió de la camioneta primero y luego yo, sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella. Di por sentado que primero iría por Jass pero me quedé en shock cuando comenzó a correr hacia mí. Me detuve en seco. Ella corrió y se estrelló contra mí con tanta fuerza que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

La abracé tan fuerte como pude y respiré su olor. Dios, la había extrañado tanto.

—Mierda, Bella, te he extrañado —susurré mientras besaba un lado de su cabeza, abrazándola aún más fuerte y levantándola del suelo.

— ¡Gunner! ¡Gracias por venir! También te he extrañado. —La puse suavemente en el suelo. Cuando me miró, tenía la sonrisa más dulce en su rostro. Me agaché y rocé sus labios con los míos. El hecho de que Jass se encontrara allí, mirando, me ponía un poco… incómodo. Bella contuvo el aliento mientras nuestros labios se rozaban. Santo infierno, lo único que quería hacer era besarla. Ella se debía sentir igual, porque abrió los ojos, me miró y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda, dulzura? ¡La caballería ha llegado a ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesite moverse! —dije, mirando a Jass, quien ahora miraba a Ali.

—Hola, Ali, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Jass mientras Bella caminaba hacia él y le daba un abrazo.

—Todo bien. Escuché que darán una fiesta esta noche por el cumpleaños de Emmet —respondió Ali. Podía ver que intentaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

—Eh, sí, ¿Rosalie les dijo?

—Sí, lo hizo. ¿Así que estamos invitadas a esta pequeña fiesta? Bella y yo necesitaremos un descanso después de la mudanza de hoy. —Ali le guiñó a Bella. Bella me miró y sonrió.

Tenía que concedérselo a Ali… Merecía un Oscar.

—Sí, por supuesto, quiero decir, ustedes siempre están invitadas a nuestras fiestas. Es una invitación abierta. Siéntete libre de traer a quien quieras —dijo Jass mientras caminaba y comenzaba a agarrar una caja que se hallaba cerca del Jeep de Ali.

—Bien… pero sólo seremos Bella y yo esta noche. Hay más cosas en la casa; eran demasiado pesadas como para que las lleváramos —dijo Ali mientras se dirigía a la casa con Jass siguiéndola.

Me incliné hacia Bella y susurré—: Bien… ¿Esa es su manera de dejar que Jass sepa que Dimitri no se nos unirá esta noche?

Bella trató de contenerla, pero dejó escapar una risa.

— ¡Sí! Se ha ido por al menos un mes… de mochilero a Europa con su papá y su hermano. Para ser honesta, Gunner, pienso que ni siquiera le gusta.

—Bueno, debe gustarle para haber dormido con él —dije mientras miraba hacia la casa.

—Ah, sí, acerca de eso… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

— ¿Conseguiré besarte si digo que sí? —le dije mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente. Bella se ruborizó instantáneamente. Mierda… otro salto en mis pantalones. Tuve que moverme para intentar ajustar mi creciente problema.

—Sí… ¡Sí lo conseguirás!

—Bueno, soy todo oído. ¡Escúpelo!

Bella volvió la vista hacia la casa; la puerta se encontraba abierta y parecía que Mark hablaba con Jass y Ali.

—Ali nunca durmió con Dimitri, sólo lo dijo para poner celoso a Jass.

Whoa. Esperen.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité un poco demasiado fuerte. Jass asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Miró entre Bella y yo.

—Oh, sí. Bella sólo me dijo… eh… un chiste que no entendí. —Jass me dio una extraña mirada y luego se volvió hacia Mark y Ali.

Jalé a Bella hacia el otro lado de mi camioneta.

—Primero lo primero…

Me agaché y rocé los labios contra los suyos. Ella se acercó y puso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, lo que profundizó el beso. Dios, en el momento en que sentí su lengua contra la mía, mis rodillas casi se doblaron debajo de mí. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido que hizo que Bella sonriera. Me aparté de ella y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Maldición. He estado soñado con besarte, cariño.

Bella se rió y miró alrededor para ver donde se encontraban Jass y Ali.

Ahora, regresando a lo otro.

—Bien, así que, lo que quieres decirme es que Ali aún es… eh tú sabes, eh…

— ¿Virgen? Sí, lo es. Estaba molesta esa mañana que llamó a Jasper. Traté de decirle que necesitaba contarle la verdad, pero piensa que esto los ayudará a seguir adelante. Yo, por supuesto, pienso que está cometiendo un terrible error, pero no me corresponde entrometerme. Por favor, no le digas nada a Jasper, Gunner.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, pero, mierda… ¿Por qué no pueden ver cómo se sienten con respecto al otro? ¡Te juro que quiero golpearlos!

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes ahí? Esta es una casa de familia. ¡Por el amor de Cristo! —escuché gritar a Ali. Miré a Bella en el momento justo… allí iba ese rubor en sus mejillas.

» ¡Vamos, vamos!

Todo el tiempo que ayudamos a mover las pocas cosas que tenían, seguí pensando en lo que Bella me había dicho acerca de Ali. Mirando a Jass y Ali juntos, sí que parecían más sueltos y cada vez más relajados alrededor del otro. Jass hasta le pidió a Ali que dejara de hablar cuando ella hablaba sin parar sobre algo y le respondió con un: _Jódete, imbécil_. Síp, diría que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Una vez que tuvimos todo dentro de la casa de huéspedes, y Jass había acomodado el nuevo televisor de pantalla plana, ya era la hora del almuerzo.

—Maldición… Sé a dónde vendré a ver fútbol. ¡Esta mierda es enorme! —dijo Jass mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Así qué, ¿a dónde quieren ir a almorzar? —preguntó Ali mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Jass

— ¿Qué tal unas hamburguesas? ¿Mighty Fine suena bien? —preguntó Jass, mirándonos.

— ¡Suena tremendamente bien**2 **para mí! —Dijo Ali, levantándose del sofá y tomando sus llaves—. Yo conduzco. El clima está muy bueno como para no ir en el Jeep.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia el Jeep de Ali, Bella me detuvo. El sólo tomar su mano hacía que mi estómago hiciera todo tipo de saltos y zambullidas. Jass y Ali ya habían salido y se dirigían al Jeep.

— ¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Está todo bien?

—No… No lo está —dijo con una mirada seria en su cara. Oh, mierda. Comencé a rebobinar toda la mañana en mi cabeza. ¿Había dicho algo? ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

— ¿Qué sucede, Bells? ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunté, mi corazón comenzando a latir fuera de control. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad. No… mejor que eso. Ya habíamos pasado todo eso de ser sólo amigos.

—Es solo que necesito que me beses, ahora mismo —dijo con una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón en ese mismo momento.

Bueno, mierda… justo cuando pensé que esto no podía ponerse mejor.

—Nada me daría más placer que besarte, Bella —dije agachándome y agarrándola por la cintura. Se rió cuando la levanté y llevé sus labios a los míos. Mierda… mi polla estaba dura otra vez. Solamente quería llevarnos hacia el sofá y besuquearnos. Tocar su cuerpo y hacerle sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.

Justo cuando el beso pasaba de dulce e inocente a pasional y necesitado… Ali tocó la bocina. Bella comenzó a reír y aunque sólo quería gritar, comencé a bajar a Bella. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que sólo me hizo sonreírle de vuelta.

— ¿Era eso lo que buscabas? —le pregunté, dándole un guiño.

Sonrió y me golpeó en el brazo

— ¡Sí! Pero más que otra cosa, amo la manera en que me cargas y me sostienes cerca de ti. —Justo a tiempo… el rubor se deslizó en sus mejillas. Nunca me cansaría de eso.

—Esa es solo una de las muchas cosas que amo hacerte.

Ali tocó la bocina de nuevo, pero esta vez la dejó por unos buenos cinco segundos. Bella y yo nos reímos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡Probablemente sólo está molesta por estar sentada en el Jeep con Jasper! —dijo Bella con una risa.

Después del almuerzo recogimos algunas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmet antes de volver a la casa de las chicas. Ali le había enviado un mensaje de texto a su amiga Kate, preguntándole si quería ir esta noche, ya que Rosalie también estaría ahí con Emmet.

—Mejor le adviertes a tu amiga Kate que Garrent tiene sus ojos puestos en ella —dijo Jass con un guiño hacia Ali y Bella.

— ¡Mierda! Todo lo que el bastardo podía decir las veces que bailé con él era _Kate_. El maldito tuvo una erección toda la noche y no era por bailar conmigo —dijo Ali mientas sacaba la última bolsa para la fiesta de su Jeep y la llevaba hasta mi camioneta.

De alguna manera, nada de lo que salía de la boca de esta chica me sorprendía. Ali era la pareja perfecta para Jass. Si tan solo lo notaran.

—Bien, bueno, eh, supongo que nos veremos esta noche, ¿cierto? —dijo Jass, mirando de Bella a Ali. Sus ojos permanecieron un poco más de tiempo en Ali… ¿Ali acaba de sonrojarse?

— ¡Síp! Tenemos que recoger a Kate, pero estaremos ahí alrededor de las qué, ¿siete? —dijo Bella mientras me miraba y sonreía. Ni siquiera podía pensar cuando me miraba de esa manera.

—Sí, a las siete está bien, cariño —dijo Jass, acercándose y dándole un beso a Bella en la mejilla. Luego se volvió para caminar hacia Ali, que se encontraba apoyada contra el Jeep. Vi todo su cuerpo tensarse.

—Te veré luego —dijo Jass mientras se estiraba alrededor de ella por su té.

Mierda. Por un momento pensé que iba a inclinarse y besarla. Y por la forma en que se encontraba el cuerpo de Ali, ella pensaba lo mismo. Él tomó su té, sorbió un poco y le guiñó un ojo. Una vez que se volteó, vi a Ali dejar salir el aire que contenía.

Caminé hacia Bella y puse mi boca contra su oreja. —No puedo esperar para verte más tarde, cariño. Gracias por este maravilloso día. — Besé un lado de su cabeza antes de volverme y caminar hacia mi camioneta.

Entré de un salto y levanté la mirada para verla sonriéndome. Tuve que luchar contra la urgencia de bajarme otra vez y besarla de nuevo.

Me despedí con la mano mientras salía de su pequeña acera hasta el camino principal que conducía fuera de la propiedad. Miré a Jass, que tenía una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

— ¿Me vas a decir de qué iba todo eso? —pregunté mientras Jass me devolvía la mirada.

—Pienso que deberíamos invitar a Bella y Ali al racho con nosotros. A tus abuelos les encantaría conocer a Bella —dijo Jass mientras yo comenzaba a deslizarme a través de mi iPod.

—Es gracioso que lo menciones, porque estaba pensándolo mientras las ayudábamos a mudarse. ¿Crees que querrían venir?

—Sé que Bella se muere por salir del aire de la ciudad. Me ha hablado de mudarse al campo desde que era niña, así que sé que estará emocionada por ir.

— ¿Qué hay de Ali?

Jass dejó escapar una carcajada y me miró.

—Ali, bueno, ella irá si Bella le pide que vaya. No estoy seguro de cómo se las arreglará la princesa en el campo, pero estoy seguro que me encantaría verlo.

—Bueno, mierda… eso hará el viaje al rancho interesante, tenlo por seguro. Vamos a ver cómo se llevan durante la fiesta esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, respecto a ese movimiento que hiciste cuando alcanzabas tu té. Espero que hayas notado su reacción —dije mientras miraba a Jass.

—Te gustó eso, ¿eh? Claro que lo noté y créeme, estoy intentando usarlo en mí ventaja.

Sólo sacudí mi cabeza.

—No lo dudo, amigo.

* * *

**1. Empresa especializada en artículos de expresión social como tarjetas, empaque, peluches, agendas, álbumes**

**2. Juego de palabras, cuando Jass le dice el nombre del lugar que es Mighty Fine, ella dice eso suena "Tremendamente bien", porque es la traducción al español de esa frase.**

**Issa!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Bella**

Ali y yo nos tomamos un poco de tiempo después de que Jasper y Gunner se fueran para desempacar algunas cosas y ordenar. La mañana había estado dichosa y me sentía como si estuviera en las nubes. Gunner me había besado dos veces hoy y cada vez sentía como si fuera a derretirme en sus brazos. Definitivamente me gustaba el que hubiéramos pasado de amigos a más que amigos.

Todavía estaba nerviosa, sin embargo. Nunca me había sentido así con Jacob, ni siquiera de cerca. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Gunner, más me sentía como si estuviera entrando en una zona peligrosa. Las últimas tres semanas sin ellos fueron un completo infierno y se sentía tan bien tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida.

Ali estaba actuando bastante tranquila. No estoy realmente segura de lo que pasó con ella esta tarde. Jasper y ella se llevaron bastante bien y sólo discutieron un par de veces, lo que era un alivio. Me preguntaba si estaba preocupada por ir a la fiesta esta noche. Después de todo, la última fiesta en casa de Gunner y Jasper resultó ser bastante mala para Ali.

En ese mismo momento, Ali saltó cuando un mensaje le llegó. Se levantó de un salto y agarró su celular al lado de la barra de desayuno. Su rostro cayó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es una mala noticia o algo así? —le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para agarrar una botella de agua.

—Oh, no, no… Eh, en realidad es de Dimitri. Parece que aterrizó en Francia hace un rato. Sólo preguntaba cómo ha sido mi día. Dulce, ¿eh? —dijo Ali con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, qué dulce. ¿Le has dicho que vamos a la fiesta de Emmet esta noche?

—No iba a hacerlo. Quiero decir, no es mi novio, no tengo que contarle todo lo que haga —replicó Ali y se fue.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Ali estaba sentada en el sofá escribiendo un mensaje de texto a Dimitri. Dios… estaba de mal humor.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Estás bromeando? —gritó Ali mientras me miraba. Estaba regresando a la sala y me detuve en seco—. Santo infierno, ¿acaba de decirme que probablemente debería quedarme en casa? ¿Quién diablos se cree que es?

Guau, creo que jamás he oído a alguien decirle a Ali qué hacer. Dimitri, la jodiste.

— ¿Qué vas a decirle? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. ¡Escribía el mensaje tan rápido que casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus dedos!

—Sólo le diré que no tiene ningún derecho a decirme qué puedo y no puedo hacer. Quiero decir, mierda, acabo de pasar las últimas tres semanas de mi vida dedicada a él al cien por ciento. Ahora se va a Europa y espera que me siente en casa y lo espere. Le dije que lo siento, que no es como funciono. ¡Si no le gusta, puede irse a la mierda!

Me reí. Una parte de mí pensaba que Ali estaba esperando que se fuera a la mierda. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y leyó el mensaje. Todo su cuerpo se hundió en el sofá. Oh, no… ¿Tal vez le estaba diciendo que se fuera a la mierda?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Ali?

Ali dejó escapar un suspiro y me miró. —Me dijo que tenía razón, no tenía derecho a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer y que debía ir y pasar un buen rato.

— ¿Y eso te hace infeliz? ¿No es eso lo que querías que dijera?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Quiero decir, por supuesto, sí. Supongo que debería desearle un buen rato —dijo Ali mientras me daba una sonrisa débil.

Bueno… Me siento confundida.

—Sí, probablemente deberías. Es probable que ya te esté extrañando.

—Dios… dijo que en la mañana se irán a su primera excursión por lo que no podrá estar en contacto conmigo por unos días, hasta que pueda conseguir señal. Qué lástima. De todos modos, creo que voy a ir a prepararme. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te pondrás esta noche? —dijo Ali.

Tuve que reírme. No había manera de que estuviera enamorada de Dimitri, en absoluto. Yo estaría devastada si eso pasara con Gunner.

—No, ni siquiera he pensado en ello. ¿Quieres ayudarme a escoger algo?

— ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Vamos a mi armario primero! —dijo Ali mientras me agarraba y me llevaba hasta su dormitorio.

Ali y yo pasamos las siguientes dos horas escogiendo lo que íbamos a usar, tomando una ducha y arreglándonos. Ali llamó a Kate y le dijo a qué hora iríamos a recogerla. Todavía no podía creer que Rosalie estuviera saliendo con Emmet. Ali puso al tanto a Kate sobre Garrent, pude oír a Kate riendo a través del teléfono. Estaba bastante segura de haber oído la palabra gigoló en alguna parte.

Gunner me había enviado tres mensajes de texto desde que volvió a casa. El primero ponía que había llegado a casa sano y salvo y que estaban preparando la casa para esta noche. El segundo decía que pensaba en mí y el tercero que no podía esperar para sostenerme entre sus brazos. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas mientras leía el último.

¿Todo esto era real? A veces siento que voy a despertar para descubrir que todavía estoy viviendo en casa con mi madre y Gunner nunca existió.

— ¿Estás lista para irnos, _chica_? ¡Porque yo estoy lista para la fiesta! No he estado en una fiesta desde… bueno… joder desde la última fiesta de Jasper —dijo Ali con una sonrisa.

Comencé a reírme al ver cuánto había mejorado el estado de ánimo de Ali en comparación con el de hace unas horas.

— ¡Estoy lista, vamos!

Ali llevaba una mini falda vaquera con una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa junto con sus botas de vaquero de color rosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía un sombrero vaquero que combinaba con sus botas. Yo llevaba un vestido corto negro con botas de vaquero simples. A diferencia de Ali, que poseía diez pares de botas de todos los colores, opté por sólo un par de botas marrones. Decidí recoger mi cabello también, ya que estoy segura de que iba a pasar la mayor parte de la noche en el baile del patio trasero.

—Oh, Jass me envió un mensaje pidiendo que lleváramos vasos de plástico, por lo que tenemos que parar en el supermercado para comprarlos —dijo Ali mientras hacíamos nuestro camino a su Jeep.

¿Estaba saltando?

—Entonces, ¿qué hizo que tu estado de ánimo mejorara, Ali? —le pregunté mientras me subía al Jeep.

Ali echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. — ¡Voy a una fiesta en lugar de a una maldita cena en el club de campo! ¡Dios, amo a Dimitri, pero tiene que relajarse un poco! Pero bueno… mientras que los gatos están lejos… los ratones se divierten —dijo Ali con otra carcajada mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

Después de que recogiéramos a Kate y luego compráramos los vasos para Jasper, terminamos llegando a la casa de Gunner alrededor de las siete cuarenta y cinco. Ali estacionó detrás de la camioneta de Jasper. Tan pronto como entramos por la puerta principal, Gunner me abrazó y levantó para besarme. No estoy segura del por qué, pero cada vez que lo hacía, me hacía reír.

— ¡Dios, me encanta el sonido de tu risa! —Me bajó y dio un rápido beso en los labios. En el momento en que me dejó, me sentí decepcionada. Dios mío, tenía que calmarme. No podía estar actuando de esta manera, necesitando más y más de él cada vez que lo veía. Sin embargo, me habría gustado un mejor beso.

Gunner me agarró de la mano y llevó a la cocina, donde Jasper, Emmet, Garrent y otro chico al que nunca había visto antes hablaban. Gunner tomó una cerveza de la nevera y me la entregó después de abrirla. Luego me presentó a su amigo.

—James, esta es Bella, Bella este es James. —Estiré la mano para estrechar la suya y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Guau… tenía los ojos azules más increíbles. Traté de alejar mi mano, pero se aferró a ella unos segundos. La forma en que me miraba me hizo sentir instantáneamente incómoda. Me miró de arriba abajo y, finalmente, soltó mi mano.

—Bella, Gunner me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un verdadero placer conocerte por fin —dijo mientras me sonreía con una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquier chica a sus pies.

Miré a Gunner, que observaba todos mis movimientos. —Espero que todo fuera bueno.

Oh, Cristo. ¡Qué respuesta tan estúpida!

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello. Era musculoso, pero no como Gunner o Jasper.

— ¿También jugas fútbol en la universidad? —le pregunté mientras Gunner se acercaba a mí y ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Al instante, sentí las mariposas despegar en mi estómago, su contacto enviando una onda de calor entre mis piernas. Le rezaba a Dios que no me sonrojara. Por una vez, me gustaría no mostrar en mi rostro lo que el toque de Gunner me hacía.

James me sonrió e inclinó la cabeza mientras me miraba. ¿Qué demonios? Miró la mano de Gunner descansando en mi cintura y luego a mí.

—No, querida, no juego fútbol para la universidad. Sin embargo, juego béisbol. ¿Te gusta el béisbol, Bella?

¿Querida? De acuerdo… ¿Por qué la forma en que me habló me hizo sentir toda rara?

—Eh, supongo que sí, pero realmente sólo veo fútbol, lo siento —le dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

James soltó una carcajada y miró a Gunner. —Qué afortunado hijo de perra eres. —Me miró de nuevo—. Puede que hagamos que te guste el béisbol ahora, ¿no, Bella?

Sólo sonreí; no sabía muy bien qué responder. Gunner se inclinó y me susurró al oído si quería alejarme y asentí. Todo lo que quería hacer era alejarme de este tipo. Me pregunté si Gunner había notado la forma en que me miraba. ¡Este tipo me asustaba!

Gunner tomó mi mano y me llevó a un lugar al que no esperaba ir… su dormitorio. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mi cabeza empezó a girar. Cuando abrió la puerta y me llevó dentro, sentí que iba a dejar de respirar.

¡Oh, Jesucristo! No creía que iba a dormir con él, ¿cierto? Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Gunner me tuvo en sus brazos.

—No es eso, Bella, cariño. Sólo te traje aquí para darte un beso apropiado. —Pasó una mano por mi cabello y la llevó a un lado de mi rostro. Dio vuelta su mano y la deslizó de arriba abajo por mi costado. Todo lo que podía sentir era una sensación de hormigueo en todos los lugares por los que su mano pasaba. A continuación, levantó las dos manos y ahuecó mi rostro. Inclinó mi cara hacia arriba y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Juraba que sentí mis rodillas temblar. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los míos cuatro veces, lo que me estaba volviendo loca.

—Más…

Sentí la sonrisa de Gunner contra mis labios.

—Más, ¿eh? —preguntó mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, Gunner, por favor… necesito más.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que los labios de Gunner estaban de nuevo en los míos y su lengua buscaba entrar en mi boca. La abrí y le permití entrar. Movió su mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y profundizó tanto el beso que me sentí como si todo el aire estuviera siendo sacado de mi cuerpo. Lentamente, me apoyó contra la pared. Gracias a Dios, porque necesitaba que algo me ayudara a mantenerme de pie ya que mis piernas iban a fallarme en cualquier instante.

Dios, no quería que se detuviera nunca. La forma en que me hacía sentir era increíble. Me sentí… apreciada. Cuando finalmente separó sus labios de los míos, abrí lentamente los ojos para mirarlo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban hacia los míos. Poco a poco, una sonrisa cruzó su hermoso rostro. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

— ¿Eso estuvo mejor, señorita Swan?

Dejé escapar una risita. —Sí… Señor Cullen. Me ha cautivado satisfactoriamente.

Gunner levantó su dedo índice y delineó la línea de mi mandíbula y luego lo pasó por mis labios. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y el dolor entre mis piernas se hizo más fuerte. Todo lo que quería hacer era juntar las piernas para aliviar el dolor.

—Me alegra saber que te he cautivado. Cariño. Pensé por un momento que alguien más podría estar tratando de hacer lo mismo —dijo mientras le daba un golpecito a mi nariz con su dedo.

¡Se dio cuenta y por eso me trajo aquí! Quería lanzarme a sus brazos de nuevo y rogarle que me besara una vez más. Quería olvidar todo lo sucedido con el tipo coqueteando conmigo frente a él. Todo lo que quería ver era los hermosos ojos de Gunner mirando los míos.

— ¿Estás lista para una fiesta?

—Sólo si me prometes bailar conmigo toda la noche —dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hecho! —Gunner agarró mi mano y me llevó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Me dio la vuelta y estrelló mi espalda contra la puerta, besándome profundamente una vez más. Cuando apartó sus labios de los míos, me faltaba el aire.

—Eso es para que no te olvides quién te ha cautivado —dijo con un guiño. Me alejé de la puerta para que pudiera abrirla. La cabeza me daba vueltas de nuevo, pero esta vez, en el buen sentido. Mientras salíamos de la habitación de Gunner y atravesábamos de la sala de estar, sentí unos ojos mirándonos. Miré hacia la cocina y vi a James mirándonos a Gunner y a mí caminar. Por la forma en que sonreía parecía como si estuviera tratando de mirar dentro de mi alma, lo que envió un escalofrío por mi espalda. Rápidamente giré la cabeza y miré a Gunner, que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras nos conducía fuera, hacia la música.

Una vez que salimos, el aire fresco se sintió increíble. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Rosalie, Ali y Kate bailando. Todas parecían felices, lo que me hizo sonreír. Jass había salido por la puerta de atrás y señaló unas sillas para que Gunner y yo nos sentáramos. Aún no había bebido un trago de la cerveza en mi mano.

— ¿Quieres ir a bailar con tus amigas, Bella? —preguntó Gunner.

—No, sólo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo. —Lo siguiente que hice fue probablemente lo más audaz que he hecho en toda mi vida. Sobre todo porque mi hermano estaba sentado justo al lado. Gunner se sentó y me senté en su regazo antes de acobardarme. Creo que Gunner estaba tan sorprendido como mi hermano. Tomé un trago de mi cerveza y luego sentí algo… Oh… Oh, guau… ¿Yo provoqué eso? Detuve la cerveza justo en mis labios cuando sentí a Gunner acomodarme en su regazo. Jasper estaba ocupado mirando bailar a todos, por lo que no notó a Gunner inclinarse y susurrarme al oído.

—Lo siento, cariño. No esperaba que hicieras eso, y como que tiene mente propia.

Giré la cabeza de golpe y miré a Gunner. ¿En serio acababa de decirme eso? ¿Acababa de decirme que lo puse duro? Me eché a reír y me incliné para darle un beso directamente en los labios. Con Jasper o sin él… quería que Gunner supiera cómo me sentía por él cada segundo del día.

—Jesucristo… ¿Puedes parar, Bella? ¡Puedo verte sentada en su regazo, pero no succionando su cara todo el maldito tiempo!

* * *

**Reviews? Issa!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Jasper**

Joder. No podía quedarme aquí y ver a mi hermana pequeña chuparse la cara con mi mejor amigo mientras se encontraba en su maldito regazo. Cristo, un hombre no puede soportar tanto. Miré de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, buscando.

Ali…

Estaba bailando con Rosalie y Kate. Sonaba _Yeah _de _Usher_. Joder, la chica sabía cómo moverse. Quería saber cómo se sentiría tenerla bailando en mis brazos. Parecía que iban a buscar algo de beber. Me levanté y acerqué a Alec, y le pedí que tocara una canción. Asintió y volví a sentarme. Ali estaba bebiendo una cerveza y un poco le corría desde el labio hacia el mentón. Joder… Esta chica ha estado poniendo mi polla dura desde que tenía dieciséis. Me miró mientras se limpiaba la barbilla.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo mucho? —le pregunté mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Piensas que puedes enseñarme una mejor forma para hacerlo, idiota? —respondió con esa maldita y sexy sonrisa suya. No me importaba cuántas veces me maldijera… mientras me hablara. Tuve suerte que el gilipollas de Dimitri Reed estuviera fuera de la ciudad. Alec puso _What Hurts The Most _de _Rascal Flatts _en ese momento. Me levanté de un salto, tomé la cerveza de su mano y se la entregué a Gunner.

—Baila conmigo… por favor.

Tomé su mano y la llevé donde unas pocas personas bailaban. La puse en mis brazos y maldito fuera el infierno si no se ajustaba perfectamente contra mi cuerpo. No había tenido a Ali tan cerca desde que tenía once años y se cayó tratando de patinar.

Enterré mi cara en su cabello y respiré profundamente. Tuve que memorizar todos los detalles de cómo se sentía, olía y veía justo en ese momento. La sentí relajarse cada vez más en mis brazos. Recé para que estuviese escuchando la canción… Nunca dejaría que me disculpara por mi comportamiento, y esa era lo mejor que se me ocurrió para hacerla entender. La acerqué más a mí mientras la letra de la canción sonaba, diciendo lo que tan desesperadamente me habría gustado decirle.

Sentí su agarre apretarse y lo único que quería hacer era besarla. Dios, quería besarla tanto, joder… olía a vainilla. ¿Siempre había olido así? Se abrazó con fuerza a mí mientras bailábamos.

La canción iba a terminar pronto, así que me incliné y le susurré al oído—: Siento mucho haberte herido, nena, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo haría. No quiero hacerte daño, Alice, nunca… Me mata que no tuvieras tu momento especial. Nunca me perdonaré el que te haya arrebatado eso. Lo siento.

Me aparté y la miré a la cara.

Joder… estaba llorando…

—Jasper, tengo que decirte algo y probablemente vas a odiarme después de que lo haga —dijo entre sollozos.

—Cariño, nunca podría odiarte.

La canción terminó y nos quedamos de pie allí. Extendí la mano y traté de enjugar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro como la lluvia.

—Yo… nunca me acosté con Dimitri. Te dije eso porque quería lastimarte como tú lo hiciste. Yo soy… sigo siendo virgen, Jass. En el momento en que te dejé el mensaje, quise volver a llamarte, pero aún seguía demasiado enojada. Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería hacerte daño. —Ali habló tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de procesar lo que decía.

Joder… Me pasé casi un maldito mes castigándome por algo que nunca sucedió. Cerré los ojos, dando gracias a Dios porque no se hubiese acostado con ese imbécil. Luego los abrí y vi su mirada fija en mí. Sólo le sonreí.

—Bueno, pequeña, funcionó. Eh, tengo que ir a ver la comida y todo. Hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿está bien?

Me giré y alejé de la única persona a quien siempre amaría… pero que nunca podría tener.

* * *

**Ahora sabemos lo que pasa en esa loca cabeza de Jass!**

**Reviews? Issa!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 **

**Ali**

Al segundo que Jass se dio la vuelta y alejó, quise ir detrás de él. Oh, Dios… ¡Sólo quería gritar "hijo de puta" tan fuerte como pudiera! No quería llamar la atención, así que sólo permanecí allí, porque, bueno, ya sabes… estar parado en medio de su patio trasero con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro no llamaba la atención para nada.

¡Joder!

Oh, santas campanas del infierno… La forma en que me abrazó durante esa canción… supe en el momento en que me pidió bailar lo que intentaba hacer. Era su manera de decir que lo sentía.

_Siento mucho haberte herido, nena… Cariño, nunca podría odiarte… _

He esperado ocho jodidos años para esto… ocho años para que me llamara algo más que "pequeña", para que me abrazara como si jamás quisiera dejarme ir. ¡Maldita sea!

Oh. Dios. Mío. Lo jodí todo… Levanté la mirada hacia Bella, que ahora salía del regazo de Gunner y caminaba hacia mí.

—Oh, Jesús, Ali ¿qué te dijo? ¡Lo mataré por hacerte llorar otra vez, ese bastardo! —gritó Bella mientras miraba hacia la puerta por la que Jass acababa de salir.

Comencé a reírme. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea… No encontraba divertido nada de esta mierda. Bella me miró, confundida.

—Ali, ¿qué demonios sucede?

—Oh, nada, Bells. Ya sabes, Jass acaba de hacer la cosa más jodidamente romántica que alguien jamás ha hecho por mí… y metí la pata. Jodí algo que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo. —Comencé a llorar otra vez. Maldición… ¡Era la segunda vez que iba a una de sus fiestas y lloraba! ¡Jesús, María y José!

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el pórtico delantero… —dijo Bella mientras se giraba hacia Gunner, y señalaba el frente de la casa. Gunner parecía preocupado, pero sólo asintió como si entendiera.

—Él está en la casa… no puedo dejar que me vea llorando, Bells —dije mientras entraba en pánico ante la idea de ver a Jeff justo en ese momento.

—Pasaremos por la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? — Bella entrelazó su brazo con el mío y caminamos hacia el pórtico delantero.

Luego de contarle lo que me había dicho Jass y cómo le había contado la verdad sobre Dimitri, simplemente permaneció callada en su columpio.

—Ali, claramente Jass tiene sentimientos por ti, cariño. Tienes que abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué no fuiste detrás de él?

—No sé por qué no lo hice, Bella. O sea, es como si él quisiera estar conmigo pero a la vez no. No sé cómo explicarlo de otra manera… Me siento como si estuviera atraído por mí, pero no hace nada para actuar en consecuencia. Tal vez sólo puede verme como la pequeña mejor amiga de su hermana menor. Incluso me llamó pequeña antes, cuando se dio la vuelta y alejó. Me mató cuando me dijo que funcionaba… que el que yo intentara herirlo, funcionaba.

—Bueno, por supuesto que funcionó. Debiste haberlo sabido cuando le dijiste que se molestaría. Dale tiempo, Ali. Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que seas algo más que mi mejor amiga. Lo que necesitas hacer es demostrarle que eso no es todo lo que eres. Eres más que sólo Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella. Eres más que sólo la pequeña mejor amiga de su hermana… necesitas hacer que te quiera, Ali, ¡que te quiera realmente! ¡Necesitas demostrarle lo mucho que quiere estar contigo! —dijo Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Ambas comenzamos a reír. Sólo Bella podía hacerme sentir mejor cuando me sentía mal.

» ¡Bueno, tengo otras noticias! Mientras ustedes bailaban, Gunner me preguntó si queríamos ir al rancho de su abuelo la próxima semana. Realmente quiero ir, pero necesito que vengas conmigo. ¡Por favor, di que vendrás!

¡Bella era tan jodidamente tierna cuando rogaba! —Por supuesto que iré contigo. Va, eh… ¿va a ir Jeff?

Bella relució esa sonrisa suya. — ¡Puedes apostar a que irá! Cinco días enteros en el campo con dos chicos _realmente _atractivos _y _el río Llano justo al lado… ¡Tal vez lo que Jass necesita es verte en tu bikini rojo!

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera… ¡Estoy dentro!

Ambas comenzamos a reír tan fuerte que no pudimos parar. Así que Bella pensaba que yo debía ir por Jass, ¿verdad? ¡Creo que estaba de humor para ese desafío! Justo entonces, la puerta delantera se abrió. Hablando del demonio… era Jass.

Abrió la puerta del todo y salió. — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué están sentadas aquí afuera?

—Bueno, sólo hablábamos de lo mucho que _estábamos _esperando ir al campo contigo y Gunner —dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia Jass.

Ahora fue su turno de parecer aturdido. Caminé hacia él y me incliné, así tenía que agacharse para escuchar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—No puedo decidir si quiero llevar mi bikini rojo o el blanco. Puede que lleve ambos. ¿Qué piensas tú, Jass?

Parecía como si estuviera pasándolo realmente mal tragando y si no lo conociera mejor, diría que el Gran Jugador de Fútbol se acababa de sonrojar. _Oh, sí… me gustaba el plan de Bella_, pensé mientras dejaba que una sonrisa cruzara mi rostro.

Que comience el juego, Jass…

* * *

**Y ****acá****la que pasa por la loca cabeza de Ali!**

**Gracias por leer! y gracias a MizarCullen por dejar un review! Alguien mas quiere seguir su ejemplo!jajaja**

**Reviews? Issa!**


	34. Chapter 32

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Gunner **

Las cosas debían de ir realmente bien con Ali, porque Bella y ella entraron por la puerta riendo como colegialas. Jass iba detrás de ellas; me miró y sólo se encogió de hombros. Yo estaba de pie en la cocina, hablando con Emmet y Rosalie. Volví a mirar y vi a James caminando hacia Ari y Bella. ¿Qué planeaba ese hijo de puta? Lo miré mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de Bella. La vi tensarse inmediatamente.

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaban, pero Bella seguía negando con la cabeza, aunque con una sonrisa educada en su rostro. Entonces, él se inclinó más cerca de su rostro y dijo algo que la hizo reír.

—Amigo, ¿siquiera me estás escuchando? —dijo Emmet mientras empujaba mi hombro. Aparté los ojos de Bella y James y miré a Emmet.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, me distraje —respondí mientras volvía a mirar a Bella. James claramente planeaba algo; menudo cabrón.

—Escucha, Gunner, será mejor que mantengas un ojo en James Barker. Ese jodido es un mujeriego. Una vez que ha visto algo que desea, no se detiene hasta tenerlo en su cama —dijo Emmet mientras observaba a James y a Bella.

—Sé todo sobre James, pero gracias por la advertencia, Emmet. Parece como si tuviera sus ojos en la única cosa que no va a llevarse a la cama, así que si me disculpan, Rosalie, Emmet… tengo una chica que salvar —dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Bella.

Sentía el calor subiendo por mi cuerpo mientras lo observaba intentar acercarse más y más a ella. Noté que Bella daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de James. Ya estaba apretando mis manos en puños por lo que necesitaba agarrar algo. Cuando me puse detrás de él, escuché lo que decía.

—Realmente desearía que cambiaras de opinión, querida, y bailaras conmigo. Me encantaría conocerte mejor.

Hijo de puta… en mi propia jodida casa y yendo a por mi chica. Oh, demonios, no. Levanté la mirada hacia Jass y le dirigí un asentimiento… Si perdía la cordura, sería mejor que estuviera jodidamente preparado para alejarme de este idiota. Jass estaba encaminándose y yendo hacia Ali; le susurró algo al oído. James ni siquiera notó a Jass llegar.

—Cariño, ¿estás lista para ese baile? —No quité mis ojos de Bella durante ningún segundo en todo el tiempo que caminé hacia donde se encontraban. Bella me había visto caminar hacia ellos y me dio la sonrisa por la que movería cielo y tierra con tal de verla cada segundo del maldito día.

Le di una palmada en la espalda a James… Fuerte… Haciendo que su cerveza se desparramara un poco en el suelo de madera. Parecía molesto, pero una vez que vio que era yo, se relajó. Sería mejor que el cabrón no pensara que era inofensivo, porque lo partiría en dos.

Bella intentó esconder su risa.

— ¡Estoy más que lista para ese baile! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, espera un minuto, querida… Te acabo de preguntar si quieres bailar y me dijiste que no. ¿Ahora vas a salir corriendo y bailar con Gunner? ¿Cuál es el problema? —dijo James, riéndose. Ali agarró a Bella del brazo y comenzó a alejarla. Jass debió de haberle dicho algo cuando me vio acercarme. Bella parecía confundida.

—Está bien, cariño, ve afuera con Ali, iré en un segundo —dije mientras me inclinaba y le besaba en la mejilla.

En cuanto comenzaron a alejarse, me di la vuelta y me puse frente a James. Y el muy hijo de puta me sonrió.

—Oye, hermano, fue todo inofensivo… sólo quería bailar con ella, eso es todo —dijo James mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Escucha, James, soporto tu mierda porque eres amigo de Garrent y esa es la única razón. Realmente me importan muy poco a quién te follas, pero si alguna vez pones un dedo sobre Bella otra vez, o la llamas de alguna manera diferente a Bella, te romperé ambos brazos y jamás volverás a jugar béisbol otra vez. ¿Me entiendes, _hermano_?

James comenzó a reírse.

—De acuerdo, por supuesto, amigo, como sea, pero en mi defensa diré que creía que eras del tipo de fallártelas y dejarlas. Jamás seguiste con ninguna más de un par de citas.

Justo entonces, oí un jadeo y levanté la mirada. Bella aún estaba allí y Ali estaba intentando hacer que saliera. Tenía una mirada de horror en su rostro. ¡Mierda! Este jodido idiota… iba a matarlo.

Estaba listo para reventarle las costillas y Jass debió de haberlo sentido.

—Guau… Oye, amigo… Mira quién habla. Creo que necesitas terminar con esta mierda o dejar nuestra casa. Así no se le habla a mi mejor amigo y sin duda no vas a hablar así con mi hermana presente, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo Jass mientras se ponía entre James y yo. Jon me dirigió otra vez su jodida sonrisa.

—Claro, tienes razón… lo siento, Gunner, hombre, no quise molestarte. Baja el arma, colega. Me alejaré de ella mientras sea tu chica.

— ¡Puedes estar seguro que lo harás, maldita sea! —prácticamente grité.

—Gun, hombre, cálmate… tienes que ir a hablar con Bella. Ali logró llevarla afuera.

Le dirigí una mirada más a ese idiota y comencé a alejarme. Golpeé su hombro tan fuerte como pude mientras pasaba a su lado.

Jodidamente genial… ¿Qué iba a pensar Bella de mí después de lo que este cabrón acababa de decir?

Cuando salí, Bella, Ali y Kate estaban hablando y riendo. Tal vez todo iba bien. Ella no le creería a ese imbécil, ¿verdad? O sea, no estoy diciendo que no me haya acostado con una buena porción de chicas, pero joder… no es como si fuera un mujeriego. Mierda, creo que Jass ha follado muchísimo más que yo.

Justo entonces, la música cambió a una vieja pero buena canción. _Dirrty _de _Christina Aguilera _comenzó a sonar; sonreí y me encaminé hacia Bella.

Sonrió en cuanto me vio caminar hacia ella. Joder, sólo ese gesto casi me puso de rodillas. Me incliné y le rogué al oído—: Por favor, dime que no le crees. No soy así, te lo juro.

Lo siguiente que supe era que la sonrisa de Bella se transformó en una muy sexy. Comenzó a bailar… y me refiero a _bailar_. Hice lo único en lo que podía pensar… agarrarla y acercarla a mí. Comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Joder… No tenía ni idea de que esta chica pudiera bailar así. Se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos mientras comenzaba a aplastarse contra mí y creí que iba a explotar. Levantó la mano y la puso detrás de mí cuello mientras me miraba con los ojos más seductores que jamás había visto en mi vida. Moví mi mano de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, y jamás en mi vida sentí mi polla tan jodidamente dura. Mierda, esta chica tenía el poder de hacerme volar. Mi cuerpo entero se sentía como si estuviera prendiéndose en fuego con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Cerró los ojos mientras movía el trasero tan cerca de mi polla como podía. No me importaba una mierda estar tan empalmado. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más bailamos así hasta que al final se dio la vuelta y nos quedamos frente a frente. Estaba rogándole en silencio a Dios que Jass siguiera en la casa y no estuviera viéndome ahora mismo. Estoy seguro de que mi rostro estaba asegurando el hecho de que deseaba a esta chica más que a mi próxima respiración. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y estaba moviéndose contra mí como nada de lo que había experimentado alguna vez. Joder, esperaba que jamás hubiera bailado con Jacob de esta manera. La manera en que bailaba… se veía tan jodidamente ardiente… Sus manos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo y luego las puso en mi pecho y comenzó a moverse…

Tenía que detenerme. Joder… tenía que detenerme antes de hacer algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir. Comencé a alejarme un poco de Bella. Necesitaba romper este contacto ahora mismo. Justo entonces, la música cambió.

Oh, gracias, Jesús… Me quedé allí mientras pasaba las manos por mi pelo.

—Joder, Bella… creo que necesito una cerveza y de seguro necesito sentarme. — Bella dejó escapar una risa y se estiró para besarme. Sus labios eran tan suaves; fue uno de los besos más tiernos que jamás había recibido.

Sonrió contra mis labios.

—_Eso _es para asegurarme de que recuerde que _sólo usted _me ha hechizado, señor Cullen.

Justo en ese momento, me golpeó más y más fuerte de lo que esperé que lo hiciera.

Amaba a Bella.

La amaba más de lo que amaba a nada en este mundo. Sería mi vida entera por siempre.

* * *

**Issa!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Bella**

Me quedé allí mientras Gunner me miraba… No, él me contemplaba como si estuviera tratando de meterse en mi alma. Luego, poco a poco, esa maldita sonrisa torcida se extendió a través de su cara. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Había algo diferente en la forma en que me miraba. Me sentí un poco mal porque sé que sólo lo excitaba a lo grande bailando con él de esa manera. Ali había solicitado esa canción y era el momento perfecto para ponerse en marcha ya que Gunner acababa de retirarse. Parecía enojado cuando había salido y sabía que tenía que tranquilizarlo.

Cuando escuché por primera vez a James decir que Gunner dormía con cualquiera, empecé a sentir pánico y me sentí un poco mal. Ali me llevó afuera y ella y Kate me calmaron. Sabía que Gunner había estado con chicas antes de mí. Jasper ya me había dicho que Gunner nunca tuvo una relación seria y había salido a citas con tal vez cuatro o cinco chicas en todo el tiempo que lo conocía. No creí ni por un momento que durmiera con cualquiera.

Miré a Al, que me dio el visto bueno junto con una sonrisa. Bueno… yo no era la única que se percató del momento de Gunner en que no podía moverse.

—Así que, ¿quieres ir por una cerveza y sentarnos? —le pregunté, tratando de gritar sobre la música que sonaba nuevamente.

Gunner seguía mirándome. — ¿Gunner? ¿Hola?

Ali se acercó y se inclinó hacia mí y me gritó al oído. — ¡Creo que toda la maldita sangre abandonó su cerebro y se fue a su polla!

Ni siquiera pude responder. ¡Lo único que podía hacer era reír, porque creo que tenía razón!

— ¡Gunner! —grité.

—Síp, bien. Sí… eh… vamos a tomar una cerveza y sentarnos. Necesito sentarme, joder —dijo Gunner mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde Jasper se encontraba hablando con una chica que estaba de espaldas frente a mí.

Cuando entramos, Gunner metió la mano en la nevera y agarro dos cervezas. Me entregó una a mí mientras se sentaba. Extendió su mano y agarró mi cintura y tiró de mí hacia su regazo. Supongo que esta será su nueva forma favorita para sentarse conmigo. Dejé escapar una risita porque de seguro era mi forma favorita también.

En ese momento, oí su voz. Casi me dieron ganas de vomitar en mi boca.

—Jesús, Gunner, deberías pensar en conseguir una habitación la próxima vez que te intentes prácticamente coger a la hermana de Jass en la pista de baile.

Jasper giró la cabeza y miró a Irina y luego a Gunner y a mí. Entonces me di cuenta de María sentada junto a Jass. Oh, mierda… Inmediatamente revisé la pista en busca de Ali. Ella bailaba con un chico, Rosalie y Emmet.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda!

Le di a Jasper una mirada de: "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?". Él sólo me miró de vuelta y luego miró hacia Ali y a Irina.

—Vete a la mierda, puta —le dijo Jasper a Irina.

¡Guau! No me esperaba eso.

—Sí, Irina, no recuerdo haberte invitado a ti y tu pequeña amiguita aquí —dijo Gunner mientras se bebía su cerveza.

— ¡Gunner! —dije mientras lo miraba en estado de shock.

—Lo siento, Bella, fue grosero de mi parte, ¿no? ¿Por qué no van y saludan a James y al resto del equipo de béisbol? Estoy seguro de que le encantaría… celebrar con ustedes.

Irina sólo me miró. ¿Por qué me daba una mirada tan sucia?

—María, Gunner tiene razón, es hora de que se marchen —dijo Jasper mientras agarraba otra cerveza y le daba una a Gunner. Seguro Gunner y Jasper estaban bebiendo mucho esta noche.

— ¡Jass! Ni siquiera me has llamado desde, bueno, tú sabes desde cuándo. ¿Por qué? Pensé que teníamos algo —dijo María con un gemido en su voz.

Jasper se enderezó y parecía nervioso. Seguí sus ojos y vi a Ali caminando hacía aquí con Kate. Seguramente ya había notado a María allí de pie.

—María, creo que sería mejor si solo sigues adelante y te olvidas de aquella noche. Eso fue un error y nunca va a suceder de nuevo.

Jasper no quitó los ojos de Ali en todo el tiempo en que le dijo básicamente a María que lo dejara en paz.

—Espera un minuto. Espera un maldito minuto. ¿Te gusta esta perra o algo así? Joder, ¿me usaste para darle celos? Teníamos algo, Jass, ¿por qué no puedes admitir que había una conexión?

Ahora Ali estaba de pie directamente delante de Jasper, mirándolo. Lentamente, miró a María cuando la llamó perra.

Gunner se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: Y yo que pensaba que era el único que quería patearle el trasero a alguien esta noche. ¡Parece que Ali está a punto de arrancar su cabello!

No pude evitarlo: me reí.

—María, vamos, no vale la pena. Deja que la niña pequeña trate de jugar con los chicos grandes. Vamos, veo que James Barker está aquí… vamos a pasar un buen rato —dijo Irina mientras trataba alejar a María.

— ¡No! Quiero saberlo ahora mismo, hijo de puta… ¿me usaste? —le gritó María a Jasper.

Jasper se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró. Ali hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera.

Ella se acercó a Jasper y empezó a reírse de María.

—Es bueno que esta niña sepa cómo jugar con los _chicos grandes, _¿no es así, bebé? —dijo Ali mientras se sentaba a horcajadas de Jasper y luego lo besaba apasionadamente.

Estoy segura de que no era la única aturdida allí…

— ¡Mierda! —dijo Gunner con una risa.

María se quedó allí por un momento y vio a Ali continuar el beso. Era seguro que Jasper no pararía a Ali, pues se acercó y le tomó la cara.

Cuando me imaginé que había visto lo suficiente, María miró a Irina. — ¡Vamos, déjalos!

Ali miró y sonrió. Jasper permaneció allí, mirando a Ali con una mirada muy confusa en su rostro.

—Puedes irte a la mierda, Jass. Nunca me vuelvas a llamar, hijo de puta. ¡Espero que disfrutes de tu niñita! —dijo María mientras se iba con Irina justo detrás de ella. Pasaron por la puerta de atrás, de modo que debían haber abandonado la fiesta para siempre.

Ali las vio salir y luego volvió a mirar a Jasper. Le sonrió.

— ¡De nada! —dijo mientras saltaba y agarraba una cerveza.

— ¿Qué… qué mierda fue todo eso? —preguntó Jasper mientras trataba desesperadamente de normalizar su respiración.

Ali se encogió de hombros. —Obviamente querías que te dejara en paz, así que sólo le di una razón para dejarte solo. No es gran cosa.

Jasper permaneció en silencio un momento, pasándose las manos por el cabello y luego por la cara. Miró a Ali y luego de vuelta hacia la casa.

—Eh, tengo que ir a ver algo —dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba y caminaba directo hacia la casa. Al me miró y a Gunner y todos nos reímos.

—Bien jugado, señorita Brandon… bien jugado —dijo Gunner mientras tomaba su cerveza y la chocaba con la de Ali.

Ali me sonrió y me dio un guiño. Sacudí la cabeza. Esta chica realmente sabía qué diablos hacía.

Pobre Jasper, él no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

* * *

**Ayer no fanfiction no me ha dejado subir los caps (no se porque -.-) por eso no actualice, pero aquí se los dejo!**

**Gracias a quienes lo han puesto en favorito y las/os lectoras/os fantasmas!**

**Reviews? Issa!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**Gunner**

Me senté con Bella en mi regazo y me sentí en el paraíso. Mientras la escuchaba hablar y reír con Ali, pensé que nunca me había sentido más contento. Cada vez que ella se reía o sonreía, dejaba de respirar.

La amaba.

Tenía que sonreír cada vez que pensaba en cómo mi mundo se había vuelto al revés. Sabía que Bella todavía quería tomar las cosas con calma, pero maldición si no quería gritarlo para que el mundo lo supiera.

Ali le preguntó a Bella si quería bailar y ella me miró. — ¿Te importa?

—No. Ve y diviértete. Voy a sentarme aquí y esperar a que Jass regrese de lo que sea que tenía que encargarse —dije, mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo y le sonreía a Ali.

Ali se rió, pero Bella no pensó que ese comentario fuera muy divertido.

—Oh, por el amor de todas las cosas buenas… ¡Es mi hermano, Gunner! ¡Asqueroso! — Bella se bajó de mi regazo y me golpeó el brazo.

Me eché a reír y tiré de ella hacia mí, susurrando contra su oído—: No dejes que James se te acerque, ¿está bien?

Me miró con una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

— ¡Está bien, bebé!

Se levantó y salió al patio, abrazó a Rosalie y empezaron a bailar. Santa mierda, me acababa de llamar _bebé_. Me recosté en mi silla y bebí una cerveza mientras la observaba. Miré hacia donde estaba James de pie y me di cuenta de que el hijo de puta la veía también. Terminé mi cerveza y agarré otra.

—Jesús, amigo, ¿estás tratando de emborracharte? Recuperaste a Bells, ¿por qué razón estás bebiendo? —dijo Jass, mientras tomaba otra cerveza de la nevera.

—Vete a la mierda, estoy celebrando, idiota. —Miré a Jass y sonreí—. Entonces, ¿qué era eso de lo que necesitabas encargarte tan rápido? —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Muy divertido, imbécil, pero eso no es lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Gunner, te juro que esa chica va a ser mi muerte! Tuve que alejarme de ella antes de rasgar su maldita ropa. No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. ¡Mierda! Vi a Garrent en la casa y tuve que sentarme y escucharlo hablar y hablar sin cesar sobre Kate, y así tratar de perder mi erección.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me reí.

—Eso debe haber sido entretenido.

—Joder, por no decir más. Amigo, está mal por esa chica. Jesús, nunca en mi vida vi a Garrent estar así de interesado por alguien, y tan jodidamente nervioso por hablar con ella.

—Sí que lo tiene mal. El estúpido hijo de puta ni siquiera ha hablado con ella en toda la noche. Hablando de estúpidos cabrones, ¿qué vas a hacer con Ali?

Jass tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras miraba hacia Ali y Bella, que bailaban.

—Nada.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con nada?

—Quiero decir nada. No voy a hacer nada. Me dijo esta noche que nunca se acostó con Dimitri, lo cual fue un alivio, porque me habría odiado el resto de mi vida sabiendo que sólo se acostó con él para vengarse de mí. Así que, ahora que sé que estamos bien, voy a seguir adelante —dijo Jass mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza. Esta vez malditamente cerca de terminársela.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dije, negando con la cabeza y mirándolo—. Jass, ¿no puedes ver que ella siente algo por ti? Quiero decir, mierda, estoy jodidamente seguro de que ese beso que te dio era algo más que un espectáculo. ¿Por qué insistes en alejarla?

Jass miró a Ali fijamente. Ella lo vio, sonrió y él apartó la mirada.

—No puedo hacerlo, Gunner. No puedo arriesgarme a perderla. Si las cosas no resultan bien, ella se iría para siempre. Creo que no podría vivir mi vida si ella no estuviera conmigo. Incluso si eso significa ser sólo amigos.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y solté un suspiro. Parece que su madre no solo jodió la manera de pensar de Bella, sino que jodió a Jass también.

—Jass, entiendo que no quieras perderla. Quiero decir, _realmente _lo entiendo —dije mientras miraba a Bella y sonreía—. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando se canse de esperar por ti? ¿Cuándo termine con alguien como Dimitri Reed? Ella va a casarse, tener hijos, vivir una vida de la que a la larga no serás parte. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso? ¿Vas a estar preparado para cuándo suceda?

Jass echó la cabeza hacia atrás y terminó su cerveza.

—No lo sé, Gunner. Sinceramente, no lo sé, hombre.

—Bueno, Jass, será mejor que lo averigües, y que lo hagas pronto. Esa chica no va a sentarse a esperar por ti. Si la quieres, es mejor que luches por ella y le hagas saber cómo te sientes. —Terminé mi propia cerveza, me levanté y dirigí hacia Alec. Tenía que bailar con Bella.

—Oye, Alec, ¿tienes algo de _Vince Gill_? —le grité al oído por encima la música.

— ¡Sabes que sí! ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Quiero que pongas _Whenever You Come Around _después, ¿de acuerdo?

Alec me dio esa gran sonrisa típica de él y asintió. —Lo tienes, amigo.

Caminé de nuevo hacia Jass. Mierda, me estaba empezando a sentir un poco borracho. Me senté y lo miré. Iba a enfrentar la maldita verdad.

—La amo.

Jass volteó la cabeza y me miró. — ¿A Bella?

— ¡Por supuesto que a Bella, ¿de quién mierda podría estar hablando?!

Jass sólo me sonrió. — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Más temprano. Fue como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de ladrillos. Me asusté bastante, y pasaron unos buenos tres o cuatro minutos antes de que pudiera hablar o moverme. —Miré hacia Bella, que ahora estaba de pie en medio de la multitud que bailaba, hablando con Kate y Ali. Dios, no había absolutamente nada que no hiciera por ella.

—Gunner, sabes que confío en ti con mi hermana, de verdad lo hago. Te quiero como a un hermano y no hay nada en el mundo que preferiría más que ver a mi hermana feliz contigo. Sólo ten cuidado con ella, no le hagas daño y, por favor, se paciente. Ha pasado por mucho, ¿sabes? Simplemente… simplemente no la presiones demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Miré a Jass. —Moriría antes de dejar que nada ni nadie la lastime. Necesito que sepas eso, Jass. Realmente necesito que sepas que la amo y que la protegeré con todo lo que tengo.

Jass se levantó y golpeó mi espalda. —Bueno, mierda, hombre, eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. ¡No me extraña que estés borracho!

En ese momento, Alec empezó a hablar.

—Muy bien, todos, voy a bajar la velocidad otra vez con un poco de _Vince Gill_.

Me levanté y caminé hacia Bella, que se dirigía hacia mí.

—Cariño, ¿bailas conmigo? —le pregunté mientras pasaba mi mano por su cara.

—Por supuesto, Gunner. —Me sonrió y mis rodillas casi cedieron debajo de mí. ¿Se calmarían alguna vez estas intensas sensaciones?

La canción comenzó y tiré de ella tan cerca de mí como pude. Enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza. Bailábamos lentamente cuando empecé a cantarle la letra, aferrándome a ella.

Amaba a esta chica e iba a pasar el resto de mi vida demostrando lo mucho que lo hacía.

Bella me miró con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y mi corazón se detuvo.

—Oh, cariño, por favor no llores, por favor, por favor no llores —dije mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

—Gunner, yo… Nunca me he sentido así antes. Eres tan increíble y las cosas que dices me dejan sin aliento. Tengo tanto miedo de despertar y descubrir que todo esto no es nada más que un sueño.

Sonreí y la apreté contra mí cuando terminamos de bailar, mientras yo cantaba junto con _Vince_—: _Te prometo, cariño, que esto no es un sueño._

* * *

**Issa!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Bella**

Todo el mundo comenzó a irse alrededor de la una de la mañana. Alec había recogido mucho antes y Jasper había puesto el estéreo para reproducir la música por las últimas dos horas.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por cuánto habían bebido Gunner y Jasper. Ali se encontraba bien en su manera de estar borracha. Como había tomado un par de cervezas, decidimos pasar la noche allí. Kate se fue a casa con Rosalie y Emmet. Rosalie sólo bebió refrescos durante toda la noche, ya que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmet y sabía que él bebería.

Empecé a limpiar cuando sentí a Gunner ponerse detrás de mí y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Cariño, contratamos a alguien para que viniera y limpiara. Ven, siéntate conmigo un rato —dijo mientras se inclinaba cerca de mi cara. El calor de su boca puso mi cuerpo en llamas. Dios, el dolor entre mis piernas cuando se hallaba tan cerca de mí era casi demasiado para soportar.

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí. —Está bien, ¿adentro o afuera?

Me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó mi mano. Pasamos junto a Jasper y Ali, que discutían quién tenía que dormir en el sofá… Jasper o Gunner o Ali y yo.

— ¿Por qué diablos no puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama? Me comprometo a mantener mis manos para mí mismo —le dijo Jasper a Ali con una risa malvada.

—Sí, claro, imbécil… Puedo estar borracha… pero no estoy así borracha. Tú toma el sofá, yo me quedo tu cama —dijo Ali mientras pasaba por delante de Jasper y se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Gunner y yo salimos a la calle y nos sentamos al lado de los refrigeradores. Agarró una cerveza.

—Eh, Gunner, ¿cuánto más vas a beber? —pregunté cuando se detuvo a abrir la botella antes de ponerla en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que pueda estar demasiado borracho y me aproveche de ti esta noche? —dijo con un guiño. Al instante sentí que mi cara se ruborizaba. Dejó escapar una risita y tomó un trago de la cerveza.

—No, no estoy preocupada por eso, en lo absoluto. Realmente no creo que estés borracho. ¿No? —pregunté mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

— Bella, simplemente quería celebrar esta noche, eso es todo. Ven aquí y siéntate en mi regazo otra vez…

Después de tantos años de ver a mi madre beber, lo último que quería era preocuparme por Gunner bebiendo todo el tiempo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Bells, y no, no bebo así todo el tiempo, cariño, ¿está bien? Sólo me sentía feliz porque al fin estuviéramos juntos y, bueno… Quería divertirme un poco esta noche. Te prometo que no tiendo a emborracharme.

Gunner bebió su cerveza. Me di cuenta de que la estaba derramando, pero se veía tan malditamente lindo.

— ¿Estás emocionada por ir al rancho, Bella? —preguntó Gunner mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo por mi espalda. Dios mío, las puntas de sus dedos tenían magia. Apenas podía respirar y mucho menos pensar.

Respiré hondo y traté de aclarar mi cabeza. — ¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionada. Siempre he querido ir a un rancho y ver un montón de vacas y montar a caballo. ¡Oh, por favor! Dime que podemos montar a caballo —dije mientras me sentaba en el regazo de Gunner.

—Mierda, Bella, por favor no te muevas así, ¿de acuerdo? —Gunner me ajustó en su regazo y yo, por supuesto, sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas.

—Oh… lo siento. ¿A cuántas chicas has llevado a conocer a tus abuelos? —pregunté mientras miraba sus ojos, que poco a poco empezaban a decaer.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú sabes, ¿cuántas chicas has llevado al rancho? —La cabeza de Gunner parecía que se movía en cámara lenta mientras me miraba.

—A ninguna… Nunca he llevado a nadie al rancho, excepto Jass, Emmet y Garrent… Nunca he llevado ninguna chica allí. Estaba esperándote Bella. Sólo a ti.

Oh, guau, vaya si eso no hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir más rápido… Quiero decir, sabía que estaba borracho, pero también sabía que quería decir lo que dijo.

—Quiero besarte, Bella… pero no creo que pueda en este momento, porque podría querer hacer algo más que besos —dijo Gunner con mala pronunciación.

Tuve que reír. — ¿Cómo qué tipo de _más_? —Sabía que no debería ir allí, pero… seguí.

Gunner me dio la sonrisa más adorable. Justo cuando pensaba que su sonrisa torcida iba a derretirme, me sonrió infantilmente.

—Vamos a ver… para empezar. Quiero besarte en más lugares que en tus ios.

— ¿Mis ios?

—Tus labios. _Labios… _

—Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres besarme?

—Ehm, en el cuello y luego bajar por tu garganta hasta tu pecho y después de darle suficiente atención, iría por tu estómago.

Santa madre… nunca en mi vida deseé a alguien como deseaba a Gunner justo en ese momento. Tuve que apretar las piernas para aliviar el palpitante dolor entre ellas. ¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo?

—Eh… entonces, ¿qué harías?

Oh, mierda, estaba en aguas muy profundas.

Gunner me sonrió. — ¿La señorita Swan está coqueteando conmigo? Porque tengo que decirte que si seguimos teniendo esta conversación, Jass va a matarme cuando te tome aquí.

_No puedo respirar. Inhala profundamente… por la nariz… bota por la boca, Bella… _Jesús, tengo la boca tan seca. Me incliné y agarré una botella del refrigerador.

— ¿Sabes lo jodidamente hermosa que eres, Bella? No puedo esperar para recostarme bajo las estrellas contigo la próxima semana. No puedo esperar para mostrarte todo lo relacionado con vivir en el campo, maldición. Quiero enseñarte por primera vez… Hay muchas "primeras veces" que quiero mostrarte mientras estemos allí, cariño.

—No puedo esperar tanto, Gunner. Estoy muy emocionada, sobre todo sabiendo que me mostrarás todo. —Me acerqué más a Gunner y le susurré al oído—: Pasar cinco días con todos ustedes va a ser muy divertido.

Gunner se levantó de un salto y casi me tira al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mientras trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Tengo que tomar una ducha fría, Bella… Tengo que sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, cariño.

Me tuve que reír cuando trató de alejarse y tropezó por todas partes.

—Gunner, deja que te ayude. —Hice todo lo posible para ayudarle a entrar en la casa. ¡Cristo, este tipo era enorme y pesaba un montón! Vi a Jasper en el sofá, dormido. Ali debía estar en su cama durmiendo. Supongo que yo era la única que no estaba borracha, lo que era bueno.

Guié a Gunner lo mejor que pude a su habitación. Debió golpear todo lo posible en el camino a su habitación. Llegamos a la puerta y la abrí. Conduje a Gunner a la cama y traté de ayudarle a sentarse, pero como que se dejó caer en ella y me llevó con él. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y yo encima de él.

Oh, diablos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente y me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Santo infierno… era hermoso. ¿Podría realmente ser todo mío? En ese momento, me acordé de lo que James había dicho de Gunner. Me pregunté con cuántas chicas había tenido relaciones sexuales. Estoy segura que más de… ¿tres… cinco… seis? Comencé a enojarme pensando en otra chica estando con él así, pero desnudo. ¡Argh!

En ese momento, me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. —Quédate conmigo esta noche… Bella, me comprometo a no tocarte, cariño. Sólo quiero ver lo que sería despertarme contigo a mi lado.

— ¿Alguna vez has dormido con una chica, Gunner? —pregunté mientras buscaba en su rostro una reacción a mi pregunta.

Se dio la vuelta, llevándome con él, de modo que los dos quedamos recostados de lado.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de preguntarme, bebé? —dijo Gunner con una leve mala pronunciación.

Me encanta cuando me llama cariño, pero cuando me llama bebé… Joder, sólo quería meterme en su piel.

¿Debía preguntar? Quiero decir, está borracho y probablemente me diría la verdad de todos modos. ¿De verdad quiero saberlo?

—Eh, ¿con cuántas mujeres has estado en el pasado? —pregunté mientras apartaba la mirada.

—Nadie que alguna vez importara o significara algo —se apresuró a responder.

¿Se supone que eso me tenía que hacer sentir mejor? Eso podría significar cualquier cosa… tres, siete, quince. Oh, Dios mío, ¡¿y si se ha acostado con tantas que ni siquiera sabe?!

—Quiero decir, ¿con cuántas te has acostado?

— Bella, no creo que importe, cariño, porque en el momento que puse mis ojos en ti, me olvidé de todas las demás. Tú eres la única persona que quiero en mi vida y cama a partir de ahora.

Santo infierno… ¡Aceptaba esa respuesta!

—No respondiste a mi otra pregunta.

— ¿Qué era? Se me olvidó —dijo con una risa. ¡Dios, era un borracho tierno!

— ¿Cuántas chicas han pasado la noche contigo en tu cama?

—Ninguna.

Dejé escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que contenía.

—Otra primicia para los dos, bebé —dijo Gunner mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba dormido. Me las arreglé para salir de su agarre cuando empecé a quitar sus botas. ¿Trataba de desnudarlo?

Mmh… Podría divertirme un montón…

Pasé los próximos diez minutos tratando de sacar sus pantalones, pero no lograba que se moviera. Decidí que sería mejor si los tenía puestos, ya que iba a dormir a su lado. Entré en su baño y miré alrededor. Sonreí cuando vi el cepillo de dientes nuevo en la caja. Debe haberlo comprado para mí. Lo abrí y lo utilicé. Después de lavarme la cara, volví a su cuarto.

Me quedé allí durante unos minutos y lo vi dormir. Poco a poco, traté de pasar las sábanas por debajo de él, pero me di por vencida casi de inmediato. Me acerqué a la silla y agarré la manta que estaba en el respaldo de ella. Olía celestial. Me pregunto si su madre o su abuela la hicieron para él.

Me metí en la cama e intenté poner la manta sobre los dos. Gunner se movió y empezó a murmurar algo. No debería haberlo hecho, pero me incliné para oír lo que decía.

— Bella… Te amo, Bella…

Joder. ¿Acaba de decir que me amaba?

* * *

**Le dijo que la ama! Bella le cree? um... habrá que esperar al próximo cap!**

**Clon kooks: Me alegra que te guste la historia!**

**Nicole: Actualizo todos los días (salvo por una fuerza mayor, como los dos últimos días que no puede porque no tenia luz! ._.), y posteo siempre dos cap por ****día!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y a los que la han puesto en favorito!**

**Reviews? Issa!  
**


	38. Chapter 36

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

**Gunner**

Me desperté con la jodida cabeza palpitándome. Hijo de puta, había bebido demasiado anoche. Me moví un poco y sentí a alguien acostado a mi lado. Oh, no… mierda… ¿qué diablos hice? Comencé a entrar en pánico antes de darme cuenta que todavía tenía puesta la jodida ropa. Me moví lentamente y observé por encima de mi hombro izquierdo para ver a mi dulce Bella durmiendo como un bebé acostada sobre su costado derecho.

No quería moverme otro centímetro por miedo a despertarla. Santa mierda… Era hermosa y se veía tan tranquila durmiendo. Me moví sólo un poco más para poder girar y verla dormir. Quería ver sus ojos en el momento en que los abriera.

Como si no fuera un jodido sueño hecho realidad, Bella, en mi cama toda la noche.

¡Hijo de puta! Me acabo de dar cuenta que estaba tan jodidamente perdido anoche que ni siquiera recuerdo venir a la cama. ¿Por qué se quedó ella? ¿Le pedí que se quedara conmigo? Creo que recuerdo pedirle que se quedara conmigo. ¿Siquiera me acurruqué contra ella anoche? ¡Joder, espero no haber intentado nada! Jamás había tenido a una chica en mi cama toda la noche.

Espera… ¿Bella me preguntó con cuántas chicas había dormido? ¿Le respondí? Oh, mierda, espero no haberle dicho. Joder, mi cabeza me mataba. Necesitaba desesperadamente una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

No, incluso ebrio no sería tan jodidamente estúpido como para decirle con cuántas chicas he estado. No es como si fuera un número enorme. Estoy seguro de que Jass me supera por lo menos por diez. No importa, sin embargo. Ninguna de esas chicas se igualaba a Bella.

Justo entonces, comenzó a moverse. La observé mientras se estiraba y luego abría los ojos. Cuatro ojos, dos azules y dos verdes, simplemente observándose entre sí. Podría morir ahora mismo y sería un hijo de puta feliz.

Allí se encontraba esa sonrisa… no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido cuanto más grande era su sonrisa.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Buenos días, Gunner. —Prácticamente ronroneó mi nombre.

Levanté la mano y puse un mechón detrás de su oreja. Tan jodidamente hermosa…

—Edward.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella mientras me observaba confundida.

—Mi nombre es Edward. Sólo quería oírte decir mi verdadero nombre —dije mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y rozaba suavemente mis labios contra los suyos.

— ¿Tu nombre no es Gunner? ¿Cómo conseguiste ese nombre, entonces? —preguntó Bella mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Dilo primero, di mi nombre primero. Quiero oírte desearme un buen día.

Bella dejó escapar una risa.

—Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo dormiste?

El sentimiento que corrió a través de mi cuerpo cuando la escuché llamarme por mi nombre fue irreal. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

—Esas son dos primeras veces para mí.

Bella se rió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son?

—Bueno, primero que nada, ninguna chica ha pasado la noche conmigo ni me dijo buen día. Y segundo, ninguna chica jamás me ha llamado por mi verdadero nombre. Quería que tú fueras la única en hacerlo.

Bella intentó esconder su rostro, pero vi el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas. ¡Maldita sea, jamás me cansaría de eso!

Me echó un vistazo y comenzó a reírse mientras empujaba mi hombro.

—Dime cómo conseguiste el apodo de Gunner.

—Bueno, veamos. En segundo año estaba en el equipo de fútbol. Hay dos chicos que se dividen y se llaman Gunners. El trabajo es ir directamente hacia la pelota e intentar hacer el tacleo mientras que los otros chicos se dispersan en zona para intentar atrapar al tipo con la pelota. Yo jugaba en esa posición. Mi entrenador me usó como ejemplo una vez porque hice la mayor cantidad de tacleadas. Les dijo a los chicos que necesitaban taclear "como el viejo Gunner aquí". Quedó y desde entonces todos me llaman Gunner. Me gustaba, así que seguí con él.

— ¿Todos te llamaban así? ¿Incluso tus profesores?

—Síp… todos me llamaban así.

— ¿Tus padres también te llamaban así?

—No… me dicen Edward, al igual que mis abuelos —dije mientras volvía a poner el mismo mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Me gusta Edward… ¡Pero me gusta más Gunner! —dijo Bella con una risa.

—A mí también me gusta más Gunner, cariño. Pero también me gusta la manera en que suena Edward en tus labios.

Me incliné y la besé más profundamente esta vez. Se alejó de mí y salió de mi cama.

—Eh, aún no me he lavado los dientes —dijo mientras entraba en mi baño.

Joder, podría acostumbrarme a esto. Bella despertándose conmigo cada mañana y yo siendo la primera persona con la que hablara.

Luego de lavarnos los dientes, la miré mientras se ponía el cabello en una coleta.

—Vamos a tomar desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito algo para mi maldito dolor de cabeza —dije mientras cogía la mano de Bella en la mía.

—Bueno, tal vez eso le enseñará a no tomar tanto, señor Cullen. ¡Te encontrabas bastante borracho anoche! —dijo Bella, riendo.

Inmediatamente me detuve y la observé.

—No te, eh, dije nada que estuviera fuera de lugar ni nada, ¿verdad?

Bella me sonrió otra vez, sacudió la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso. Me agaché y tomé su rostro entre mis manos y profundicé el beso. Bella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que viajó desde mi boca directo a mi polla.

Luego escuché un grito.

Bella retrocedió de un salto y pasó la mirada a través del pasillo hacia la habitación de Jass. Observé el sofá y Jass ya se había ido. Debió haber salido a correr… el hijo de puta había tomado más que yo. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Bella se apresuró hacia la habitación de Jass y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Me encontraba justo detrás de ella. Ambos nos detuvimos cuando vi a Ali parada en su camiseta sin mangas color rosa y ropa interior. Jass usaba los mismos vaqueros que tenía la noche anterior pero sin camiseta.

— ¡Tú, jodido cabrón! ¿Qué demonios hacías? —le gritó Ali a Jass.

Jass parecía como si tuviera una resaca infernal y los gritos de Ali no ayudaban. También parecía confundido.

Ali rápidamente comenzó a ponerse su mini camiseta y siguió gritándole a Jass.

— ¡No puedo creer que durmieras conmigo! ¡Me desperté contigo _acurrucado contra mí_, sucio bastardo! Dijiste que ibas a dormir en el sofá y, Bella, ¿dónde demonios estuviste toda la noche?

Ahora Jass parecía realmente confundido y luego molesto… conmigo.

Jass paseó la mirada entre Bella, Ali y yo. Luego la estrechó sobre mí. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí y me di cuenta al instante de lo que pensaba. Levanté las manos en el aire…

— ¡Espera! ¡Detente Jass, no pasó nada! — Bella debía de haberse dado cuenta de lo que Jass pensaba, porque se paró entre nosotros.

— ¡Fuera de mi jodido camino, Bella, ahora mismo! —siseó Jass entre dientes.

— ¡Jasper, detente! No pasó nada entre nosotros. ¡Nada! Dormí en su cama y todo lo que hicimos fue eso: ¡Dormir! Gunner se durmió tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada —dijo Bella mientras intentaba alejar a Jass de mí.

—Jass, ya basta, hombre… ¡Me conoces mejor que eso!

Jass dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y rostro. Se giró para mirar a Ali y su rostro se puso blanco.

—Oh, por Dios… nosotros… no hicimos… Me refiero a que… Oh, mierda. —Bajó la mirada y vio que todavía vestía con los pantalones y se sentó en la cama.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No, no tuvimos sexo, jodido idiota! ¿Qué tipo de chica crees que soy, imbécil? No puedo creer que pensaras… ¡Oh, esto es clásico de Jass! ¡Y en la misma cama que te follaste a María, también! ¿No habría hecho eso que mi primera vez fuera tan jodidamente especial? ¡Borracha y en la cama de un mujeriego para perder mi virginidad; síp, justo como siempre soñé que sería!

— ¡Alice, sólo cierra la maldita boca por dos jodidos minutos mientras intento entender cómo demonios me desperté abrazándote en mi cama! —le gritó Jass a Ali.

Bella y yo simplemente nos quedamos allí, pasmados. Jass me miró, luego a Bella y de nuevo a mí. Simplemente me encogí de hombros. Joder si sabía cómo terminó aquí.

—Cuando Gunner y yo entramos, tú estabas durmiendo en el sofá, Jasper, así que debes haberte despertado en el medio de la noche y debes haber venido a la cama. ¡Dios, gracias al cielo que estaba con Gunner! —dijo Bella con una risa.

Tanto Ali como Jass le dirigieron una mirada sucia.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué tan raro hubiera sido despertar con mi hermano acurrucado contra mí?!

Bella y yo comenzamos a reír. Jass sólo dejó caer la cabeza y pude notar que se reía.

— ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! —dijo Ali mientras agarraba su bolso y salía de la habitación.

Bella fue detrás de Ali, llamándola.

Jass me miró, caminé hacia él y me senté en su cama. Ambos lucíamos como el infierno y estoy seguro de que él se sentía tan mal como yo.

— ¿No recuerdas venir aquí anoche, hermano? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba.

Me sonrió con un gran orgullo.

—Nop, no recuerdo nada, pero… ¡Jamás olvidaré despertarme con una erección presionada contra el trasero de la chica de mis sueños!

—Oh, joder, hermano… ¡Eso no está bien! —dije mientras reíamos.

— ¡Joder, Gunner, es la primera vez que tengo una chica en mi cama toda la noche y jamás he tenido sexo con ella! En realidad disfruté despertarme y olerla aquí mismo. Al menos disfruté por unos treinta segundos antes de que ella comenzara a gritar.

—Hombre, dímelo a mí. Me desperté en el jodido paraíso esta mañana. ¡Si muriera hoy, sería un tipo feliz! —dije mientras ambos nos levantábamos.

—Diablos, ¿qué nos está pasando? —preguntó Jass mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de estar.

—No tengo idea, hermano… no tengo idea.

* * *

**Jajajaja! este Jasper! Issa!**


	39. Chapter 37

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**Bella**

¡Hoy era el día! Salí de la cama y fui directo a mi cuarto de baño. Había resultado perfectamente vivir en la casa de invitados de la propiedad de los padres de Ali. Ambas teníamos nuestras propias habitaciones y baños y lo mejor de todo… ¡No teníamos que pagar alquiler para vivir aquí!

Había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Gunner de nuevo. Por lo que ya eran tres noches las que había pasado allí ahora. No creo que Jasper estuviera muy contento con esto, pero le aseguré que no sucedía nada. Ali superó lo de haberse despertado con Jass. Me contó que por un momento, estuvo emocionada al sentir su erección presionada contra ella y tuve que detenerla antes de entrar en más detalles. Lo último que quería era escuchar acerca de la erección de mi hermano. Agh.

Escuché a Ali moler café y me di prisa en vestirme. Me puse un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta de fútbol de la Universidad de Texas. Las sandalias fueron mi elección para el viaje hasta el rancho. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa por lo de conocer a los abuelos de Gunner. Me di cuenta de que apenas hablaba de sus padres. Podía haber mencionado a su madre de vez en cuando, pero jamás hablaba sobre su padre. Justo entonces, sonó mi teléfono. Corrí y lo cogí de la mesilla de noche. ¡Justo a tiempo!

— ¡Buenos días, Edward! ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Había cogido el hábito de llamar a Gunner por su nombre real cada mañana.

— ¡Buenos días, cariño! Dormí bastante mal sin ti. ¿Qué tal dormiste tú? —Dejé escapar una risa.

—Dormí bien, pero dormir contigo un par de noches me ha consentido. Extraño despertarme con tu sonrisa.

—Jesús, yo igual. Eres todo en lo que pienso cuando me voy a dormir y todo en lo que pienso cuando me levanto —dijo Gunner con ternura.

Me había hecho sentir apreciada cada uno de los días. Realmente esperaba que el suelo se abriera. Cosas como estas simplemente no me pasaban a mí.

— ¿Estás emocionada?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo hechas las maletas y estoy lista para salir! Definitivamente no puedo esperar para irnos. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar? —pregunté mientras veía a Ali caminar por la habitación con su taza de café.

—Depende de cuantas paradas quieran hacer, pero normalmente dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Estoy realmente nerviosa por conocer a tus abuelos. ¿Qué sucederá si no les gusto? ¡¿O si desaprueban que lleves chicas allí?! Oh, Dios, eso ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, Gunner —dije mientras me empezaba a entrar el pánico.

Gunner se rió. Podía imaginarlo sentado en el sofá ahora mismo, su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía. Mmh… ojalá estuviera allí justo ahora.

— Bella, les pregunté a ellos antes de incluso invitarlas a Ali y a ti. Mis abuelos tienen un enorme rancho con cuatro habitaciones. Jass y yo estaremos en una y tú y Ali en otra. No te preocupes. Mi abuela se muere por conocerte, cariño, así que no te preocupes.

Dejé de contener el aliento. Me preguntaba cómo serían sus abuelos. Ni siquiera sabía si eran los padres de su padre o de su madre. Era algo que necesitaba saber antes de conocerlos.

— ¿Son los padres de tu padre o madre? —le pregunté a Gunner mientras veía a Ali pasar por mi puerta. Estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y no parecía nada feliz.

— ¿Nunca te lo he dicho? Lo siento, Bella. Son los padres de mi padre. Pasé casi cada verano en su rancho. Amo el lugar. Mi padre tiene un hermano que tiene tres hijas con quienes me reunía en verano para hacer travesuras. Eran unos marimachos mientras crecíamos. Solía encantarnos ir a nadar al río Llano, observar a la abuela preparar sus famosas tartas de manzana y atender sus flores y huerto. Mi abuelo me enseñó todo sobre el ganado.

— ¿Tienen ayuda en el rancho? Quiero decir, deben necesitar ayuda, sólo puedo imaginar cuánto trabajo debe ser. ¿Tu padre o tu tío van a ayudarles? —Gunner se rió.

—Sí, tienen ayuda. Charlie es el capataz y lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria. Sus dos hijos, Seth y Sam, son sus manos. Son un buen grupo de hombres que harían cualquier cosa por mis abuelos. Charlie no se lleva bien ni con mi padre ni con mi tío Eleazar. La hija mayor de Eleazar, Jane, se va a casar este otoño aquí en Austin.

— ¿Por qué Charlie, tu padre y tu tío no se llevan bien?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de ambos se fueron justo después del instituto y nunca miraron atrás. Dejaron bastante claro que ninguno de los dos quería el rancho ni nada que tuviera que ver con él. Charlie y mi padre solían ser mejores amigos. Mi padre se unió a la armada justo después del instituto, dejando todo atrás, incluido a su mejor amigo.

Me senté allí. Esta era la mayor referencia a su padre desde que lo conocí.

—Bueno, Jass y yo vamos a ir para allá en unos minutos. Asegúrate de llevar un par de vaqueros, una sudadera y botas, ¿vale? —dijo Gunner mientras escuchaba a Jass hablándole en el fondo. Decía algo de Ali no llevando su bañador de cuerpo entero.

— ¿Debería llevar el bikini nuevo que compré ayer en _Victoria's Secret_? —dije tímidamente.

—Joder, sí, deberías llevarlo, o no… siempre podemos nadar desnudos —dijo Gunner con una risa malévola.

— ¡Ya quisieras! Te veo en un rato. Ten cuidado conduciendo.

—Siempre, cariño, hablamos pronto.

Entré en la cocina y Ali todavía hablaba por teléfono. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que hablaba con Dimitri. Su cara no tenía precio.

—No estoy segura de sí voy a tener cobertura ya que estaremos en el puto culo de Egipto. Dimitri, en serio, soy una chica grande, creo que estaré bien… sólo seremos Bella, Gunner y yo… No estoy segura al cien por cien de que Jass vaya… Al rancho de sus abuelos… Sí, sólo por cuatro o cinco días, creo… Está ayudando a su abuelo a arreglar un par de cosas en el rancho… está bien, pásalo bien haciendo senderismo… Sí, tú también… Adiós…

Miré a Ali mientras vertía café en una taza. Alcé las cejas y giré la cabeza para darle una mirada de madre.

—Gracioso… parecía que tenías que dar un montón de explicaciones.

—Que se joda Dimitri… cree que puede decirme a dónde, qué y con quién puedo pasar tiempo. No… Lo siento, hombre, pero esa posición está reservada sólo para mi padre y dejó de hacerlo hace años. El hecho de que esté molesto porque Jass estará allí me jode.

Empecé a reírme. Dios, adoraba a Ali. Su madre nos había hecho ver más películas de _Katharine Hepburn _la otra noche y había llenado nuestras mentes con sus sermones sobre el poder femenino. Entendía porque Ali era tan cabezota.

— ¿Por qué se enfadaría si supiera que Jass va a estar allí? —pregunté, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. ¿Cómo podía Dimitri saber incluso acerca de Jasper y Ali?

Ali se detuvo y me miró, confundida.

—Sabes, ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué preguntó sobre Jass. Es un poco raro, ¿no? —dijo Ali mientras se sentaba y comía un plátano.

—Quizás sabe que Gunner y Jass son compañeros de piso, ¿le has hablado de ellos? —le pregunté mientras Ali leía un mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Lo pensó por un momento.

—Puede ser… ¿cómo si no lo sabría? Quiero decir, le hablé de Gunner por ti, pero honestamente, no recuerdo haberle hablado de Jass. Bueno, ¿qué más da…? No estoy segura al cien por cien de que Jass vaya hasta que vea su bonita cara sentada en la camioneta —dijo Ali con un guiño mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su cuarto.

»Me voy a vestir. Jass acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que están de camino. —Justo entonces, mi móvil vibró con un mensaje de Gunner.

_Querida Bella… estamos de camino. No puedo esperar para verte ;-). _

Dejé salir un pequeño grito y corrí hacia la habitación para coger mi maleta. La llevé a la sala y Ali salió con su maleta. Llevaba unos cortos… _cortos _pantalones azules con una camiseta sin mangas negra. Tenía sandalias puestas y se estaba haciendo una coleta.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¿Parezco lo suficientemente de campo? Quiero decir, sé que Jass esperará que vaya como una muñequita y probablemente queriendo llevar cuatro maletas conmigo, así que lo estoy llevando al mínimo.

Miré su gigantesca maleta y después a ella. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje y se había borrado el pintauñas.

—Bueno, sé lo difícil que fue para ti llevar sólo una maleta, Ali… ¿estás segura de que lo tienes todo? —dije con sarcasmo.

—Mierda, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue para mí hacer una maleta tan ligera. Realmente tuve que pensar en mis conjuntos y las situaciones que pudieran surgir en un rancho. Fue una tortura. ¡Joder… ya quiero que empiece lo divertido!

Me reí. No podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio. Ali me miró, confundida.

— ¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso? —dijo mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas y me miraba.

—_Tú_. Esa maleta es _gigante _y, ¿por qué te borras el pintauñas? Estoy bastante segura de que las chicas que viven en el campo llevan pintauñas. ¿Llevas vaqueros? Gunner me dijo que llevara bastantes.

—Por supuesto que llevo vaqueros, ¿qué diablos, Bella…? ¡He estado en el campo antes!

Justo entonces, escuché la camioneta de Gunner entrando y la música a todo volumen. Jesús, si ponía _Truck Yeah _lo mataría. Nos acercamos a la ventana y los vimos aparcados. Ambos salieron de la camioneta a la vez, riéndose de algo. Sentí mi estómago caer y el corazón latir como loco.

—Joder… —dijimos Ali y yo a la vez. Nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

—Jesús, María y José, ningún chico debería verse tan jodidamente sexy en un puto par de vaqueros y botas de vaquero. Creo que voy a tener un orgasmo sólo mirando su culo en esa cosa.

—Mierda, Ali, vamos. Es mi hermano… ¡Agh! —dije mientras la golpeaba en el hombro.

—Joder Bella, ¿_no ves _a Gunner? Mierda santa… el cabrón está ardiente.

Sonreí mientras los veía caminar hacia la casa. Gunner iba más caliente que ardiente. Tuve que juntar las piernas para aliviar el dolor que se presentó… de nuevo… con sólo mirarlo. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Una ajustada camiseta blanca como la que llevaba el día que lo conocí. Podía ver su tatuaje a través de ella y una parte salía de la manga. Todavía no lo había visto sin camiseta y me moría de ganas. Quería trazar su tatuaje tribal con el dedo y después con la lengua.

¡Argh! _Bella deja de pensar así_. Oh Dios mío, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Mmh… veo el tatuaje de Gunner…. ojalá Jass llevara una camiseta blanca, estúpido cabrón. Apenas llegué a ver sus tatuajes la otra mañana —dijo Ali mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

— ¡Cállate, puta! Vamos, antes de que nos vean babear. —Jass llamó a la puerta, pero luego la abrió y entró. Se quedó estático cuando vio a Ali.

— ¿Vas a llevar _eso_? —preguntó Jass mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Ali se encogió de hombros y miró lo que llevaba.

—Sí, ¿por qué, qué le pasa a lo que llevo, gilipollas?

Gunner entró y se inclinó para envolverme en sus brazos y levantarme para darme un beso.

—Estás preciosa, Bells. ¿Has cogido suficientes pares de pantalones, cariño? —dijo mientras me bajaba lentamente al suelo. No había nada que me gustara más que él cuando hacía eso. Estar tan cerca de su cuerpo era increíble. Me preguntaba cómo sería tener sexo con él.

Espera… _¿qué? _¿De dónde jodidos salió eso?

—No pasa nada si vas a la playa o supongo que al centro comercial así. Por Dios, Ali, vamos a un puto rancho. Si te inclinas un poco, probablemente pueda verte el culo en esos pantalones cortos. —Ali miró a Jass y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas patentadas.

—Bueno, entonces está jodidamente bien que este culo no te pertenezca. No tienes que preocuparte por él. —Ali se dio una palmada en el trasero con la mano y le guiñó el ojo a Jasper.

—Lo que sea, ardilla. Si quieres que los chicos te miren como si fueras algún tipo de puta, es tu elección. Déjame adivinar, ¿la maleta gigante es tuya?

Ali sonrió y se acercó a Jasper mientras cogía la maleta. Se paró a su lado y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle—: ¿Estás celoso de que los otros vaqueros vayan a mirarme y fantasear sobre la buena amazona que podría ser? —Jasper dejó caer la maleta de Ali, que casi aterriza en su pie izquierdo. Ali todavía estaba inclinada cerca de Jasper mientras le guiñaba.

»Ten cuidado, Jass… tengo artículos muy importantes en esa maleta que necesito para encargarme de… ciertas… _necesidades. _

Jasper nos miró a Gunner y a mí y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de borrar una imagen. Rápidamente cogió la maleta y la llevó fuera. Gunner empezó a reírse tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Realmente creía que Ali entretenía a Gunner. Le golpeé el hombro y miré a Ali.

— ¡Alice! Eso no tenía sentido. Tú y yo sabemos que no tienes ninguno de esos artículos. Y tú… Gunner, deja de reírte. No es gracioso. Le vas a provocar al pobre Jasper un ataque cardiaco para cuando termine la semana —dije mientras los miraba. Ambos trataban de no reírse, pero realmente hacía un mal trabajo.

— ¿Qué? Tengo mi plancha y mi secador de pelo en esa maleta. Son artículos muy importantes para mí. Dios, Bella… tienes una mente muy sucia, pervertida.

Gunner se agachó y cogió mi maleta, llevándola fuera. —Vamos, chicas… terminemos con esto.

Estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía soportarlo. Cogí mi bolso y metí el iPod y los cascos en él tan rápido como podía. Seguí a Ali fuera de la casa y cerré la puerta al salir. Ali se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: _No _me hagas sentarme en el asiento trasero con Jass o te mato. —Empecé a reír cuando vi a Jasper saltar en el asiento delantero de la camioneta de Gunner.

—Creo que lo acojonaste… no se sentaría a tu lado ni aunque le pagaras.

Ali miró a la camioneta y después de mí y rompimos a reír. Gunner se acercó y me levantó, dándome vueltas. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito mientras me daba otro beso. Me sonrió y se inclinó hacia mi oído.

— ¿Quieres sentarte en el asiento delantero conmigo, cariño? Puedo patear a Jass al asiento trasero con la puta. —Empecé a reír y le golpeé la espalda.

— ¡Bájame y, no! Me sentaré con Ali en el asiento trasero. Creo que si Jasper y Ali tuvieran que sentarse el uno al lado del otro tanto tiempo terminarían matándose y eso arruinaría mi primer viaje al campo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos, nena. —Gunner se acercó a abrir la puerta de la camioneta para mí

Oh… secretamente deseaba que me llamara nena todo el tiempo. No estaba segura de por qué me gustaba tanto. Quiero decir… la forma en la que salía de su boca sonaba tan…

—Joder, es caliente cuando te llama nena —dijo Ali con un guiño.

—Sí, lo es, ¿no?

Ali saltó a la camioneta y se deslizó detrás del asiento de Gunner. Gunner me sostuvo el brazo mientras entraba. Mierda, la descarga eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me tocó era irreal. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraría? Me dio un último beso en la mejilla, sonrió y cerró la puerta. Corrió alrededor de la parte delantera del coche y entró. Miró a Jasper y sonrió.

—Muy bien, salgamos de la puta ciudad y tomemos algo de aire fresco de campo —dijo Gunner con una sonrisa. Se giró para mirarme, guiñándome y sonriendo.

—Tenemos que escuchar algo de música para ponernos a tono. —Gunner pulsó reproducir y _Banjo _de _Rascal Flatts _empezó a sonar. Jass y Gunner hicieron un choque de puños y dijeron al mismo tiempo—: ¡Infiernos, sí!

Miré a Ali y ella a mí. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Hombres… —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Rumbo al campo!**

**Reviews? Issa!**


	40. Chapter 38

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

**Gunner**

Cristo todopoderoso… conducir durante tres horas y escuchar a Ali hablar y hablar fue suficiente para volverme loco. Recibió una llamada de Dimitri y, por supuesto, la cogió. En el momento en que dijo el nombre de Dimitri, Jass se puso los auriculares y no se los quitó por una hora. Ese estúpido hijo de puta se encontraba a punto de renunciar a la chica que quería.

Volví a mirar a Bella y la sonrisa en su rostro mirando por la ventana me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ya amaba estar lejos de la ciudad. ¿Amaría el rancho tanto como yo lo hacía? ¿Podía verse a sí misma viviendo allí? ¿Sería esposa de un ranchero? Joder, espero que así sea.

Bajé la carretera comarcal que llevaba al rancho y mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. ¿Qué carajos? Nunca estuve nervioso por llegar al rancho.

Volví a mirar a Bella y parecía a punto de salir de su asiento. Jass se quitó los auriculares y se volvió para mirarla.

— ¿Estás emocionada, cariño? ¡Esta es tu primera vez fuera del país y en un rancho de ganado!

No sabía qué tipo de sonido acababa de hacer Bella, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Mierda. ¡Estoy tan emocionada que estoy temblando!

—Jesús, Bella… son sólo un montón de vacas, por el amor de Dios. Estoy más preocupada por el hecho de que no he tenido señal en mi celular en los últimos cuarenta cinco minutos —dijo Ali mientras movía su teléfono en la parte trasera de la camioneta, buscando señal.

Jass soltó una carcajada. —Sí, se puede sacar a la chica de la ciudad, pero no se puede sacar a la ciudad de la chica. No vas a morir si no puedes hablar con tu novio por unos pocos días.

—Vete a la mierda, idiota.

—Ustedes dos. ¿Pueden, por favor, parar por lo menos durante dos días? Tengo muchas ganas de disfrutar de este momento, todos juntos, antes de que Gunner y Jass tengan que volver a la práctica de fútbol. ¿Bien? ¿Podrían intentar llevarse bien… por mí?

Jass se dio la vuelta y no dijo una palabra; Ali le dijo Bella, que por supuesto, se comportaría. Bien, no creía que la charla que dijo Bella sirviera.

Paramos en la puerta. Era una gran puerta de hierro negro y encima de ella decía: _Cullen Cattle (Ganado) Co. _

Oí a Bella dejar escapar un grito ahogado cuando marqué el código de la puerta y nos dirigimos por el camino rural que nos llevaba a mi sueño. El camino siguió como por tres kilómetros antes de llegar a la casa del rancho. Una vuelta más y la gran casa blanca estaría en frente de nosotros.

Joder, me encantaba esa casa. La casa tenía cuatro dormitorios; el dormitorio de mis abuelos se hallaba en la planta baja y otras tres habitaciones, arriba. Tanto el primer piso como el segundo, tenían envolventes pórticos por todo el camino alrededor de la casa. Cada habitación tenía acceso al pórtico y en las noches frescas se abrían todas las puertas y ventanas para refrescar la casa.

El columpio del pórtico que daba hacia el oeste era mi parte favorita de la casa. Recuerdo que todas las noches me sentaba en ese columpio con el abuelo mientras me decía lo que hacía falta para ser un ranchero. Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Me volví para mirar a Bella. Me miraba con una sonrisa. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y le guiñé un ojo. Me sentía jodidamente nervioso.

Y ahí estaba… la casa del rancho… y mis abuelos de pie al frente, esperándonos. Me pareció oír a Bella decirle a Ali que se sentía nerviosa por conocerlos. Nos detuvimos, salí de la camioneta de un salto y me dirigí directo hacia mi abuela. Llevaba un ramo de margaritas en la mano. Me agaché y la levanté suavemente, dándole un pequeño abrazo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

— ¡Oh, gran Hulk, bájame ahora mismo, Edward!

—Sí, señora. Te extrañé, abuela, te extrañé tanto. —La bajé lentamente y me volví para darle a mi abuelo un apretón de manos. Sacó la mano y me dio un abrazo de oso, como siempre.

— ¿Cómo te va, Edward? Te extrañamos mucho, hijo. Este hijo de puta se pone cada vez más grande; lo que es bueno para el trabajo del rancho —dijo el abuelo.

Jass se acercó, se inclinó y le dio un beso y un abrazo a la abuela y luego estrechó la mano del abuelo. Bella y Ali se quedaron justo detrás de él. Jass se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano de Ali en la suya y la llevó hasta la abuela y el abuelo.

—Señor y señora Cullen, esta es Alice Brandon, la mejor amiga de Bella. —La abuela miró a Ali, sonrió y luego levantó la mirada hacia Jass y enarcó una ceja. Siempre sabía cuándo alguien escondía algo.

—Oh, sólo la mejor amiga de Bella, ¿eh, cariño? —dijo la abuela cuando miró a Ali. Se acercó, le dio un abrazo y susurró algo en su oído que hizo que su cara se sonrojara al instante. Ali soltó una carcajada cuando miró a Jass.

Mi abuela no se guardaba nada.

—Alice, querida, eres una cosa tan bonita… por favor, llámame Esme.

— ¡Muchas gracias por recibirnos, es absolutamente impresionante! Y por favor, llámeme Ali.

El abuelo se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Ali, dándole la bienvenida. Ella le dio las gracias y le contó sobre el rancho de su abuelo, donde pasó casi todos los veranos a caballo en las carreras de barril de rodeo local. Jass la miró, sorprendido. Esta chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderme de una manera u otra.

Lo siguiente que supe era que el abuelo me estaba mirando. —Ahora, ¿dónde diablos esta la chica que le ha robado el corazón a nuestro Edward? —Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, la misma sonrisa que llevaba cuando la abuela entraba en una habitación.

Ya era hora… Mis manos empezaron a sudar de nuevo y mis rodillas se sentían como si se fueran a doblar en cualquier momento. Me limpié las manos en mis pantalones vaqueros y suavemente tomé la mano de Bella en la mía. Me acerqué al abuelo primero, ya que parecía que no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Abuelos, me gustaría presentarles a Bella Swan, la hermana de Jass y bien… eh… la chica que me ha robado el corazón y el alma —dije y Bella me miró. Poco a poco, me dio esa maldita sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera todo el tiempo. Sus hermosos ojos azules parecían aún más hermosos aquí afuera, bajo el cielo de Texas.

Dios, la amaba.

Bella se acercó al abuelo y cuando se inclinó hacia abajo, la envolvió en sus brazos y la levantó. Bella echó a reír. —Bueno, ¿no es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida aparte de Esme?

El abuelo bajó a Bella y sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosa precioso. Le sonrió y juro que él se balanceó un poco. Supe en ese momento que lo había embrujado tanto como a mí.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y me dio un guiño. —Ahora veo de donde lo conseguiste.

Puse mi mano en su espalda y la llevé hacia la abuela. Me pareció sentir un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Bella. A medida que nos acercábamos a ella me pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Qué sucedía?

— Bella, esta es la mujer más importante en mi vida, la adoro y sé que también tú lo harás. Abuela… esta es mi Bella. —Podía escuchar mi corazón latir en mis oídos. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si alguien más podía oírlo también.

La abuela se acercó y le entregó las margaritas. Bella sonrió y le dijo que las margaritas eran sus favoritas. La abuela echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, y le dijo que lo había oído de una pequeña hada. Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la miró. Su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba ver para saber que ya la amaba. La abrazó y le susurró algo al oído también. Bella no se rió como Ali hizo. Se echó hacia atrás y miró conmocionada a la abuela, luego se volvió para mirarme.

—Confía en mí, Bella, querida, confía en mí —dijo con un guiño. Sonrió mientras la abuela colocaba su brazo alrededor de Ali y los brazos de Bella en el hombro de ella y entraban en la casa. Las dos chicas empezaron a reírse de algo que les dijo. Bella se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una sonrisa. Se la devolví con un guiño cuando volvió a prestar atención a lo que decía la abuela.

Al verla entrar en la casa por primera vez con la abuela casi hizo que mi corazón estallara. No podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo mientras se retiraba. El abuelo cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

— ¡Bueno, estaré maldito! Mierda, ¿cómo diablos hicieron para conseguir esas bellezas? —dijo el abuelo con una carcajada.

» ¡Hijos de puta afortunados! Ahora, vamos a bajar a la granja y encontrar a Charlie, creo que necesito una cerveza o diez. Haré que Sam lleve las maletas de las chicas a su habitación.

Jass y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Caminamos con el abuelo hacia el granero mientras nos ponía al día con todo el trabajo que tenía reservado para nosotros mientras estuviéramos allí. Jass se inclinó y me susurró al oído.

—No me importa cuántas malditas vallas necesiten reparación… Sólo quiero ver a Ali en un bikini.

Solté una carcajada y sacudí la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a admitir que quería ver a su hermana en uno también.

Jass me guiñó un ojo y palmeó mi espalda… el bastardo ya sabía lo que pensaba.

—Vamos, muchachos… tenemos que ponernos al día.

* * *

**Issa!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

**Bella**

Después de que la abuela de Gunner nos diera un tour por la casa y su jardín, nos mostró a Ali y a mí la habitación que utilizaríamos. Me encantaba cada vez más Esme. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, pero parecía que si le molestaras, pudiera armarse de valor y darte una paliza. Adoraba a Gunner y él la adoraba. La forma en que la presentó casi me hizo desmayar y no pude evitar enamorarme aún más de él.

Cuando me susurró al oído lo feliz que se sentía porque Gunner finalmente se hubiera enamorado, casi hizo que me desmayara de la pura conmoción.

—Ali, ¿qué te dijo Esme al oído cuando Jass las presentó? —pregunté mientras Ali desempacaba su maleta.

Ali se echó a reír de nuevo y me miró.

—Dijo: "¡Bastardo estúpido, ya admitirá lo que siente por ti, no te preocupes!".

Lo perdí y me eché a reír. — ¡Guau! Parece que Esme tiene una especie de superpotencia. ¡Me dijo que estaba feliz de que Gunner finalmente se enamorara!

Ali dejó caer la planchita para el pelo al suelo y se quedó allí, mirándome.

— ¿Q… Qué te dijo? ¿Gunner le dijo que estaba enamorado de ti? ¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡Gunner te dijo que te ama y no me dijiste, perra!

— ¡Jesús, Ali, cálmate! No… estoy bastante segura de que Gunner no le ha dicho eso y no, no me ha dicho eso. Pero… —Dejé a Ali esperando cuando me levanté y empecé a desempacar mis cosas.

— _¿Pero? _¿Pero qué mierda, Bella…? ¡No me dejes así!

Miré a Ali y luego salté sobre su cama. Había estado muriendo para decirle, pero tenía miedo de que lo hubiera malinterpretado.

—Está bien, he estado muriendo por decirte algo, pero pensé que fue sólo el alcohol y todo eso. La noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmet, cuando Gunner y Jass se emborracharon, ayudé a Gunner a ir a la cama, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí… ya sé eso… avanza rápido, por favor…

Me reí de Ali y sacudí la cabeza. —Bueno, cuando se estaba quedando dormido, podría haber dicho algo como: _Te amo, Bella… _No recuerdo exactamente qué dijo porque estaba demasiado sorprendida.

Ali quedó pasmada. Su boca comenzó lentamente a abrirse mientras me miraba. Estiré la mano y utilicé el dedo para cerrar su boca, pero volvió a abrirse. Dejé escapar una risita mientras seguía mirándome.

— ¿Estás tratando de atrapar moscas con la boca abierta así?

—Santa mierda… Jesús, María y José, Bella… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué _rayos _no me lo dijiste antes?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé. Supongo que porque él se encontraba borracho y todo. Me refiero a que un montón de gente dice cosas cuando están borrachos, cosas que realmente no quieren decir. Creo que he aprendido a ignorar lo que los borrachos dicen debido a mi madre. Podría haberlo dicho sólo porque le ayudé a ir a la cama o algo así.

— ¡¿O algo así?! ¡Podría haberlo dicho porque realmente te ama! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo y con tu hermano? Ninguno de los dos puede ver lo que está delante de sus rostros. Me vuelven loca, Bells.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Una parte de mí quería creer que estaba enamorado de mí, pero la otra… la otra parte lo sabía mejor.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

—Ali, escucha, ni siquiera hemos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para que Gunner se enamore de mí. Y tres semanas de ese tiempo ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Es demasiado pronto para que sienta algo así por mí. Demasiado… demasiado pronto.

—Lo que sea, Bells, es posible que no lo notes, pero veo la forma en que contiene el aliento cuando entras en una habitación. O la forma en que no puede mantener sus ojos apartados de ti por un minuto. La forma en que te sonríe incluso hace _yo _me desmaye. No me importa lo que digas, Bella Swan. Edward Cullen te ama.

Traté de darle a Ali una sonrisa. Realmente me hubiese gustado poder creerle, pero algo me detenía.

El resto del día lo pasé ayudando a Esme a preparar la comida. Aprendimos a hacer pollo y empanadas, así como aprendimos el súper secreto del pastel de manzana de Esme. Estaba asombrada de Esme. Era todo lo que hubiera querido en una madre. La amaba un poco más con cada minuto que pasaba.

Ali nunca dejó de sorprenderme. Me senté allí y la observé mientras se movía alrededor de la cocina como si hubiera crecido aquí. La forma en que interactuaba con Esme era como si fuera la nieta y la hubiera conocido toda su vida. Una parte de mí sentía envidia de que Ali hubiera crecido en una infancia normal. Una mamá y un papá, abuelos… Y todo lo que yo conseguí fue una madre borracha que me decía cada vez lo inútil que era.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

Debo haber estado perdida en mis pensamientos, porque ni siquiera vi a Esme caminar hacia mí. Tomó mi cara con sus manos y me miró a los ojos y, por alguna razón, mis ojos comenzaron a arder. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ella realmente tenía poderes mágicos!

— Bella, deja ir al pasado, cariño. Simplemente olvídalo y mira lo que te rodea en estos momentos. Mira a la gente que te quiere y quiere que seas feliz.

Sentí que las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. ¿Qué demonios? Nunca lloro delante de la gente. Vi que Ali me miraba. Tenía harina en su mejilla derecha, justo debajo de su ojo, y me eché a reír cuando lo vi. Emma me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó. Nunca me había sentido tan amada como en este momento. ¿Podría Ali tener razón, podría alguien amarte tanto y tan rápido? Lo perdí y comencé a sollozar.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¡No sé lo que me pasa! ¡Lo siento mucho! —dije mientras Emma me acercaba a ella y acariciaba mi pelo.

—Shhhh, niña. —Esme se giró y vi a Ali acercarse a nosotras. Ali se arrodilló y me miró.

—Te lo dije, Bells… Te lo dije.

En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y levanté la cabeza para ver a Gunner entrar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y lucía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Al instante me sentí como una idiota.

—Bebé, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Gunner mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba a mi lado. Esme me soltó y le sonrió. Dio un paso atrás y me miró con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera.

—No sucede nada malo, Edward. Bella sólo necesitaba un buen llanto, eso es todo. Creo que esta noche sería la noche perfecta para tu sorpresa para Bella, Edward —dijo mientras Gunner la miraba, y ella le guiñaba un ojo.

¿Qué había planeado Gunner? Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Lo miré y me quedé quieta viendo esos ojos verdes tan hermosos. Se veían más verdes… por alguna razón. Tenían una chispa que nunca había notado antes.

—Tus ojos, Gunner… son tan… verdes.

Gunner me sonrió y por segunda vez en los últimos dos minutos, mi corazón se derritió. Esme tenía una media sonrisa. Él alzó la mano y secó las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Mi hermosa Bella, por favor, no llores.

Justo en ese momento, algo dentro de mi pecho dolió, pero en el buen sentido. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él envolvía sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazaba. La calidez de su tacto se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

—Mi hermosa, hermosa niña... Odio verte llorar, me rompe hasta los huesos. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, bebé.

Oh, Jesús… Creo que acabo de darle mi corazón y alma a Edward Cullen.

Creo…

Creo que estoy enamorada de él.

Me apartó de él y tomó mi cara con las manos y me besó con tanta pasión que mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Me olvidé que Esme y Ali se encontraban en la misma habitación y le devolví el beso. Lo besé con todo lo que había estado guardando. La sensación de la boca de Gunner en la mía, su lengua bailando perfectamente con la mía, hizo que quisiera llorar de nuevo. Se apartó lentamente y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Los dos nos tomamos unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—Quiero mostrarte cómo se ven las estrellas de noche, Bella, sólo tú y yo esta noche, si estás de acuerdo, cariño. Quiero darte otra primera vez —dijo Gunner mientras miraba mis ojos.

Le sonreí, porque había recordado nuestra conversación de antes. —Nada me gustaría más que hacer eso. —En ese momento, recordé a Esme y Ali. Sentí mi cara calentarse mientras levantaba la mirada.

—Se fueron antes de que te besara, cariño —dijo Gunner con una sonrisa malvada. Negué con la cabeza hacia él.

— ¡Vamos, tengo que lavar los platos antes de la cena!

Jasper y Carlisle entraron en ese momento, partiéndose de la risa. Gunner se levantó y tomó mi mano.

El abuelo de Gunner me echó un vistazo y luego giró la cabeza hacia Gunner.

— ¿Qué diablos le hiciste, Edward? ¡Ha estado llorando! —gritó Carlisle.

Esme entró en la cocina con Ali riendo por algo.

—Oh, cállate, viejo mujeriego. Edward no le hizo nada y todo está bien. ¡Las chicas ayudaron con la cena, así que ve a lavar y no creas que no huelo la cerveza en ti!

Todo el mundo se echó a reír y Carlisle se acercó y besó a Esme con tanta pasión que tuve que apartar la mirada. Gunner me apretó la mano y me miró mientras lo miraba a los ojos. No me atreví a decirle que mi mano todavía dolía un poco desde que golpeé a Jacob hace más de un mes.

En ese momento, vi a Jasper dirigirse hacia Ali, que se encontraba apoyada contra el mostrador sonriendo ante la muestra de afecto de Carlisle y Esme. Lo observé mientras le limpiaba gentilmente la harina de la cara de Ali.

—Tú, eh, tenías un poco de harina en la cara —dijo Jass mientras sonreía y luego se daba media vuelta y alejaba. Tan pronto como salió de la cocina, Ali extendió la mano y se agarró del mostrador. Su cara estaba tan roja como el paño de cocina que colgaba de su hombro. Me miró y sonreí. Iba a tener que tener una charla con ese hermano mío.

* * *

**Reviews? Issa!**


	42. Chapter 40

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

**Gunner**

Jass, el abuelo y yo recogimos y limpiamos todos los platos mientras las chicas salieron y se sentaron en el pórtico. No podía dejar de pensar qué era lo que tenía a Bella disgustada. ¿La abuela le dijo algo? ¿Tal vez Ali dijo algo? Tendría que hablar con la abuela cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar a solas.

—Jesús, Gunner… estás sumido en tus pensamientos —dijo Jass cuando intentaba entregarme una plato para secar.

—Lo siento, amigo, no me di cuenta.

—Mujeres, te provocan eso y mucho más. Es mejor si acaban de acostumbrarse ahora, chicos, porque será así el resto de sus vidas. Cuando conocí a mi Esme, todo mi mundo se puso patas arriba. Los chicos solían burlarse porque decían que andaba con una mirada boba en mi cara todo el tiempo. No era eso, pensaba en ella cada minuto. ¿Qué hacía en ese momento? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Si pensaba en mí? También me asustó completamente, déjenme decirles. Ahora, Edward, tu abuela no era la primera chica con la que salía. Pero era la primera que me hizo perder el aliento cuando la vi. La única en la que pensé los siete malditos días de la semana. —El abuelo rió y nos miró a Jass y a mí. Los dos estábamos asimilando todo.

—Mierda, todavía siento lo mismo por Esme después de cuarenta y nueve años de matrimonio. —Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra el fregadero—. Quiero que ustedes dos me escuchen ahora mismo. No soy estúpido. Ambos tienen veintiuno, ya casi veintidós años. Sé que han tenido sexo con chicas, probablemente demasiadas con su buena apariencia. Pero déjenme decirles, cuando encuentren esa chica… lo sabrán al instante. No querrán sólo conseguir meterse sus bragas y luego dejarla. Sus ojos llegarán a cautivar los suyos y sacarán el aire de sus pulmones con sólo una sonrisa. Su risa, bueno, mierda… su risa los volverá locos y tratarán de hacer todo lo habido y por haber para oírla tanto como puedan. Sus lágrimas les arrancará el corazón, especialmente si ustedes son la causa. Sólo el sonido de su voz los volverá loco. Cuando encuentren esa chica, habrán encontrado el amor. No deseo… sino que amor verdadero. Habrán encontrado a la chica con la que pasarán el resto de su vida amando, cuidando y tratando de hacerla tan malditamente feliz que morirían con gusto haciéndolo.

Jass y yo sólo nos quedamos allí. Nunca había oído hablar así a mi abuelo acerca de las mujeres. Quiero decir, sabía que amaba a mi abuela con todo su corazón, eso nunca lo dudé. Pero aquí estaba, a los setenta y tres años, y era como si tuviera una ventana en mi corazón desde el momento en que conocí a Bella.

—Cuando lo encuentren, no sean tercos y no estén asustados. Luchen por ello, chicos… nunca lo dejen ir.

Simplemente nos quedamos en silencio. Luego Jass soltó una carcajada.

—Joder, Gunner… creo que tu maldito abuelo también consiguió un trabajo en Hallmark. —El abuelo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Cierra la puta boca… Veo cómo miras a Alice, muchacho. ¡Voy a tener que engrapar tu maldita lengua a tu mandíbula, porque cada vez que ella entra en la sala, se cae! —dijo, terminando y empezando a dirigirse al pórtico.

—Sabes que tiene razón —dije cuando puse el último de los platos arriba—. No va a esperar por siempre, Jass.

—Sí, bueno… no sé de qué diablos están hablando. No hay nada entre Ali y yo. Además, tiene un novio, ¿lo olvidas? —dijo mientras agarraba las fichas de dominó y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Nah, no lo olvidé, pero seguro que ella sí —dije con una sonrisa. Jass se encogió de hombros y se dirigió afuera.

Estúpido hijo de puta.

Jugamos dominó hasta que el sol se puso. Me encantó cada minuto de estar con los que tanto amaba en mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Mirar a Bella con la abuela calentó mi corazón más de lo que nunca pensé que lo haría. Jass estuvo bastante raro el resto de la noche mientras Ali hablaba sin parar desde cuánto le encantaba el dominó hasta cómo iba a patear el culo de Jass en la pesca de mañana. Sabía que a mi abuelo le gustaba Ali. Tenía un fuego en ella que él apreciaba. De verdad, nunca te darías cuenta que esta chica vino de una tonelada de dinero.

Estaba seguro que amaba a Bella. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules hermosos que te quitaban el aliento. La abuela se había levantado y se metió en la casa. El capataz del abuelo, Charlie, apareció con sus dos hijos, Seth y Sam. Pensé que Sam iba a tropezar cuando vio a Ali. Jass también se dio cuenta y casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

Hablamos de ir a pescar mañana al río y Sam hizo un punto para que Ali supiera que tenía el día libre y que le encantaría unirse a nosotros si estábamos de acuerdo. No tuve ningún problema con eso y cuando Ali dijo que le encantaría que nos acompañara, Jass se levantó y empujó su silla hacia atrás tan rápido que la maldita cosa se cayó.

—Voy a ducharme. Hablaré con ustedes más tarde, Charlie, Seth, Sam… tengan una buena noche. —Le dio una mirada a Ali y entró a la casa.

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso y por qué ha estado tan callado esta noche? —preguntó Ali, mirándome fijamente como si supiera cuál era su problema.

—No tengo ni idea, había estado bien durante todo el día. Tal vez está cansado.

Charlie y los chicos se fueron una vez que hablaron con el abuelo de algunas cosas que Jass y yo íbamos a encargarnos en nuestra estadía aquí.

Ali se levantó, se inclinó y besó en la mejilla al abuelo. —Creo que me iré, agarraré un libro y me relajaré un poco, si a ustedes no les importa. ¡Hay un vampiro sexy llamado Damon**.1.** que me espera!

—Pequeña chica, siéntete como en tu propia casa, ¿sí? —dijo el abuelo al ponerse de pie cuando Ali se levantó y entró en la casa.

Justo en ese momento, la abuela salió con una manta y una cesta. El abuelo miró a Bella y sonrió cuando la abuela colocó todo encima de la mesa blanca y pequeña en donde habíamos estado jugando al dominó.

—Cariño, Edward nos dijo que nunca has visto el cielo nocturno lejos de las luces de la ciudad. Creo que es un crimen que necesita ser arreglado de inmediato. ¡Todo el mundo necesita ver las estrellas en el campo! Es digno de ver —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del abuelo. Le tomó la mano y besó la parte de atrás.

Dejó escapar una carcajada. —No, nunca lo he hecho. Esa fue una de las cosas por la que más deseaba venir al rancho. ¡He escuchado que es increíble!

—Está bien, Edward, ¿por qué no tomas la manta y la canasta que tu abuela hizo y vas al pastizal del oeste? Creo que te dará un montón de espacio lejos de las luces de aquí.

Les sonreí a mis abuelos. Sabía exactamente lo que hacían. Mi abuelo me guiñó un ojo mientras mi abuela decía lo que había guardado en la canasta.

—Hay una taza de chocolate caliente junto con algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate que horneé esta mañana. También hay algunos trozos de queso, galletas y frutas frescas directamente desde el mercado de agricultores.

— ¡Oh, guau, Esme! ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy tan emocionada. Hace un poco de frío, voy a correr y agarrar una sudadera y ponerme zapatillas deportivas. ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Se levantó de un salto, besó en la mejilla a la abuela y fue a la casa. La miré cuando prácticamente entró de un salto a la casa. Su entusiasmo era contagioso.

— ¡Esa es una sonrisa bastante grande la que llevas en la cara, Edward! —dijo la abuela mientras apartaba la mirada de la puerta por la que Bella entró.

—Sí, bueno, esa chica ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba —dije y le di un guiño al abuelo—. Abuela, ¿qué le disgustaba cuando entré antes? El verla llorando casi me mató.

La abuela sonrió y miró al abuelo. Intercambiaron algo entre ellos y no dijeron una palabra.

—No te preocupes, Edward, creo que pensó demasiado en el pasado y se sintió un poco abrumada, eso es todo. Está bastante claro lo mucho que esa joven te adora. Así que, trátala bien, Edward Anthony Cullen, o voy a patearte el trasero, ¿me oyes? Me gusta esa jovencita… mucho.

—Sí, señora, no le fallaré o a Bella, para el caso. Eh, en realidad… bueno, creo que, eh… podría ser…

—Hijo de la santa mierda, escúpelo, que no me estoy haciendo más joven —dijo el abuelo por lo que la abuela le dio una palmada.

— ¡Carlisle!

Respiré hondo y miré a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

—La amo.

Lo solté y negué con la cabeza como si todavía no pudiera creerlo. —La amo tanto que no puedo respirar al pensar en que no esté en mi vida para siempre. Sueño casarme, tener hijos y sentarme en este pórtico y ver las puestas de sol con ella por el resto de nuestras vidas. La amo, abuela y abuelo. Sé que probablemente piensan que es demasiado pronto para incluso pensar así, pero…

—Edward, escúchame y escúchame bien. En el primer momento que puse los ojos en tu abuelo lo supe. Sabía que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con él y él sintió lo mismo conmigo. Estás predicando al coro, hijo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé escapar. —No estoy seguro que sienta lo mismo por mí, abuela.

— ¡Tonterías! — Dijo el abuelo—. Veo cómo te mira esa chica. No puede apartar sus ojos de ti, sólo tengo que decir tu nombre y sus ojos se iluminan.

—Edward, recuerda lo que nos dijiste sobre su madre. Toda esa mierda negativa que le metió en todos esos años. Estoy segura que siente lo mismo por ti. Sólo va a llevarle un poco más de tiempo aceptarlo, hasta que sea una posibilidad para ella. Incluso si no lo ha admitido, te ama, cariño. Sólo dale el tiempo y el espacio que necesita, mi querido niño. Todo a su debido tiempo.

En ese momento, Bella irrumpió por la puerta delantera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se detuvo en seco. —Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? —preguntó, mirando a mis abuelos y luego a mí.

—No, cariño, en absoluto. ¿Estás lista para ponerte en marcha y ver algunas estrellas? —pregunté mientras me levantaba, y agarraba la manta y la cesta que había empacado la abuela.

Dio unos saltitos y soltó un pequeño chillido. No pude evitar reírme. Era tan malditamente linda cuando se emocionaba tanto.

— ¡Estoy _más _que lista!

—Entonces, vamos. ¿Estarán despiertos cuando regresemos?

La abuela comenzó a reír. —Tómate tu tiempo, Edward, y no te preocupes por despertarnos cuando vuelvas. Tu abuelo y yo tendemos a preferir acostarnos bastante temprano en estos días.

—Está bien, entonces, buenas noches, abuela, buenas noches abuelo —dije y le di un beso de buenas noches a la abuela.

Bella les dio las buenas noches y corrió hacia el jeep. No podía evitarlo, pero sacudí la cabeza ante su vértigo. Era curioso cómo cosas tan simples emocionaban a esta chica.

—Una regla… No se puede mirar en absoluto, ¿está bien? —Asintió, llevó su dedo e hizo una cruz sobre su corazón.

Me subí al Jeep y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el pastizal del oeste. Conocía el lugar perfecto al que iba a llevarla. Había un roble gigante en donde acostumbraba acostarme cuando quería estar solo y pensar. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el rancho.

Se sentó junto a mí en el Jeep y sonrió todo el camino. — ¡Es increíble lo que puedo ver aunque sea de noche! ¡Ya me encanta estar aquí, Gunner! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra saberlo, cariño.

Me acerqué al roble. Después de una rápida comprobación para asegurarme de que no hubiera estiércol, extendí la manta y puse la cesta en el suelo. Dejé el contacto encendido y sintonicé una estación de country. Me reí cuando _How Country Feels _de _Randy Houser _comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Bueno, Bells, maldita sea si esta no es la canción perfecta para ti!

Se echó a reír y se sentó en la manta.

Me arrodillé a su lado y empujé un mechón de pelo que había caído de su cola de caballo detrás de su oreja.

—Cierra los ojos, cariño, y no los abras hasta que te diga.

—Bueno…

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco, se relajó. Vi su pecho subiendo y bajando bastante rápido. Dios, podía sentarme aquí toda la noche y mirarla. Me incliné sobre ella, pero fui cuidadoso de no bloquear su vista.

—Abre los ojos.

Esperó unos treinta segundos antes de que por fin los abriera. Contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se ampliaron. No dijo una palabra. La sonrisa que se extendió por su cara era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto en mi vida. Mi puta polla decidió que también le gustaba. Me moví y me puse a su lado mientras tomaba su mano y levantaba la mirada hacia las innumerables estrellas. Nunca me cansaré de ver esto.

—Ni siquiera parece real. No sabía que había _tantas _estrellas. ¡Hay millones!

Nos acostamos ahí por no sé cuánto tiempo, hablando de todo. Películas favoritas, canciones, cantantes, bandas; hablamos de todo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Y por favor, no te sientas obligado a responder.

—Cariño, me puedes preguntar lo que quieras —dije y besé el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tus padres?

Me senté y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Eh, bueno… no tengo exactamente la mejor relación con ellos. No he hablado con mi padre o mi madre en casi tres años.

Se sentó y me miró, sorprendida. — ¿Por qué?

Dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada. —Bueno, mierda, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres.

La miré y mi corazón se hinchó. Quería hablarle de mis padres.

—No, está bien. —Respiré profundamente y comencé a hablar—: Mi papá es un instructor en el ejército y él y mi madre viven en Lawton, Oklahoma. Mi padre y yo teníamos diferentes ideas sobre lo que debería hacer con mi vida. Yo quería jugar al fútbol aquí en Texas. Mi sueño era ir a la universidad, jugar al fútbol para ellos y luego ayudar al abuelo con el rancho. El sueño de mi padre era que fuera al ejército después de la escuela secundaria. Dijo que era la única manera de hacer algo de mi vida. Prácticamente pensó que era un perdedor por jugar al fútbol y me dijo que nunca llegaría a nada en mi vida. Después de que le dijera que me aceptaron en la universidad de Texas y que había conseguido una beca de fútbol, me dijo que si iba, había terminado conmigo. Mi madre no tenía realmente el coraje para enfrentar a mi padre, así que el día que me gradué de la escuela secundaria, él hizo mis maletas y me dijo que me fuera.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo tus propios padres podrían hacerte eso? ¿Has hablado con ellos?

—No, no desde que empecé la universidad. Mi madre llamó un par de veces en el verano después de la secundaria. Me quedé aquí con el abuelo y la abuela. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta que no iba a dar marcha atrás… bueno, no he hablado con ella desde aquel verano. Ni siquiera en navidad. No te sientas mal por mí, cariño. En realidad, no se diferencia en nada a lo que tu madre te hizo todo este tiempo.

Se acostó en la manta y levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Gunner, ¿quieres hijos?

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por minuto. ¿Qué si ella no quería? Siempre había soñado con un niñito o una niñita a quien podría enseñar a pescar, montar a caballo, aprender el negocio de ganado. Era algo que deseaba. ¿Y si su madre había jodido totalmente su forma de pensar sobre los niños? Por un breve segundo, entré en pánico.

—Sí, quiero tener hijos algún día. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Se quedó mirando las estrellas y luego sonrió. Se giró, me miró y su sonrisa me dejó alucinado.

—Sí, y los amaré incondicionalmente.

Dejé escapar el aliento que contenía.

Bella quería tener hijos.

Dios, esperaba ser el que le diera esa primera vez.

* * *

**.1. Si Damon Salvatore! Aun no supero el final de la 5ª temporada!:(**

**Issa!**


	43. Chapter 41

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

**Bella**

Gunner aguantó la respiración hasta que le dije que yo también quería niños algún día. Me pregunto lo que estaría pensando. De hecho, lo vi dejar escapar el aliento que retenía cuando le dije que sí. ¿Pensaba que quería tener niños conmigo?

Sólo podía soñar. La idea de tener los hijos de Gunner era demasiado para siquiera pensarlo. Podía imaginarlos corriendo por el rancho con Gunner persiguiéndolos. Apuesto a que sería un padre genial para nuestros hijos.

Oh, vaya… ¿de dónde demonios vino eso? _¿Nuestros hijos? _Me senté rápidamente y sacudí la cabeza. Maldición, ¿por qué seguía teniendo esos pensamientos?

Entonces, el tema de _Lady Antebellum_, _Just a Kiss_, comenzó a sonar. ¡Oh, Jesús, me encanta esa canción! Me levanté de un salto, asustando a Gunner.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, me encanta esta canción! ¿Puedo subirle?

Gunner se rió.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño!

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el Jeep. Sólo entonces escuché algo. ¡Era alguien silbando muy alto! Luego escuché perros aullando. Dejé escapar un grito mientras me giraba para correr hacia Gunner. Lo vi levantarse y antes de darme cuenta, estaba en sus brazos, enroscando mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y enterrando mi cara en él.

— ¡Joder, Bella! ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Oh, Jesús! ¿Quién nos silbaba, y no _oyes _a los coyotes? ¡Vienen tras nosotros! —prácticamente grité en su pecho.

Entonces escuché el silbido otra vez. Mierda, sonaba como si perteneciera a la selva amazónica.

— ¡Ahí está otra vez!

Gunner echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Mantuve la cabeza en su cuello.

—Diablos, Bells… son chotacabras cuerporruínes. ¡Son pájaros! —Gunner se reía con ganas mientras me abrazaba. No creo que pudiera tener las piernas más apretadas a su alrededor porque no era posible. Lo miré, confundida.

—Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Son pájaros? Por todos los cielos, ¿qué tipo de pájaro sale de noche? ¿Y cuán cerca están esos coyotes?

—No están tan cerca. En el campo el sonido viaja, Bells. Podrías estar a un kilómetro de mí, hablando, y sería capaz de escucharte. Está bien, no hay nada que temer.

Oh, rayos… Me siento como una idiota. Él tenía en su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa torcida. Instantáneamente sentí el dolor entre mis piernas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta al principio, pero empujé mis caderas contra él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se inclinó para besarme.

¡Y me besó! Maldita sea, este podría haber sido nuestro beso más apasionado. Agarré su cabello y lo apreté con fuerza, devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión. Comenzó a caminar mientras me presionaba contra sí y lo próximo que supe es que me tenía contra el Jeep, ajustándome al sitio donde podía sentir su erección. Nunca rompimos el beso. El dolor entre mis piernas crecía mientras él, lentamente, movía sus caderas contra mí. Instintivamente moví las mías contra las suyas. Gunner alejó su boca de la mía; la mirada en sus ojos era increíble. Nunca la olvidaré mientras viva.

— Bella, ¿puedo tocarte?

Oh. Dios. Mío…

—Sí.

Puso su mano tiró de mi camiseta lentamente. Comenzó a moverla sobre mi estómago hacia arriba y pensé que iba a explotar.

—Mierda, Bella… tu piel es tan suave.

No podía pensar. Su roce me volvía loca. El dolor entre las piernas creció aún más y comencé a sentirme rara. Me estremecí y Gunner dejó de mover la mano.

—Tócame, Gunner… por favor, sigue tocándome —supliqué. Dios sabía que no quería que se detuviera.

Se inclinó y comenzó a besarme nuevamente. Lo sentí mover mi sujetador y liberar mis pechos. Su mano se movió, acariciándolos indistintamente. Luego comenzó a jugar con mi pezón. Dejé escapar un gemido contra su boca y sentí sus caderas presionar con fuerza contra mí.

Allí estaba ese intenso sentimiento creciendo en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Me apreté contra Gunner y comencé a mecerme. Siguió jugando con mis pezones, retorciéndolos y tirando de ellos. Me apretó más contra el Jeep y con su otra mano agarró mi cabeza, profundizando el beso.

Maldito. Infierno…

Algo me sucedía… Me alejé de Gunner mientras lo comprendía. Comencé a gritar su nombre mientras la sensación se intensificaba y pensé que moriría. Gunner atrapó mis gritos con su boca.

Por un momento, dejé que mi cuerpo se hiciera cargo. Mientras las abrumadoras sensaciones pulsantes se desvanecían, Gunner también ralentizó en ritmo de sus besos y dejó de jugar con mi pezón. Movió la mano alrededor de mi espalda. Me sentí tan débil que pensé que, si me bajaba ahora, colapsaría en el suelo.

Gunner se alejó muy despacito de mi boca y abrí los ojos. Respiraba como si acabara de correr una jodida maratón, y él también. Inclinó su frente contra la mía y no nos movimos hasta que recuperamos el aliento.

—Nena, por favor, dime que ese fue tu primer orgasmo.

Maldición… acababa de tener un orgasmo. Iba a _matar _a Ali por no decirme lo jodidamente increíble que eran. ¿Todos eran así de maravillosos? ¿Tal vez fue así porque Gunner lo provocó? Ni siquiera sabía que se podía tener uno sin tener sexo… De acuerdo, sí, lo sabía, pero no sabía que con sólo unos besos y un poco de movimiento de caderas lo lograría.

—Gunner… —fue todo lo que salió de mi boca. Lo miré mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Otro primero, nena?

Comencé a reír.

— ¡Sí! ¡Otro primero!

Gunner agarró mi nuca y me besó como loco. Luego se retiró y besó la punta de mi nariz.

—Dios mío, Bella, si supieras las cosas que me haces, nena. Quiero hacerte sentir así de bien todos los días.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso!

Gunner inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

— Bella, gracias por dejarme hacer eso por ti. Has tenido un día lleno de "primeras veces", ¿no?

Dejé escapar una risita mientras él comenzaba a ponerme en el suelo y yo me acomodaba el sujetador.

— ¡Sí, pero creo que esa última es mi favorita! —dije, mirándolo. Dios mío, era tan hermoso y sus ojos estaban llenos de… amor.

Gunner me empujó hacia el Jeep y comenzó a besarme. Era el momento más mágico de mi vida y nada lo superaría.

Lentamente, alejó sus labios de los míos, pero los mantuvo rozándome.

— Bella… te amo…

No, estaba muy equivocada… ese era el momento más mágico de mi vida.

—Yo también te amo, Edward.

Gunner retiró la cabeza y me miró, sorprendido. Yo también estaba sorprendida por haber dicho eso en voz alta. Aunque era cierto y parecía el momento adecuado para decirlo.

Luego, él sonrió. Sentí mi cuerpo deslizarse suavemente por el Jeep… mis rodillas no parecían capaces de sostenerme. Gunner alcanzó mis caderas y tiró de mí, apretándome de nuevo contra el auto.

—Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Bella Swan. Te amaré por el resto de mi vida, nena.

Entonces me besó muy suave y dulcemente. Mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho. Lo hice; le di mi corazón a alguien cuando juré que no lo haría otra vez. Recé para que Gunner tuviera razón… ¿me amaría el resto de su vida? ¿Siempre me querría?

_Nunca serás querida por nadie…_

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro. Gunner también debió de haberla sentido. Se apartó y la limpió con el pulgar.

—Por favor, cariño, dime que es una lágrima de felicidad.

—Sí, sí, lo es. Prométeme que no me romperás el corazón, Edward. Prométemelo, ¿sí?

Me miró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Oh, Dios…

— Bella, preferiría morir antes que romperte el corazón. En mi vida nunca me he sentido así. Dejaría mi vida por ti si tuviera que hacerlo. Te amo, nena.

Me alcé y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras él me levantaba del suelo. ¡Quería quedarme así, aquí, para siempre!

En los brazos de Gunner, yaciendo en el rancho, bajo las estrellas.

— ¿Estás lista para regresar a casa, cariño?

Cada vez que me llamaba cariño o nena, mi corazón daba un vuelco. Me encantaba. Lo amaba. Sí… lo amaba, y si él estaba dispuesto a dar ese salto de fe, yo también lo estaba.

—De acuerdo, excepto que apenas comimos algo de lo que empacó tu abuela. ¡Me siento mal!

—No te preocupes por eso. Podemos llevarlo con nosotros mañana al río. Jass y yo tenemos un par de cosas del rancho de las que ocuparnos por la mañana, pero tenemos la tarde libre. ¿Qué dices si tú y Ali se encuentran con nosotros en el río alrededor de las una? —dijo Gunner y metió la cesta en el Jeep mientras yo doblaba la manta y la ponía en el asiento trasero.

—Suena bien, pero, ¿cómo encontraremos el camino hacia el río? Este sitio es inmenso.

Gunner dejó escapar una risa y me dio un beso antes de salir al camino de grava y dirigirnos a la casa del rancho. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. No quería irme. Pensé que estaba emocionada con empezar en otoño en la universidad de Texas, pero me encontré soñando con comenzar una familia con Gunner y vivir aquí, en el rancho. Qué sueño más tonto… él iba a la universidad para convertirse en arquitecto, no en ranchero.

Condujimos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa. Antes de que Gunner saliera, toqué su brazo y lo detuve.

Se volvió y me miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

No estaba segura de por qué necesitaba preguntarle esto, pero de pronto se volvió muy importante para mí.

—No pasa nada, es sólo… bueno, quiero decir, con esto de los niños y todo, yo sólo… bueno, sólo quería preguntarte… mierda… ¡Esto es difícil!

— Bella, cariño, ya te dije que podías preguntarme lo que quisieras. Nunca te esconderé nada.

—Sólo me preguntaba, ¿dónde te ves en el futuro? Quiero decir, sé que sólo te queda un año más de universidad y tendrás tu diploma de arquitecto, pero también te encanta el fútbol. Jasper mencionó que ya tenías equipos de la liga nacional interesados en ti. ¿Te ves jugando fútbol de manera profesional?

Gunner se recostó en su asiento y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Diablos, me encantaba cuando hacía eso y comencé a sentir ese maldito dolor entre mis piernas otra vez. Tuve que moverme en el asiento para calmar el dolor. Mierda, ¿cómo se las ingeniaba para excitarme con tanta facilidad?

Me miró después de sentarse en silencio por casi un minuto.

Oh, mierda… aquí viene… Supe que diría que se veía jugando al fútbol profesional… ¿Quería estar con alguien que viajaba todo el tiempo? No pude imaginar la cantidad de mujeres que estarían detrás de él, intentando llamar su atención… y mi corazón se hundió.

—Honestamente, Bella, mi sueño desde niño era diseñar y construir edificios y dirigir este rancho. Pensé que podía hacer ambas, así que por eso estudié para arquitecto. Jass y yo seremos contratados, después de la universidad, en el sitio donde hemos estado trabajando como internos, pero yo ya definí hacia dónde enfocaría mi trabajo fuera de aquí. Mi sueño número uno es tomar el control del rancho. Me gustaría casarme aquí, tener hijos y criarlos en el rancho.

No esperaba que dijera eso. Sentí que al menos un centenar de mariposas levantaba vuelo en mi estómago. ¿Querría esa vida conmigo?

—Así que, fútbol profesional no, ¿aun cuando tienes tantos equipos intentando contratarte? —pregunté, jugueteando con mis manos.

—No, Bells, fútbol profesional no. No quiero estar lejos de la gente que amo. Especialmente de mis abuelos; están envejeciendo y quiero estar aquí para ellos. Quitarles la carga del rancho y si soy bendecido, espero darles bisnietos.

—Oh, vaya… eh… eso suena maravilloso, Gunner. —Me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir del Jeep, pero Gunner me agarró la mano y me detuvo.

Comenzó a reírse.

—Eso no es justo. Me preguntas sobre mi futuro, ¿y qué hay del tuyo?

¿Qué iba a decirle? Oh, bueno, está bien… sólo te conozco poco más de un mes, pero quiero casarme contigo, ser la madre de tus hijos y vivir aquí, en el rancho de tu familia. Sí, eso lo asustaría un poco.

—Bueno, supongo que no estoy muy segura de dónde veo mi futuro. Pronto empezaré la universidad, así que supongo que eso es lo más lejos que pienso ahora. —Me encogí de hombros mientras lo decía.

Su rostro cayó, luciendo devastado. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué dije?

Lentamente, me obsequió una sonrisa y me soltó la mano. Salió del Jeep tan rápido que casi ni lo vi agarrar la cesta y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

¡Oh, mierda! Supongo que con eso le dije que no creía verlo en mi futuro.

¡Oh, no! ¡Joder!

— ¡Gunner, espera un minuto! Esa no es la verdad, para nada.

—Está bien Bella, tenemos ideas distintas sobre nuestro futuro, no es gran cosa —dijo mientras se volvía, alejándose. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Por qué diría eso?

— ¡Gunner, por favor, detente! ¡No te alejes de mí después de lo que pasó entre nosotros!

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Nunca me alejaría de ti, Bella. Jamás.

Caminé hacia él y me detuve en el pórtico, a su lado. Estaba asustada hasta el tuétano de decirle lo que realmente había visto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por alguna razón, tenía que decirle que vi el mismo futuro y que rezaba con que fuera yo a quien viera en su futuro como lo había visto a él en el mío.

—Gunner, esto va demasiado rápido para mí y… bueno… fue grande para mí decir lo que siento por ti. Estoy muy asustada; no tienes idea cuánto. ¡Te amo! Te amo con todo mi corazón y antes, en el momento en que salí de tu camioneta, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era estar aquí, en este rancho; sentada en este pórtico contigo; mirando amaneceres y atardeceres contigo, viendo a nuestro hijos correr por todo el lugar y a Esme enseñándome a preparar tus comidas favoritas. ¡No he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en eso todo el día y me asusta! —barboté con Gunner de pie allí, mirándome sin emoción alguna en el rostro. Tenía que sentarme.

Mierda… ¡Creo que voy a vomitar! ¡Oh, Jesucristo, no puedo respirar!

Caminé hacia las sillas y me senté en una. Recosté la cabeza en mis manos y me maldije por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo podía exponer todo mi corazón así como así? ¡Dios mío!

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

Escuché a Gunner poner la cesta en el suelo y caminar hacia mí. Se arrodilló y se quedó así. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué hacía? Levanté la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo. ¿Qué vería? Probablemente la lástima en sus ojos… sólo porque dijera que me amaba no significaba que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

Cuando alcé la cabeza, di un respingo. ¡Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro! Infiernos…

—Gunner… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo y sólo… lloró. Estaba anonadada. Alcé una mano y comencé a pasarla por su cabello. ¿Por qué demonios estaba enojado?

—Gunner, lo siento mucho si te hice enojar. Yo… yo no sé por qué te dije todo eso… entiendo completamente si no te sientes del mismo modo sobre mí…

— Bella, deja de hablar.

Lo hice de inmediato. Me miró y tenía en el rostro la sonrisa más ladrona de alientos. No quería, pero sonreí de vuelta.

—Cuando antes me dijiste que me amabas… ni siquiera puedo comenzar a decirte lo feliz que me hiciste. Que me digas que en tu futuro te ves casándote conmigo, teniendo hijos conmigo y viviendo aquí… siento que puedo explotar de lo malditamente feliz que estoy ahora mismo. Sé que estamos demasiado verdes ahora mismo… es demasiado pronto para siquiera hablar de eso, pero maldición, Bella. No quiero hacer nada más que exactamente eso que dijiste y hacerlo solamente contigo, nena.

Estaba bastante segura de que nuestros corazones latían como locos. Me incliné, tomé su cara y lo besé.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Yo también te amo, y ya que estamos sincerándonos… ¿puedo decirte lo mucho que me excita cada vez que me llamas nena?

¡Gunner echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió! Se levantó y tiró de mí.

— ¡_Eso _lo voy a tener que recordar! Vamos, necesito levantarme temprano para ayudar a Charlie.

Puso su mano alrededor de mi hombro y me guió hacia la casa. Cuando entramos, una débil luz estaba encendida en la sala de estar. Ali estaba en su silla, durmiendo con un libro abierto. Parecía en paz y en casa. ¡Si no la conociera, diría que estaba hecha para ser la esposa de un ranchero! No una chica de club de campo, de esas que un idiota lleva del brazo.

— ¿La despertamos o la dejamos? —preguntó Gunner. Después de mi noche, tenía que despertarse para que pudiéramos hablar.

—Creo que debemos despertarla. Estaría más cómoda en la cama. —Entonces Jasper bajó las escaleras.

—Pensé haberlos oído. ¿Te divertiste mirando las estrellas, Bells?

— ¡Sí! Fue _increíble_. Toda la noche fue _increíble _—dije con demasiado entusiasmo.

Jasper sólo me miró y luego a Gunner, alzando una ceja.

—Vale, ¿cuán increíble fue?

Le golpeé el brazo.

— ¡Jasper Swan! ¡No pasó nada y deja de pensar así! ¡Gunner es demasiado caballeroso para hacer semejante cosa!

Gunner dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Jesús, amigo… dame un poco más de crédito.

Jasper miró a Ali, dormida en la silla.

— ¿Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo? El cuello la va a matar por la mañana y luego voy a tener que oírla quejarse al respecto todo el día.

—Justo iba a despertarla, pero a veces cuesta trabajo si duerme profundamente.

Intentamos hacerlo durante diez minutos. Finalmente, Jasper se dio por vencido.

—Al demonio, simplemente la voy a llevar a su habitación. —Se dobló y recogió a Ali como si no pasara nada.

—Su cama es la más cercana a la puerta —dije mientras nos pasaba y se dirigía escaleras arriba con Gunner y yo siguiéndolo.

Una vez en nuestra habitación, tiré de las mantas y Jasper comenzó a poner a Ali sobre la cama. Ella abrió los ojos, lo miró y sonrió. Al instante, él dejó de moverse y sólo la miró. Ali murmuró algo sobre que esto era el mejor sueño y Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la ponía sobre la cama. Entonces se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Ali se llevó una mano a ella y sonrió. Entonces dejó escapar un ronquido… tuve que reírme.

—Típico —dijo Jasper mientras sacudía la cabeza y se daba media vuelta para salir—. Buenas noches, Bells —dijo y me dio un beso.

—Buenas noches, Jasper, duerme bien.

Gunner me tomó en sus brazos y me dio un maravilloso beso de buenas noches. Tan hermoso como era, no quería que terminara. Se alejó de mí y sonrió.

—Piensa en mí esta noche, ¿sí? —dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso.

— ¡Siempre!

Se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminé hacia mi cama y sólo me tiré en ella. Comencé a saltar como una colegiala que acababa de recibir su primer beso. ¡Santas campanas del infierno, este ha sido el día más maravilloso de mi vida!

Me senté rápidamente y miré a Ali. ¡Tenía que decírselo o explotaría! Sólo entonces la escuché roncar. Mierda, no había manera de que despertara. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Fui de puntillas hacia el baño, me cambié y cepillé los dientes. Tan pronto como me acosté, comencé a soñar.

Yo… Gunner… y un campo lleno de gente mirándonos… no quería despertar.

* * *

**Se están poniendo calientes las cosas! No es un amor Gunner, me dieron ganas de apacharlo todo cuando se puso a llorar! Yo quiero uno así! Jajajaja…**

**Reviews? **

**Issa!**


	44. Chapter 42

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

**Gunner**

—Bien, Gunner, ¿qué carajo pasó anoche entre tú y mi hermana, idiota? ¡No has dejado de sonreír en toda la maldita mañana y mi mente se está volviendo loca aquí! —dijo Jass mientras reparábamos la cerca del pastizal este.

Me levanté, me quité el sombrero vaquero y sequé el sudor de mi rostro con la camisa. Le sonreí más a Jass y estaba seguro de que iba a venir a golpearme.

—Amigo, no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando. Ya te he dicho que respeto a tu hermana y a tu amistad más que a nada.

—Bien, entonces: mierda, Gunner, algo debe haber sucedido porque estás caminando en las jodidas nubes.

—Anoche le dije a Bella que la amaba y ella me dijo que también lo hacía. Hablamos de dónde vemos nuestro futuro, ella me preguntó si yo iba a ir a jugar profesionalmente y le dije que no. Mi sueño es estar aquí, y me dijo, más o menos, que amaba el rancho tanto como yo.

Jass corrió las manos por su cabello y me miró. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro era todo lo que necesitaba ver. Caminamos uno hacia el otro, me agarró la mano, la chocó y luego la estrechó.

—Santa mierda, Gunner Cullen está enamorado, y es de mi hermanita. ¡Nunca pensé que vería ese maldito día! Es grandioso, Gunner, malditamente grandioso, amigo. Sé qué haces feliz a mi hermana. No la he visto tan feliz en… mierda… ¡Nunca la he visto así de feliz!

Me eché a reír y le di un golpe en la espalda. —Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo. Me hace feliz, Jass, y no soporto estar un solo segundo lejos de ella. Sólo quiero hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.

—Es bueno oír eso. Realmente bueno, porque si alguna vez la dañas, Gunner, te mato sin pensarlo dos veces.

Dejé de tomar de mi agua y miré a Jass. Volvió a arreglar la cerca como si ni siquiera hubiera amenazado mi vida.

—Bien, nunca tendré la intención de hacerle daño, pero es bueno saberlo, amigo.

Jass y yo pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana arreglando la cerca trasera. Charlie dijo que perdió un poco de ganado la semana pasada, así que espero que esto le ponga fin. Diablos, me encanta estar aquí. Trabajar con mis manos en el calor del verano de Texas; mierda, no existe nada que se le parezca.

— ¡Joder! Estoy listo para refrescarme. ¿Qué tanto calor crees que hace hoy? —dijo Jass mientras se sacaba la camisa y se secaba la cara con ella.

—Diablos si lo sé. ¡La abuela dijo que ayer llegó a treinta y ocho grados, pero estoy demasiado seguro de que es diferente cuando estás sentado en un granero bebiendo una puta cerveza fría!

En ese momento oímos _Highway to Hell _sonando a todo volumen desde el camino de grava.

—Ese tiene que ser Sam. Al maldito siempre le gustó _AC/DC _—dijo Jass, agarrando su camisa y volviéndosela a poner—. De todos modos, ¿por qué demonios va al río con nosotros? ¿Has visto la forma en que ese idiota veía a Ali?

Tuve que reírme de Jass. No admitiría sus sentimientos por Ali, pero tampoco quería que nadie se fijara en ella. Era muy jodido para mí como para tratar de entenderlo.

Sam se estacionó junto al camión de mi abuelo. Se bajó y caminó hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Van al río? Es casi la una y Ali dijo que a esa hora se reunirían con ustedes.

Santa mierda, este hijo de puta ya había estado bebiendo. Eso no era bueno, en absoluto. Me pregunto si es algo normal en él.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con Ali, Sam? —preguntó Jass mientras cargaba las herramientas al camión.

—Oh, vine esta mañana. Ali y Bella estaban en el jardín de la señora Cullen. Maldición, esa Bella tiene un buen trasero.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué lo hice, pero me acerqué a Sam y lo golpeé contra el camión.

— ¡_Nunca _vuelvas a decir algo como eso sobre ella! ¡Ni siquiera la mires mal, Sam, o te juro que te golpearé hasta matarte!

Jass se acercó corriendo y trató de sacar a Sam mientras él levantaba las manos en el aire.

— ¡Viejo! Mierda, lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan en serio con ella.

—Escúchame, Sam; me voy a casar con esa chica algún día, así que es mejor que mantengas la maldita distancia con ella, ¿me entiendes? —dije, le di un buen empujón y caminé hacia el lado del conductor del camión.

—Sam te veremos en el río en un rato, ¿por qué no dejas que Gunner se enfríe un poco antes de llegar allí, está bien?

—Eh, sí, seguro. Los veo en un rato.

Jass cargó la última de las herramientas y entró al camión. —Jesús, Gunner, creo que asustaste demasiado a Sam —dijo, riendo.

— ¿Habrías dejado que hablara sobre Bella de esa manera?

—Mierda, no. ¡Estaba a punto de patear su trasero, pero me ganaste!

—Vayamos al río antes de que él llegue —le dije, poniendo el camión en marcha y saliendo. El pensamiento de Sam viendo a Bella en bikini me revuelve el estómago. Maldito hijo de puta.

Cuando nos detuvimos y vi a Bella y Ali sentadas en la puerta trasera de mi camioneta, sonreí. La sólo idea de Bella conduciendo alrededor del rancho en ella trajo una sonrisa a mi cara. Miré a Jass, que tenía una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. ¿Qué tramaba?

— ¿Debo siquiera preguntar qué planeas?

—No. ¡No creo que debas! —dijo, me guiñó un ojo y bajó del camión. Las chicas se bajaron de la camioneta; las dos estaban vestidas con pantalones cortos y camisetas sin mangas. Pude ver la cinta blanca de la parte superior del bikini de Bella y la sola idea de ella quitándose su camiseta hizo que mi maldita polla cobrara vida. Se acercó corriendo y saltó en mis brazos mientras le daba vueltas.

— ¡Buenos días, Edward! —Dijo en mi oído—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, te extrañé esta mañana!

El calor de su respiración en mi cuello estaba a punto de volverme loco. ¡¿Por qué todo lo que esta chica hace me vuelve loco?!

—Buenos días, Bella. También te extrañé, cariño, más de lo que crees. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —pregunté, bajándola y poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Sí, tuve un sueño y recuerdo despertar tan feliz, pero por mi vida que no recuerdo de qué trataba. Y eso realmente me enojó.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí de ella. ¡Demonios, era tan jodidamente linda! Me agaché y la levanté en el momento que ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito y la llevé de vuelta a la camioneta. Jass ya discutía con Ali. Jesucristo, esos dos…

— ¡Seriamente dudo haber dicho tu nombre dormida, imbécil! ¡Sólo deseas que lo hiciera!

—Dile, Bells, dile que cuando la llevé a la cama decía lo maravilloso, fuerte y guapo que era yo.

—Eh, eso no es lo que recuerdo, Jasper —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Sí, eso quisieras, chico lindo! Sólo puedes soñar que yo te desee.

—Lo que digas, pequeña, de todos modos no podrías manejar a un hombre como yo —dijo Jass, pasando su camisa por encima de su cabeza. Ya nos habíamos cambiado a los trajes de baño antes de llegar.

Ali se quedó allí, mirando a Jass, y cuando él la miró, se echó a reír.

— ¿Ves lo que digo, cariño? ¡Ni siquiera puedes pensar cuando ves mi cuerpo! —Jass echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con todo. Ali se encogió de hombros y se acercó al borde del agua. Mojó la punta de su pie y luego comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones cortos. Jass al instante dejó de reír. Ella no sólo acaba de quitarse los pantalones… hizo un maldito espectáculo quitándoselos. Señal para una maldita canción de striptease.

Arrojó sus pantalones cortos a un lado y se quedó allí, con las manos en las caderas. Me sentí como si tuviera que ser un mejor amigo e ir a recoger la mandíbula de Jass de la tierra, pero él se lo buscó.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Bella, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, claramente divertida por toda la escena que tenía lugar.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana con la abuela?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ella es especial, Gunner! Sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre jardines, cocina, caballos y vacas, y qué hacer si te muerde una serpiente o ruedas sobre hiedra venenosa. ¡Es fantástica! Amo cada parte de ella.

Le sonreí. Tenía que traerla más a menudo para que la abuela pueda enseñarle todo lo que sabe. Creo que a ambas les gustaría eso. La abuela mencionaba frecuentemente cómo deseaba haber sido capaz de enseñarles a sus nueras más cosas acerca de ser una ama de casa. Miré hacia el río y me moría de ganas de entrar en él.

— ¿Quieres ir a nadar? Estoy más caliente que el infierno por trabajar bajo el sol durante toda la mañana.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. ¿Eh? ¿Se emocionaba por nadar en el río? Quiero decir, por lo que Jass me había dicho, sabía que había ido al Lago Travis un montón de veces. Me pregunto qué era tan emocionante sobre el río Llano.

Empecé a sacarme mi camisa y oí Bella aspirar una bocanada de aire. Por la forma en que miraba mi pecho y mi tatuaje ahora sabía por qué se veía tan emocionada. ¡Demonios, estaba esperando a verme sin camisa! Sin embargo, tuve que quitármela justo frente a ella. Las veces que pasó la noche conmigo siempre mantuve puesta mi camisa. Ella dio un paso hacia mí y puso su mano sobre mi pecho. Al instante sentí el calor de su mano viajando a través de mi cuerpo y bajando hasta mi polla. Comenzó a delinear el tatuaje con su dedo. Me miró, se lamió los labios y sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunté y le di un guiño.

— ¡Oh, sí, mucho, _mucho_! He querido hacer esto desde el primer día que te conocí y me di cuenta de tu tatuaje. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te lo hiciste? —Señaló el tatuaje de la marca Cullen.

—Acababa de cumplir 18 cuando lo hice. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños! Me hice el tribal cuando Jass hizo el suyo.

—Mmh…

—Creo que ya que estás babeando sobre mi pecho yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¿no te parece? —dije y poco a poco empecé a levantar su camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

Santa madre, es más bella de lo que había soñado. Su piel se veía tan suave y perfecta. Sus pechos eran increíbles. Tenía por lo menos una copa C. Bella comenzó a sacarse lentamente sus pantalones cortos y cuando terminó, dio un paso atrás y dio un giro para mí. Sentí que mis rodillas me abandonarían en cualquier momento. Nunca en mi vida había visto a una persona con un cuerpo tan hermoso. No se parecía a la mayoría de las chicas con las que había salido: un palo delgado como si nunca comieran. Ella tenía una figura. Una hermosa figura, la típica forma de reloj de arena y, Dios mío, cómo quería simplemente tomarla allí mismo, en la cama de mi camioneta. Tuve que dar un paso a mi izquierda para ajustar el creciente problema en mi traje de baño.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo con voz tímida.

—Eh, sí, más que gustarme lo que veo, quiero lamer cada superficie de tu cuerpo con la lengua y explorar cada centímetro de ti.

La miré a la cara y vi que un sonrojo se arrastraba lentamente hacia sus mejillas. Extendí la mano, la atraje hacia mí y la besé. Ella me devolvió el beso con tanta pasión que pensé que iba a morir justo ahí.

— ¡Oye! ¡Es mi hermana, bastardo! —nos gritó Jass. Bella empezó a sonreír contra mis labios. Hice lo único que cualquier otro hombre haría cuando tuviera al amor de su vida, en un bikini, en sus brazos y con su hermano gritando para que dejara de besarla.

Le enseñé a Jass el dedo.

— ¿Podemos irnos y buscar nuestro árbol? —preguntó Bella apartándose de mi beso.

— ¿Nuestro árbol? —pregunté, confundido.

—Sí, ayer por la noche cuando mirábamos las estrellas en el roble gigante. ¡Ese tiene que ser el árbol más grande que he visto en mi vida! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Así que ese es nuestro árbol, ¿eh? ¿Sabes qué? Solía ir allí cuando era pequeño sólo para estar lejos, pensar o simplemente disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad. Creo que puedo compartir mi roble contigo. — Bella soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a mis brazos. La agarré y tuve que ajustarla lejos de mi polla dura como roca, que comenzaba a doler bastante. Era el momento de entrar en el agua fría del río. Empecé a caminar, sosteniéndola cerca.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Edward Cullen? Si intentas ponerme en el agua juro que...

— ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, bebé? —dije y la besé en la nariz. Me quité los zapatos y comencé a correr hacia el agua mientras ella dejaba escapar un grito. El momento en que el agua nos golpeó me quedé sin respiración, prácticamente noqueado y luchando por respirar cuando salí hacia la superficie.

— ¡Santa mierda, no recordaba que este maldito río fuera tan frío! —dije mientras Bella se elevaba y trataba de empujarme bajo el agua. Siguió empujando con todas sus fuerzas. Ah, era linda tratando de actuar toda fuerte. La abracé, gritándole a Jass que metiera su trasero en el agua. Él y Ali todavía estaban en la costa haciendo Dios sabe qué.

— ¡No me voy a meter al agua, está más fría que la mierda! —dijo Ali.

— ¡Vamos, Ali, se siente tan bien una vez que estás dentro, bebota!

—Vete a la mierda, Bella.

En ese momento, vi a Jass apareciendo detrás de Ali y tirándola por encima de su hombro. Nunca vi a una chica patear y gritar como Ali lo hacía. ¡Cualquiera habría pensado que Jass estaba a punto de tirarla por un precipicio! Entró hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura y le golpeó el trasero justo antes de arrojarla. Bella rompió a reír cuando Ali se elevó e instantáneamente comenzó a quejarse de Jass.

— ¡Tú, jodido hijo de puta, idiota, estúpido, pendejo, come mierda, imbécil!

— ¡Guau! ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? ¡Es posible que necesitemos lavar esa sucia boca, pequeña! ¡Creo que jamás he oído a nadie usar todas esas palabras juntas de esa manera! —dijo Jass, dejando escapar una carcajada.

Lo siguiente que supe es que casi morí cuando sentí la mano de Bella tocando mi pene. Whoa, no me esperaba eso. Me di la vuelta y tomé su mano.

— Bella, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —le susurré. Me miró inocentemente y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería tocarte —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Se apretó contra mí y al instante la quité. Parecía herida, pero no había manera de que pudiera hacer eso con Jass a tres metros de nosotros. Realmente no tenía ganas de que me patearan el culo.

—Gunner, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Bella, acercándose a mí. Me moví lejos de ella mientras miraba a Jass, que se encontraba ahora en una guerra de salpicadas con Ali entretanto se llamaban uno al otro con insultos.

En ese momento, Bella me dio una sonrisa sexy. Oh, mierda.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gunner? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Sólo quiero abrazarte y darte un poco de atención…

¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Dónde estaba mi dulce e inocente Bella? Miró a Jass y amplió su sonrisa, lo cual me hizo mirarlo. Ella hizo un movimiento y no me lo esperaba. Se abalanzó sobre mí y traté de escapar antes de que se agarrara a mi cuello y lo sostuviera como si de eso dependiera su vida. El calor de su tacto era más de lo que podía soportar. Se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí mientras movía su mano debajo de mi traje de baño y de la nada, tomó mi pene en su mano.

Oh, mierda, iba a perder la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tenía catorce años de nuevo? Esta chica iba a ser mi muerte.

Bella empezó a besarme y a mover su mano por mi polla, volviéndome loco. Jass parecía demasiado distraído con Ali que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, pequeña? ¿Tienes tanto miedo a caerte de la cuerda? Siempre has sido un poco miedosa, ¿no? —dijo Jass entre carcajadas a Ali.

— ¡Jódete, Jass, sólo mira lo que puedo hacer! —Oí que Ali le gritaba a Jass.

—Muévete lejos de ellos, Gunner… —dijo Bella contra mis labios.

— Bella, de verdad debes detenerte, bebé… ahora mismo… —Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando movió su mano más rápido. ¡Demonios! Estaba perdiendo el control velozmente. Me aparté de ella y miré a Jass quieto en el agua viendo Ali a punto de balancearse en la cuerda. Empecé a caminar lejos de ellos lentamente.

—Bésame, Gunner, ahora…

Me volví y le di un beso. A la mierda, esto se sentía demasiado bien como para luchar.

Sólo le tomó unas pocas bombeadas más y comencé a gemir en su boca mientras profundizaba el beso y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Poco a poco empecé a volver a la tierra, pero ella todavía estaba moviendo la mano, aunque reducía la velocidad.

— ¿Lo tuviste?

Mierda. Estaba teniendo dificultades para recuperar el aliento al apoyar la frente en la de Bella. Ese fue probablemente el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido en mi vida. Si su mano podía hacerme sentir tan bien, ¿qué sucedería al estar en su interior?

Lentamente, levantó la mano y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, después me dio esa maldita sonrisa que debilitaba mis rodillas.

—Sí, bebé, lo tuve. —Me incliné y la besé una vez que controlé mi respiración.

—Gracias por dejarme hacer eso, Gunner —dijo contra mis labios.

Comencé a reír. —Bueno, considerando que tu hermano podría haberme pateado el trasero en cualquier momento si nos hubiera visto, diría que valió la pena correr el riesgo de ser atrapado. ¡Maldición, Bella, me vuelves loco!

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió cuando vio que Ali aún oscilaba en la cuerda, mientras que Jass seguía llamándola gato miedoso.

— ¿Adivina qué?

— ¿Qué, bebé? —respondí trazando la línea de su hermosa mandíbula con un dedo.

— ¡Esa fue otra primera vez para mí! —dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que casi hace explotar el corazón en mi pecho. Maldición.

—Jesús, Bella… —Tomé su cara en mi manos y la besé. No podía creer el suertudo hijo de puta que era al hacerla experimentar todas estas cosas conmigo. ¿Que hice para merecerla?

Bella se apartó un poco de mis labios y susurró contra ellos.

—Te amo, Gunner.

—Yo también te amo, Bella, más que a nada.

Justo después oigo a Ali gritándole a Jass—: ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Sabías que mi top se desprendería si hacía eso! ¡Te odio, sucio bastardo!

* * *

**Es toda una pervertida Bella!**

**Issa!**


	45. Chapter 43

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

**Bella**

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Ali tan enojada. Jass estaba riéndose de pie en el agua sosteniendo la parte superior de su bikini en la mano. En ese momento, escuché la música y vi a alguien llegando. Jass se dio vuelta, luego nadó hasta Ali lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a intentar volver a ponerle su top.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Mantente malditamente lejos de mí y devuélveme el maldito top!

— ¡Deja de moverte, Ali, y quédate quieta así podré ponértelo antes de que Sam llegue! —Jasper sonaba preso del pánico. Nadé hacia allí, tomé el top fuera de sus manos y le di una mirada. Ayudé a Ali a ponérselo justo cuando Sam se bajó de su camioneta con otros dos chicos y dos chicas.

— ¿Quién carajo son ellos, Gunner? —preguntó Jass mirando hacia Gunner.

—No tengo ni idea; pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

Gunner salió del río y caminó hacia Sam, quien le tomó la mano y le dio un golpe. No pude entender de qué hablaban. Regresé para ver a Ali saliendo del río, Sam la miraba fijamente. Jass comenzó a salir y caminó al lado de Ali, bloqueando la vista de Sam de ella.

Vi a Gunner pasándose la mano por el cabello. Él sólo hace eso cuando algo está mal o está preocupado. Comencé a salir y caminé hacia la camioneta de Gunner. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Sam y su grupo de amigos regresaron a su camioneta y se habían ido.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunté mientras Gunner caminaba hacia nosotros.

—Sam había estado bebiendo, así que le dije que se llevara a sus amigos del rancho. También le dije que si volvía a hacerlo, se iría. ¡Mierda! Tendré que hablar sobre esto con Charlie.

—Bueno, creo que estoy lista para regresar a casa. ¡Como que perdí el deseo de nadar y pescar gracias a este idiota!

Jass soltó una carcajada y miró a Ali de arriba abajo. Sacudí la cabeza. Gunner se volvió a poner la camisa por encima de su cabeza y caminó hacia mí, entregándome mi camiseta y pantalones cortos.

_One more night _de _Maroon 5 _sonó en la radio. — ¡Jesús, esta es la canción de Jass y Ali! —dijo Gunner con una sonrisa.

Me eche a reír y Jass y Ali dijeron—: ¡Vete a la mierda, Gunner! —Al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quieres ir a montar, Bells? —preguntó Gunner, dándome una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Te refieres a montar un caballo?

Él asintió y yo salté a sus brazos.

— ¡SÍ! ¡Demonios, sí! —grité, y tanto Ali y Jass comenzaron a reírse.

El resto de la tarde fue perfecta. Bueno, casi perfecta, porque Ali y Jass discutieron casi sin parar. ¡Cuando Ali desafió a Jass a una carrera de caballos pensé que iba a gritar de alegría! Cuando se fueron, Gunner y yo hicimos una línea derecha hasta los pastizales del sur y caminamos lento a lo largo de la orilla del río mientras que los caballos pastaban en el campo. Era, probablemente, la tarde más perfecta de mi vida. Nos detuvimos una vez, cuando Gunner me empujó contra un árbol y me besó apasionadamente. Quería tanto envolver mis piernas alrededor de él para repetir lo de anoche, pero la idea de Jasper o Ali cabalgando hacia nosotros me hizo pensar de otra manera.

Hablando de eso, podía oírlos quejándose el uno del otro. Suspiré con fuerza y Gunner me dio otro beso.

—Vamos, cariño, volvamos al establo y dejemos que los caballos sean cuidados —dijo Gunner con un guiño.

Después de lavar a los caballos y ponerlos en sus casetas, Gunner y Jasper les dieron todo el heno fresco. Hicimos nuestro camino de vuelta a la casa del rancho donde Esme hacía lasaña. ¡Oh, Dios, olía celestialmente!

Ali y yo subimos para limpiarnos y prepararnos para la cena. Ali no actuaba como ella misma y se encontraba de malhumor. Parecía feliz cuando empezamos a montar a los caballos, pero una vez que volvimos a los establos, estaba enojada por algo.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunté mientras ella se tumbaba en la cama, mirando al techo.

—No.

— ¿Quieres contármelo antes de ir a cenar?

—Odio a tu hermano.

—Esas no son noticias nuevas, Ali. ¿Qué hizo? Estabas tan feliz cuando comenzamos a montar a caballo.

Ali se sentó y suspiró ruidosamente. Se pasó las manos por la cara, agarró la almohada y gritó en ella. Mierda, esto probablemente iba a ser malo.

— ¿Por qué no puede admitir que tiene sentimientos por mí, Bells? Me confunde tanto. Un segundo bailaba una canción hermosa y me decía cuánto se preocupa por mí y al siguiente está empujándome lo más lejos que puede. ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ¿Está confundido sobre lo que siente? ¿Asustado? Me trata como a una niña un minuto y al siguiente toma el top de mi bikini y mira mi cuerpo como si quisiera devorarme. Estoy. Tan. Malditamente. Confundida.

Desearía saber qué decirle a Ali. Entendía de dónde venían los sentimientos de Jasper. No estaba segura de por qué trataba tan duro de mantener a Ali en su vida pero al mismo tiempo de alejarla. Realmente necesitaba sentarme con él y hablarlo.

—Ali, ¿eres feliz con Dimitri?

Se sentó y me miró confundida. Se quedó allí por mucho tiempo, casi como si estuviera intentando realmente pensar largo y tendido sobre esta pregunta.

— ¡Por supuesto que soy feliz con él! Quiero decir él es mi… bueno, él es mi novio. Oh, Dios, estoy tan jodida. Tengo un novio y estoy fijándome en un tipo que no lo es. ¡Jesús, María y José, me dirijo directamente al infierno!

Dejé escapar una risita. ¡Probablemente era cierto! —Ali, si Jasper te dijera ahora mismo: Sé mi novia, deja a Dimitri. ¿Qué dirías?

—Diría: ¡¿Dimitri quién?! —dijo Ali mientras ambas rompíamos en una risa. Claramente Ali tenía sentimientos por Jasper, siempre los había tenido.

— ¿Hasta cuándo esperaras por Jasper? —pregunté levantando una ceja hacia ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama. —Realmente quiero decir que por siempre, pero… —En ese momento oímos un golpe en la puerta. Le grité a quien sea que fuera que entrara.

Gunner asomó la cabeza y dijo que la cena estaba casi lista. Salté de la cama porque quería ayudar a Esme con la ensalada. Ali se incorporó lentamente y su mano alcanzó a la mía. Me reí mientras se levantaba. Cuando caminé en frente de Gunner, le dio una palmada a mi trasero y, diablos, dolió.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! —dije con una risita. Gunner soltó una carcajada.

—Necesitamos superar eso y volver a montar mañana, jovencita.

La cena fue increíble. Dios mío, la abuela de Gunner sí que sabía cómo cocinar. Todo lo que Ali y yo hicimos fue armar una ensalada para acompañar la lasaña, y Gunner habló con entusiasmo sin parar. Jasper habló mayormente con Carlisle y noté que ni una vez miró hacia Ali. Él le había estado sonriendo cuando bajamos las escaleras hasta que su celular sonó. De alguna manera, Ali tuvo señal y recibió un mensaje de Dimitri. Honestamente, creo que se emocionó más por tener señal que por el mensaje de Dimitri.

Sin embargo, Jasper no vio eso y su sonrisa rápidamente cambió a una mueca. Tal vez podría pedirle a Gunner que haga entrar en razón a mi hermano. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír y Gunner me miró y guiñó un ojo. Dándole pie a las mariposas en mi estómago.

Esta noche las chicas limpiaron los platos mientras que Carlisle, Gunner, Jasper y Charlie se sentaban en el pórtico y hablaban sobre el rancho. Gunner ya le había dicho a sus abuelos hace seis meses que pensaba en mudarse completamente del rancho una vez que se graduara de la universidad, lo que se encontraba a menos de un año de distancia. Escuché a Carlisle hablar sobre eso con Esme antes. La idea hizo que mi estómago doliera. Significaba que me dejaría. Traté de preguntarle a Gunner sobre eso en la cena, pero su rostro se puso blanco como un fantasma y cambió rápidamente el tema. No estoy segura de por qué, pero Esme y Carlisle se dieron uno al otro una mirada seria antes de que la conversación cambiara.

Después de que los platos estuvieran limpios, todos fuimos afuera a sentarnos en el pórtico. Aunque estaba condenadamente cerca de los cuarenta grados durante los días, las noches eran fabulosas fuera del rancho. La brisa que soplaba era suficiente para refrescarte, eso y un vaso del té dulce de Esme. Buen Dios, ella hacía el mejor maldito té dulce que había probado. Jasper y Carlisle parecían estar en una conversación profunda cuando noté a Gunner de pie en la barandilla mirando hacia el pasto oscuro. Sentí una cálida sensación correr por mi cuerpo cuando pensé en lo que le hice en el río esta tarde. Sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba y miré alrededor como si todos pudieran saber de qué iban mis pensamientos. Justo en ese momento, Gunner giró la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

Me eche a reír. — ¡No creo que realmente quiera que hable sobre mis pensamientos en voz alta, señor Cullen!

Gunner se veía confundido y juro que luego lo vi sonrojarse. Me agarró y me acercó hacia él mientras susurraba un _Te amo _en mi oído.

—Yo también te amo. —Nunca me cansaría de decírselo o escuchárselo decir.

— Bella, ¿vamos demasiado rápido, cariño? Desaceleraré si esto está yendo demasiado rápido para ti. La última cosa que quiero hacer es asustarte.

Lo abracé más cerca de mí y me incliné hacia arriba para besarlo. —Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero confía en que te haré saber si creo que las cosas están yendo muy rápido, ¿está bien?

—Está bien… ¡Pero en realidad todo lo que quiero es escaparme e ir arriba a tu habitación por un ratito y besarte mucho! —dijo meneando las cejas de arriba abajo.

Dejé escapar una risita y le di una palmada en el brazo. — ¡Compórtate, Edward Cullen!

Se inclinó y el calor de su aliento contra mi piel era pura tortura. —Joder, me calienta cuando dices mi nombre…

Oh, ahí estaba ese dolor entre mis piernas. Quería desesperadamente aliviarlo ahora que tenía una idea de cómo se sentía un orgasmo. Me aseguré de darle a Ali una charla completa al despertarme esta mañana y le conté lo que pasó con Gunner la noche anterior. ¡Pensé que su grito iba a despertar a toda la casa! Ella saltó sobre mi cama y me dijo que escupiera todo… ¡Así que lo hice! Resulta que la señorita sabelotodo sólo ha tenido uno y fue auto-inducido, cuando soñaba con Jasper. Iugh, no tenía que saber tanto, pero ya estaba fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera retractarlo.

Gunner bostezaba como loco. Sabía que se sentía cansado. Esme dijo que él y Jasper se levantaron a las cuatro de la mañana para trabajar en la cerca.

—Gunner, cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama? Estás agotado —le dije, mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Ahh, no…

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir a acostarme contigo? —susurró.

— ¡No!

Luego me di cuenta de Jasper de pie estrechándole la mano a Carlisle. Se inclinó y le dio a Esme un beso de las buenas noches y asintió con la cabeza hacia Ali, dándole un débil buenas noches. Se acercó a mí, me dio un beso y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Gunner.

Luego pasó como con las fichas de dominó. Todos comenzaron a irse. Carlisle y Esme se disculparon y dijeron que se irían a su habitación. Charlie dijo que iba a patear el trasero de su hijo Sam; Gunner debe haberle dicho sobre lo de esta tarde junto al río. Ali se retiró luego de que Charlie se fuera y todos los que quedaban éramos Gunner y yo. Pude ver que luchaba para mantenerse despierto sólo para estar conmigo. Comencé a fingir un bostezo y le dije que me sentía realmente cansada. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. Se levantó de un salto, apagó las luces de abajo y subimos las escaleras de la mano.

En mi mente me imaginé que estábamos casados y había una niña con cabello rizado corriendo por los escalones frente a nosotros con Gunner prometiendo leerle una historia para dormir. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír y miré hacía Gunner. Se veía tan cansado.

¿Cómo sería su vida si trabajara aquí a tiempo completo? ¿Siempre estaría cansado? Dios, incluso se veía guapo cuando lucía muerto de cansancio. Oh, como lo amaba.

Gunner me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación y se inclinó para besarme. Profundizó el beso, casi llevándose el aire de mis pulmones. Se apartó y empujó un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

— Bella… —Eso fue todo lo que me dijo, pero significaba mucho más. Podía sentirlo en mi corazón. Le sonreí e instantáneamente me perdí en sus ojos. Era como si estuviera intentando memorizar cada parte de mí para llevársela con él.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso del que se separó malditamente rápido. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Abrí la puerta y entré, mientras cerraba me apoyé contra ella. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo en mis oídos. Este hombre me ha hechizado. Seré suya por siempre. Dios, espero que no se canse de mí o se enamore de otra persona. Estaría devastada. Esto se sentía demasiado perfecto, demasiado bien. Simplemente esperaba que el suelo se abriera debajo de mí. Tenía que suceder. Sólo deseaba saber cuándo.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie…_

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	46. Chapter 44

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

**Jasper**

¡Mierda! No podía dormir en absoluto. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ali… Ali en su bikini… Ali sin su bikini… Ali montando en ese maldito caballo y compitiendo conmigo… Ali sonriendo mientras se soltaba al mismo tiempo que cabalgaba. Era evidente que le encantaba estar en un caballo y era un jinete muy bueno. Discutimos la mayor parte del condenado día y me culpo por eso. No podía evitarlo. Se veía tan jodidamente linda cuando se enfurecía. A pesar de que peleamos casi todo el día, la conversación que tuvimos mientras estábamos en el río, dejando que nuestros caballos se refrescaran, fueron probablemente los mejores malditos veinte minutos de mi vida. No peleamos, no nos insultamos… sólo hablamos. Me contó que quería vivir en el país, en un lugar no tan grande como el rancho pero con suficiente terreno para caballos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Pensaba en comprar la propiedad que respalda el rancho Cullen. No era nada como este rancho, sólo doscientos cincuenta acres, pero había estado hablando con Carlisle anoche y la familia propietaria de la pequeña granja estaba desesperada por venderla. Supongo que le pertenecía a sus abuelos y ellos querían venderla así podían seguir sus vidas en Austin. Había una pequeña casa estilo rancho en la propiedad, dos pozos y tres tanques. Perfecto para caballos y un poco de ganado, además, Carlisle ya me había dicho que podía dejar mi ganado fino en el rancho Cullen como también los caballos. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Gunner sobre ello todavía.

En el viaje de vuelta a los establos, decidí que iba a hablar con Ali. Necesitaba ver si podíamos conseguir ser algo más que amigos.

Especialmente ahora que sabía que ella quería la misma vida que yo. Tenía planeado hablar con ella después de la cena. Iba a contarle cómo me sentía y rezaba que ella se sintiera del mismo modo. Me atreví a entusiasmarme.

Eso fue hasta que la vi dar saltos en la planta baja justo antes de la cena con Bella; se emocionó tanto cuando le llegó un mensaje del bastardo infiel de Dimitri. Su entusiasmo lo dejó claro. Obviamente lo amaba. El maldito malnacido no merecía a Ali… Ella era demasiado buena para él y terminaría engañándola igual como lo hizo con todas las demás.

Traté de aclarar mis pensamientos para que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas prácticamente toda la noche, el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando mis ojos finalmente se cerraron.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté para encontrar a Carlisle y Ali sentados en la cocina tomando café. ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos los demás?

— ¿Dónde están todos? —pregunté mientras me servía una taza de café y me sentaba en la mesa.

—Esme fue a la ciudad para asistir a una reunión de la iglesia; Gunner mencionó algo sobre darle a Bella otra primera vez y se fueron al pueblo. El viejo aquí estaba quejándose conmigo acerca de una cerca que necesita ser reparada. —Me reí por lo bajo ante la mención del abuelo de Gunner como viejo.

— ¿Qué cerca necesitas arreglar, Carlisle? Puedo ir y arreglarla por ti —dije mientras Ali levantaba rápidamente la cabeza y me miraba.

—Bueno, está en el lado norte del rancho… colindante contra la propiedad que estás interesado en comprar —dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Mierda… Ali se enderezó y me dio una mirada llena de conmoción.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a comprar una propiedad aquí? ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿Bella lo sabe? ¿Gunner? ¿Qué en el mundo vas a hacer aquí? No puedo creer que no nos dijeras…

—Por el amor de Dios, Ali, por favor cállate de una vez —dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza. Maldita sea, esta chica podía parlotear sin parar.

Ali me disparó una mirada llena de odio y me di cuenta que quería decirme algo en respuesta, pero no lo hizo ya que Carlisle estaba presente.

—De todo modos, de vuelta a lo de la cerca… Puedo tomar el camión e ir ahora —dije, sintiendo a Ali mirándome. Estoy seguro que tenía un millón de preguntas que quería hacerme. Gracias a Dios tenía que ir a arreglar esa cerca.

—Oh, Jass, sería estupendo puesto que Gunner se fue con Bella y Charlie y los chicos fueron a la ciudad para comprar comida y hacer unos recados. Sin embargo, no quiero que vayas solo… Ali, ve con él. Te hará bien tomar algo de aire fresco.

Ali y yo miramos a Carlisle y dijimos al mismo tiempo—: ¡¿Qué?!

—No, de verdad, Carlisle, estoy perfectamente bien con ir solo, no es necesario que ella venga.

Ali asintió, de acuerdo.

—Síp, es decir, planeaba sentarme en el columpio del pórtico y leer, así que…

—Bueno, entonces es mejor. Lleva tu libro y lee mientras Jass arregla la cerca. Tengo una regla bastante estricta… y es que nadie puede ir solo a los prados.

—Oh, bueno, eh… —dijo Ali mientras se encogía de hombros y me miraba.

Jodidamente genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. Iba a tener que escucharla hablar sin parar durante al menos una hora mientras arreglaba la cerca.

—Pero quiero que lleves la camioneta; voy a alistarla mientras van a ponerse algo de ropa adecuada. —Si no lo conociera mejor, habría jurado que acababa de darme una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño. ¿Qué demonios?

Me levanté para ir a cambiarme. Miré lo que Ali llevaba puesto: pantalones cortos, una camiseta y sandalias.

—Tal vez deberías ponerte zapatillas, Ali.

Sólo me miró, asintió y subió las escaleras.

Cinco minutos después, estaba caminando hacia la camioneta que Carlisle ya había sacado de la casa y tenía en marcha. Qué extraño. Oí cerrarse la puerta delantera y me volteé para ver a Ali salir con la misma ropa pero con un par de botas vaqueras de color negro.

Santa mierda. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan malditamente sexy como esta chica en un par de pantalones cortos y botas vaqueras.

Tuve que tomar algunas medidas para aliviar mi creciente erección, erección que se presionaba contra mi maldita cremallera.

Caminó hacia la camioneta y me sonrió mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero. Mierda, incluso tenía un sombrero vaquero. ¿Cómo diablos no noté el sombrero? Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran sus piernas. Dios, cómo deseaba a esta chica, pero necesitaba controlarme. Tenía un novio… no se suponía que fuera mía.

Carlisle me dio una palmada en la espalda y un guiño.

—Puse suficiente agua para ustedes e incluso unos cuantos dulces… ¡Por si acaso! —Luego se echó a reír mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la casa. Se despidió con la mano y nos gritó—: ¡Que se diviertan!

Subí a la camioneta y miré a Ali, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y se puso los audífonos. Síp… esto iba ser divertido.

Me pasé la siguiente hora reparando una cerca que juraba parecía que había sido cortada a propósito. Nah… ¿quién rayos cortaría la cerca a propósito? Estaba a punto de terminar cuando levanté la mirada hacia Ali, que se encontraba sentada en la camioneta leyendo su libro. Joder, se veía tan ardiente con las piernas apoyadas así. Lucían tan suaves. Apuesto a que lo eran. Pude notarlo cuando traté desesperadamente de ponerle la parte de arriba de su bikini antes de que Sam la viera. Me sequé el sudor del rostro con la camiseta y empecé a recoger las herramientas.

Joder, son sólo las nueve de la mañana, no es posible que haga tanto calor. Ordené las herramientas y las revisé, luego las puse en el maletero de la camioneta. Dejé caer el alicate en el suelo de metal y Ali pegó un brinco. Se sacó los audífonos de golpe y me dio una mirada de muerte.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Me asustaste!

—Lo siento.

Agarré una botella de agua de la nevera y tomé un largo trago. No pude evitar darme cuenta que me observaba beber. Me sequé el sudor de la cara una vez más antes de entrar al Jeep.

—Por fin, tardaste bastante tiempo para arreglar una maldita cerca que debería haber estado reparada hace media hora.

—Bueno, si creías que podrías haberla arreglado antes, ¿por qué rayos no llevaste tu dulce trasero allí y me ayudaste?

—Ya… sí, claro. Como que disfrute del espectáculo —dijo con un guiño.

Le di la vuelta a la llave en el encendido, pero no pasó nada. La saqué e intenté de nuevo. Nada. Qué extraño. Le di vuelta otra vez. Nada. Lo hice cuatro veces antes de que Ali se reacomodara en el asiento, mirando el contacto, queriendo encenderlo.

—Oh, no. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _¡No! _¡Jass, dime que este pedazo de mierda va a partir! —prácticamente gritó Ali en mi puto oído.

—Bien, este pedazo de mierda va a partir.

Ali me disparó una mirada y se bajó de un salto de la camioneta.

— ¡Haz algo!

—Jesús, Ali, tranquilízate de una vez, no es como si estuviéramos atascados en medio de la nada. Carlisle sabe que estamos aquí y cuando note que no hemos regresado, sabrá que algo está mal. Necesitamos ser pacientes y esperar que alguien venga a buscarnos.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello mientras la veía caminar de un lado al otro con ese dulce trasero balanceándose de lado a lado. Los pensamientos que estaban corriendo por mi cabeza no eran buenos y tenía que parar. Tuve que ajustarme más de una vez.

¡Carajo! Saqué el teléfono para ver cuánto tiempo había pasado; sólo un poco más de una hora y media, así que si Carlisle era el único que se percató de la cerca rota, sabría que deberíamos haber terminado a estas alturas e íbamos en marcha.

Después de unos treinta minutos con Ali caminando de un lado al otro, sacó su celular. Comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar sosteniendo el celular en alto. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

—Al, ¿qué rayos haces?

— ¡Bueno, mientras tú holgazaneas sentado bajo ese árbol, yo estoy tratando de conseguir señal para llamar a alguien para que así venga a salvarnos!

— ¿Salvarnos? —Dejé escapar una carcajada mientras ella se giraba y me apuntaba con el dedo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Salvarnos! Se está poniendo cada vez más caluroso aquí y, ¡¿qué pasa si nos quedamos sin agua?! ¿Has pensado en eso, Jass? ¡¿Eh?! —Ali entró de nuevo a la camioneta y trató de llegar lo más alto que pudo.

—Jesucristo, Ali, no es como si fuéramos a estar aquí por días. Bájate de allí. Te vas a caer, y te lastimarás.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil! Conseguí señal anoche, tal vez la consiga otra vez.

—Oh, sí, cuando recibiste el mensaje de tu _novio_… ¿Cómo se siente, Ali? ¿Salir con un sinvergüenza como Dimitri Reed? —dije con una sonrisa. Nunca he sabido que ese chico le fuera fiel a cualquier chica con la que alguna vez salió. No podía soportar a ese hijo de puta.

— ¿Celos, Jass?

—Difícilmente… —Me mata saber que el tipo puede abrazar a Ali. Besarla. El pensamiento de él tomando su virginidad… me pone malditamente furioso. No la merece.

— ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡No puedo creer esto! Vamos a tener que estar aquí por horas. ¡Nadie ha venido todavía y han pasado más de dos horas! ¡¿Qué pasa si todos se fueron?! ¡¿Qué pasa si piensan que decidimos ir al río a refrescarnos o que decidiste ir a visitar el pequeño pedazo de tierra que quieres?! Qué pasa si Carlisle sale y no le avisa a nadie a dónde fuimos, y Gunner y Bella regresan y simplemente piensan que estamos montando o… o… mierda, no sé… ¡Lo qué estarían haciendo dos personas que no pueden soportar estar cerca una de la otra! Maldita sea. ¡¿Por qué no me llega la señal?!

Ali se bajó de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo, sosteniendo su teléfono en alto. ¡Iba a ahorcarla si no cerraba la maldita boca pronto!

— ¡Vamos! Teléfono de mierda… ¡¿Para qué diablos pago por toda esa mierda extra si no puedo siquiera obtener una maldita buena señal?! Quizás deberíamos caminar. ¡Tal vez deberíamos gritar! Sí… entonces alguien nos escucharía. El sonido viaja bastante rápido aquí.

¡Oh, por todo lo santo! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Necesito hacerla callar!

—Tal vez si sólo…

Me levanté de un salto y la agarré, empujándola contra la camioneta. Miré esos hermosos ojos verdes y mi jodido corazón se derritió.

—Quizás, Alice, simplemente necesitas cerrar la boca.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero la besé. Dios, sus labios se sentían como el cielo… Al igual que el último beso que me dio en la fiesta de Emmet. El mismo beso con el que había estado soñando cada día desde que ocurrió.

Tenía miedo de que me alejara, pero abrió más la boca cuando soltó un pequeño gemido, y dejé que mi lengua empezara a explorar. Profundizó el beso, agarrando mi cabello y acercándome incluso más. Santa mierda. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, la presioné incluso más contra la camioneta. Quería meterme en su maldito cuerpo y quedarme ahí para siempre.

Comencé a meter las manos bajo su camiseta. Su piel era tan suave que no podía soportarlo. Ella movió sus manos bajo la mía y empezó a moverlas a lo largo de mi espalda, enviando sacudidas a través de todo mi cuerpo. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado un beso tan potente.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse mejor, extendió una mano entre nosotros y comenzó a moverla a lo largo de mi erección. Gemí en su boca y ella se presionó contra mí incluso más. Me estiré hacia abajo y empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones cortos; estaba a punto de deslizar mi mano en ellos cuando entré en razón.

¿Qué demonios hacía? Tenía que parar. Ahora mismo, antes de que esto llegara más lejos. Empecé a apartar mi mano, pero la cogió. Estaba prácticamente jadeando cuando se alejó de mis labios.

— ¡No! Por favor, no te detengas, Jass. Por favor… lo necesito demasiado.

Mi maldito cerebro dejó de funcionar y puse las manos bajo sus pantalones cortos y dentro de sus bragas. Corrí un dedo a través de sus labios y lentamente lo deslicé dentro de ella. Mierda.

—Joder, estás tan mojada, Ali. —Gimió mientras empujaba sus caderas en mi mano y empezaba a moverse. Deslicé otro y luego otro dedo dentro de ella y empecé a moverlos más rápido mientras la besaba.

Ali se apartó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella. Agarró mi camiseta y comenzó a mover las caderas más rápido.

— ¡Oh, Jesús, Jass! Oh, Dios. ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Jass, sí!

Metí la otra mano bajo su camiseta y le saqué el sujetador. Subí su camiseta y empecé a chupar sus pezones. Olía tan jodidamente bien, como a vainilla. Provoqué un pezón con mi lengua y luego lo apreté con mis dientes. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar mi nombre.

Creí que iba a morir allí mismo cuando escuché mi nombre salir de sus hermosos labios. Me alejé de su pecho y la miré mientras se deshacía en mis brazos. La sentí apretarse alrededor de mis dedos; fue lo más caliente que alguna vez había experimentado. Parecía que su orgasmo continuaría por siempre antes de que finalmente volviera a levantar la cabeza y me mirara. Me sentí como si estuviera apoderándose una parte mi alma. Lentamente, comenzó a sonreírme. Mierda, su sonrisa… si tan sólo supiera que esa sonrisa podía hacerme hacer cualquier cosa que pidiera.

No podía respirar. Mi corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que nunca, resonando en mis oídos. La respiración de Ali comenzó a regularse mientras me miraba fijamente. No podía parar de mirarla. Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios cuando los lamió. Maldición, mis rodillas casi cedieron. Retiré las manos de sus pantalones cortos.

¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?

—Jass, te deseo más que a nada. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí; _por favor, te necesito… _

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! Esto estaba mal.

—No, no, esto fue un error, Ali. Uno que no debería haber pasado.

* * *

**Otro cap con el punto de vista de Jasper! **

**Issa!**


	47. Chapter 45

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

**Ali**

Oh, santos demonios. ¡Nunca había experimentado algo así en toda mi vida! ¡Quería más! Necesitaba más. Necesitaba a Jass tanto que dolía físicamente. Lo dije antes de que siquiera supiera que las palabras salían de mi boca. Lo declaré y le dije a Jass que quería tener sexo con él. Oh, Jesús, ¿por qué dije eso?

Su rostro se puso blanco y se tensó.

—No, no, esto fue un error, Ali. Uno que no debería haber pasado.

Espera… _¿Qué? _Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Acaba de decir que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error? ¿Que eso nunca debió haber sucedido?

— ¿Qu… Qué? —Apenas podía hablar. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Ese fue el momento más increíble de mi vida. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Vi la forma en que me miraba. Él también lo sintió. ¡Sé que lo hizo!

—Lo siento tanto, nena, nunca debí dejar que eso pasara. Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo.

Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan jodidamente confundida en ese momento que sólo quería gritar. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Jass? ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue un error? ¿Cómo… cómo me puedes hacer eso, hacerme sentir de esa manera y luego decirme que fue un error? ¡No! ¡No fue un error! No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hicimos.

Jass se apartó de mí y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Me miró de arriba abajo y se concentró en mis pantalones cortos, todavía desabrochados.

—Jass, te quiero. Te he querido durante tanto tiempo, por favor, no digas que esto fue un error. —Comencé a caminar hacia él, pero levantó sus manos para detenerme.

— ¡No! Lo jodí. No quise hacerlo, Ali. Tú… ¡Tienes un puto novio! —dijo, mirándome sorprendido.

Negué con la cabeza. No, no iba a usar a Dimitri para salirse de esto.

—No quiero a Dimitri. ¡Te quiero a ti, Jasper! _¡Te amo! _

Se quedó allí y me miró, sorprendido. Al principio, parecía aliviado cuando le dije que no quería a Dimitri, luego lucía confundido y después… no sabía cómo leer sus gestos. Las emociones corriendo por su rostro empezaban a asustarme. Parecía… ¿enojado?

Se echó a reír. ¿Por qué demonios se reía?

— ¿Me amas? No, no lo haces, sólo quedaste atrapada en un momento que nunca debí haber dejado que sucediera. Todo fue un error, Ali. Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo para evitar que sucediera, lo haría. No significó nada.

Sentí las lágrimas llenando en mis ojos. ¡No! No lloraría. No quiso decir lo que dijo. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndome esto ahora?

—Pensé… pero pensé que me querías, Jass. La forma en que me mirabas…

Pasó la mano por su pelo y se alejó de mí. No me podía mover; me quedé mirándolo. Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme de nuevo. No había ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Ali, lo siento si te ilusioné. Yo… sólo me dejé llevar por el momento y no pensé con claridad. No significó nada y creo que tenemos que olvidar que esto sucedió.

No podía respirar. Oh, Dios mío, no podía respirar… Todo mi mundo acababa de ser puesto patas arriba. El único hombre que he amado, que siempre he querido, básicamente me dijo que me fuera a la mierda. Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi cara. Ni siquiera podía mover la mano para limpiarla.

El rostro de Jass se retorció con dolor. Se acercó y extendió la mano para limpiar la lágrima.

Di un paso atrás.

— ¡Jamás. Me. Toques. De. Nuevo! Bastardo. No puedo creerlo. —Lo perdí y me abalancé sobre él y comencé a golpear mis puños contra su pecho—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —Sólo me agarró y me abrazó mientras golpeaba su pecho con mis puños.

Oh, Jesús, mis piernas comenzaron a ceder. Empecé a deslizarme hacia el suelo, él conmigo y me abrazó mientras lloraba. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo lo que tenía.

¡No! No tenía permitido consolarme después de haber arrancado mi corazón. Lo alejé de mí y me levanté. Oí a alguien acercándose.

Jass se levantó y se acercó a mí. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no me importaba una mierda.

— _¡Te odio! _—dije a través de los dientes apretados.

—Ali…

—No, no, ya no tienes que decirme cómo la jodiste, hijo de puta. Nunca te perdonaré por esto. ¿Me entiendes, Jass? ¡Nunca! ¡Te odio! ¡Joder, te odio!

Le grité tan fuerte que retrocedió, conmocionado. Me abroché los pantalones cortos y caminé hacia el otro lado de la camioneta. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y me sentía mal del estómago.

Parecía que era Charlie. Gracias a Dios, no podía soportar estar cerca de Jass en estos momentos. De repente, me sentí como una puta barata. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan malditamente estúpida?! ¡Y pensar que le pedí tener sexo conmigo!

Charlie detuvo la camioneta, salió y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera.

— ¡Hola! ¡El señor Cullen me dijo que salieron en la camioneta! ¡Debe haber olvidado que Gunner le dijo que necesitaba una batería nueva! Compré una en la ciudad esta mañana.

Me volví para mirar al idiota, que seguía viéndome. Parecía que iba a vomitar. Esperaba que lo hiciera. Tal vez pondría algo en su cena de esta noche, así se pondría mortalmente enfermo y vomitaría toda la maldita noche. Me aparté de él y me acerqué a Charlie, que sacaba la batería para la camioneta de la parte trasera de la suya.

—Charlie, eh, realmente necesito volver a la casa. ¿Puedes regresar con Jass, por favor, para que regrese en la camioneta?

—Ali, espera, tenemos que hablar…

Me di la vuelta y lo miré, deteniéndolo a media frase. Nunca supe que podía odiar a alguien tanto como lo odiaba ahora.

—No, creo que dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, así que ahora es mi turno.

Pasé junto a un Charlie muy confundido y fui derecho a Jass.

— ¡Cuando llegue a casa con _Dimitri_, mi novio, puedes estar seguro que no me estará diciendo que fue un error después de que terminemos follando por primera vez!

Jass cerró los ojos brevemente y luego los abrió de nuevo. Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de dolor, pero lo conocía mejor, joder.

Me di la vuelta y me detuve frente a Charlie.

— ¿Las llaves están en la camioneta?

—Ah, eh… sí. —Como que me sentía mal por el tipo, pero, oh, bueno, mierda. Estaba harta de toda esto.

Apenas logré volver a la casa del rancho en una sola pieza. Casi no podía ver a través de las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. Vi a Gunner y Bella sentados en el pórtico con Esme. Traté de limpiar las lágrimas, pero no paraban. Estacioné la camioneta por el granero y empecé a caminar hasta la casa. Pude ver a Bella sonriéndome, pero tan pronto como me vio realmente, su sonrisa se desvaneció y comenzó a correr hacia mí.

—Alice. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué sucede?

—Tu hermano, tu hermano eso es lo que pasa. Es un idiota bueno para nada, un hijo de puta. Lo odio. Joder, lo odio.

— ¿Qué… qué hizo? —En ese momento, se puso una mano en la boca y empezó a negar con la cabeza—. No lo hizo.

Comencé a reír, vaya broma. —No. Supongo que soy un bajón a lo que eso se refiere. Si me disculpas, creo que necesito tomar un largo baño y acostarme un rato.

—Ali, dime lo que hizo —dijo, agarrando mi brazo.

Me volví y la miré, las lágrimas regresaron.

—Me esperanzó por unos breves minutos antes de que me arrancara el corazón, lo tirara al suelo y lo enterrara profundamente en la tierra con sus botas.

Me volví y vi a Gunner con las manos cerradas en puños. Traté de sonreír mientras me dirigía al pórtico. Esme me detuvo y me dio un abrazo que me causó otro ataque de llanto. Me ayudó a entrar en la casa y subir las escaleras. Me llevó al baño y llenó la bañera con agua caliente mientras yo permanecía allí, mirando al vacío.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?

—Alice, los hombres son criaturas estúpidas. A veces aman tanto algo que los asusta, y tratan de alejarlo lo más lejos que pueden —dijo, quitando el cabello de mis ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados.

Empecé a negar con la cabeza. —Esme… ningún hombre que ame a una mujer alguna vez dice las cosas que él dijo.

Dejó escapar una risita cuando me ayudó a desvestirme. —Te sorprenderías, mi querida niña. Te sorprenderías.

Me senté en la bañera durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Salí sólo cuando ya no podía soportar el agua fría. Me envolví en la toalla que Esme había dejado cerca y luego la extendí para que se secara. Poco a poco, caminé al dormitorio que Bella y yo compartíamos. Debe haber entrado y dejado algo de ropa para que me pusiera. Eran mis cómodos pantalones azul y camisa blanca sin mangas. Me metí en ellos de alguna manera. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido. No sabía que una persona pudiera dañar tan gravemente a otra.

Me senté en la cama y fue cuando oí a Bella gritándole a Jass.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste destruirla de esa manera?

Luego oí a Jass y a Gunner discutiendo. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana. Los vi parados junto al granero más cercano a la casa. No pude oír lo que contestó Jass, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que Gunner le dio un puñetazo. Bella se puso en medio y le dijo que se detuviera. El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

¡Mierda! ¡Todo esto era mi culpa!

Carlisle se acercó, cogió a Jass del brazo y se alejaron hacia los establos. Bella se echó hacia atrás con Gunner, observándolos alejarse. Jass se volvió y miró directamente hacia la ventana donde yo me encontraba. Parecía que lloraba.

No. Ese bastardo de corazón frío no tenía una pizca de amor corriendo por sus venas.

Lo odiaba…

De repente me sentí tan cansada.

Dormir, sólo necesitaba dormir.

* * *

**Y otro de Alice! Realmente Jasper se paso esta vez! no creen?**

**Gracias a los que la han puesto en favorito y a todos los lectores fantasmas!**

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	48. Chapter 46

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

**Gunner**

Me senté en la mecedora del pórtico esperando a que Bella volviera de hablar con Ali. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese golpeado a mi mejor amigo. Me pasé las manos por la cara… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué mierda Jass tuvo que joderla tanto? El abuelo todavía no me dejaba hablar con él. Fueron al granero y esa fue la última vez que los vi.

Había comenzado como un día genial, y ahora estaba bastante jodido.

Había llevado a Bella a la ciudad para tomar desayuno en uno de los restaurantes locales. La recordé diciendo que quería ir a comer en un restaurante tradicional. No se puede conseguir nada mejor que el restaurante de la señorita Denali en la ciudad. Las mejores malditas tostadas francesas que he comido.

El plan era desayunar, pasear por algunas de las pequeñas tiendas en la calle principal y luego volver a la estancia y cabalgar. Había quedado encantada por montar a caballo y prácticamente me suplicó que fuéramos de nuevo hoy.

Cuando el abuelo nos contó de su "plan" para que Ali y Jass tuvieran algún tiempo a solas, sabía que todo iba a salir mal. Cómo fue todo mal, todavía no lo sabía. Oí abrirse la puerta mosquitera y vi al amor de mi vida saliendo con una mirada tan triste en su rostro. Le tendí la mano, se acercó y se sentó en mi regazo.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro. Dios, lo que haría para quedarme así para siempre y nunca dejarla ir. Enterré la cara en su pelo y respiré hondo. Joder, olía tan bien, margaritas… siempre olía como ellas.

—Entonces, ¿te dijo lo que pasó?

—Oh, Dios, Gunner… Creo que Jasper realmente la jodió esta vez. Creo que la apartó para siempre.

Mierda. No me gustaba la forma en que sonaba. Iba a matarlo si la obligó a hacer algo.

—Él no…

— ¡No! ¡Dios, no! ¡Nunca lo haría! Pero ni una vez creí que alguna vez resultaría así de mal.

Sentí que un escalofrío recorría a Bella, así que la apreté con más fuerza contra mí.

— ¿Podemos dar un paseo? No quiero que tu abuela nos oiga hablar. No estoy segura de cuánto le dijo Ali.

—Claro, bebé, vamos a los establos. —Me agaché y tomé su mano en la mía cuando empezamos a caminar hacia a ellos. Necesitaba ver a Gran Roy de todos modos. Fue un regalo del abuelo cuando tenía dieciséis años y de alguna manera se cortó la pierna muy mal; tuvimos que estar pendientes durante unos días para detectar cualquier signo de infección.

Bella caminó durante unos minutos en silencio. Una vez que llegamos a los establos, busqué al abuelo y a Jass, pero no los vi en ninguna parte.

—No hay nadie aquí, cariño.

Comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué y la sostuve en mis brazos. Iba a matar a Jass por hacer que su hermana se sintiera tan mal, maldita sea. No me importaba lo jodido que se sintiera.

—Oh, Dios…

—Sólo respira profundamente, cariño —dije mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda. Una vez que se tranquilizó un poco, se sentó en un fardo de heno y respiró profundo.

—Dios, me encanta como huele aquí. Ojalá pudiera embotellarlo y llevarlo a casa conmigo.

Me reí y me puse a caminar hacia el puesto de Gran Roy. Revisé su pierna y parecía estar bien. Le di un poco de avena y cerré su puesto. Me senté junto a Bella y tomé su mano en la mía.

—Creo que cuando la batería murió, Ali se asustó un poco… si puedes imaginar eso. Jass se enojó y la empujó contra la camioneta y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra. Nada de sexo, pero más que besar.

Me dejé llevar de vuelta a un par de noches atrás, cuando Bella tuvo su primer orgasmo. El solo recuerdo hizo que mi pene saltara.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

—Creo que Ali cometió el error de decirle que quería ir más lejos y bien… él no. Básicamente le dijo que cometió un terrible error y que le gustaría poder revertirlo… después de que ella le dijera que lo amaba.

Mierda. Estúpido hijo de puta.

—Lo odia, pero sé que todavía lo ama… Odio verla sufriendo de esta manera.

—Lo siento, pero puedo decirte que estoy seguro que Jass está sufriendo probablemente aún más.

Se alejó de mi pecho y me miró. Parecía confundida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo diablos crees que está sufriendo más que ella? —silbó entre dientes.

—Está enamorado de ella.

Dejó escapar una carcajada. —Sí, si así es cómo muestra amor entonces está mejor sin él.

—Me dijo que está tan enamorado de Ali que tiene miedo de que si terminan juntos, algo sucederá, algo malo y la perderá para siempre. Dijo que prefería tenerla en su vida como una amiga que no tenerla en su vida en absoluto.

Me miró durante mucho tiempo. Sabía lo que pensaba, porque pensé lo mismo cuando me lo contó.

—Eso no tiene ni un maldito sentido. ¡Espero que lo sepas!

Dios, amaba esta chica.

—Bells, le dije exactamente lo mismo. Me gustaría poder entender su manera estúpida y jodida de pensar, pero no lo hago.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó allí, en silencio. Joder que esto sea una lección para mí de no arruinar las cosas con Bella.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde a caballo en el rancho. Le mostré cada rincón de este. Donde mis primos y yo jugábamos reyes y reinas, a las escondidas y donde durante la secundaria nos escabullíamos con algunas de las cervezas que abuelo escondía de la abuela. Entonces la llevé detrás de la casa del rancho y le mostré cómo disparar un rifle calibre veintidós. Fue una tarde perfecta.

La cena… no tanto, Jass no dijo ni una palabra, mientras el abuelo mayormente hablaba de los planes para arreglar el granero principal. Charlie y sus hijos vivían allí y sus habitaciones necesitaban algunos arreglos. Le dije que regresaría el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias y ayudaría. Teníamos un juego ese jueves, en el día de Acción de Gracias, pero podía planear llegar aquí el viernes después del juego y quedarme hasta el domingo por la noche. Jass finalmente habló y dijo que también planeaba venir. Eso llevó a la abuela a tener viniendo a Bella y prepararíamos un banquete de Acción de Gracias el sábado. Pensé que iba a saltar de su silla, estando tan emocionada.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Ali entrar en el comedor. Vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una remera Hulu Hut negra. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo baja y tenía la sonrisa más falsa que he visto plasmada alguna vez en su rostro.

—Bueno, mierda… ¡Veo que llego tarde para la cena!

Miré a Jass. Al instante se incorporó y miró a Ali. Me di cuenta que no quería nada más que agarrarla y llevarla a algún lugar y hablar con ella. Por lo que el abuelo me contó de su conversación, le dijo que acababa de perder lo mejor que alguna vez tendría, luego lo llamó el más estúpido hijo de puta en el planeta tierra. Además le hizo saber que si quería otra oportunidad, tenía que retroceder, dejarla enfriar y una vez que ella estuviera mejor, arrastrarse sobre sus malditas manos y rodillas y rogarle que lo perdonara.

—Nunca llegas tarde para una cena en esta casa, mi querida niña —dijo la abuela mientras le daba un guiño.

No miró a Jass ni una sola vez. La abuela le entregó un plato y todos comenzaron a pasar las chuletas de cerdo, puré de patatas y judías verdes. ¡Nunca había visto en mi vida a una chica comer tanto como Ali lo hizo esta noche!

El resto transcurrió fuera en el pórtico hablando, escuchando al abuelo y a la abuela contar historias, un par de rondas de dominó y luego todos nos fuimos a la cama. Antes de ir a dormir, les dije al abuelo y a la abuela que nos íbamos al día siguiente. Me mataba irme sabiendo que había mucho trabajo por hacer. Pero pensé que era lo mejor.

Había apartado a Bella a un lado y le pregunté si quería ir a nuestro árbol una vez más y ver las estrellas. Dio unos saltitos y aplaudió.

— ¡Dame quince minutos y te veré abajo en tu camioneta!

Terminamos pasando más tiempo besándonos y tocándonos que viendo las estrellas. Me tentaba mantenerla fuera toda la noche y hacerlo, pero sabía que regresaríamos a Austin y que necesitábamos dormir un poco. La besé durante mucho tiempo en el pórtico antes de que fuera a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, Gunner. Muchas gracias por una semana tan mágica. ¡Te amo!

—Eres más que bienvenida, bebé. Dulces sueños.

Después que la abuela hubiera empacado una cesta de picnic llena de cosas para nuestro camino de regreso a Austin, Ali y Jass se pusieron sus iPods y no dijeron ni una sola palabra durante todo el camino a casa. Me mató no poder tener a Bella en el asiento delantero conmigo, pero Ali lanzó un ataque a la idea del "hijo de puta del infierno" sentado a su lado.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, pensé que Ali iba a huir de la camioneta antes de que incluso se hubiera detenido.

Llevamos sus maletas y luego Jass volvió a la camioneta una vez se hubo despedido de Bella y de que Ali desapareciera en su habitación.

— ¿Cuántas semanas faltan para que empiece la temporada de fútbol de nuevo? —me preguntó mientras salía.

—Tres… así que una vez que eso ocurra y empiecen las clases, voy a estar muy ocupado, así que sabes que voy a tener que pasar cada minuto contigo a partir de ahora.

Se rió con esa hermosa risa que calentaba todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Bueno, suena como un castigo terrible de un dios, pero creo que puedo hacer que funcione!

— ¡Te conviene! Te llamaré cuando volvamos a casa. ¿Te divertiste, cariño?

Justo en ese momento apareció esa sonrisa que podría ponerme de rodillas. —Sí. Pasé un maravilloso tiempo, algunos momentos destacaron un poco más que otros, pero maravilloso en general.

Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás y reí. — ¡Pienso lo mismo, cariño! —Me agaché, le di un beso de despedida y me dirigí a la camioneta.

Mientras me alejaba, miré por el espejo retrovisor y ya me dolía el pecho extrañándola.

* * *

**Me parte el corazón Ali!  
**

**CorimarCautela y eso no es todo lo que hará, en los próximos cap vas a odiarlo! pero tranquila Jasper recibirá su castigo!**

**Issa!**


	49. Chapter 47

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 47**

**Bella**

El resto del verano pasó volando. Fuimos al lago Travis unas cuantas veces y dos veces tomamos el barco de los padres de Emmet. ¡Era enorme! Rosalie y Emmet realmente parecían ir en serio y me di cuenta que Rosalie se había enamorado mucho de Emmet y él se sentía de la misma manera. Ali vino una vez y trajo a Dimitri pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para mantenerse alejados al otro lado de la embarcación, lejos de Jasper. Había estado allí con una chica de nombre Ginna… creo que ese era su nombre. Mierda, no podía mantenerme al día con ellos. Jasper parecía tener una chica diferente en su brazo desde que volvimos del rancho. Oí a Gunner hablar con él en la cocina una mañana, cuando Jasper regresó de una carrera de todas las chicas con las que había estado llevando a casa.

—No puedes sacarla de tu maldita cabeza, Jass… no importa cuántas chicas traigas a casa, nunca serán Ali.

Gunner se había alojado en mi casa más a menudo de lo que se quedaba en la suya. No pude no enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada de nuevo al tratar de ahogar a una puta gritando—: ¡Sí, oh, Dios, Jass, más duro, más rápido! Argh… Era demasiado para mi pobre estómago.

Ali parecía pasar todo el tiempo libre que tenía con Dimitri. Por alguna razón no me gustaba y mi instinto me decía que no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Nunca me gustó en la escuela y estaba bastante segura de que recordé a Jasper diciendo que era un puto cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria.

Esta era la última noche antes de que comenzaran las prácticas de fútbol. Fuimos a Chuy para cenar, el restaurante favorito de Gunner, y luego de vuelta a mi casa para ver una película. Ali estaba fuera con Dimitri y quién sabía a qué hora iba a estar en casa. Estaba bien vestida e iba al club de campo, ya que era el aniversario de los padres de Dimitri. Así que nos quedamos solos durante la mayor parte de la noche.

De alguna manera, Gunner y yo fuimos capaces de controlarnos y no rasgar las ropas del otro. Me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo más difícil para que se detuviera antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. No había tenido otro orgasmo desde el rancho y estaba prácticamente lista para pedírselo a Gunner. Creo que tenía miedo de no ser capaz de detenerme. Para ser honesta conmigo.

Pero había algo en esta noche y el dolor entre mis piernas no se iba. La forma en que Gunner seguía frotando el pulgar en la parte trasera de mi cuello me estaba volviendo una loca y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de no ser capaz de detenerme para sólo aliviar ese maldito dolor.

Decidí que tenía que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. Me moví tan rápido que no creo que Gunner supiera lo que había sucedido. Envolví las piernas alrededor de él y me senté a horcajadas en el sofá. Empecé a enterrar mis manos en ese desordenado pelo suyo que me volvía loca. Entonces lo hice… me sacudí contra su ya dura erección.

Oh, Dios. Me sentí tan bien, pero mierda, necesitaba más. Dejé escapar un gemido y Gunner agarró mis caderas, acercándome a él. Me apreté más contra él y lo siguiente que supe era que Gunner me había quitado la camiseta y se tomó un poco de tiempo al quitar mi sostén. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Oh, vaya. Mierda… esta sería la primera vez que vería mis pechos desnudos.

Una vez que el sujetador se liberó y Gunner lo deslizó por mis brazos, se quedó mirándome. Se humedeció los labios y pensé que iba a explotar. Se quedó sentado allí, mirándome con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gunner… por favor, tócame por todo lo santo.

Me miró y me dio esa maldita sonrisa torcida. Oh, Dios mío… Podría venirme sólo por esa mirada.

— ¿Apurada, nena?

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí. Necesitaba más. Deseé que sus malditos pantalones no estuvieran. Oh, Jesús, se sentía como si estuviera tan cerca.

—_Gunner… _—Pude oír la desesperación en mi voz y no me importaba.

En ese momento, sacó los brazos de detrás de su espalda y me agarró de las muñecas y las mantuvo allí con su mano. Se inclinó hacia mi pecho y puso su boca sobre uno de mis pezones y lo chupó. Usó su otra mano para girar y tirar del otro pezón.

Santo puto infierno, no podía pensar con claridad. Me estaba volviendo loca.

— Bella… Ah, joder, me encanta verte así.

Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás y le miré a la cara, gritando—: ¡Pues, mierda, me haces sentir bien, maldita sea!

Ese hijo de puta se rió mientras volvía a chupar mi pezón. Justo entonces movió sus caderas y allí estaba… el alivio que necesitaba. Gemí de nuevo cuando golpeó el punto que necesitaba que tocara tan desesperadamente.

— ¿Ahí, nena? ¿Es ahí donde lo necesitas?

Oh, Dios… Mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear. Joder, estaba tan cerca. Sólo hacía falta un empujón más de sus caderas y lo perdería.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Gunner, eso es! —Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a gritar su nombre. Sentí que dejaba de chupar mi pezón, pero nunca dejó de girar y tirar del otro. Oh. Dios. Mío. Esta sensación era jodidamente fantástica.

Oh, santo infierno, creo que acabo de dejar mi cuerpo. Oí a Gunner decirme algo, pero me sentía en una niebla. Me estaba moviendo, ¿por qué diablos me movía? Me acostó en el sofá.

¿Qué demonios decía? No podía pensar… Justo cuando pensaba que el pulso de mi cuerpo se había detenido, lo sentí comenzar de nuevo. Algo había cambiado, sin embargo, algo se sentía diferente. Oh, Dios mío… Se sentía tan bien.

—Jesús, nena, estás tan mojada. Abre los ojos y mírame, Bella.

Espera… ¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos y miré sus hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba tendido junto a mí y pude sentir… Oh, Dios mío, ¿era su mano? Oh, Jesús. Su mano estaba en mis pantalones, dentro de mis bragas.

— Bella, estás tan jodidamente húmeda, bebé.

Todo lo que pude pensar para decir era—: ¡Sí!

Estaba tocando mi clítoris y se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera… ¡Nunca!

—Oh, Dios, Gunner… No, no te detengas.

Me besó suavemente y mordisqueó mi labio inferior. Entonces sentí que deslizaba un dedo en mi interior. Moví las caderas contra su mano.

— ¿Se siente bien, Bella? Dime que se siente bien.

Traté de hablar, realmente lo intenté, pero no pude. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir. Puso otro dedo en mi interior, y luego otro, y comenzó a mover su mano más rápido mientras su pulgar frotaba mi sensible pezón.

Oh, mierda. Sentí que me corría de nuevo. Extendí la mano y agarré sus brazos mientras él se inclinaba hacia abajo y empezaba a besar y mordisquear mi labio inferior una vez más. Un empuje más de mis caderas y me vine abajo.

Estaba bastante segura de que iba a desmayarme por la intensidad de ese orgasmo. Lo sentía continuar y continuar y la verdad es que necesitaba que se detuviera antes de que me matara. Estaba gritando en la boca de Gunner, pero nunca dejó de besarme.

Finalmente, mi pulso disminuyó como también los besos de Gunner. Solté lentamente sus brazos. Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonreírme. No pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

— ¿Eso ayudó a aliviar el dolor, nena? —dijo Gunner mientras se inclinaba y me besaba suavemente.

Todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento. —Creo que sí.

Gunner se echó a reír y se sentó. Me quedé allí por un minuto o dos hasta que conseguí regular mi respiración. Lo vi ajustarse a sí mismo y luego pasar una mano por su cabello. Necesitaba agradecerle. Me senté y puse las piernas alrededor para sentarme en el sofá. Bajé al suelo y me volví para mirarlo.

— Bella, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —dijo Gunner cuando empecé a empujarlo contra el sofá y a desabrocharle los pantalones. Me agarró las manos y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no, Gunner? —pregunté, relinchando.

Sólo me miró y negó con la cabeza. — Bella, no necesito que lo hagas, cariño.

Pasé la mano por su dura erección y arqueé una ceja hacia él.

—Eh, no pareciera.

Comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajé la cremallera. Vaya…

—A comando, ¿eh?

— ¡Joder, Bella!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonreí mientras lo veía estremecerse al sentir el escalofrío de cuando lo toqué. Mierda. ¡Era enorme! Bueno, no era como si pudiera compararlo con otro, ya que con toda justicia, es la primera vez que veo realmente un pene. Al menos de cerca y en persona. Pensé que se sentía grande cuando lo tomé en el río del rancho, pero verlo. Santas campanas del infierno, ¿cómo diablos iba a caber _eso _en mí?

Empecé a mover la mano de arriba abajo a lo largo de su eje. La forma en que respiraba hacía que me calentase de nuevo. El pensar que lo estaba haciendo sentir así era increíble.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Gunner?

— ¡Sí! ¡Dios mío, sí! Bella, no te detengas… ¡Más rápido, nena!

Sonreí e hice lo que pidió. Lo siguiente que supe es que respiraba aún más rápido.

— Bella, estoy a punto de venirme… ¡Oh, Dios, Bella!

Mi corazón latía como loco_. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Debía seguir adelante? ¿Parar cuando empiece a correrse? _Oh, mierda, debería haberle hecho más preguntas a Ali. Justo en ese momento, Gunner dejó escapar un gemido y gritó mi nombre, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión. Miré hacia arriba y vi su rostro mientras seguía moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

¡Vaya! Incluso era hermoso cuando se venía. Sentí algo deslizarse en mi mano, así que aparté los ojos de Gunner y miré hacia abajo. Sí, era semen. Esparcido en toda mi mano. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y me sentía muy, muy orgullosa. Gracias a Dios nunca le hice esto a Jacob cuando me lo suplicó.

Gunner levantó la cabeza y me miró, y sonreí cuando me dio tal sonrisa.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, me sonrió aún más ampliamente. — ¿Nunca habías hecho esto antes del río, Bella?

— ¡Nop! —le dije, poniendo énfasis en la p.

— ¡Jesús, eso fue increíble!

En ese momento, oí el coche de Dimitri entrar por el camino. Gunner y yo miramos por la ventana, y luego hacia mi mano cubierta de esperma aún envuelta alrededor de su polla. Me levanté de golpe y agarré mi sujetador y camisa, y los dos corrimos hacia mi habitación y entramos al baño, donde nos limpiamos y reímos como niños de cinco años. Gunner me dio la vuelta, me levantó y me puso en el mostrador del baño.

—Algún día, Bella, cariño, cuando estés lista… Vamos a hacer el amor y te prometo que será la noche más mágica de tu vida. —Se inclinó y me besó apasionadamente cuando escuchamos a Ali discutir con Dimitri en la sala de estar. No nos perturbó, ya que siempre lo hacían.

Santa madre de todas las creaciones, este hombre sabía cómo hacer que las mariposas llenasen mi estómago.

—Te amo tanto.

—También te amo, cariño. Muchísimo.

* * *

**Sin comentarios! **

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	50. Chapter 48

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

**Gunner**

—Vamos, amigo. Ya nunca te vemos, Gunner, excepto en las prácticas de fútbol y los juegos. Vamos por una cerveza, sólo una maldita cerveza —dijo Garrent mientras me seguía fuera de mi camioneta.

La temporada de fútbol empezó hace dos semanas y entre la escuela, las prácticas, los juegos y todo lo demás, casi no había pasado tiempo con Bella. Podía decir que empezaba a molestarle. Especialmente en los partidos fuera de casa, y en los locales siempre parecía nerviosa. Jass dijo que probablemente se preocupaba que me hiciera daño. No creía que eso fuera todo.

Cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos, era jodidamente magnífico. Amaba ser capaz de desmoronarla con mi toque. Aunque se volvía cada vez más y más difícil para mí mantener el control, y me encontré soñando con ella y despertando masturbándome de mi sueño. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y traté de ignorar a Garrent.

Pensé en el sábado pasado, cuando saqué a Bella por su cumpleaños. Éramos sólo nosotros dos. Fuimos al restaurante Judges Hill del centro, y fue una tarde perfecta. Tuve que sonreír cuando recordé lo emocionada que se puso cuando le di el regalo que le compré. Era un brazalete de oro blanco con un único colgante de dos corazones en él. Había tocado su collar de margarita cuando le puse el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. Dios, la amaba.

Tiré las bolsas en el asiento trasero y me giré para subir al camión.

—Gunner, solo una maldita cerveza, amigo, eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo. Pasa algo de tiempo con el equipo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. — ¿Jass va?

—Estoy seguro de que va. ¿Qué demonios le pasó este verano? Ha bebido un montón y casi todas las noches va a Rebels. Si el entrenador lo descubre, lo sacarán, Gunner. Además, ese hijo de puta se ha tirado a más chicas los últimos dos meses que yo en todo este maldito año. Necesitas sentarte y hablar con él, Gun.

—Sí, dímelo a mí. He tratado de hablarle. No quiere escucharme ni a mí ni a Bella.

— ¿Esto es sobre la amiga de Bella, Ali?

—Sí, y esta noche su estúpido novio va a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que estoy obligado a estar, así que solo voy a tomar una cerveza.

Garrent me dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió. — ¡Claro que sí, hermano, asegúrate de saludar a Bella de mi parte!

— ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?

—En Fado‟s en treinta minutos

Entré a la camioneta y llamé a Jass.

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

—Hola, ¿quieres ir a tomarte una cerveza a Fado‟s con los chicos? —le pregunté mientras escuchaba a alguna chica en el fondo, tratando de llamar la atención de Jass.

—Joder, claro que voy. ¿Puedes recogerme?

—Ah, sí, pero después tengo que ir directamente a lo de Bella, es el cumpleaños de Ali y le van a hacer una fiesta.

Jass no dijo nada por unos pocos segundos.

—Está bien. No he visto a mi pequeña hermana en un rato.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Sentado en el estacionamiento del estadio aún, ¿dónde diablos estás?

—En el mismo maldito lugar. ¿Dónde estás estacionado? Porque solo veo unos pocos coches y no tu camioneta.

Escuché a la chica reír y creí escuchar a ese hijo de puta gemir.

—Sí. En la parte de atrás… dame dos minutos.

Hijo de puta, esto tiene que parar.

Llamé a Bella mientras esperaba a que el bastardo consiguiera su jodida mamada.

— ¡Hola!

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Agotador, y Dimitri está volviéndome loca con esta fiesta. Es un maldito detallista. Quiero darle un puñetazo en la garganta y una buena patada en las bolas y ver su cara mientras está allí, sufriendo.

Me tuve que reír. Dios, cómo amaba a esta chica.

—Escucha, Bells, Garrent me está torturando por no pasar tiempo con el equipo. ¿Te importa si voy a lo de Fado's y luego voy a tu casa? Voy a recoger a Jass, ya que quiere ir a verte.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me importa, Gunner! Sólo asegúrate de que Jass no haya bebido demasiado. Es el cumpleaños de Ali y no creo que la haya visto desde septiembre.

—Lo haré, seguro, bebé, y no creo, la ve en cada partido en casa sentada a tu lado. Lo veo buscándola.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. —Me siento mal por él, Gunner. ¿Puedes tratar de hablar con él, por favor?

No quería decirle que estaba esperando a que el bastardo consiguiera sexo oral y que pensaba que era una causa perdida, así que accedí a hablar con él de nuevo.

—Gracias, Gunner. Te amo, y por favor ten cuidado al conducir.

—Yo también te amo, y siempre, cariño.

Miré el reloj. Le di más de dos minutos, así que era mejor que el hijo de puta hubiera terminado con quien fuese esa perra. Conduje alrededor del estadio y lo vi apoyado en su camioneta mientras una chica se presionaba contra él. Sacudí la cabeza. Iba a terminar arruinando y embarazando a alguien si no paraba esta mierda.

Me detuve y toqué la bocina. Él se despidió y trotó hacia la camioneta antes de entrar.

—Gracias por los minutos adicionales —dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—Jass, esto se te está yendo de las manos. Quiero decir, vamos amigo, ¿siquiera sabes su nombre?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído… ¿sabes siquiera el nombre de esa chica?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Es una camarera en Rebels y su nombre es Heidie… ¿eso te hace feliz, idiota?

Sacudí la cabeza mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hacia Fado's. Tomé una cerveza y Jass, para mi sorpresa, sólo ordenó una cola. Hablamos durante unos minutos con algunos de los chicos y luego Jass y yo nos fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ali.

En el momento en que llegamos a la fiesta y bajamos por el camino de entrada, había ya unos quince coches aparcados por todas partes.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué diablos está haciendo James Baker aquí?

Jass miraba alrededor hasta que lo vio apoyado contra un BMW hablando con una rubia platinada.

—Diablos si lo sé. Ali no lo habría invitado, así que eso significa que el imbécil de Dimitri debe conocerlo.

Aparqué mi coche por el lado de la cabaña. En el momento en que llegamos a la puerta del frente, James y la rubia ya habían entrado a la casa. Abrí la puerta y no me sorprendí al verlo de pie hablando con Bella. Maldito idiota.

—Gun, tómalo con calma. Sólo está hablando con ella.

—Sí, y eso es todo lo que va a hacer con ella.

Empecé a caminar hacia Bella. Ella sonrió con esa gran y hermosa sonrisa que guardaba sólo para mí. Se apartó de James y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. La levanté y la besé en la boca.

— ¡Guau! ¿Eso fue porque James hablaba conmigo o sólo porque estás muy feliz de verme?

_¡Mierda, amaba a esta chica! _Me reí mientras la besaba rápidamente de nuevo.

— ¡Ambos!

—Tomaría ambos en cualquier momento. —Deslicé a Bella hacia abajo y me aseguré que sintiera mí ya dura polla. Sólo mirarla me encendía. Ella me dio un guiño y sonrió. Necesitaba hacerle saber lo mucho que siempre la deseaba.

—Hola, hermanita… —dijo Jass mientras se inclinaba para darle a Bella un beso en la mejilla y un rápido abrazo.

—Gracias por venir Jass. Estoy seguro de que Ali estará feliz de verte.

Jass sólo se encogió de hombros mientras examinaba la habitación. Su cabeza se detuvo y sus ojos se iluminaron por primera vez en dos meses. Miré hacia donde miraba y ahí estaba Ali. Ella se reía de algo que Rosalie y Kate decían y no había notado a Jass todavía. En ese momento, ella lo miró y podría decir que contuvo el aliento al ver a Jass de pie en la sala. Miré a Bella y me di cuenta que contenía la respiración. Cuando volví a mirar a Ali, ella le sonrió a Jass. Juro que era la primera vez que había visto esa sonrisa desde el día en que montó a caballo en el rancho. Me giré para mirar a Jass, que le sonreía de vuelta. Él asintió y saludó. Ella lo saludó de vuelta y su cara se puso roja como una rosa.

Eh… interesante. Bella se inclinó y me preguntó si quería una cerveza y negué con la cabeza. Le dije que agua y sonrió y se volvió para entrar en la cocina. Miré hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a James viendo a Bella entrar a la cocina. Creo que iba a tener que patear su trasero, y pronto.

Justo en ese momento, oí a Ali.

— ¡Hola, Gunner! ¡Jass, tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? —Jass se aclaró la garganta después de que su primer intento de hablar con ella fallara.

—Eh, he estado bien. Ocupado con el fútbol y el último año y todo. ¿Cómo estás tú? Te ves hermosa y, eh, feliz cumpleaños.

Ali se sonrojó de nuevo. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi al idiota de Dimitri observando todos sus movimientos. Joder, no podía soportar a ese tipo. Algo en él me hacía sentir incómodo.

—Gracias por el cumplido y los deseos de cumpleaños. He estado bien… ocupada. Extraño estar con todos ustedes. Estoy pensando en ir al rancho con Bella para el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias ya que mis padres se van en un crucero. ¿Estás, eh, planeando estar allí?

Jass debió de sentir las dagas siendo lanzadas en su camino porque levantó la mirada y sonrió al pinchazo antes de mirar de nuevo a Ali.

—Sí, estoy pensando ir con Gunner.

Ali sonrió de forma satisfactoria. — ¡Genial! Tal vez podamos tener una revancha de la carrera de caballos en la que claramente hiciste trampa —dijo Ali con un guiño.

Jass soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto, Ali, una revancha suena genial —dijo, mientras ambos se quedaban allí y se miraban el uno al otro.

Justo en ese momento, el idiota de Dimitri golpeó una copa de vino con una cuchara. ¡Qué idiota! Bella caminó de regreso y Ali le dio una mirada cuestionadora. Bella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo tener la atención de todos, por favor, silencio por favor. Alice, bebé, por favor, acércate.

Bella se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? Él nunca la llama bebé. —Jass debió haber oído a Bella porque volvió la cabeza hacia donde Ali se encontraba de pie junto a Dimitri.

Dimitri giró a Ali para que mirara directamente hacia nosotros. Lo siguiente que supe es que se puso delante de ella, de rodillas.

—Mierda —dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Alice, mi dulce Alice… estos últimos meses han sido más que mágicos para mí.

Ali miraba al imbécil con asombro en su rostro. Me pregunto si se sorprendió más porque estuviera a punto de pedirle que se casaran o que acabase de describir sus últimos meses juntos como mágicos. Idiota. Todo lo que hicieron fue pelear.

—Sería un gran honor si tomaras este anillo y aceptaras.

Ali levantó la mirada y miró directamente a Jass. Casi tenía una mirada suplicante en sus ojos. Jass se quedó allí, mirándola.

— ¡Jass! _Haz algo, di algo por amor a Cristo _—susurró Bella.

—Alice, bebé, sé que esto puede parecer repentino, pero, nena, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —Imbécil, tuvo que preguntarle de nuevo porque todavía miraba a Jass. Oh, esto se iba a poner bueno.

Ali miró a Dimitri y luego volvió a mirar a Jass.

—Necesito un poco de aire fresco… —dijo Jass mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

— ¡Maldición! —dijimos Bella y yo una vez más, al mismo tiempo. Empecé a ir tras él mientras Bella me empujaba por la espalda, tratando de hacer que caminara más rápido. Miré a Ali, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Dimitri, pero nunca pude escuchar lo que dijo, porque Bella me empujaba por la maldita puerta principal.

Jass vomitaba junto al BMW en el que James había estado apoyado anteriormente. Maldita sea. Por supuesto, esperaba que fuera el coche del imbécil.

—Oh, Jesús, Jasper, ¿estás bien? —dijo Bella mientras corría hacia él.

— ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, maldito idiota? Acabas de dejar ir a la mejor maldita cosa que alguna vez te ocurrió. Sólo te alejaste de ella, maldito hijo de puta —dije mientras Jass seguía vomitando.

— ¡Gunner, detente! —me gritó Bella.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? Acaba de dejar a la única chica que ha amado terminar con un maldito idiota que va a acabar follando y engañándola con alguna barbie de plástico del club de campo. La cagaste de nuevo, Jass.

Jass seguía vomitando y Bella estaba de pie, frotando su espalda con una mano.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Gunner! ¿Crees que no sé lo que he hecho? ¿Crees que no me acuesto en la cama cada maldita noche rezando a Dios que Ali fuese mía, que pudiera regresar en el tiempo y corregir mis errores? Estoy consiguiendo la mierda que merezco. No la merezco, nunca lo he hecho.

—Jasper, eso _no _es cierto. Ali te ama…

Jass todavía se encontraba apoyado con las manos en las rodillas, mirando al suelo. Dejó que su cabeza cayera aún más.

—Querrás decir que me amaba, Bella. Se va a casar con otro hombre. —Vomitó de nuevo. Luego se puso en pie y levantó la mirada mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba.

» ¡Jodido hijo de su puta! Acabo de alejarme de la única maldita persona a la que he amado. —Entonces comenzó a llorar mientras Bella lo abrazaba. Escuché una fuerte inhalación y me di vuelta para ver a Ali de pie justo detrás de mí. ¿Cuánto de eso había escuchado?

Ella me miró mientras comenzaba a retroceder, luego se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. ¡Qué puto desastre!

—Gunner, creo que debes llevar a Jasper a casa —dijo Bella mientras Jass se levantaba y trataba de calmarse.

Joder… Empecé a entrar en pánico, porque si me llevaba a Jass a casa, eso significaba que Bella se quedaría aquí con James.

—Bells, por favor, ¿vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Jass mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lado de la casa.

—Por supuesto, Jasper, eh… déjame ir a agarrar mi bolso. —Pasó a mi lado y se acercó para darme un beso.

—Estamos alrededor de la parte de la casa cercana a la ventana de tu dormitorio —le dije mientras ella me daba una sonrisa triste.

Regresé a mi camioneta y la puse en marcha. Jass se encontraba en el asiento trasero ya.

—Me debes una, y no vuelvas a llamarme por todos esos nombres ofensivos otra vez, maldito bastardo —dijo Jass mientras tomaba un trago del agua que había en el asiento trasero.

—En primer lugar, esa agua ha estado allí por siempre y no tengo ni idea de quién incluso bebió por última vez, y la segunda, ¿qué mierda te debo?

—Por pedirle a Bella que venga; realmente no querías que se quedara aquí con James Barker, ¿verdad?

Miré a Jass en estado de shock. —Realmente eres un hijo de puta inteligente, ¿no? Sólo espero que sea el coche del idiota en el que vomitabas.

Los dos nos reímos y cuando Bella entró en la camioneta, nos preguntó de qué nos reíamos.

—Nada, cariño… sólo nos preguntábamos a quién pertenece ese BMW; van a morir cuando pisen el vómito de Jass.

* * *

**Bien merecido se lo tiene Jasper! Se casara Alice? tal vez!**

**Issa!**


	51. Chapter 49

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 49**

**Bella**

— ¡Jesús, María y José, afuera está helando, maldición! —dijo Ali mientras se envolvía bajo una manta. Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Hacía frío y mi cabeza latía con todos estos malditos fanáticos del fútbol gritando más de lo usual. Por supuesto, la universidad de Texas iba ganando y Gunner y Jasper jugaban genial, pero ahora mismo agradecía al señor porque no jugaría como profesional. No podría hacer esto todas las semanas. Ya me enfermaba ver a todas estas perras tirarse sobre los futbolistas. Siempre iba directo a los casilleros, pero alguna que otra vez, vi a alguna porrista o alguna estúpida y loca puta correr hacia él y colgársele del cuello.

Lo odiaba. Amaba los juegos locales porque, obviamente, volvía a casa esa noche, pero detestaba observar a todas las chicas. Al menos en los juegos de visitante no podía ver todo eso a través de la televisión.

Noté a una chica caminando por las líneas laterales; lucía familiar, pero no podía ubicarla. Gunner acababa de salir del campo y estaba parado tomando un trago cuando ella se acercó y él se inclinó hacia abajo mientras le decía algo. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Ehh, hola… Eso hizo que me enderezara en el asiento.

— ¿A quién mierda le estás echando mal de ojo? —dijo Ali intentando mirar en la misma dirección que yo.

—Estoy intentando ver quién es la perra que está hablando con Gunner y con la que parece estar demasiado cautivado por su conversación.

—Confía en mí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si no puedes ver cuánto te ama ese chico, entonces necesitas anteojos, perra.

Me encogí de hombros. Tal vez tenía razón; actuaba como una perra celosa. Entonces la chica se volteó y supe exactamente quién era. Tania.

—Esa jodida puta, ¡¿cómo mierda llegó al campo?!

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién es una jodida puta? —Ali se enderezó, un poco más interesada después de mi explosión.

—Tania… la puta que bailaba con él en Rebels la noche que me fui y no hablamos por semanas. ¡Ella es! Sabía que me resultaba conocida. ¿Por qué está hablando con ella?

Ali se sentó y acercó sus rodillas al pecho en un intento por encontrar calor.

— ¿A quién le importa, Bells…? Es noticia vieja. No es como si se estuviera colgando de ella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sólo te quiere a ti.

Entonces se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—O… tal vez si tengas algo de qué preocuparte —dijo cuando vio lo mismo que vi. La perra le devolvió el beso, luego se abrazaron. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Gunner se dio la vuelta, buscándome entre la multitud. Oh, ¿qué pasa, idiota? ¿Chequeando para ver si te vi besar a otra chica? Sus ojos encontraron los míos y sonrió.

Estaba tan enojada que no le sonreiría a ese estúpido. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y saludó con la mano. Así que hice lo que cualquier otra novia haría en mis zapatos.

Le mostré el dedo medio y me levanté para marcharme.

—Espera… ¿a dónde vas? —dijo Ali, luchando por salir debajo de la manta.

—Me voy. Creo que he visto demasiado. —Di una última mirada y todavía me miraba, completamente sorprendido.

No puedo creerlo, como es capaz… sabe que estoy sentada aquí y que puedo ver todo. ¿Por qué haría eso?

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

Las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia mi coche.

— ¡Cállate! —grité, poniendo las manos sobre mis orejas.

— ¡Jesús, no dije nada!

Me detuve y miré a Ali, confundida. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? ¿Por qué me gritaste que me callara? ¡Ni siquiera hablé!

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas. ¡Mierda! Estaba volviéndome loca.

—Mierda… Creo que estás estresada con la escuela, Bells. Tomaste demasiadas clases y estás estresada por no ver a tu hombre lo suficiente. Creo que necesitas vacaciones. ¡Como cierto rancho bajo cierto roble! —dijo dándome un codazo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Argh! Lo último que quiero es ir a algún sitio con ese estúpido. Se puede llevar a Tania.

Comencé a caminar rápido. Necesitaba salir de ahí. No podía respirar.

—Detente ahora mismo. ¡Bella! ¡Para! —gritó.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Bien, entiendo que estés enojada, pero mierda. Fue un beso en la mejilla frente a cientos de personas, incluida tú… ¡Su _novia_! ¿Realmente piensas que está engañándote con esta chica? ¿No piensas que puede ser algo completamente inocente? Tal vez deberías, al menos, dejar que se explique antes de explotar.

Comencé a calmarme un poco. Ali tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo? No podía deshacerme de este sentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. El piso se derrumbaría en cualquier momento y lo sabía.

—Tienes razón, regresemos. —Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de regreso al estadio cuando vi a la putita salir. Había un chico que no había visto cuando salí. Caminó directo a sus brazos y se besaron. Me detuve completamente. Vaya… la perra sí que se mueve de chico a chico.

Justo entonces, Tania, la perra, levantó la mirada y nos vio.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¿La novia de Gunner? —preguntó caminando hacia nosotras.

Bueno, al menos sabía mi nombre esta vez y me llamó "la novia de Gunner" en lugar de la hermanita de Jasper.

Le sonreí y le presenté a Ali.

—Es un placer. Este es Michael, mi prometido.

Vaya… ¿Qué dijo? Por supuesto que sabía que no podía contar con Ali en ese momento.

—Tu prometido, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿qué hacías en el campo de fútbol?

Sutil, Ali… muy sutil.

—Mi tío es uno de los entrenadores. Vine a despedirme de él y de un par de chicos con los que estudié. No regresaré a la universidad después de este semestre. La compañía de Michael lo transfiere a Nueva York así que ahí es a donde me dirijo.

Finalmente encontré mi voz. —Guau, eso suena excitante. Así que, ¿sólo pasaste por casualidad a ver a Gunner y te despediste?

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. —Sí, tienes mucha suerte. Te ama mucho. No podía parar de hablar de ti todo el tiempo. Me alegro que las cosas funcionaran entre ustedes —contestó, mirando a su prometido.

De acuerdo… Me sentí como una total idiota. Tal vez se olvidaría de mí mostrándole el dedo. Una chica puede soñar, ¿no?

— ¿Me vas a ignorar el resto de la noche? —le pregunté a Gunner mientras se sentaba y miraba televisión. Lucía exhausto y sabía que lo estaba. Había jugado un partido bien largo y difícil, y llegó a casa listo para irse a la cama. No parecía muy feliz cuando abrió la puerta y me encontró sentada, esperándolo.

—Escucha, Bella, estoy cansado, ya no tengo ganas de ver televisión y no estoy de humor para conversar… No estoy de humor para tu mierda esta noche.

¿Mi mierda? ¡¿Qué demonios?! No he dicho una palabra. Maldita sea, ¿aún estaba enojado por lo del dedo?

—Espera… No te he dicho nada aún. Te traje una cerveza, te hice un emparedado y solo me senté ahí esperando hasta que llegaras del juego. ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró. Se detuvo, me miró y sacudió su cabeza. — ¿Te quedas esta noche?

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —le pregunté, mirándolo.

—Realmente me importa una mierda si te quedas o no. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Sentí las lágrimas comenzar a quemar mis ojos. No lloraré… No lloraré. Desearía que Jasper todavía estuviera despierto, pero tan pronto como llegó a casa se fue directo a la cama. Vaya Acción de Gracias que resultó ser esta. Me levanté lentamente y recogí el plato donde estaba el emparedado y la botella de cerveza vacía y los puse en la mesada. Agarré las llaves y el bolso y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Tenía que aguantarme lo suficiente para llegar a mi coche y marcharme, solo entonces comenzaría a llorar.

Cerré la puerta despacio y prácticamente corrí hacia el auto. Justo cuando abría la puerta, un brazo se cruzó en mi camino y la cerró. Grité y giré, lista para patear a alguien en las bolas. Excepto que no vi a un extraño asesino en masa, vi a Gunner.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Me asustaste, idiota! —susurré, dándome cuenta que era alrededor de la una de la mañana y mi grito probablemente despertaría a un par de personas.

—Es tarde, no manejes a casa. Vuelve adentro —dijo con voz cansada.

—Bueno, no debería importarte una mierda si manejo a casa o no, ¿no es cierto?

Se desparramó el cabello con la mano… su señal de que estaba frustrado o enojado. Dios, ¿por qué eso me excitaba tanto?

—Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a casa. Por favor, dile a Esme que lo siento, pero no me uniré para la cena de Acción de Gracias de este fin de semana.

Giré y agarré la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero la volvió a cerrar de golpe.

— Bella, entra, ahora.

Estaba tan enojada que comencé a temblar. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que hacer?!

Giré y lo miré. — ¡Jódete! —Intenté empujarlo lejos una y otra vez, pero no cedía un centímetro el hijo de perra. Incluso intenté poner el pie contra el coche para usarlo de palanca, y nada funcionó.

— ¿Todavía no has terminado?

— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que hacer?! Estás actuando como un estúpido, no me quedaría aquí aunque te tiraras al piso y me lo rogaras.

Antes de darme cuenta, me había levantado y me cargaba hacia la casa. De inmediato sentí su erección, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa. No podía gritar porque era muy tarde y la verdad era que no quería terminar en la cárcel.

Una vez adentro, comencé a luchar para que me soltara. Jesús… era fuerte y yo no hacía progresos. Agarró mi bolso, lo lanzó al sofá y me quitó las llaves a la fuerza, todo mientras me sujetaba. Estaba intentando apretar mis piernas a su alrededor, pero creo que sólo lo excitaba más.

Se dirigió a su habitación. ¡Mierda! No podía gritar porque despertaría a Jasper. Una vez que llegamos y cerró la puerta con su pie, lo siguiente que supe fue que me estampó contra la pared y comenzó a besarme. Al principio no hice nada, pero después de sentir su erección empujando contra mí y el dulzor de sus labios, no me pude resistir. Agarré su cabello entre mis manos y le devolví los besos.

Oh, Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué peleábamos. Oh, sí, estaba actuando como un estúpido. Comencé a alejarme.

—Nena, siento tanto lo que dije. Por favor, perdóname. Es que cuando me enseñaste el dedo, te levantaste y te marchaste, no tenía idea por qué y después de eso jodió mi juego completo. Dejé caer dos malditas pelotas y me hicieron mierda tres veces.

¡Oh, no! No tenía idea que haciendo eso lo jodería tanto. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

—Oh, no tenía idea. Lo siento tanto. Fue un malentendido y no quiero hablar de eso. Regresé al estadio, ¿no me viste? ¡Estuve ahí todo el juego!

—No, una vez que tú y Ali se marcharon asumí que era definitivo. No me molesté en levantar la mirada otra vez.

Oh, me sentí como un gran pedazo de mierda.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, Bella —dijo, besando mi cuello. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

—Sí confío en ti, siento ser tan insegura. Te amo más que a nada.

—Por mucho que quiera seguir con esto, Bells, estoy exhausto —dijo, llevándome hasta su cama. Se durmió tan pronto como puso su cabeza en la almohada. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo lo observé dormir. De verdad lo amaba, pero tenía este rarísimo sentimiento. Algo estaba a punto de suceder, podía sentirlo.

* * *

**Umm esos celos Bella!**

**Sorry por no poder actualizar mi compu decidió morir!-.- pero a mi super técnico en tres días ya estaba conmigo de vuelta!**

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	52. Chapter 50

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 50**

**Gunner **

Bella estaba en el cielo con la abuela en la cocina el sábado por la mañana. Mi corazón latía con sólo mirarla aprender todo lo que la abuela le enseñaba acerca de cómo cocinar el pavo perfecto, así como la forma de hacer un pastel de calabaza casero.

Bajé al establo para encontrar a Jass ensillando a Estrella de Fuego.

— ¿Vas a dar un paseo?

—Sí, creo que voy a salir y despejar mi cabeza. Tal vez dar un paseo y chequear la propiedad de nuevo.

Asentí. Sabía que estaba molesto porque Ali no se encontraba allí. Cuando le pregunté a Bella sobre Ali, sólo sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Ni siquiera tengo la energía para preguntar que quería decir con ese guiño.

—Todavía no puedo creer que planees comprar esta propiedad, amigo. ¿Has pensado otra vez acerca de tus planes para ello? ¿Todavía sigues pensando de la misma manera?

Jass me miró y sonrió. —Sí, sólo se siente correcto. He hablado con Aro en la oficina y el que vaya a dejarme trabajar a tiempo parcial ayudará. Siempre pensé que era una locura renunciar a la posición que Aro te ofreció sólo para poder venir aquí, pero cuanto más tiempo paso por aquí más sé que esta es la vida que quiero también.

Asentí otra vez. Tenía esta extraña sensación en el estómago. Había estado teniéndola durante la última semana, casi como si estuviera esperando que algo saliera mal. Las cosas con Bella iban muy bien… casi demasiado bien. Mientras todo el mundo tenía tanto drama en sus relaciones, Bella y yo no, gracias a Dios. Pero aun así, algo no estaba bien. El hecho de que viera a Bella hablando con James en el partido de fútbol no ayudó tampoco. Ese hijo de puta claramente no entendía que tener que alejarse de ella y por alguna razón, Bella era demasiado amable con él.

Joder…

—Voy a salir un rato. Voy a estar en los pastizales del norte.

Jass se subió en Estrella de Fuego y me dio una sonrisa. No había bebido en los últimos días, y creo que finalmente jodió a todas las chicas de Austin que podía. No había salido desde la noche de la fiesta de Ali. Tal vez las cosas mejorarían para él. Esperaba que sí. Estaba matando a Bella verlo tan molesto por Ali. Lo vi sacar sus auriculares y ponérselos.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, Jass.

—Gracias, amigo, te veo luego.

Lo vi cabalgar. Negué con la cabeza. Rogaba no arruinar nunca las cosas con Bella. Me mataría si ella no estuviera en mi vida. Lo vi cabalgar hasta que giró en un roble y no pude verlo. Me di la vuelta para irme y me llevé un susto de muerte.

— ¡Mierda, Ali! Me asustaste. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ali se limitó a sonreír mientras se apoyaba en los establos. Iba vestida con vaqueros, botas, una camiseta y un sombrero vaquero. Bajé la mirada hacia su mano, buscando el anillo, pero tenía su mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Hola, Gunner, qué gusto verte, y te dije que pensaba en venir al rancho este fin de semana.

Algo ocurría. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Seguí bajando la mirada hacia la mano. ¿Por qué no había ido con Bella? ¿Dónde estaba Dimitri? Jass iba a morir una vez que descubriera que estaba aquí.

—Estás pensando demasiado, Gunner. ¿Te importaría ayudarme a ensillar un caballo?

—No, no me importa, en absoluto. ¿Quieres viajar en Castaña otra vez?

— ¿Con quién está Jass?

Tuve que sonreír; maldita sea, esta chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la más nueva adición a la familia. Era un hermoso caballo manchado, quien tenía algo de valor en ella, era bastante rápida y probablemente mi caballo favorito. Podría ser porque Bella la nombró Rose, dijo que le encantaba la forma en que olía. Olía como un caballo para mí, pero, ¿quién era yo para discutir?

—Jass está con Estrella de Fuego. Rose te encantará. Es una luchadora de cinco años, tiene mente propia y, a veces le gusta tomar el control; tiende a presionarte. Hace que abras los ojos y prestes atención.

Ali me miró y sonrió. —Suena como mi tipo de caballo. Ahora, vamos a prepararla… Tengo una carrera que ganar.

Me quedé allí y observé a Ali mientras se marchaba con Rose. Bella se acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor. Dios, se sentía tan bien, joder. Luché con la necesidad de acercarla. Iba a tener que hablar con ella muy pronto, para ver a dónde queríamos llegar con esto. La necesitaba tanto, pero lo último que quería hacer era presionarla a tener sexo. Estaba bastante seguro de que se sentía de la misma manera.

—Así que, ¿sabías que iba a venir todo el tiempo?

—Sí —dijo Bella mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Me giré, y la acerqué.

—Me gustaría haberlo hecho, pero no estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo iba a hacer. Tenía un problema con el que trataba de lidiar, pero no fue tan fácil como pensó que sería.

Me eché hacia atrás y miré a Bella, luego incliné la cabeza con una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Dijo que no?

Bella echó a reír. — ¡Por supuesto que dijo que no!

— ¿Cuándo dijo que no? ¿Esa noche? ¿Después de escuchar a Jass decir que la amaba cuando estábamos afuera?

—Más que nada le dijo a Dimitri que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y salió después de nosotros. Oyó lo que dijo Jasper y regresó adentro y llevó a Dimitri hacia su dormitorio y le dijo que no podía casarse con él. Él no se lo tomó muy bien y estaba bastante molesto. Resulta que Dimitri sabía que a Jasper le gustaba Ali todo el tiempo. Supongo que Jasper solía hablar de ella en el instituto. ¡Una noche, cuando estaba borracho, le dijo a Dimitri y algunos jugadores de fútbol que iba a casarse con ella algún día! Ella le dijo que amaba a Jasper y no podía verse con nadie más que él. ¡Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, ya no podía soportarlo!

Solté una carcajada y puse un brazo alrededor de su hombro. —Vamos a dar un paseo.

Bella y yo caminamos y hablamos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Fue tan bonito tener tiempo para hablar con ella. Generalmente uno de nosotros iba corriendo a clase, a la biblioteca, la práctica, el gimnasio o alguna otra mierda. Nos sentamos debajo de un roble rojo y simplemente hablamos de todo.

—Gunner, ¿qué va a pasar cuando te gradúes? Te mudarás aquí y yo todavía estaré en Austin. Pensé que los últimos dos meses y medio fueron malos… ¡Pero eso va a ser un infierno!

Sabía que había estado preocupada por lo que iba a pasar después de la graduación, pero tenía un plan para aliviarla. Sólo que no podía decirle todavía.

—No te preocupes, bebé. No me voy a mudar aquí a tiempo completo de inmediato. Tengo algunas otras cosas en las que necesito trabajar en primer lugar y voy a estar trabajando en la empresa casi todo este verano, creo.

Bella se volvió y me miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

— ¡No me dijiste que estarías trabajando allí a tiempo completo este verano! ¡Eso es increíble!

Se inclinó contra mí y nos sentamos allí sin decir una palabra más. Me gustaría poder decirle por qué no me mudaría al rancho de inmediato… pero, no estaba listo. Lo último que quería hacer era ahuyentarla para siempre.

* * *

**Issa!**


	53. Chapter 51

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 51**

**Jasper**

Me senté debajo del mismo roble bajo el que me había sentado el día que Ali y yo nos quedamos atascados aquí afuera. Estrella de Fuego estaba caminando alrededor, comiendo tanta hierba como podía. Esperaba que nada le asustara y saliera corriendo, porque tenía mi iPod encendido y no sería capaz de oírlo si lo hacía.

_Life After You _de _Daughtry _sonaba. La tenía en repetición más o menos desde el día que destruí cualquier tipo de futuro con Ali. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra el roble. Empecé a imaginarla contra la camioneta. El sonido de ella diciendo mi nombre, la mirada en su rostro cuando me dijo que me amaba.

¡Joder!

Dios… ¿Sería capaz de superarla alguna vez? Mi maldito corazón estaba cansado de sufrir. Había intentado sacármela de la cabeza, pero incluso en eso apestaba. Si solamente pudiera retroceder en el tiempo a ese día bajo este árbol. Cambiaría muchas cosas. Le diría lo mucho que la amo y deseo. Era demasiado tarde.

Se iba a casar.

Sólo entonces sentí algo golpear mi bota. Abrí los ojos y tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo y frotármelos. ¿Veía cosas? Ali se encontraba de pie frente a mí con las manos en las caderas. Sonriéndome. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que podía oírlo. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cómo sabía siquiera dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué me hacía pensar que me buscaba?

— ¿Sólo vas a sentarte ahí y mirarme, Jass? ¿Quizás estás pensando en una forma de librarte de nuestra carrera de revancha?

Espera… ¿qué acababa de decir? Sacudí la cabeza y me quité los auriculares. No podía mover mi cuerpo. Me quedé allí, sentado, mirándola.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír. Lo siguiente que supe fue que se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró al suelo. Maldita sea, era hermosa. Cayó en el suelo y se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, mirándome.

_Oh, joder… no te sientes sobre mí… por favor, no te sientes sobre mí. _

—He venido para nuestra carrera de revancha, Jass. ¿No recuerdas que el otro día, en mi cumpleaños, me prometiste una revancha? —Se lamió los labios mientras bajaba la vista hacia mi boca. Nunca en mi vida había querido besarla más de lo que lo hacía en ese preciso momento. ¿Por qué se encontraba aquí, sin embargo? Iba a casarse con otra persona.

Bajé la vista a su mano izquierda y no vi el anillo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola y dejó que la sonrisa más malditamente sexy que había visto se extendiera por su rostro.

—Yo… eh… pensé que no estarías aquí, porque te vas a casar, así que… supongo que simplemente pensé… simplemente pensé… —Joder, no podía pensar lo suficiente como para formar ninguna maldita palabra. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia de mi entrepierna y me ponía duro por segundos con el calor proveniente de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Cómo venganza, quizás?

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda y se encogió de hombros mientras la sostenía en alto para que la mirara. Entonces lo hizo. Joder, se sentó encima de mí. Alzó las cejas, mirándome cuando sintió mi erección. Mi maldita polla me traicionó. Balanceó las caderas lo suficiente como para volverme jodidamente loco mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido. Sonrió mientras me miraba.

—No veo un anillo en mi dedo, Jass. Como ves, no estoy casada, al menos no ahora mismo, y ciertamente no con Dimitri.

Oh, Dios, todo lo que quería era tomarla y hacerle el amor aquí y ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué?

Me miró y sacudió la cabeza mientras mantenía esa maldita sonrisa que me volvía loco en su cara. —No podía casarme con él cuando estaba enamorada de otra persona. —Se movió contra mi polla.

Mi corazón iba a explotar por lo rápido y fuerte que latía. Por favor, Dios… por favor, deja que diga que aún me ama.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Era la cosa más hermosa sobre la que había puesto mis ojos.

— ¿Alguien a quien conozca?

Extendió las manos y ahuecó mi rostro. Se lamió los malditos labios otra vez y bajó la mirada hacia mi boca de nuevo. Se acercó más a mí y rozó ligeramente sus labios contra los míos. Luego lo hizo otra vez, pero esta vez mantuvo sus labios sobre los míos.

—Siempre he estado y estaré enamorada de ti, Jasper. Siempre.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí la amenaza del ardor de las lágrimas. Amaba a esta chica tan desesperadamente. No merecía su amor. Lentamente los abrí para verla mirándome.

—Ali, nena, he hecho algunas cosas terribles durante los últimos meses. Cosas de las que me avergüenzo, si pudiera deshacerlas… desharía el día que estábamos aquí y te aparté… tienes que creerme cuando digo que lo haría en un latido. Yo… yo…

—Jass, voy a preguntártelo una vez y luego no quiero volver a hablar de ello nunca jamás. Necesito que seas cien por ciento sincero conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, Ali; ¡Nunca volveré a mentirte!

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y cuando los abrió, había lágrimas construyéndose en ellos. ¡Joder! No podía creer lo mucho que había herido a esta chica. Iba a tener que conseguir que Gunner me golpeara otra vez, quizás unas cuantas veces.

—Cuando estuviste… cuando estuviste con todas esas chicas… —Tuvo que aclararse la garganta y hacer una pausa durante un segundo. ¡Diablos!

» ¿En qué pensabas cuando te ibas con esas chicas, Jass? ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Me quedé atónito. No podía creer que me estuviera preguntando sobre mis dos meses como hombre promiscuo. Ni siquiera me importó sentir una lágrima rodando por mi rostro. Necesitaba ser honesto con ella. Necesitaba dejarle saber qué diablos pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Ali… —Mi voz se quebró y fue mi turno de aclararme la garganta—. Intentaba borrarte de mi mente, de mi corazón, nena. Era la única manera que se me ocurrió de superarte, pero no funcionó. No importaba con qué chica estuviera, sólo le rezaba a Dios para que fuese la que te sacara de mi cabeza, pero nunca funcionó. Nunca funcionó porque estaba tan avergonzado de lo que hacía que terminaba cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que eras tú con la que me encontraba. Me desconectaba completamente de ellas y sólo… sólo fantaseaba con que estaba haciendo el amor contigo, no follando a alguna chica a la que acababa de conocer en un bar.

Ali tenía lágrimas rodando por su rostro. ¡Joder! Le hice daño otra vez. Me odiaba. Maldición, me odiaba a mí mismo. Si ella encontraba una forma en su corazón para perdonarme, me pasaría el resto de mi vida haciendo las paces con ella, me prometí en ese momento.

— ¿Usaste protección, Jass?

—Siempre.

— ¿Sentiste algo por cualquiera de ellas?

—_Nada. _

— ¿Me prometes que has terminado de follar por ahí?

— ¡No quiero volver a tocar a otra chica de nuevo en toda mi vida!

Ali alzó una ceja en mi dirección y ladeó la cabeza. Extendió la mano y se limpió las lágrimas de su cara mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que, si hubiera estado de pie, me habría hecho caer al suelo.

— ¿Estás seguro acerca de esa última afirmación que has hecho?

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

Empezó a reírse y se dispuso a levantarse. Tiré de ella hacia abajo y la mantuve allí.

—Espera… ¿a dónde vas?

— ¡Bueno, considerando que acabas de decir que no quieres volver a tocar a una chica en tu vida, supongo que quieres que me baje de tu regazo!

Le sonreí y acerqué sus labios a los míos y la besé. Dejó escapar un gemido contra mis labios y profundizó el beso. Probablemente fue uno de los besos más poderosos que había experimentado nunca. Se sentía como si su amor corriera por mis venas.

Me aparté de ella y esperé a que abriera los ojos.

—Tú no eres una chica cualquiera, Ali. Eres la única mujer a la que he amado y me pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándote eso, pequeña.

Ali dejó escapar una carcajada mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bueno, santa mierda, Swan… ¡Creo que estamos en el viaje de nuestras vidas, entonces! Pero tengo un problema —dijo mientras miraba todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí bajo su intensa mirada.

—Un problema, cualquier cosa… ¡Sólo dilo!

—Está bien… vas a tener que dejar de poner _Truck Yeah _cada maldita vez que estemos en tu camioneta.

¿Qué?

— ¡Bella! ¡Ella te dijo eso, esa pequeña traidora!

Ali se rió mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Justo entonces oí _You Save Me _de _Kenny Chesney _proveniente de mis auriculares. Tuve que sonreír. Una canción malditamente perfecta. Nos sentamos allí durante otros pocos minutos y simplemente nos besamos el uno al otro sin sentido. En esos pocos minutos besando a la mujer de mis sueños, me sentí tan en paz y querido por otra persona como no me había sentido en mi vida.

—Te amo, Alice Brandon… tan desesperadamente.

—Te amo, Jasper Swan. Ahora, vamos a recuperar nuestros caballos. ¡Tengo una maldita carrera que ganar!

* * *

**Se ha formado una pareja! Issa!**


	54. Chapter 52

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 52**

**Bella**

Esme, Ali y yo pasamos casi toda la tarde limpiando y guardando la comida de nuestra fiesta de Acción de Gracias. Todos los chicos salieron al pórtico y oí a Carlisle decir algo sobre una persona llamada Lauren, que iba a traer un nuevo caballo. Los ojos de Ali se iluminaron con eso. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los caballos y ahí se encontraba.

—Chicas, ¿por qué no dejan de hacer eso y van a la cuadra principal y echan un vistazo a la nueva potrilla que llegó?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, Esme? —preguntó Ali mientras se quitaba el delantal que tenía puesto. Había estado sonriendo desde que ella y Jasper regresaron ayer de su viaje. Supongo que las cosas habían salido bien, porque no podía mantener sus manos lejos de ella ni ella de él. Esme tuvo que decirle que se comportara al menos cinco veces durante la cena.

—Tiene tres y es una belleza. Jasper la compró para su nuevo terreno. —Ali y yo movimos nuestras cabezas y miramos a Esme. Se dio cuenta de su error en el momento en que salió de su boca.

—Espera, ¿qué nuevo terreno, Esme? ¿Por Jasper compró un caballo? —le pregunté.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te ha dicho? —dijo Ali, aturdida.

—No… ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando!

Esme sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el fregadero, donde dejó el último plato. —No es mi trabajo decirle las cosas de Jasper a Bella.

Ali se echó a reír. — ¡Bueno, es el mío ahora! Jass va a comprar los doscientos cincuenta acres de tierra en el lado norte del rancho Cullen.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Y más importante, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo demonios…? Oh, lo siento, Esme. ¿Cómo diablos puede permitirse el lujo de comprar un terreno de doscientos cincuenta acres de tierra?

Ali movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Jass había trabajado durante el año después de la temporada de fútbol, pero eso fue sólo durante el semestre de primavera. Entonces me acordé de mi coche. ¿Cómo pudo darse el lujo de comprar el coche… con dinero en efectivo? ¿Y ahora compraba caballos? ¡Algo no encajaba! Ni estando de interno en una firma de arquitectos podría conseguir esa cantidad de dinero. Sé que dijo que había guardado el dinero de nuestra abuela y era un buen ahorrador, pero vamos. Necesitaba saber cómo.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia los establos. Ali me siguió al instante. No hablé en todo el camino, tenía demasiadas cosas corriendo por mi mente. Dios mío… ¿¡Y si vendía drogas!?

— ¡Deja de pensar tanto, Bella! ¡Dios! Puedo oír los malditos engranajes en tu cerebro. Sólo dale a Jass una oportunidad para que te lo diga. No salgas corriendo y empieces a acusarlo de vender drogas o algo.

Mierda… ¿cómo sabía lo que pensaba? ¿Lo dije en voz alta por error? Doblamos la esquina y vi a Charlie, Seth, Jasper, Gunner y… ¿una chica?

Era probablemente de mi altura y peso, pero vestía unos súper ajustados vaqueros que marcaban su trasero, unas botas de vaquero y una apretada camiseta azul marino. ¿Qué demonios?

Gunner y Seth estaban hablando con ella, y ella lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo de algo que Gunner acababa de decir. No me gustó inmediatamente. No sabía quién era, pero sabía que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Jesús, María y José, ¿quién coño es la vagabunda vestida como vaquera? —dijo Ali mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron como un árbol de navidad cuando vio a Ali. Me miró y sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Bells, quería esperar hasta que todo estuviera terminado, pero parece que esta semana va a ser tan… eh, sí, me compré un terreno aquí. El que se une a los pastizales en el norte del rancho de los Cullen. Está a unos doscientos cincuenta acres. —Luego miró a Ali y sonrió aún más—. Lo compré con la esperanza de convertirlo en un rancho de caballos, y me compré mi primer potrilla. Es un ella. Puedes llamarla como tú quieras Ali, es toda tuya.

Ali lo miró, atónita. Nunca había visto en mi vida Ali quedarse muda… _nunca_. En todos los años que llevaba conociéndola. Se quedó mirando a Jass y me di cuenta de que su sonrisa empezaba a fallar. Miré a Ali y tenía una lágrima rodando por su rostro. Lo siguiente que supe es que saltaba a los brazos de Jass y envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me compraste un caballo! ¡Oh, Jesús! —Jass comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a la yegua y Ali lo besaba por todas partes como loca.

— ¡Jesús, consigan una habitación! —gritó Gunner mientras me miraba y guiñaba un ojo. Luego regresó su atención a la señorita teñida de rubio con ajustados vaqueros y tetas falsas de vaquera. Le dio un rápido abrazo… ¿En serio? Y luego se volvió para abrazar a Seth. ¿Vieja amiga? ¿Prima? ¿Quién era esta chica?

—Hola, cariño, ¿quieres ver la yegua? Es una belleza.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ya le voy a echar un vistazo. —Gunner me dio una mirada confusa y se volvió hacia el caballo. Cabrón.

»Claro, vamos a ver los nuevos caballos de Ali —le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Para el resto de la noche nadie habló de la señorita teñida de rubio con ajustados vaqueros y tetas falsas de vaquera, así que yo tampoco. Era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Arrinconé a Jass para saber cómo demonios había podido comprar toda esa mierda. Resultó que tomó una parte del dinero que recibimos de nuestra abuela y lo invirtió. Supongo que lo hacía bastante bien. Había apartado dinero para un coche, la universidad para mí y algo más, por si quería usarlo para una boda.

¿Una boda? Bien. No pensaría en eso por un tiempo. Todo el cuerpo de Gunner se tensó cuando me reí de necesitar el dinero para una boda. Pensé que era extraño, pero aún me sentía molesta por la señorita pantalones ajustados como para prestar atención en ese momento a Gunner.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y Ali no estaba. Dios, segundo día consecutivo que se había levantado a primera hora de la mañana. Empezaba a pensar que ella y Jass salían a escondidas a hacer algo. Agh… no necesitaba visualizar eso en este momento. No eso. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar la imagen de mi mente.

Me puse unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera de fútbol de la universidad. Parecía que hacía frío. Bajé a la cocina. ¿Nueve y media?

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dejó dormir hasta tan tarde? ¿Y a dónde diablos habían ido todos?

Salí al pórtico y vi a Esme y a Carlisle en una intensa conversación. Se detuvieron en el momento en que salí.

—Oh, perdón, no quise interrumpirlos —dije mientras empecé comenzaba a entrar en la casa de nuevo.

—Tonterías, querida Bella, tu nunca podrías interrumpir. ¿Estás buscando a Edward, cariño?

Asentí y sonrió.

—Creo que bajó al establo hace poco. Iba a alimentar a los caballos.

—Oh… qué bien… Eh, gracias, iré a, eh, a buscarlo. — ¿Por qué tartamudeaba?

Me dirigí a la cuadra principal y oí voces. Doblé la esquina y la vi… apoyada en el granero con Gunner inclinado a su lado, su brazo apoyado contra un puesto. Ella estaba sonriendo y riéndose de algo que él había dicho. De inmediato tuve la misma sensación que tuve cuando me encontré con Jacob. Me quedé allí. Finalmente Gunner levantó la mirada. Me dio la sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi ropa interior cayera y dejó caer el brazo, y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Me congelé. ¿Por qué se encontraba solo y con una chica? La miré y me sonrió con una sonrisa socarrona.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero me di la vuelta y me alejé. — ¿Bella? —me llamó Gunner. En cuanto di la vuelta a la esquina y lo perdí de vista, eché a correr. No tenía ni idea de a dónde diablos iba, pero corría tan rápido como podía.

— ¡Bella, detente! —gritó Gunner. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de huir. ¡Mierda! Gunner corría cada día. Corrí hasta el depósito y tuve que poner las manos en mis rodillas e inclinarme.

Oh, mierda… tenía que empezar a correr de nuevo. Trataba de aspirar el aire, pero mis pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran cerrados.

— ¿Qué carajo, Bella? ¿Qué haces huyendo de esa manera?

Tengo. Qué. Recuperar. El. Aliento.

Me levanté y traté de dejar de pensar en el calambre que tenía. Santa mierda… creo que necesitaba empezar a correr… está bien, quizás caminar y luego correr. Oh, Dios mío, divagaba en mis malditos pensamientos ahora.

Gunner se acercó y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué huiste?

Una vez que recuperé el aliento, me dejé llevar. Me sentía cansada, irritable, estresada por la escuela, por no ver lo suficiente a Gunner, además de tener que ver a las chicas babear por él… y ahora esto. Ambos en el granero, con él mirándola como si estuviera a punto de besarla… Oh, mierda… puta vaquera.

—Oh, lo siento, Gunner. Es sólo que parecía que los dos necesitaban un momento privado para terminar lo que sea que estuvieran a punto de comenzar.

— ¿Qué? Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Vete a la mierda, ¿vale? Dejaste que durmiera toda la mañana para qué así pudieras pasar algún tiempo con la rubia oxigenada. Se veían muy cómodos. Diría su nombre, pero lo curioso es que nunca me la presentaste ayer… sobre todo después de que te diera un largo abrazo de despedida… Joder.

Empecé a caminar, pero joder… todavía tenía el calambre. ¡Maldita sea!

— Bella, no te alejes de mí. Detente un maldito minuto.

—Me voy a casa.

Vi cómo se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello y luego por su cara.

—Nena, por favor, deja… no puedo hacer esto, Bella. Todo lo que hacemos es discutir y sigues enfadándote conmigo y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué. Así que, me viste hablando con Lauren, es la hija de Charlie. Todos hemos crecido juntos. Joder, es como una hermana pequeña para mí, Bella. No iba a besarla o hacer cualquier cosa con ella para el caso. ¡Te quiero! ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Por qué no puedes ver que te amo…? Sólo te quiero a ti.

_Nunca serás querida por nadie… _

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuándo saldrá su voz de mi maldita cabeza?!

— ¿De quién es la voz, Bella?

Lo hice otra vez. Me di la vuelta y vi el dolor en los ojos de Gunner. ¿Por qué desconfiaba de él últimamente? Realmente no creía que estuvieran a punto de besarse, así que, ¿por qué corrí de esa manera?

Me sentía mal del estómago y apenas me senté, empecé a llorar. Gunner estuvo sobre sus rodillas en dos segundos.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes enferma?

Sólo me lancé a él. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y luego se sentó y me llevó a su regazo. Frotó mi espalda y siguió diciendo que todo estaría bien. Pero no me sentía bien.

— ¡Gunner, no sé qué está mal conmigo! Sigo esperando a que pase algo malo. Estoy tan cansada de la escuela ya, estoy estresada, mi madre no deja de llamarme, tú difícilmente estás alrededor y cuando te llego a ver, tengo que ver como las chicas que se lanzan a ti… Estoy esperando a que te canses de mí y te vayas. —Empecé a sollozar.

—Cariño, lo siento tanto. No sabía que tu madre había estado llamando. Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho, o a Jass. Sé que la escuela es estresante, nena, tienes que tomar muchas clases. El fútbol está casi acabando, y podremos estar juntos más a menudo. Todo va a salir bien. Necesitas hablar conmigo, Bella, no podemos seguir peleando por alguna tontería que no significa nada, ¿vale?

Asentí y lo miré. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y contuve el aliento por la mirada ardiente que me daba. Poco a poco, empezó a tirar de mí hacia abajo, me recostó en la hierba y comenzó a besarme.

Después de regresar a tierra, Gunner se inclinó contra mi oreja y me susurró al oído—: ¡Otra primera vez, nena! ¡Un orgasmo junto al depósito!

Solté una carcajada y miré su hermosa sonrisa. Tal vez todo iba a estar bien.

**_Diciembre…_**

—No puedo creer que te vayas a casar, Rosalie. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No crees que sea demasiado pronto? —dijo Ali por quinta vez desde que nos recogió del apartamento de Rosalie.

—Ali, estoy locamente enamorada de Emmet y él está locamente enamorado de mí. Queremos casarnos tan pronto como sea posible, así que no, no creo que sea demasiado pronto.

— ¡Acaban de comprometerse hace poco más de dos semanas, por el amor de Dios! —dijo Ali, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Emmet le había pedido a Rosalie que se casara con él en Acción de Gracias, justo en frente de toda su familia. Ella, por supuesto, dijo que sí y de inmediato comenzó la planificación de una boda para el día de San Valentín. Las clases habían acabado por este semestre y, finalmente, sentí que podía relajarme. Cuando Rosalie llamó y nos preguntó si podíamos ir a ver el Hotel Driskill, no dejamos pasar la oportunidad de ir y hacer algo diferente.

Jass se encontraba con Emmet, ayudándole a arreglar algo en el barco de su padre y Gunner planeaba reunirse con Benjamín, el novio de su prima Jane, quien volaría un día antes que ella para estar con Gunner. Suponía que Jane y Benjamín eran novios en el instituto e iban al rancho a menudo. Gunner no había visto a ninguno de los dos en unos pocos años. Se iban a casar ese fin de semana.

—Bien, señoritas. Así que, así está la cosa. Vamos a ver dos salones de baile diferentes. Estoy tratando de mantener esto pequeño, pero tengo la sensación de que la madre de Emmet me va a dar una lista de invitados de una milla de largo. Así que lo tengo en duda. Estoy pensando en no más de trescientas personas.

— ¡Trescientas personas! —dijimos Ali y yo al mismo tiempo, igual de alto.

—Ya lo sé… me gustaría dejarlo en ciento cincuenta, y ese es mi objetivo, pero no estoy segura de que la futura suegra monstruosa.**1.** se sienta de la misma manera. Así que, recuérdenmelo mientras estemos buscando. Ustedes son mis damas de honor… este es su trabajo.

Tuve que reír, porque Rosalie era del tipo de chica que acabaría huyendo a Las Vegas para casarse, pero la madre de Emmet… era otra cosa. No le debería tomar mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Rosalie no iba a aguantar su mierda.

Recorrimos diversas salas de banquetes y sabía que Ali se sentía tan aburrida como yo. Era la que tomaba notas y juré por Dios que si Rosalie decía—: ¿Escribiste eso, Bella? —Una puta vez más, iba a meterle el portátil por el trasero.

Amun, el hombre que nos guió durante el recorrido era como un palo en el culo. Era un hombre mayor que seguía hablando de servidores, camareros, sillas, manteles, velas votivas, porcelanas, objetos de plata, flautas, pistas de baile… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No podía soportarlo más! Ali caminaba delante y fue hasta las puertas de la cocina.

Nos acercamos mientras el hombre hablaba del catering.

— ¿Bella, escribiste eso? —Sólo la miré.

—Sí. Sí, lo hice… —dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Vi a Ali caminar hasta otra puerta, la que conducía a las habitaciones de hotel. ¡Eso es lo que quería ver! Oí que eran muy románticas y Emmet pensaba pasar la noche en el hotel antes de que volaran a Barbados. En ese momento, oí Ali aspirar una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Santa madre de todo lo bueno, oh, mierda.

Nuestro guía dejó de hablar al instante y miró a Ali. Rosalie le lanzó una mirada asesina y traté de ocultar mi risa. Ali se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo, llevándome hacia la puerta del pasillo.

— ¡Gracias, eso fue lo más excitante que tuve en todo el día!

—Pensé que habías dicho que Gunner se encontraba con el novio de su prima ahora —dijo Ali, mientras miraba hacia la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones.

—Lo está.

—Sí, no lo creo… —Me detuvo, me hizo agachar la cabeza y me dijo que mirara por la ventana.

¿Gunner? Estaba de pie en una de las puertas de las habitaciones. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y oí el grito de una chica. Inmediatamente saltó a los brazos de Gunner y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Oh. Jesús. Esto no estaba sucediendo… no…

Se veía tan feliz de verlo como él. Entonces lo besó. No un beso profundo, pero un rápido beso en los labios. Luego entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Me desplomé en el suelo. Ese hijo de puta me engañaba. Sentía que iba a llorar… Miré a Ali, que me agarró del brazo y me levantó.

— ¡Oh no, no lo hagas… no… vamos! ¡Rosalie! Código azul. ¡Ahora!

Rosalie se dio la vuelta, me miró y luego a Ali.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se volvió y se disculpó con nuestro chico turístico—. Voy a estar en contacto con usted, pero me encantó todo. ¡Gracias! —gritó Rosalie mientras corría para ponerse al día con nosotras.

Finalmente alcanzó a Ali mientras llegábamos al vestíbulo y Ali me sentaba en una silla. Las miré.

—Vamos —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Lo perdí… nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida. Me mecía hacia adelante y atrás y lo único que podía oír era a mi madre. _Nunca serás querida por alguien. _Puse las manos sobre mis oídos. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso! Quería gritar. Estaba pasando lo mismo que con Mike y Jacob.

— ¡Sabía que… Ali te lo dije… te dije que tenía la sensación de que algo ocurría! ¡Te lo dije! Probablemente ha estado tratando de encontrar una manera de deshacerse de mí. ¡Incluso Esme y Carlisle actuaban extraño en Acción de Gracias! ¡Probablemente les dijo que iba a romper conmigo!

Oh, Dios mío, mi pecho dolía. No podía respirar. Rosalie se puso de rodillas y cogió mi rostro para mirarme de frente.

— Bella, mírame, si bien es cierto…

— ¡Rose, lo vi! La vi, saltó a sus brazos y lo besó, y luego entraron en una habitación…

—Si es verdad, Bella, no te merece. Es un cabrón hijo de puta. —Rosalie miró a Ali—. Necesitamos a Kate.

Ali sacó su teléfono celular y lo siguiente que escuché fue "Código Azul", y que se reuniría con nosotras en mi casa en treinta minutos.

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza. Cogí una profunda respiración y luego metí la mano en mi bolso. Saqué mi teléfono celular. Me temblaban las manos. Ali me miró y negó con la cabeza. Puse mi mano en la suya mientras presionaba el número de Gunner.

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Te estás divirtiendo con las chicas?

¡Jodido cabrón!

—Sí… ha sido un viaje muy informativo, por no decir lo menos.

—Bells, ¿qué está mal? Suenas molesta.

—Así que, ¿estás con Benjamín, Gunner?

—Ah, sí, estamos aquí, sentados, recordando los viejos tiempo y adquiriendo un poco de…

—Nunca. Me. Llames. De. Nuevo. No quiero volver a hablar contigo de nuevo, Gunner, ¿me entiendes?

Ali se agachó y tiró de mi brazo para que me pusiera en pie y camináramos. Sabía que eso haría que Gunner estuviera fuera de la habitación en menos de cinco minutos y lo último que quería era verle.

— Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué diablos sucede ahora?

—Te vi… te vi con esa puta. ¡Maldito hijo de puta, la besaste! ¡Lo vi esta vez Gunner, con mis propios malditos ojos!

Silencio sepulcral.

— Bella, no sé a quién o lo que viste, pero seguro que no era yo besando a otra chica. ¿Dónde estás, Bella?

—Sé lo que vi, y lo que vio Ali… ambas vimos como besabas a esa chica y créeme, estaban muy cariñosos entre sí, prácticamente follando en público. Te odio. ¡Te odio, Gunner!

—Jesucristo, Bella, no sé de qué coño estás hablando. ¿Estás en casa? ¡Iré ahora!

— ¡No te molestes, no voy a estar allí! Adiós, Gunner… espero que valiera la pena.

Colgué el teléfono y me puse a llorar. Ali regresó con el teléfono, hablando con Kate.

—Olvida nuestro último lugar de encuentro… vamos a tú casa.

Pasé el resto de la noche llorando y quejándome, tomando tragos de algo que ardía como la mierda cuando lo tragaba. Ni siquiera sé qué diablos bebía. Terminé por apagar mi teléfono, porque Gunner no paraba de llamar. Jasper comenzó a llamar a Ali y cuando le contó lo sucedido, todo lo que escuché fue a Jass gritando que iba a matar a Gunner.

Finalmente perdí el conocimiento alrededor de las tres y media. Me desperté cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me senté y, Oh, Dios mío… mi cabeza palpitaba. Kate corrió hacia la puerta y salió. Se volvió y dijo que era Jasper. Abrió la puerta lentamente, para asegurarse de que estuviera solo. Jasper entró y tan pronto como me vio, se acercó y se sentó en el sofá. Una vez que estuve entre sus brazos, me puse a llorar.

—Sh, Bella, cariño, todo está bien. No llores cariño… shhh… Vi a Gunner anoche, cuando volvía a casa. Estaba loco de preocupación porque no podía encontrarte. No creo que incluso pensara en venir aquí.

— ¡No me importa, Jasper, no me importa lo preocupado que se sintiera, porque seguro que no pensaba en mí cuando follaba con una puta en una habitación de hotel!

— Bella, ¿estás totalmente segura de que era él? Me juró que estaba con sus primos.

Me aparté de él y simplemente lo miré. Luego miré a Ali, que negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Sí! Ali lo vio primero. Jasper, lo vimos… lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Está bien… te creo, es sólo que se veía tan histérico y parecía realmente creíble.

—Sí, bueno, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado engañándome? No me extraña que no lo viera.

Jasper miró a Ali.

— Bella, ha sido temporada de fútbol, incluso yo me ausentaba una buena parte del tiempo.

—No me importa… —Empecé a sacudir la cabeza… ya lo había decidido—. No quiero volver a verlo. ¿Me puedes llevar a casa, por favor?

Jass se detuvo en el supermercado, para que pudiera recoger algunos artículos para cocinar la cena. No pensaba salir de la casa pronto.

— Bella… —Escuché mi nombre y me volví. Era James Baker. Dejé escapar un suspiro. No estaba de humor para él.

—Hola, James, ¿qué sucede? —Me di la vuelta y tomé algunas fresas.

— Bella ¿estás bien? —Me miró con verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

—No, James, no lo estoy… me acabo de enterar de que mi novio me engañó, por lo que no… no estoy muy bien.

—Mierda, Bella, lamento escuchar eso.

Seguí caminando. Me sentía entumecida.

—Oye, escucha, un grupo de nosotros iremos a Rebels esta noche, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? Como amigos, para que te olvides de todo.

Al principio, iba a decir que no, pero entonces, algo se apoderó de mí. Necesitaba una noche fuera, alguien para que mi mente se alejara de Gunner Cullen.

—Está bien. ¿A qué hora debo esperarte?

James parecía satisfecho… un poco demasiado contento, pero justo en ese momento, no me importaba.

— ¿Cenamos primero?

¿Qué diablos?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

— ¿Qué tal a las seis?

Asentí y traté de darle la mejor sonrisa que pude. —Suena muy bien… nos vemos luego.

Jasper me sermoneó durante todo el camino de cómo no debería ir a Rebels esta noche, con nadie, y mucho menos James Baker. Le dije que iba a ir un montón de gente. Necesitaba que se callara. Podría dormir un par de horas antes de que Jamesfuera a recogerme. La cabeza me latía con fuerza. Necesitaba tenerla despejada esta noche, para que pudiera poner mi plan en marcha. Un plan que consistía en olvidarme de que Edward Cullen incluso había entrado en mi vida a partir de esta noche, a las seis de la tarde.

A las cinco cuarenta y cinco, sonó el timbre. Era un hijo de puta ansioso. Tenía puesto un vestido negro que apenas llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos y botas vaqueras rojas. Tenía el cabello medio recogido y me puse el suficiente maquillaje para que mis ojos destacaran. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Mierda, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Traté de poner una sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

Gunner.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

— ¿Vas a algún sitio? —Sonaba molesto. Mierda… si alguien tenía que estar molesta, era yo.

—Sí, de hecho me voy. Tengo una cita, por lo que si no te importa marcharte, llegará pronto a buscarme.

Empecé a cerrar la puerta, pero la detuvo con la mano.

—No tengo nada que decirte, así que por favor, vete.

— Bella, no follé a una chica anoche. No sé por qué sigues haciendo esto, pero sinceramente, estoy demasiado cansado de este juego.

¿Qué?

— ¿A qué juego te refieres, Gunner?

—Tú y esa inseguridad que tienes. He tratado de ser paciente contigo y no empujarte demasiado rápido, pero todo lo que haces es acusarme de no quererte, que te engaño. Es una mierda y estoy jodidamente cansado de eso.

—Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso, porque ya no estamos juntos. Por favor, vete ahora.

— ¿Con quién vas a salir, Bella? ¡Dime ahora mismo! —gritó Gunner tan fuerte que me hizo saltar.

En ese momento, James entró conduciendo por el camino de entrada con su BMW. Cerré los ojos y recé para que Gunner no lo golpeara. Gunner se volvió y miró el coche y luego se volvió lentamente y me miró.

—Mierda, Bella… eso fue rápido. Tal vez has tenido a James cerca de ti todo este tiempo, ¿eh? —Extendí la mano y lo abofeteé. James salió de su coche, pero se detuvo y se quedó allí.

—Te odio. ¿Me oyes? ¡Joder, te odio y no quiero volver a verte de nuevo! ¡Nunca!

Gunner parecía devastado y casi quería decirle cuánto lo sentía, y que no había querido decir nada de lo que dije… hasta que recordé a la puta envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Bien, si esto es lo que quieres, Bella, no te preocupes. Nunca te molestaré de nuevo.

Gunner se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Se dio por vencido tan fácilmente?

Lo vi llegar a su camioneta y salir del camino. Tuve que poner la mano en el marco de la puerta para sostenerme. Entonces me di la vuelta, corrí al baño y vomité.

* * *

**1. Juego de palabras. El nombre para suegra es : "Mother-in-law", pero la pelicula de J-Lo y Fonda lo cambiaron a Monster-in-law.**

**Ay Gunner!**

**Déjenme decirles que el próximo cap sera terrible! Tal vez alguien no abandone...**

**Perdón******** por mi ausencia -asuntos familiares- Pero como recompensa de mi ausencia poste tres capis!**

**Reviews? **

**Issa!**


	55. Chapter 53

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 53**

**Gunner**

—Edward, ¿estás seguro que te apetece salir? Quiero decir, realmente no tienes que entretenernos a Benjamín y a mí.

Mi prima, Jane, había estado hablando sobre querer ir a Rebels desde ayer, cuando nos encontrábamos en su habitación en el Driskill… antes de que todo mi mundo se fuera a la mierda. Nunca le dije por qué tuve que irme. Se iban a casar este fin de semana y no quería darles problemas. Se suponía que Benjamín llegaría un día antes que Jane, pero terminó sorprendiéndome llegando antes con él. Estaba tan impresionado cuando abrió la puerta que pensé que era de la habitación de Benjamín. Gritó y saltó a mis brazos. Entonces vi a Benjamín sentado en la cama. Había sido una gran sorpresa, al menos por unos minutos, hasta que Bella me acusó de acostarme con alguien.

—Gunner, ¿vas a decirnos por qué Jass te golpeó anoche? Tu ojo se ve terrible —dijo, preocupada.

Entramos en Rebels y vi a Emmet, así que me detuve y le presenté a Benjamín y Jane. Me di cuenta que Emmet me daba la espalda. Creo que Rosalie le puso al corriente de lo del "engaño". Como sea. Seguí a Jane y a Benjamín dentro y mis ojos fueron directo a la pista de baile. Era como si instantáneamente supiera que ella estaba aquí. _I Cry _de _Flo Rida _sonaba y Bella bailaba con ese hijo de puta. ¿Qué mierda? Tenía una maldita cerveza en su mano y bailaba bastante cerca de James. Su trasero moliéndose contra su puta entrepierna.

En ese momento, Jass y Ali se acercaron a mí. Ali me miró, divertida, mientras la miraba. Inclinó la cabeza, me observó y luego a Bella. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Bella con la espalda hacia nosotros, pero luego el hijo de puta levantó la mirada y me vio. Sonrió y luego se agachó y besó a Bella.

Cuando dicen que no puedes morir de un corazón roto, tienen razón, pero seguro que duele lo suficiente como para desear estar muerto. Mi corazón se rompió y pensé que iba a vomitar.

La canción se detuvo y Bella se dio la vuelta y me vio. Se detuvo y me miró fijamente. Entonces _Over You _de _Miranda Lambert _empezó a sonar. ¿Qué diablos la sincronización? Sentí una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza y me miraba, confundida.

—Ya no puedo hacer esto. No puedo amarla lo suficiente por los dos… Jass, ¿puedes llevar a Jane y a Benjamín a casa?

Jass sólo me miró y luego a Bella, que seguía allí mientras que James trataba de hacerla bailar.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con ella? Podría…

—Me voy y necesito saber si vas a llevar a mis primos a su hotel, por favor, están hablando con Emmet y Rosalie.

—Claro que lo haré.

—Gunner, ¿quién era esa con la que te encontraste ayer? —me preguntó Ali.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No sé de quién estás hablando y estoy cansado, estoy tan cansado de hacer esto. Nos vemos luego, Ali.

Di un último vistazo a Bella que seguía de pie allí, mirándome. Me di la vuelta y me alejé de la única persona que había amado en toda mi vida. La amaría por el resto de mi vida.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de olvidarme de ella.

**Bella**

¿Gunner lloraba? Me sentía tan confundida. Me miraba como si hubiera sido yo quien lo había destruido. ¡Me enojé con James por besarme! ¡Imbécil!

Gunner se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Espera… ¿a dónde iba? Empecé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Ali, que lucía tan confundida como yo. James empezó a jalarme de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡James! ¡Déjame hablar con mi hermano, por el amor de Dios!

Empecé a caminar hacia Jass y Ali, y por supuesto, James se hallaba justo detrás de mí. Entonces la vi… mi estómago instantáneamente se sintió enfermo. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y miré a Ali, que miró en la misma dirección que yo.

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es ella, Jass! ¡Esa es la chica con la que vimos a Gunner ayer! —gritó Ali mientras tiraba de la camisa de Jasper.

No lo podía creer. ¿La trajo aquí? Quiero decir, no sabía que yo estaría aquí. Pero, Jesús.

Jass nos miró, confundido. — ¿Quién?

—La chica parada allí con ese tipo, la que está hablando con Emmet y Rosalie, esa es la chica que vimos en el Driskill, quien abrazó a Gunner y lo besó.

Jass miró a Ali, luego a mí, y así sucesivamente, como si estuviéramos locas.

— ¡Joder, Ali, no me dijiste en qué hotel lo viste! ¡Oh, mierda! —dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

— ¡¿Qué demonios importa en qué hotel lo vimos?!

— ¡Importa mucho, Ali! ¡Esa chica de ahí es la prima de Gunner, Jane! Llegó un día antes para sorprenderlo. ¡Esa chica que viste saltar a sus brazos era su maldita prima!

No. Oh, Dios mío, no. Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo. Instantáneamente sentí las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

—Oh, Jesús, no. ¡Oh, Jesucristo! —dijo Ali mientras me miraba.

— ¿A dónde fue, Jasper? ¡¿A dónde fue Gunner?!

—Eh, no sé, Bells, estaba bastante desgarrado cuando te vio en la pista de baile besando al idiota este, que se aseguró de que lo viera besándote.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a James, que ahora tiraba de mi brazo para regresar y bailar con él.

—Suéltame, James. Ali, necesito las llaves de tu coche. ¡Tengo que ir tras él!

— ¡No! Bella, cariño, necesitas regresar y bailar conmigo. Simplemente déjalo ir.

— ¡Ali! ¡Necesito tus llaves! —Traté de alejar a James mientras intentaba alcanzar el bolsillo frontal de Ali por las llaves.

— Bella, sé que has estado bebiendo. Jass y yo podemos llevarte.

James seguía tirando de mí. Joder, era demasiado.

—Oye, James. ¡Suelta a mí hermana ahora!

—Vete a la mierda, tu hermana puede tomar sus propias decisiones. —Me tomó del brazo otra vez. Esa vez, vi a Jasper acercarse. Me agaché cuando lo vi moverse. Jasper golpeó a James directo en la nariz.

Ali gritó cuando James empujó a Jasper. Agarré el brazo de Ali, llegué a su bolsillo y agarré las llaves. Sabía que tenía a estar más preocupada por Jasper que por mí. Estaría bien. Sólo tomé dos cervezas.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia Rosalie y Emmet, que seguían hablando con los primos de Gunner hasta que vieron a Jass y James peleando. Emmet corrió para tratar de separarlos.

— ¡Necesito encontrar a Gunner! Asegúrate de que Jass y Ali lleguen a casa —le grité a Rosalie.

Había tanta conmoción que nadie me vio correr hacia la salida. Tenía que alcanzarlo. ¡Tenía que rogarle que me perdonara! Una vez le dijera lo que vi, entendería lo fácil que era malentender eso. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mierda, no tenía ni idea de dónde se estacionó Ali! Comencé a golpear el botón de la alarma mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento en el que normalmente se estacionaba. ¡Allí! ¡Vi su Jeep! Me sentía un poco mareada. Sólo tomé dos cervezas.

Me subí a su auto y me fui. El primer lugar que necesitaba comprobar era su casa.

**Gunner**

Golpes… todo lo que escuchaba eran los golpes en la maldita puerta principal. Mierda, la cabeza estaba matándome. Miré el reloj; las una y treinta de la madrugada. Dejé Rebels a las diez, me fui directamente a casa y empecé a beber. Debía haberme desmayado alrededor de las doce, al menos eso era lo que ponía el reloj la última vez que lo miré.

Golpes. Joder. ¡Ya deténganse!

— ¡Ya voy, joder! ¡Jesucristo!

Abrí la puerta y vi a Emmet parado allí. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

—Jesús, ¿estás borracho? —dijo mientras entraba.

Solté una carcajada. —No lo suficiente, amigo, ni de cerca.

— ¿Dónde diablos está tu celular? —Miró a su alrededor y lo vio sobre la mesa de café. Lo apagué alrededor de medianoche, cuando Ali siguió llamándome una y otra vez.

Emmet lo encendió mientras entraba en la cocina en busca de otra cerveza.

—Hombre, ¿quieres una cerveza o algo más fuerte? —le dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, oí el teléfono sonar como loco con notificaciones. ¿Qué demonios?

—Necesito que me escuches. —Me quitó la cerveza de la mano y me miró. Era la primera vez que veía miedo en sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios, ¿le pasó algo a mi prima?

Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu prima está bien, ella y Benjamín están en su hotel. Pero hubo un accidente.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza… Jesús, por favor, no.

— ¿Quién?

Emmet tragó duro. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y cuando me miró de nuevo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Mierda, esto iba a ser malo.

—Es… Es Bella. Tuvo un accidente automovilístico y está en el hospital Brackenridge. Jass recibió una llamada alrededor de la medianoche y hemos estado tratando de llamarte. Dejé el hospital para venir a buscarte.

Bella. En un accidente… Sentí que me iba a desmayar.

—Whoa. Siéntate, hombre, tómalo con calma.

Estaba inmediatamente sobrio. Tenía que verla.

¡Ahora!

— ¡No, necesito estar con ella ahora! ¿Va a estar bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién conducía?

Iba a matar a James Baker si ese imbécil estaba conduciendo, joder.

Emmet agarró mi billetera y se dirigió a su camioneta. Una vez que llegamos a ella, empecé a preguntar si se encontraba bien.

—No sé cómo está. Estaba en cirugía cuando me fui.

¿Cirugía?

— ¿Cirugía? ¿Qué pasó que necesitaba cirugía? —Oh, Dios mío. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi pecho me mataba. Me sentía como si no pudiera respirar. ¿Qué si algo le sucedía? No le dije que la amaba, le dije que habíamos terminado. Piensa que me alejé de ella. Piensa que la dejé cuando prometí que jamás la dejaría o lastimaría. Creo que iba a vomitar.

—Emmet, ¿qué pasó?

—Eh, piensan que podría haberse desviado para evitar a un ciervo pero terminó golpeando un árbol…

—Espera, ¿Bella estaba conduciendo? ¿A dónde diablos iba?

—Venía para acá. Después que te fuiste de Rebels, todo se fue a la mierda. Resulta que Ali y Bella estaban en el Driskill con Rosalie. Viendo salones de baile y cosas para la boda. Te vieron fuera de una habitación con una chica abrazándote y besándote, y luego te vieron entrar con ella. Fue entonces cuando Bella enloqueció y pensó que la engañabas. No tenía ni idea de que era tu prima, Jane. Pensó que te encontrabas con Benjamín. Entonces, cuando vieron a Jane en Rebels y Jass les dijo que era tu prima, Bella se volvió loca. Ali dijo que le gritó para que le diera las llaves del coche así podía venir a buscarte. Creo que James no lo entendió y siguió tratando de llevar a Bella a la pista de baile antes de que Jass se cansara y lo golpeara. Luego James fue tras Jass, y mientras todos enloquecían, Bella le robó las llaves a Ali y se fue.

Mierda. Ahora todo tenía sentido. No era de extrañar que Bella enloqueciera. Jane me había sorprendido por completo cuando me abrazó y envolvió sus piernas a mí alrededor como siempre lo hacía cuando nos veíamos. ¿Me había besado?

Joder… sí, lo hizo. Fue rápido, pero fue un beso en los labios.

—Emmet, por favor, apresúrate. —Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Mi Bella, necesitaba estar con ella. Había venido a buscarme. Oh, Dios, por favor no me la quites.

Por favor…

* * *

**Todo fue una malentendido! Como estará Bella?**

**Issa!**


	56. Chapter 54

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 54**

**Gunner**

Entré en la sala de espera de urgencias y al instante vi a Jass y, oh, hombre, se veía mal. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Joder… empezó a llorar. Oh, Dios, no… por favor no me la quites.

Chocó contra mí y me abrazó y lloró.

No… Bella…

—Jass, por favor dime que está bien. Por favor dime que está bien, por favor.

Estaba llorando y Ali se acercó y se puso a nuestro lado.

—No hemos tenido noticias hace alrededor de una hora más o menos. Lo último que nos dijeron fue que la iban a operar para reparar su brazo roto. Sus costillas están magulladas, pero no rotas y dijeron que tiene una conmoción cerebral. Ha estado inconsciente desde que la trajeron, pero hicieron una tomografía computarizada y no había signos de trauma cerebral, gracias a Dios.

Jass se alejó y regresó a la silla en la que había estado sentado. Prácticamente tuve que sostenerlo, parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

—Si su lesión en la cabeza no es tan grave, ¿por qué no ha despertado?

—No estoy seguro. El médico dijo que su cuerpo trataba de ayudar a curarla o algo así. En realidad, no estaba prestando atención mientras hablaba.

Me acerqué y me senté junto a Jass. Mierda, se veía mal.

—Debo haberme perdido alguna pelea. Espero que James se vea peor que tú.

Jass me miró y sonrió. —Sí que se ve peor. Tiene suerte de que Emmet me alejara. Estoy bastante seguro de que no me dejarán entrar a Rebels de nuevo.

Traté de sonreír. No podía dejar de pensar en mi Bella, sola. ¿Estuvo despierta después del accidente? ¿Tuvo miedo?

En el momento que se abrieron las puertas, un tipo alto vestido con bata se acercó y Jass se levantó de golpe.

Nos dijo que Bella tenía el brazo bastante mal. Se lo había roto en dos lugares diferentes por lo que tuvieron que inmovilizarlo para ayudar a que los huesos se mantuvieran estables.

No tenía ninguna hemorragia interna, pero tuvo una conmoción cerebral. Dijo que la pérdida de memoria era una posibilidad, pero que no creía que sucediera. La llevarán a una habitación en una hora y media.

Gracias, Dios… gracias por no quitármela.

Estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados cuando escuché a la enfermera acercarse de nuevo. Ya debían haber pasado cuatro horas si estaban revisando sus signos vitales de nuevo.

Esa vez, fingí estar dormido. Me sorprendió que la estúpida perra estuviera coqueteando conmigo cuando mi novia estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, inconsciente. Una vez que se fue, me puse de pie y tiré de la silla en la que Jass había estado sentado más cerca del borde de la cama.

Finalmente había convencido a Jass para que fuera a casa y tomase una ducha, para que comiera algo. Los dos habíamos estado sentados en la habitación de Bella durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Cuándo iba a despertar? Empezaba a asustarme. Ali le había estado leyendo en voz alta a Bella la mayor parte del día.

Realmente necesitaba que despertara.

Temía que despertara y recordará a todos menos a mí. Tomé su mano en la mía y traté de besarla. Su mano izquierda tenía todos los tubos y esas mierdas que salían ya que su mano derecha estaba enyesada.

Puse la cabeza en la cama y empecé a hablar con ella de nuevo.

— Bella, cariño… por favor, despierta, bebé. Necesito que despiertes. Tengo que decirte cuánto te amo. Eres el mundo para mí y no puedo vivir esta vida sin ti. Tienes que despertar para que podamos comenzar a planificar nuestra vida juntos, tú y yo, en el rancho, bebé. He estado hablando un montón con el abuelo y la abuela sobre nosotros, Bella. Quiero casarme contigo, cariño, y pasar el resto de mi vida amándote.

Pensé que sentí su mano moverse en la mía. Entonces escuché su dulce voz.

—Está bien.

¿Está bien?

Miré hacia arriba y la vi mirándome. Sus hermosos ojos azules miraban directamente los míos, y sólo nos sostuvimos la mirada. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que me ponía de rodillas.

— ¡Bella… oh, bebé! ¡Estás despierta! Espera, ¿qué tratabas de decir, cariño?

Extendí la mano y apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

—Dije que sí.

Su voz sonaba tan suave, casi como si tuviera dificultades para hablar. Debía de estar confundida… ¿por qué decía que sí?

— ¿Sí a qué, Bella?

—A casarme contigo y pasar el resto de tu vida amándome, eso es lo que dijiste, ¿no?

Diablos. Quería abrazarla y sólo besarla. La amaba tanto, maldición. Debía de recordarme, porque no le diría que sí a un extraño, ¿no? Le sonreí, me levanté e incliné, y la besé suavemente en los labios.

—Sí, cariño, eso fue lo que dije.

La enfermera entró y vio que Bella estaba despierta. Comenzó a preguntarle si se sentía adolorida en algún lugar. Bella dijo que le dolía la cabeza, el brazo derecho y los costados. Otra enfermera entró y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de Bella, quitándole algunos de los cables.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a la abuela, Jass y Ali para hacerles saber que Bella estaba despierta.

— ¿Tiene hambre, señorita Swan? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Eh, creo que tengo sed más que nada.

Me bajé de un salto de la cama y les dije que iba a ir a buscar un poco de agua fría, pero la enfermera me dijo que lo mejor ahora serían trozos de hielo. Mientras salía, escuché a Bella preguntarle a la enfermera cuánto tiempo había estado allí, porque me veía como la mierda.

Me reí. Iba a estar bien. Ambos íbamos a estarlo.

* * *

**Reviews? Issa!**


	57. Chapter 55

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 55**

**Bella**

_Navidad en el rancho… _

—Esme, por favor, déjame ayudar en algo. ¡Tengo un brazo bueno, ¿sabes?! Me siento tan inútil sentada aquí.

Esme ha estado cuidándome desde que llegamos al rancho hace dos días. Pensé que Gunner era malo, pero Dios, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Esme.

Después de que salí del hospital, Gunner me llevó a su casa así podía cuidar de mí. Creí que él y Ali iban a discutir un montón sobre donde iba a quedarme, pero Jasper le recordó a Ali que podía quedarse allí si quería. Así que, por casi dos semanas he tenido a Jasper, Gunner y Ali sirviéndome de pies y manos. Estaba tan cansada de ello. Lo único que me gustaba era que Gunner me ayudara a bañarme, lo que casi hizo que Jasper lo golpeara la primera vez. Eso hasta que Ali le susurró algo en el oído y él se limitó a sonreír y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

¡Ugh! ¡Ughh! ¡Ughhh! El simple recuerdo me hace querer vomitar. Sabía que todavía no tenían sexo, porque Ali me lo dijo. Supongo que Jass había sido influenciado por Gunner y "estaba esperando por el momento adecuado". Dios, iba a explotar si no perdía mi virginidad y no descubría cómo se sentía Gunner en mi interior.

Kate se inclinó y me susurró en el oído.

—Mejor deja de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando… ¡Tú cara sonrojada está gritando que tus pensamientos son sucios!

Tuve que reír. Ali era como una hermana y por lejos la mejor de mis mejores amigas, pero Kate era una de esas amigas que eran de tus mejores amigas, pero también era alguien con quien siempre podías contar para estar allí cuando sea que la necesitaras. Era probablemente la persona menos egoísta que conocía. Cuando Gunner la invitó al rancho para navidad podría haberlo besado. Los padres de Kate habían fallecido ese verano en un accidente automovilístico y no tenía nadie más con quien pasar la navidad. Lo que Gunner no le dijo fue que también había invitado a Garrent Hayes, su compañero de fútbol de la universidad.

Garrent era probablemente el mayor mujeriego que alguna vez había conocido, bueno, excepto por los días de puto de Jasper este pasado otoño. Lo veía con una chica diferente casi todos los días, pero Gunner parecía pensar que Garrent sentía algo por Kate. Sabía que cuando Kate lo conoció por primera vez en mi fiesta de graduación el verano pasado estuvo instantáneamente atraída por él. Medía un metro ochenta y siete y tenía cabello café claro, hermosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de roca. Luego ella habló con él… y todo el interés desapareció rápidamente. O al menos pensé que fue así. Ninguno de los dos podía mantener sus ojos alejados del otro. Interesante…

Sentí un cuerpo caliente ponerse detrás de mí, lo que envió escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Gunner. Siempre podía decir cuando entraba a una habitación… podía sentirlo. Se inclinó y su cálido aliento me tuvo hambrienta de su toque casi al instante. Me había dado más orgasmos en la pasada semana de los que creía posibles. La primera semana en casa desde el hospital me trató como una muñeca de porcelana a causa de mis costillas magulladas. Seguían doliendo, pero no hay manera de que fuera a decírselo. Si lo hacía, dejaría de tocarme y ansiaba demasiado su toque.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti esta tarde, si estas en condiciones y te sientes bien.

Oh, Jesucristo… La seducción es su voz me puso la piel de gallina. ¡Diablos, sí! Estaba en condiciones para ello. Ya comenzaba a sentirme entumecida de estar sentada todo el día. De verdad necesitaba dar un paseo.

Me di la vuelta, me levanté en puntillas y le di un beso. Dios, lo amaba tanto y pensar que casi lo arruino con mis estúpidas inseguridades. El pensamiento me hacía sentir enferma.

— ¿Caminarías conmigo por un rato afuera? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca sólo sentada aquí, viendo a todos trabajar!

Gunner me dio esa sonrisa torcida y mi corazón se derritió. No creo que alguna vez me vaya a acostumbrar a cómo me hacen sentir sus sonrisas.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Gunner le dijo a Esme que saldríamos por algo de aire fresco mientras se inclinaba y me alzaba en brazos. Me puse a reír.

— ¡Gunner! Puedo caminar, ¿sabes? ¡Nada más tengo un brazo roto!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, luego me besó tan apasionadamente que casi quise llorar.

—Sé que puedes, pero si puedo tomar cualquier excusa para tener tu cuerpo cerca del mío, voy a hacerlo.

— ¿Podemos ir a ver el ternero que nació ayer?

Gunner sonrió y me llevó al granero. Babeé sobre él, porque mi Dios, era la cosa más linda que había visto nunca. Seth se detuvo en el Jeep y noté que el cuerpo de Gunner se tensaba. Seth miró a Gunner y luego a mí, y luego de nuevo a Gunner. Me dio un guiño y asintió.

— ¿Lo tienes todo arreglado? —le preguntó Gunner.

—Sí, todo listo. Angie es increíble. Creo que todo saldrá perfectamente —dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Angie, Seth? No la he visto desde acción de gracias. —Angie era la prometida de Seth. Ella era la chica más dulce y hacían una pareja maravillosa.

—Está genial, Bella, tuvo que ir a la casa de sus padres para la cena de navidad, pero llegará mañana, así que podrás saludarla.

— ¡Genial!

Seth se acercó a nosotros y me dio un abrazo rápido antes de volver su atención a Gunner, que ahora parecía bastante nervioso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Amigo, nos encargaremos de ello. No te preocupes… confía en mí, ¿está bien? ¿A qué hora lo quieres? —le pregunto Seth a Gunner.

— ¿Qué tal a las ocho de la mañana? ¿Es demasiado temprano?

—Mierda, no… ¡Estaré encantado de deshacerme de ese pequeño problema! —Seth palmeó a Gunner en la espalda y se fue.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Seth! —grité y sacudí una mano.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Bella! —Me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego soltó una carcajada.

Gunner se giró hacia mí y sonrió. Me preguntaba qué fue todo eso.

—Le pedí a Seth que se encargará de algunas cosas que necesitaba terminar de inmediato. Me siento mal pidiéndole hacerlo el día de Navidad —dijo Gunner mientras me miraba y su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

—Oh, Gunner, no te preocupes por eso. Sé lo mucho que Seth se preocupa por ti y tu familia. Estoy segura de que no le importará en lo más mínimo hacer lo que sea por ti.

Gunner me sonrió y se paró frente a mí.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?

— ¡Eh, creo que probablemente deberías mostrarme!

Cuidadosamente puso los brazos a mí alrededor y me levantó. Alcé mi brazo roto por encima de su hombro mientras envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mis costillas palpitaban por el dolor, pero hice todo lo posible para esconderlo. Gunner capturó mis labios con los suyos y todo el dolor se desvaneció. La única cosa que podía sentir era su amor correr por mi cuerpo. Nos puso lentamente de espaldas contra el granero.

Oh, Dios, podía sentir su creciente erección y empujé las caderas hacia él. Dejó salir un gemido que me tuvo a punto de volverme loca.

— ¡Gunner, te deseo tan desesperadamente que no puedo soportarlo! Por favor… por favor. ¡Estoy muy lista para hacer el amor!

Podía escuchar la suplicante desesperación en mi voz y no me importaba. ¡Casi dos semanas de dormir junto a este hombre en su cama cada noche y no poder tener sexo con él estaba matándome!

Me sonrió. —Lo sé, nena, me siento exactamente de la misma manera. El último par de semanas también han estado matándome, Bella… no tienes ni puta idea de cuán difícil es contenerme de arrancar tu ropa y tomarte aquí mismo.

Me empujé contra su entrepierna de nuevo y dejé escapar un gemido. ¡Necesitaba que este ardor desapareciera!

—Entonces, hazlo, Gunner… nadie nos verá…

—Jesús, Bella… por favor, nena, no quiero que tu primera vez sea de pie contra un granero.

— ¡Yo sí! De pie contra un granero, en el pasto, en la plataforma de tu camioneta… ya no me importa, Gunner. Sólo sé que te necesito tanto.

Gunner movió su mano y metió un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Le encantaba hacer eso y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera.

— Bella, te prometo que pronto, nena. Muy pronto… Por favor, déjame hacerlo especial para ti. _Necesito _hacer esto especial para ambos.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé escapar un grito. No me importó quien escuchara. Miré hacia atrás para verlo dándome esa maldita sonrisa torcida y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

— ¡Bien! Pero te lo digo ahora… tienes treinta días para hacer que suceda o voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos.

Gunner se rió entre dientes y besó mi nariz.

— ¡Trato! Ahora vamos a comer algo. Me muero de hambre. —Me bajó suavemente de su cuerpo y luego se acomodó mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa del rancho tomados de la mano.

Treinta días… ¡El bastardo tenía únicamente treinta días!

Esme finalmente me dejó a ayudarla guardando los platos mientras Ali lavaba y Kate secaba. Los chicos, por supuesto, se encontraban todos afuera, en el pórtico.

Miré a Ali, quien tenía una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro que no podía evitar estar feliz por ella. Jasper le había dado un hermoso brazalete de James Avery con un dije de caballo en él a primera hora esta mañana. Luego la llevó a cabalgar y cuando llegaron al lindero del terreno en el rancho Cullen, había una enorme puerta de hierro negra que tenía las letra juntas con un círculo alrededor. Significaba "Ali por siempre".

¡Gunner me dijo que recibiría mi regalo más tarde esta noche! No podía esperar. En ese momento vi a Esme voltear y mirarme. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Agarró mi mano y me llevo a la sala de estar. Envolvió mi cuerpo en el más amoroso abrazo del mundo.

— ¡Esme, ¿qué pasa?!

— Bella, querida… no pasa nada. Todo es simplemente perfecto. Tú estás bien y aquí y Edward está tan enamorado de ti… lo veo cada vez que te mira. ¿Sabes que cada vez que entras a una habitación, tiene que contener la respiración? Gracias por hacer a Edward tan feliz.

No sabía qué decir. Sentí lágrimas correr por mi rostro. Pensar que casi pierdo esto hace apenas dos semanas. Amo a esta mujer más de lo que nunca pensé que era posible.

—Esme, también amo a Edward… más de lo que amo cualquier cosa. Él tiene el mismo efecto en mí, pero mucho más… muchísimo más. Su sonrisa derrite mi corazón y me hace querer hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerla en su rostro. Su toque, bueno… ¡Estoy segura que puedes imaginar cómo me hace sentir! —Sentí mi rostro calentarse—. En realidad, debería ser yo la que te agradezca por ayudar a criar un hombre tan increíble. Él no sólo me ha hecho la mujer más feliz en la tierra, sino que… prácticamente me salvó, Esme, si es que eso tiene algún sentido.

Asintió y ambas comenzamos a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle y Gunner entraron a la sala de estar y los dos se veían tan condenadamente confundidos.

— ¡Mujeres! ¡Nunca las entenderé, no importa cuán viejo me vuelva!

Esme se acercó y besó a Carlisle y me parece haber visto la rápida palmada en el trasero que le dio a ella. Gunner estaba mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Estas preparada para tú sorpresa, cariño?

Mi corazón empezó palpitar con fuerza. Se veía tan apuesto parado ahí, pero también se veía bastante asustado. Probablemente le preocupaba que no me fuera a gustar lo que eligió para mí. Extendí la mano y sentí el collar de margaritas que me había dado para mi graduación. Luego miré mi brazalete. Nunca me sacaba ninguno de los dos y me molesté en el hospital cuando me di cuenta que me los habían quitado.

Me acerqué, tomé su mano y asentí.

Estaba tan confundida cuando Gunner empezó a llevarme al Jeep. Me ayudó a entrar y luego me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Corrió hacia el otro lado y se subió.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a la cabaña de caza.

— ¿La cabaña de caza que me mostraste en mi primer tour del rancho?

— ¡Sí! Esa.

Cuando pasamos por ahí recuerdo haberle hecho un comentario a Gunner sobre lo romántico que era tener una cabaña aquí, en el medio del rancho. Era una cabaña pequeña y tenía una apariencia muy rustica. Lucía como si hace tiempo alguien hubiera tenido un jardín en frente de la casa. Gritaba romance para mí. Gunner se rió y dijo que era un basurero y nadie había estado ahí en años. ¿Por qué demonios me llevaba allí?

Gunner debió sentir mi confusión. Extendió una mano y la puso en mi pierna. Los hormigueos comenzaron instantáneamente y se fueron justo a mi estómago. ¿Cómo me seguía haciendo eso? Es decir, hemos estado saliendo por seis meses ya. Pensé que desaparecería, pero a veces se sentía como si se volviera más intenso.

El sol ya estaba comenzando a bajar mientras nos dirigíamos al camino de grava del rancho. Era impresionante. Pasamos un gigantesco roble y vi la cabaña. Estoy segura de que el grito fue fuerte, porque Gunner levantó su mirada hacia mí.

Era la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Todo el exterior de la cabaña tenía luces blancas de Navidad. Cuando Gunner se acercó, comencé a temblar. Oh, Jesucristo… Podía ver las luces encendidas dentro de la cabaña, pero no podía distinguir el interior.

Gunner se detuvo y estacionó. Me quedé sentada allí, atónita. Él caminó alrededor y me ayudó a salir del Jeep. Lo observé y no supe qué decir.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Dios mío, Gunner es hermoso!

Gunner dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—No lo hice. Seth y Angie lo hicieron por mí. ¿Te gusta hasta ahora?

— ¿Hasta ahora? ¿Hay más? Quiero decir: ¡Sí! Es tan hermoso, pero creí que dijiste que este lugar era un basurero.

—Cuando tú mencionaste cuán romántica pensabas que era, tuve una idea así que hablé con el abuelo acerca de arreglarla y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Tomó mi mano y empezó a guiarme por el pórtico delantero y cuando estuvimos allí, me detuve en seco. Margaritas… por todas partes. En floreros, en cubos, yaciendo en un banco e incluso un ramo de margaritas en una bota vaquera. Santo infierno… pensé que amaba a este hombre antes, pero ahora mi corazón parecía como si fuera a explotar por el amor que sentía.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Gunner, que veía cada una de mis reacciones. —Gunner, no… ¡No sé ni siquiera qué decir, todo es tan hermoso!

—Hay más adentro, Bella…

Oh, ¿había más?

Gunner me dijo que cerrara los ojos, así que lo hice mientras me guiaba hacia la cabaña. Escuché cómo cerraba la puerta y volteaba mi cuerpo un poco, y luego sentí su cálido aliento contra mi oído mientras me decía que abriera mis ojos. Los mantuve cerrados otros cuantos segundos antes de abrirlos lentamente.

Diablos.

Comencé a llorar tan pronto como vi la pequeña habitación de la cabaña. Miré alrededor de la habitación, sin estar segura de qué me gustaba más. Rápidamente noté una enorme cama tamaño familiar cubierta con margaritas y pétalos de rosa. Al lado de la cama había una mesita que tenía algunas velas blancas encendidas y un florero lleno de margaritas moradas.

Moví los ojos y aterrizaron en un pequeño escritorio que tenía más velas encendidas en él y un reproductor iPod. Justo en ese momento, Gunner levantó el brazo con un control remoto y _Magic _de _Colbie Caillat _comenzó a sonar. Llevé una mano a mi boca… ¿cómo me recordó diciendo que amaba esta canción? Me puse a llorar aún más.

Gunner se inclinó y preguntó sobre mi cara, mientras limpiaba una lágrima, si eran lágrimas de felicidad. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. Seguí moviendo los ojos hacia la derecha. Observé una pequeña cocina y en cada superficie había más velas blancas y floreros de margaritas de cada color que pudieras imaginar. Había una pequeña mesa de comedor en el lado derecho del cuarto cubierta de chocolate con fresas, frutas, más velas blancas y rosas rojas y blancas.

Me puse a temblar. ¿Gunner planeó todo esto? Miré al piso cubierto de margaritas y pétalos de rosa.

Cerré mis ojos para controlar las lágrimas que caían como lluvia. Giré y vi a esos hermosos ojos verdes. Gunner se acercó y me besó. Me perdí en su beso y no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero ahora _Stay with me _de _Colbie Caillat _sonaba.

—Edward… Oh, Dios… ¿Planeaste todo esto? —Sabía que a Gunner le encantaba cuando decía su verdadero nombre. Se lo decía todas las mañanas porque me había dicho que amaba oírlo de mis labios a primera hora.

—Sí, cariño. Le dije a Seth exactamente como quería que luciera todo y él y Angie comenzaron temprano esta mañana y lo hicieron. ¿Te gusta?

Me quedé mirándolo. Se acercó y puso un dedo en mi boca para callarme, y se rió.

—Gunner… ni siquiera tengo las palabras para describirte cuán maravilloso es esto. Es… —Di la vuelta alrededor y observé la habitación entera otra vez—. Es mágica.

— ¡Bien… eso es lo que buscaba! Ahora, para tu regalo de Navidad, mi dulce Bella…

— ¿Este no es?

Gunner echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—No, nena, este es sólo el comienzo.

Oh, Jesús… mi corazón latía con fuerza. Me paré en seco.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, bendita madre mía! Gunner se dio la vuelta y me miró.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Gunner… ¿cuándo dijiste que tenías un plan…? Tú… nosotros vamos a… Oh, Dios… —Puse una mano sobre mi boca otra vez.

Gunner me agarró y me sostuvo cerca de él. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte como el mío. No era de extrañar que hubiera estado nervioso todo el día.

—Sí, nena… pretendo hacerte el amor una y otra vez esta noche.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Mis rodillas se sentían débiles. Finalmente. Me lancé a sus brazos y me abrazó con mucha ternura.

—Oh… Jesús… ¡No podrías haber hecho nada más especial! ¡Te amo tanto!

—Oh, pero estás equivocada, Bella. Todavía tengo un regalo de navidad que darte. —Se alejó y tomó mi mano de nuevo. Me llevó hacia una mesa.

Únicamente podía imaginar lo que iba a darme. Oh… tal vez algo sexy para usar, desde que me dijo esta mañana que no podía darme mi regalo en frente de todos. Quería dar saltos de alegría debido a la emoción.

Gunner me sentó en la silla. Noté que había una botella de champán en hielo posada en la mesa. ¡Oh, demonios, sí! Voy a celebrar por fin por perder mi virginidad y con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Sonreí mientras miraba el champán y toda la fruta en la mesa. ¡Las rosas olían tan bien!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Gunner se puso el piso. Lo miré y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi que se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y tenía una caja de joyería en sus manos. No podía respirar. Oh, Dios… Observé la caja y luego a sus ojos, llenos de tanto amor.

—Bella, tenía planeado decir todas las razones por las que quiero que seas mi esposa. He estado practicando desde hace una semana. Pero… todas esas palabras… no pueden ni empezar a describirte lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Poder despertar cada mañana y mirar esa sonrisa que pone mi mundo patas arribas. Vivir en el rancho contigo, tener hijos contigo… hacer el amor en el pórtico contigo cuando estemos en nuestros noventa. Te amo tanto, Bella, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote, cariño. ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Gunner abrió la caja y reveló un hermoso anillo de compromiso ovalado de zafiro azul estilo clásico. El zafiro tenía un borde finamente intrincado y lo envolvían diamantes blancos incrustados que continuaban bajando por cada parte de la banda de oro blanco. Era el anillo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto.

Levanté la mirada hacia Gunner y me puse a llorar. ¿Cómo recuerda este hombre cada cosa que le digo? Le dije una vez que amaba los zafiros azules.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Nada me haría más feliz que convertirme en tu esposa, Edward! — ¡Nunca lo había visto sonreír tan ampliamente en mi vida! Me deslicé hacia el suelo con él y nos besamos. ¡Tenía que besarlo con tanta pasión y amor como pudiera! Necesitaba mostrarle con este beso lo mucho que significaba para mí, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan amada.

* * *

**Es todo un bombón Edward! Y Bella sigue pensando en eso! jajajaja  
**

**Mary de Cullen me alegro que te guste el finc, y las cosas tal vez esten mejor... por ahora? jajaja**

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	58. Chapter 56

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 56**

**Gunner**

Bella se alejó de mí después del que juraba fue el beso más poderoso de mi maldita vida. Jadeaba con fuerza mientras me miraba. Tenía una cosa más que hacer.

Tomé el anillo de la caja y se lo puse en la mano izquierda. No es que estuviera contento, pero me alegré de que se rompiera el brazo derecho en lugar del izquierdo. Se quedó mirando el anillo durante unos minutos antes de que esos hermosos ojos azules miraran en los míos de nuevo. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si quería una copa de champán cuando me di cuenta que miraba hacia arriba, hacia la cama enorme y luego de vuelta a mí.

Bueno, bueno… mi pequeña y dulce Bella se sentía ansiosa por pasar a la parte más divertida de la noche.

Bajó la mirada a mis labios mientras comenzaba a lamer los suyos. Luego se mordió el labio inferior.

Santo infierno… Nunca la deseé más de lo que lo hacía en este momento.

—Todavía tienes treinta días…

Soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirar la cama. Esto fue todo. Iba a hacer el amor con ella. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Me sentía como si fuera mi primera vez, estaba tan jodidamente nervioso. Me puse de pie y extendí una mano hacia la suya. Puso su mano izquierda en la mía, la ayudé a levantarse y comenzó a retroceder hacia la cama. Se detuvo justo en el extremo de ella. Dios, se veía tan hermosa a la luz de velas. _Colbie Caillat_, su cantante favorito, cantaba en el fondo. No podría haber sido más perfecto.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Bella?

—No.

— ¿Estás nerviosa, bebé?

—Sí.

—No estés nerviosa, Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa si…? ¿Y si no hago algo bien?

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Podía ser más malditamente linda? _

Le sonreí y empujé unas hebras de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Bella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cariño. Va a ser perfecto.

Por mucho que quería simplemente tirarla en la cama y llegar a ella, también quería tomarme mi tiempo y saborear cada momento. Me encantaba darle a Bella todas sus primicias. Esta era la más importante. Una que recordaría el resto de su vida.

Iba vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de fútbol de la universidad de Texas. Ali me contó lo mal que Bella se sentía porque el suéter rojo que compró no cabía más por su escayola. Extendí la mano y tomé su cara mientras rozaba suavemente sus labios con los míos un par de veces.

—Más…

Dejé escapar una risa. —Eres una cosita codiciosa, ¿no?

Sentí su sonrisa en mis labios. Levantó la mano izquierda y empezó a pasarla por mi pelo. Por supuesto, esperaba que durara al menos dos minutos dentro de ella. Ya empezaba a volverme loco. Bajé las manos y le levanté la camiseta, rompiendo el beso sólo para pasarla por encima de su cabeza. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando me agaché y empecé a desabrochar sus vaqueros. Una vez que estuvieron desabrochados, lentamente llevé mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besar su cuello… entre sus pechos y luego hacia abajo, hasta su estómago, mientras le deslizaba los pantalones por las piernas. Levantó un pie y luego el otro. Me incliné y le besé la parte superior del muslo mientras dejaba escapar un suave gemido.

Joder. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Cuando empecé a ponerme de pie, me di cuenta de que tenía una tanga roja… La miré fijamente durante unos segundos antes de seguir subiendo y mis ojos se posaron en el sujetador a juego de encaje rojo. Tenía los pechos más sorprendentes. Se sentía como si estuviera viéndolos por primera vez. La miré a los ojos y la encontré observando cada movimiento que hacía. Me incliné para besarla suavemente en los labios. Tomó mi mano y la llevó detrás de ella para desenganchar el sujetador. Lo sentí abrirse y lentamente utilicé ambas manos para bajarlo por los hombros, el brazo izquierdo y con cuidado sobre su brazo derecho enyesado.

Incluso con ese maldito yeso rosa que tenía, todavía era la cosa más sexy que había visto.

Me quedé allí, mirando sus pechos. Levanté las manos y tomé ambos mientras Bella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía. Me incliné hacia abajo y tomé uno en mi boca mientras deslizaba la otra mano por su estómago y pasaba un dedo a lo largo de la línea de su ropa interior. Sentí temblar todo su cuerpo y se sentía como si mi polla fuera a explotar.

—Oh, Dios, Edward.

—Lo sé, bebé…

Volví a besar y chupar sus pechos mientras deslizaba una mano en sus bragas. Empujó sus caderas contra mí y dejó escapar un gemido.

Joder. Me encantaba sentirla desarmarse por mi tacto.

Moví mi boca hasta su cuello y comencé a besarla a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula. Poco a poco deslicé un dedo dentro de ella. Contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, joder.

Mierda, estaba tan jodidamente mojada.

—Jesús, Bella… bebé, estás tan húmeda y lista.

—Gunner. Oh, Dios, eso se siente tan bien.

Llevé otro dedo y lo deslicé dentro. Dios, ¿cuánto más podría aguantar?

—Más, Gunner. Por favor, más.

Tuve que sonreír contra su cuello. Realmente era una cosita codiciosa.

Deslicé otro dedo. Estaba tan jodidamente apretada, tan jodidamente mojada… Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de nuevo.

Tomé mi pulgar y empecé a moverlo contra su sensible protuberancia. Comenzó a sacudir las caderas y frotarse más duro contra mi mano. Empecé a deslizar los dedos dentro y fuera más rápido. Me di cuenta de que se acercaba. Me agarró con la mano izquierda y empezó a gritar mi nombre mientras enterraba la cabeza en mi pecho.

Joder, podía sentir su orgasmo apretando mis dedos. La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras Bella seguía gritando mi nombre. Joder… este tiene que ser el orgasmo más largo que ha tenido.

Finalmente dejó de gritar mi nombre y sentí su cuerpo empezar a aflojarse en mis brazos. Me quedé allí y la abracé mientras su respiración se regularizaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró.

— ¡Guau!

—Exacto. ¡Creo que esa fue la cosa más caliente que he visto, Bella!

Bella echó a reír. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sentí su mano tratando de deshacer los botones de mis vaqueros. Pobre bebé, tenía un momento difícil con sólo ser capaz de usar su mano izquierda. Saqué mi mano de sus bragas y agarré su mano y la moví lejos de mis vaqueros. Poco a poco le quité las bragas y la acosté sobre la cama. Sentí su cuerpo empezar a temblar. Sabía que estaba nerviosa. Mierda, yo también esperaba no perder el control y hacerle daño.

— Bella, bebé, acuéstate…

Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y se agarró a mi camisa. Comenzó a sentarse en la cama. Joder, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. De hecho, podía oírlo en mis oídos. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás hasta que estuvo recostada con la cabeza en las almohadas. Me arrodillé al lado de su cuerpo, ya que nunca soltó el abrazo de muerte que tenía en mi camisa. Tuve que sonreír ante lo dulce e inocente que era. Y pensar que yo iba a ser el único hombre que alguna vez entrara en ella casi me hizo llorar. Lo último que necesitaba era llorar en estos momentos.

Me incliné hacia abajo y rocé mis labios contra los suyos. Capturó mi labio inferior con los dientes y empezó a sonreír. Retrocedí para mirarla. Sólo quería ver su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, esperando por mí… sólo por mí.

— ¿Gunner?

— ¿Mmh?

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me estás mirando fijamente? —dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

—Nada, bebé… Nada de nada. Sólo estoy mirando tu hermoso cuerpo. Eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

Comenzó a cubrir sus pechos y miré su cara ponerse roja.

—No, Bella, nunca te cubras, me encanta mirar tu cuerpo. Esta es la primera vez que te he visto totalmente desnuda, cariño, y quiero verlo todo.

—Oh… Bien.

Tan. Jodidamente. Linda.

Me levanté de nuevo y empecé a quitarme los pantalones. Los ojos de Bella se hicieron más grandes cuando deslicé los vaqueros por mis piernas y salí de ellos. Vi sus ojos moviéndose de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo, con una mirada hambrienta cuando se detuvo dos veces para mirar con mayor insistencia, una vez en mi pecho y mi tatuaje y luego otra vez en mi polla. Su boca formó una pequeña O y empezó a lamer sus labios. Mierda, me encantaría tener esa boca alrededor de mi polla, pero no esta noche… Esta noche era para Bella.

Me agaché y saqué un condón. Se apoyó sobre los codos.

—No necesitamos eso.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí, Bella!

—No, Gunner, en serio. Estoy tomando la píldora.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué coño tomaba la píldora? _

—Después de regresar de la estancia la primera vez, decidí que era mejor comenzar a tomarla por si acaso, ya sabes, en caso de que no pudiéramos detenernos la próxima vez. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras explicaba sus razones. Joder, la amaba.

Sin preservativo. Nunca había tenido sexo sin condón antes. Iba a hacer más difícil no venirme en el segundo que entrara en su cuerpo.

— ¿Siempre has usado condón, Gunner?

— ¡Sí! —No puedo creer que incluso acabara de preguntar eso.

—Es por eso que tu rostro está blanco… la idea de no usar uno, ¿te asusta sentirte más cómodo usándolo?

Mierda, ¿le preocupaba eso?

— Bella, bebé, no es eso. —Me arrastré hasta la cama y me acerqué a ella y me sostuve a mí mismo por encima de su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Me preocupa que vayas a sentirte tan jodidamente bien que no dure ni treinta segundos.

—Oh… Ah, bueno… eh… —Arrugó la nariz y sonrió. No pude haberla amado más en ese momento.

—Te amo, Bella —dije mientras me inclinaba hacia abajo y comenzaba a rozar suavemente mis labios contra los suyos.

—Oh, Edward… Yo también te amo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba frustrada con su brazo roto. Seguía tratando de levantarlo, así que finalmente lo tomé y lo puse sobre su cabeza. Extendió la mano izquierda y la pasó por mi cabello. Luego por un lado de mi cara, el cuello y finalmente terminó en mi pecho. No me quitaba la camisa muy a menudo, así que sabía que era una sorpresa para ella. Había conseguido un poco la noche de su cumpleaños y me rogó que la dejara lamer mi tatuaje. Me moría de ganas de dejarla, pero sabía que iba a perder el control. Esta noche era un juego totalmente diferente.

Con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a delinear el tatuaje. En primer lugar en mi pecho y luego por encima de mi hombro y mi brazo… mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Se inclinó y besó mi pecho y solté un gemido.

—Si me tiendo sobre ti, Bella, ¿voy a lastimar tus costillas, cariño?

Me miró, sorprendida. No creía que me hubiera dado cuenta de que cada vez que la abrazaba y la levantaba, hacía una mueca de dolor.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

—Sí, bebé, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Confía en mí, no vas a hacerme daño, Gunner… me estás matando, aunque por hacerme esperar.

Me reí y le pellizqué la nariz.

— ¿De dónde vino esta pequeña Bella codiciosa?

—Eh, ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, simplemente no puede esperar a que su futuro marido sea su amante por más tiempo.

_Futuro marido… _

Me incliné para besarla y me agarró por la parte de atrás del cuello. Chupó mi lengua, haciendo que soltara un gemido. Me tiró más abajo cuando abrió las piernas aún más.

Mierda. Mi polla estaba pegada a ella. Me incliné y deslicé un dedo dentro de ella. Joder.

—Jesús, Bella… estás tan jodidamente mojada, bebé.

— ¡Sí! Gunner, te deseo tanto… por favor… —me rogó mientras empujaba sus caderas contra mí.

Deslicé dos dedos en su interior y comencé a trabajarlos dentro y fuera. Bella dejó escapar un gemido y empezó a mover las caderas. Estaba a punto de correrse. Saqué mis dedos y me acerqué a ella de nuevo. Me miró, brevemente confundida.

—Quiero que te vengas otra vez, pero conmigo en tu interior, Bella.

Jadeó bruscamente. Sus ojos capturaron los míos y me abrazó por un momento. Iba a hacer el amor con la única chica que he amado. Mi corazón se llenó de tanto amor por ella. Querido Dios, por favor déjame ser lento y suave con ella.

Poco a poco, empujé la cabeza de mi polla contra su apertura. Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y un momento de pánico cruzó sobre su rostro.

—Voy a ir lento, bebé, pero tienes que relajarte… ¿Puedes relajarte para mí, Bella?

— ¿Qué pasa si…? ¿Y si no entra?

No quería reírme de lo inocente que era su pregunta. Me agaché y empecé a besarla mientras poco a poco empezaba a entrar en ella.

—Va a entrar, bebé, confía en mí… relájate, Bells.

Sentí su cuerpo relajarse. Incluso su apretón en mi brazo era relajante. Empujé un poco más y me sentí deslizarme fácilmente con lo jodidamente mojada que estaba.

La vi hacer una mueca de dolor y me detuve. Le hacía daño. ¡Joder! Nunca había estado con una mujer virgen, así que no estaba seguro de si debía ir despacio o simplemente empujar… como sacar una curita… rápido y firme.

Joder, ¿estoy pensando en curitas?

—No te detengas. — Bella empujó sus caderas contra las mías.

Oh, dulce Jesús… Nunca me había sentido tan puro en mi vida.

—Ohhh, Bella, estás tan apretada, bebé, y tan jodidamente caliente —le susurré al oído.

—Gunner, por favor…

Sólo un poco más y estaría completamente dentro. Bella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que casi me mató. Poco a poco empecé a entrar y salir de ella. Me sentía en el cielo.

Capturé su boca con la mía y la besé con pasión.

—Oh, Dios… Gunner. Jesús, se siente tan bien…

— Bella, te sientes como el cielo, bebé.

— ¿Puedes ir más rápido?

_¿Realmente me preguntó eso? _

—Sí, bebé… ¡Más rápido!

Cogí el ritmo y me di cuenta que se movía junto a mí. Oh, mierda, no iba a durar mucho más tiempo haciéndolo tan rápido.

Entonces vi su cuerpo comenzar a tensarse. La sentí apretarme la polla. Mierda, vamos, Bella, bebé, por favor.

— ¡Oh, Gunner! ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —Arqueó la espalda y eso fue todo… Lo perdí.

— ¡Oh, mierda, Bella!

Nos vinimos juntos. ¿Cuán jodidamente perfecto era eso? Venirnos juntos la primera vez que hacíamos el amor.

Me apoyé sobre los codos. Los dos jadeábamos como si acabáramos de correr una maldita maratón.

Abrí los ojos para ver que me miraba. Esos ojos azules lucían más brillantes y su sonrisa… Oh, diablos, su sonrisa era para morirse. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos. Poco a poco salí de ella y rodé hacia su lado izquierdo para evitar su brazo roto.

—Gunner, nunca imaginé que se iba a sentir tan bien. Siempre he oído que la primera vez duele mucho. Me dolió al principio, pero luego rápidamente se convirtió en nada más que puro placer.

Solté una carcajada y pasé una mano por su pelo. Acabo de hacer el amor con Bella y quería saltar arriba abajo en la cama y lanzar unos cuantos puños.

—Estoy más que contento de que te haya gustado, cariño. Se sentía como el cielo puro para mí. Nunca había experimentado algo así, Bella.

Sonrió mientras colocaba su escayola a través de mi pecho. Era totalmente cierto. Tuve sexo antes, pero nunca he hecho el amor.

—Eh, Gunner, ¿cuándo podemos hacerlo otra vez?

— ¡Jesús, Bella! ¿Está lista ya?

Me miró con una mirada tan inocente en su cara y asintió.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y antes de que me diera cuenta la oí respirar suavemente mientras se deslizaba en un sueño. Cerré los ojos y soñé con las muchas veces que pensaba hacer esto otra vez. ¡Sólo necesitaba un mínimo de treinta minutos y luego la podía despertar de nuevo!

* * *

**Al fin!**

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	59. Chapter 57

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 57**

**Bella**

Me desperté sintiéndome como si estuviera en las nubes. Oh, Jesús… Esa fue la experiencia más increíble de mi vida. Tenía mi pesado trasero descansando en el estómago de Gunner y mi cabeza en su pecho. Mmh… Olía tan delicioso. Eché un vistazo a mi anillo de compromiso y luego alrededor de la habitación. No podía creer que hiciera todo esto para mí. No podría haber elegido un anillo más perfecto. ¡Aún no puedo creer que por fin hiciéramos el amor! ¡Dios! Quería saltar de arriba abajo. Me sentía tan feliz. Y fue tan maravilloso. Los primeros minutos me dolió demasiado y casi quería decirle que parase, pero entonces empezó a sentirse tan bien. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Dios mío, era tan guapo. Me encantaba verlo dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo y feliz. Lo amaba tan malditamente mucho que casi dolía.

Quería casarme con él de inmediato. Ya había estado pensando sobre esto. No planeaba volver a la escuela el próximo otoño. No si eso significaba que Gunner estaría aquí y yo tuviera que estar en Austin. Ahora con nosotros casándonos tenía más de una razón para no regresar. Sólo tomaría clases en línea y obtendría mi título en negocios. Si quería ayudar a Gunner en el rancho, seguro iba a necesitar un título en negocios.

Gunner comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos. Me miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Y pensar que este hombre es mío, que realmente _me quiere_.

—Hola.

—Hola a ti. ¿Te desperté? —pregunté, mientras miraba hacia mi yeso.

Gunner dejó escapar una carcajada.

— ¡No! Sentí que alguien estaba lista para la segunda ronda.

Sentí el calor deslizarse en mis mejillas. ¿Me avergonzaría siempre así, incluso después de que fuéramos marido y mujer?

—Sí… podemos, eh… podemos tratar una posición, eh… —Tuve que apartar la mirada. No puedo creer que estuviera a punto de incluso pedir esto.

— ¿Una posición diferente? —preguntó Gunner con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Dejé escapar una risita. —Sí… una posición diferente.

—Podemos hacer todo lo que quieras, bebé. Cualquier cosa.

— ¿Puedo estar arriba?

Una sonrisa más amplia apareció en el rostro de Gunner.

—Ahhh, seguro que puedes bebé.

Gunner se sentó un poco y se apoyó contra la cabecera mientras me arrastraba por encima de él. Argh, este maldito brazo roto, me volvía loca.

Cuando me senté sobre él, ya tenía una erección. Oh, Jesucristo, se sentía celestial empujando contra mí. Apuesto a que si empezaba a moverme contra él, podría venirme de esta forma.

Levanté las caderas un poco y tuvo que inclinarse y ayudar a guiar su erección dentro. Bajé la mirada y todavía no podía creer que esa cosa cupiera en mí. Mientras sentía la punta comenzar a entrar poco a poco, quería dejar escapar un gemido. Oh, Dios mío…

Cerré los ojos y me senté un poco más abajo, enterrándolo más profundamente. ¡Oh, guau! Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y vi a Gunner sonriéndome.

—Se siente tan diferente… como que hay mucho más de ti. —Gunner se inclinó y me besó. Me senté hasta el final y tuve que tomar un minuto para acostumbrarme a lo lleno que se sentía. Podría quedarme así para siempre.

— ¿Vas a moverte, Bella, o simplemente sentarte allí cariño? —susurró Gunner contra mis labios.

—Se siente tan bien… —Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y me moví lentamente.

— ¿Te duele, Bella? ¿Te duele mucho, cariño?

— ¡Bien… se siente tan bien, deja de hablarme por un segundo! —dije, arrastrando las palabras.

Gunner se echó a reír. Oh, Dios… estaba siendo estirada al máximo, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Poco a poco, me moví en círculos. Oh, guau… oh, sí, me gustaba esta posición.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y miré a Gunner. ¿Cómo me movía? Oh, mierda.

—Arriba y abajo, bebé… simplemente muévete como se sienta bien para ti, todo se siente bien para mí, no importa qué hagas.

Bien… Puedo hacer esto. Empecé a moverme de arriba y abajo y, Jesús… Si pensaba que se sentía bien allí sólo sentada, esto era… ¡Increíble! Necesitaba más, sin embargo. Empecé a moverme más rápido y oí a Gunner gemir… Oh, infiernos, escucharlo gemir era incluso más para encenderme. Fui más rápido a pesar de que mis costillas me mataban.

—Oh, Dios, Bella, no voy a ser capaz de durar mucho más tiempo, cariño.

Lo miré a los ojos. Quería verlo venirse por mí. Ni siquiera me importaba si me venía o no. Quería hacerlo sentir bien. Me moví rápido y más duro. Oh, eso se siente tan bien.

— ¡Mierda, Bella!

¡Sí! Lo estaba haciendo, estaba tan cerca y comencé a sentir esa familiar acumulación. Oh, Dios… oh, mierda… esto iba a ser grande.

Juro que lo sentí volverse más duro dentro y, Jesús, frotaba un determinado lugar que se sentía… Mierda. Gunner comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

—No cierres los ojos, Gunner…

— Bella, bebé, me voy a…

Se sintió como si una bomba hubiera estallado en mi cuerpo y empecé a gritar el nombre de Gunner y algunas otras cosas. Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que decía. La expresión de su rostro era tan increíble. Él decía mi nombre y yo el suyo mientras nuestras miradas nunca dejaban los ojos del otro. Fue uno de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida. Pensé que la primera vez no podría ser igualada, pero no tenía palabras para esto.

Poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo venirse abajo de los pulsos abrumadores mientras cerraba los ojos por un segundo. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, nuestros ojos, verdes y azules, se capturaron entre sí. Sentí como que miraba en mi alma y yo en la suya. Lo amaba tanto.

—Te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto, mi amor.

Me desplomé en su pecho y traté desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento. No pude conseguir la energía para incluso decirle que lo amaba.

— ¡Gunner... yo también t-te amo!

Se echó a reír y poco a poco me dio la vuelta, cuidando de mis costillas y mi brazo.

Me quedé allí de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados. Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de dormirme de nuevo. Después de otro minuto o dos, y mi respiración estuvo de nuevo bajo control.

Abrí los ojos para verlo sonriéndome. —Cásate conmigo…

Se echó a reír. —Pensé que ya pregunté eso y aceptaste.

Me reí de vuelta. Nunca quería dejar esta cabaña… nunca.

—Quiero decir, casarme hoy o mañana, sólo me quiero casar contigo ahora mismo.

Gunner comenzó a empujar mi cabello hacia atrás con los dedos. Mmh, se sentía tan bien. Me encantaba cuando me tocaba.

— Bella, saldría corriendo y me casaría contigo en este momento si pensara que eso es lo que realmente quieres. Pero, cariño, quiero tener una boda real. Quiero verte en un hermoso vestido de novia, con el abuelo y abuela allí mirándonos, Jass como mi padrino y Ali como tu perra de honor. —Rompí a reír.

— ¡Gunner! Ali no es una perra. Es sólo… franca. Y sería la dama de honor.

Gunner se inclinó y frotó su nariz contra la mía. Luego me besó muy suavemente al principio, pero rápidamente se convirtió en algo más poderoso.

Se alejó después de unos minutos, dejándome sin aliento.

— Bella, me encantaría casarme aquí en el rancho si eso está bien para ti.

Sonreí, porque quería lo mismo. Desde nuestra primera noche mirando las estrellas, había estado teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez.

Nosotros estando en ese mismo pasto, Gunner y yo bajo el gran roble y yo seguía girando alrededor y viendo a todas esas personas mirándonos. Cada vez que me despertaba de ese sueño nunca podía entender lo que significaba. Ahora sabía.

—Nada me haría más feliz, Gunner. Excepto, que me quiero casar bajo nuestro roble. He tenido un sueño, el mismo una y otra vez, contigo y conmigo de pie bajo ese árbol. Nunca entendí mucho por qué tenía ese sueño, pero ahora sé por qué. Íbamos a casarnos allí.

— ¿Cuándo cariño? —dijo Gunner contra mi oído. Oh, Dios… ¿Era posible que lo deseara de nuevo, tan pronto? Comenzó a mover su mano por mi cuerpo hasta que encontró su camino hacia el dolor que ya necesitaba alivio.

—Eh, oh, Dios… Edward…

Se dio la vuelta sobre mí y me hizo el amor de nuevo, pero esta vez fue muy lento y dulce. ¿Va a seguir mejorando cada vez?

—Te amo, Edward.

—Te amo más.

* * *

**Issa!**


	60. Chapter 58

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 58**

**Gunner**

Desperté a Bella con una bandeja llena de su desayuno favorito. Panqueques, huevos, tocino y zumo de naranja. Pensaba que se habría despertado con el ruido que hacía intentando cocinar todo en esa pequeña cocina. Al verla sentada allí comiendo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella. Seguía viendo ese anillo en su dedo y tuve que contener las lágrimas cada vez. Pronto iba a ser mía.

Bella insistió en la limpieza de todas las flores, aunque le dije que le pagué a Seth y a Angie generosamente para encargarse de todo. Hicimos el amor dos veces más en la mañana y ni siquiera sabía que mi polla fuera capaz de trabajar tanto las últimas doce horas, pero no iba a quejarme.

Después de que estuvimos limpiando a satisfacción de Bella, hicimos nuestro camino hacia el Jeep. Saltó prácticamente todo el camino. El verla tan feliz hizo que mi pecho se hinchara. Quería que se sintiera amada y querida cada maldito minuto de cada día. En ese momento, Seth y Angie llegaron, justo a tiempo. Bella empezó a saltar cuando Angie se acercó a ella. Angie agarró su mano y miró el anillo, y ambas dejaron escapar un pequeño grito. Luego se inclinó hacia ella para preguntarle algo. Bella se puso roja y me miró. Se volvió y le dijo algo a Angie que hizo que sonriera ampliamente.

Seth se acercó y me entregó una caja enorme. Me senté en los escalones del pórtico y llamé a Bella.

—Tengo un regalo más de Navidad para ti, cariño. — Bella se volvió y miró la caja que sostenía. Se acercó, se sentó junto a mí y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó, llena de emoción.

—Bueno, la única manera de conseguir ver lo que hay adentro, es quitando la tapa, bebé.

Se acercó y quitó la tapa y un cachorrito de siete semanas asomó la cabeza. El pequeño individuo parecía como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Jesús! ¿Es mío?

Me eché a reír. Diablos, era tan jodidamente linda.

—Sí, bebé, es tuyo.

Lo sacó de la caja y comenzó a abrazarlo. Seth y Angie veían como olía cada centímetro de él y les dijo lo maravilloso que olía. Su sentido del olfato y el mío eran claramente diferentes.

Miró la cinta atada alrededor del cuello. La nota que escribí fue atada en la misma. La tomó y puso al perrito abajo. El pequeño individuo salió y orinó en la hierba.

—Oh, por supuesto ahora el pequeño hijo de puta va al baño en la hierba —dijo Seth.

Bella empezó a leer la nota en voz alta.

—Querida mamá, estoy aquí para ayudar a papá a cuidar de ti, protegerte y quererte como si no hubiera mañana. Con amor, Gus.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarme. Esos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se inclinaba y me besaba. Se apartó de mis labios un poco y sonrió.

—Gracias… lo amo y me encanta que recuerdes cada cosa que digo. ¡Te quiero tanto!

—Te amo demasiado, Bella, más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Era las once de la mañana en el momento en que regresamos a la casa del rancho. Bella parecía nerviosa mientras sostenía Gus en sus brazos. El pequeño bastardo dormía en paz total. Perro afortunado.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

— ¡Mierda, Gunner! Tus abuelos van a saber que tuvimos… que tuvimos… _¡Sexo! _

Me eché a reír. Diablos, era tan linda.

— Bella, somos adultos, sabían lo que pensaba todo el tiempo. Créeme, tuve una conferencia acerca de la protección antes de que te llevara a la cabaña.

—Pero no quiero que piensen mal de mí por tener relaciones sexuales contigo antes de casarnos.

Tuve que sonreír. Qué bueno era su corazón. Empujé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Bella, no dejes que esos dos te engañen. ¡Fueron a escondidas al granero a los diecisiete años para tener relaciones sexuales! El abuelo habla mucho cuando se emborracha.

Bella se puso la mano en la boca y comenzó a reír, despertando al pequeño monstruo.

En ese momento, oí a Ali y Jass. Levanté la mirada y los vi caminando de la mano hacia el granero. Me sentía tan feliz porque Jass hubiera recapacitado finalmente. Los dos parecían muy felices. No iba a decirle a Bella, pero Jass pensaba pedirle a Ali que se casara con él la noche de graduación.

Ali vio a Bella y gritó. Gritó de nuevo cuando saltó del Jeep, puso al cachorrito en el suelo y corrió hacia Ali. Jass sonrió y se alejó de ambas. Ali tomó la mano izquierda de Bella y volvió a gritar.

Gus me miró como si supiera lo que era la sensación de no estar en sus brazos. Pequeño bastardo, pensaba como yo… iba a amar a este perro. Me agaché y lo recogí.

—Sí, amigo… también me ha encantado —dije mientras sostenía a Gus en mis brazos.

— ¡Madre santa! ¡Lo hiciste bien, Gunner! ¡Diablos, es hermoso! — Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarme con esa dulce sonrisa suya. Me dio un guiño y ambas comenzaron a caminar al granero, pero no antes de que tomara el perro de mis brazos y se lo diera Ali, que se volvía loca por él.

Jass comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Ya le había pedido permiso para casarme con Bella la semana pasada. Sabía lo mucho que la amaba y ella no tenía un padre, así que sentí que era lo correcto.

Extendió una mano y me palmeó en la espalda. Duro.

—Jesús… ¿Por qué diablos me golpeas tan duro?

—Espero que lo hicieras especial para ella o te patearé el trasero. Y maldición, lo del cachorro estuvo genial. Bien jugado.

Me reí.

—Espero que sí, Jass. De lo feliz que ha estado toda la mañana, diría que hice un trabajo decente.

Jass me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes, Gunner, si tenía que acabar con alguien, estoy agradecido de que fueras tú. Veo lo mucho que amas a mi hermana y lo mucho ella a ti. Por la expresión de su cara cuando regresaron hasta diría que hiciste más que decente. Nunca he visto a mi hermana con un brillo como ese en el rostro. Gracias. Gracias por lo especial que para ti. Ahora… No quiero hablar nunca sobre el hecho de que hayas tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez con mi hermana pequeña en la noche que le pediste que se casara contigo. Si alguna vez te emborrachas y me dices algo al respecto, voy a patear tu culo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Me quedé ahí y lo miré fijamente. Dios, lo amaba como a un hermano. Negué con la cabeza y se rió, luego me hizo una llave con la cabeza y empezamos a luchar antes de escuchar al abuelo gritar.

—Basta ya… nos dieron un poco de vinculación masculina, al desván chicos.

Tuvimos que dejarlo porque, en unos días, Jass y yo teníamos un partido. Nuestro último partido como jugadores de fútbol americano universitario… no lo podía creer.

Al día siguiente de preguntarle si quería casarse conmigo, me levanté nervioso por hablar con ella acerca de la boda. Temía que se molestara cuando le dijera que no podía soportar que se quedara en Austin después de que nos casáramos. Me preocupaba por eso, pensaba que iba a decirme que no quería casarse o que íbamos a tener que esperar hasta que terminara la escuela, pero sólo sonrió.

—Gunner, ya había decidido hace semanas que no iba a volver a la universidad en otoño. Iba a venir al rancho, tanto si me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo o como si no.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa con la escuela? Pensé que te molestaría que te pidiera abandonarla para vivir aquí conmigo. ¿Segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. — ¡Sí! Ya me lo imaginé. Voy a tomar clases en línea y terminar mi carrera de negocios. De esa manera puedo ayudarte a llevar el rancho cuando tomes el relevo de Garrett algún día. —Me quedé sin palabras. Esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderme. La amaba tanto. Me incliné y le pregunté si se sentía atrevida, sonrió y movió las cejas de arriba abajo. Nos dirigimos al establo e hicimos el amor. Otra primicia… aunque me pasé más tiempo empujando a Gus lejos que cualquier otra cosa, ese pequeño bastardo me ladraba todo el tiempo. Íbamos a tener que tener una conversación de hombre a hombre y pronto.

Belle lloraba mientras se despedía de la abuela. Se habían hecho tan cercanas, y habían estado escondidas todo el día de ayer con Ali y el perrito… Estoy seguro de que ya habían hablado de la boda. La abuela le susurró algo al oído a Bella, que causó que se sonrojara. Rápidamente me miró y sonrió. No creo que pueda ser tan jodidamente feliz. Nada volvería a superar este sentimiento.

**_Junio_**

—Gunner… hombre, necesitas calmarte. Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí… Vamos. —Emmet me dio una cerveza y me llevó a la terraza que daba al lago Travis. No quería una despedida de soltero, así que algunos de los chicos decidieron tener una reunión en la casa del lago de los padres de Emmet. Gus tomó su posición normal a mis pies. Me sorprendió que viniera conmigo y no se fuera con Bella. Bella amaba a esta mierda de perro y él a ella.

Bella y las chicas se encontraban en la casa del lago de los padres de Ali, que en realidad estaba a dos kilómetros por la carretera. Todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con ella. Nos íbamos a casar en tres días y era un manojo de nervios. Nos íbamos mañana al rancho. Bella parecía tan tranquila. Ali, Rosalie y Kate eran amigas increíbles para Bella. Ellas llevaban la planificación y constantemente hablaban con Angie, nuestra organizadora de bodas. Lo que ayudó a Bella a no estresarse, así podía terminar la escuela.

La única interrupción que hubo de la escuela fue para la boda de Emmet y Rosalie el Día de San Valentín y las vacaciones de primavera cuando todos fuimos al rancho. Jass y yo pasamos la mayor parte de las vacaciones alistando su propiedad para los caballos que había comprado este verano. Iba a destruir la pequeña casa del rancho y empezar de cero la construcción. Pensó que Ali quería algo grande, pero resulta que es sólo una chica de campo que quería una casa estilo rancho. Se quedarían en la casa existente hasta que construyeran la suya propia. Jass y yo habíamos estado trabajando un montón de horas en la empresa en la que habíamos sido internos durante los últimos dos años. Todavía me sorprende que nos pidieran que nos quedáramos en calidad de asesores.

Aquí sentado y relajado, me sentía bastante bien. La graduación había terminado y ahora era la boda. Jass llegó caminando y me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Se sentó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Todavía está enojada? —le pregunté cuando tomó un trago de su cerveza.

—Sí… ¡Dios, esa mujer será mi muerte!

Emmet y yo nos reímos. Ali no le había hablado desde la noche de graduación, cuando no pudo hacer la gran pregunta. No sabía que se lo pediría la noche de nuestra boda. Tenía a Angie trabajando en esa parte. Pensé que era bueno que le fuera a pedir que se casara con él en la misma cabaña en el que se lo pedí a Bella. Los abuelos dijeron que era una buena señal. Bella y yo íbamos a vivir en la cabaña hasta que pudiéramos conseguir nuestra propia casa.

— ¿Siquiera le dijiste que sabías que está enojada? —le preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa.

—No, está tan enojada que empezó a insultarme cuando llegamos a su casa, así que me fui y volví a casa.

—Maldición, amigo. No es de extrañar que esté enojada contigo. Será mejor que lo soluciones cuando se lo pidas este fin de semana —dijo Emmet mientras inclinaba la cerveza hacia atrás y se la terminaba.

—Mierda… creo que voy a enviarle un mensaje.

Jass se sentó y le escribió un mensaje de texto a Ali mientras Emmet y yo hablábamos de lo que había que hacer antes de la boda.

— ¡¿Ven?! ¡Sólo le envié un texto diciéndole que sabía por qué se sentía molesta y que quería esperar hasta después de la boda de Bella! ¡No sabe que será la noche de la boda!

El móvil de Jass comenzó a sonar y en un principio debió haber pensado que era Ali. Lo sacó y frunció el ceño cuando vio quién llamaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, María? —dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

»Bueno, honestamente no veo por qué diablos íbamos a necesitar almorzar. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Joder, ni siquiera te he visto desde… el noviembre pasado.

En ese momento, Jass dejó caer la cerveza que tenía en la mano y se estrelló en el patio. La cerveza chorreó por todas partes y Emmet se levantó.

— ¿Qué diablos, Jass?

El rostro de Jass se puso pálido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

— ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, María? ¡Es imposible, lo vi y no se rompió! No, tú escúchame, te equivocas. No puedo hablar contigo ahora, te llamaré la semana que viene. No. Te llamaré la semana que viene.

Jass permaneció allí, aturdido.

—Jass, ¿qué diablos sucedió?

—Jesucristo, parece como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar. Hombre, no lo hagas aquí, o mis padres me van a matar.

Jass se volvió y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Oh, santa madre.

—Está embarazada, ¿no es así?

* * *

**Este Jasper necesita aprender de Edward!**

**Mary de Cullen: Gracias! pero ojo que es mio, mio y solo mio!jajajaja.**

**Reviews? Issa!**


	61. Chapter 59

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 59**

**Bella**

— ¡Santas campanas del infierno! ¡Jesús, María y José! ¡Te pedí que mantuvieras un ojo en ella, Rosalie!

— ¡No me grites, Ali! ¡Se fue cuando no estaba mirando!

— ¡Joder! ¡Esa pequeña mierda está tratando de ver a Gunner! ¡Todas… vayan! ¡Búsquenla!

—Eh, Ali… ¿a quién demonios le estás diciendo que vaya… si sólo eres tú, Rosalie y yo? —dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

Me eché a reír cuando abrí la puerta del baño.

—Eh, señoritas, sólo fui al baño.

—Jesús, Bella, deja de hacer eso. Sé que estás tratando de despistarnos, tú, pequeña caliente, para ir a ver a Gunner. Una vez que escuchaste a Rosalie decir que estaba a dos kilómetros por la carretera ha sido tu misión irte. _¡No me mientas! _

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Ali.

— ¡Cristo, si quiere ir a ver a Gunner digo que la llevemos! Podemos dejarla allí, saludar a los chicos y luego volver —dijo Kate mientras se bebía otra cerveza.

Las tres nos volvimos para mirarla. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

—Ah, ¿estás borracha? —preguntó Ali mientras se acercaba y tomaba la lata de cerveza vacía de la mano de Kate.

— ¡No! ¡No estoy borracha! Sólo decía que si Bella quiere ver a su prometido, ¿quiénes somos nosotras para detenerla? Eso es todo. Dios…

—Oh, diablos.

¿Por qué Ali le sonreía a Kate de esa manera?

— ¿Por qué me miras así, Ali?

—Diablos… ¡Quieres ver a Garrent, ¿no?! —prácticamente gritó Ali.

Rosalie saltó de arriba abajo, aplaudiendo.

— ¡Sabía que te gustaba! ¡Lo supe cuando los vi bailando en la boda!

—Espera… ¿qué? ¿Te gusta Garrent, Kate? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Pensé que no podías soportarlo! ¡Oh, Dios mío… ¿dónde he estado que no sabía esto?! —No podía creer que Kate estuviera enamorada de… Garrent… el mujeriego Garrent!

Kate sólo se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. —Tiene algo. No lo sé.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Emmet me dijo que desde la boda, Garrent prácticamente renunció a lo de ser un mujeriego. ¡Los chicos siguen burlándose de él por perder su contacto con las mujeres!

Nos miramos. Ali levantó una ceja hacia mí y yo miré a Rosalie y luego a Kate.

—Oye, esa casa en el lago tiene seis jodidos dormitorios… es más que suficiente para que las cuatro echemos un polvo —dijo Ali mientras se acercaba y cogía su bolso—. Vamos, perras. Vamos a conseguir algo de acción. Jass me envió un texto y he decidido perdonarlo y permitirle tener sexo conmigo.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Yo no estoy durmiendo con Garrent! —gritó Kate.

—No sé. Todo lo que sé es que quiero tener sexo con Jasper.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es mi hermano, diablos! Qué asco.

—Vamos, chicas, ya que soy la única que no ha estado bebiendo, yo conduzco —dijo Rosalie mientras cogía las llaves y nos dirigíamos a la fiesta.

Garrent abrió la puerta y lució sorprendido al vernos de pie allí. Una vez que vio a Kate, sonrió.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? Esto es una fiesta privada.

—Fuera del camino, gilipollas —dijo Ali mientras pasaba a Garrent.

—Hola, Kate, ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó Garrent a Kate dulcemente.

—Yo, eh, he estado bien… sintiéndome un poco borracha, pero bien.

Me pareció oír murmurar a Garrent "hijo de puta". La forma en que miraba a Kate me hizo sonreír. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que estaba muy interesado en nuestra pequeña Kate.

— ¿Dónde está Jass?

—Está sentado en la terraza con Emmet y Gunner.

Ali comenzó a correr. Jesús… si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que ella era la que se iba a casar. Mientras caminábamos, pude ver a Jasper pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras que Gunner y Emmet parecían que querían vomitar. ¿Qué sucedía? Gunner miró a Ali y al principio frunció el ceño. ¿Eh? Pero luego me vio y sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que derretía mi ropa interior.

Ali abrió la puerta y se acercó a la espalda de Jass. Me di cuenta de que Gunner le dio un golpe a Jass en la pierna… casi como si estuviera tratando de que dejara de hablar. Ali puso las manos sobre los ojos de Jasper y susurró—: ¿Adivina quién se sentía un poco sola? —Japer salió volando de la silla, atónito.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Rosalie se acercó y se sentó en el regazo de Emmet mientras empezaban a besarse. Miré a cada chico, primero Emmet, después Gunner y luego Jasper. Algo estaba mal. Realmente mal. Lo pude ver en el rostro de Jasper. Negó con la cabeza hacia mí, como para decirme que no dijera nada.

Gunner se acercó y me agarró la mano.

—Hola, cariño, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —Me senté en su regazo y pude sentir su erección al instante. Mmh… es por eso que estoy aquí. Me moví un poco y sonrió. Me agaché y acaricié a mi segundo chico preferido detrás de las orejas. Gus sólo movió la cola y se volvió a dormir.

—Estaba desesperada por verte, en serio, seguía tratando de escapar de la maravillosa fiesta de spa que habíamos hecho para ella. Así que en lugar de tratar de mantenerla alejada de ti, decidimos traértela —dijo Ali mientras frotaba su trasero contra la entrepierna de mi hermano. Diablos. ¡Iba a vomitar!

Jasper le dio la vuelta y le susurró algo al oído. La vi asentir. Jasper se inclinó y le preguntó algo a Emmet, a lo que respondió—: La tercera a la izquierda. —Jasper tomó la mano de Ali y la llevó de vuelta a la casa.

Santa mierda. ¡Iban a ir a tener sexo! Rosalie le preguntó algo a Emmet y él se echó a reír. Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a entrar en la casa. Él se inclinó y le susurró a Gunner—: Toma la más grande amigo.

Gunner se limitó a asentir y luego me miró.

—Jesús… ¿en serio todos fueron a tener sexo? —le pregunté mientras miraba a Emmet y Rosalie entrar y decirles algo a Kate y Garrent, que estaban de pie junto a la barra de la cocina, hablando.

—Eso parece, cariño. Ahora, ¿qué es eso de que estás desesperada?

Me eché a reír. Me incliné y le susurré a Gunner al oído—: Realmente lo deseo, señor Cullen. ¡Ahora!

Gunner se había levantado y caminado hasta la casa más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Mientras entrábamos, vimos a Garrent y a Kate tan enfrascados en una conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que pasábamos por allí.

Gunner y yo hicimos nuestro camino hasta el dormitorio principal. ¿Siempre me sentiría tan nerviosa con él? Sólo la idea de hacer el amor con él tenía a mi estómago haciendo volteretas.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Va a seguir mejorando, Gunner? —le dije mientras yacía sobre su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Él soltó una carcajada mientras acariciaba mi espalda con su mano… arriba y abajo. Dios, se sentía tan bien.

—Tengo la sensación de que va a ser aún mejor cuando nos casemos.

Levanté la mirada hacia él. Me sonrió, pero me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—Gunner, ¿qué sucede con Jasper?

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Joder, Bella, no puedo ser el que te lo cuente. No _quiero _serlo.

Oh, no… era malo. ¿Pasó algo con la propiedad? ¿Uno de sus caballos o… Oh, Dios, el caballo de Ali?

—Gunner, vi la expresión de su cara. Es grande… dime lo que está pasando.

Gunner me alejó de él y se sentó.

—Bella, no puedes decirle a Ali una palabra de lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Prométeme, bebé, que no vas a decir nada.

Oh, santa mierda. Tal vez no quería saber.

—Eh, bien. Te lo prometo, Gunner. No voy a decir una palabra.

—Jass tiene que comprobar algo antes de decírselo a Ali.

—Bien…

—Es decir, tal vez ni siquiera sea cierto.

— ¡Gunner! ¡Sólo dime!

Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Oh, Dios, como quería ser yo quien hiciera eso. Concéntrate, Bella, concéntrate.

—Jass recibió una llamada como hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, de parte de María. La chica con la que durmió esa noche en tu fiesta de graduación.

—Está bien… ¿qué quería?

—Creo que Jass habló con ella el fin de semana antes de Acción de Gracias. Se encontró con ella en Rebels y terminó follándola en su camioneta esa noche.

Lindo… no era la imagen que quería en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

Asentí y él siguió hablando. —Bueno, de todos modos, lo llamó y le dijo que estaba embarazada de siete meses y que el bebé era suyo.

Mierda. ¡No!

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No, Gunner, no! ¡Esto va a destruir a Ali! ¿Por qué no usó protección?

—Él jura que lo hizo, le dijo que era imposible, pero ella le dijo algo sobre encontrar un pedazo de condón en su ropa interior esa noche. Pero Jass dijo que no estaba borracho y cuando revisó el condón, no estaba roto.

—Entonces está mintiendo Gunner. ¡Tiene que estar mintiendo!

—Jass piensa lo mismo, pero la única manera de saber con certeza es esperar hasta que nazca el bebé y tomar una prueba de paternidad.

— ¿Por qué esperó hasta estar embarazada de siete meses para decir algo?

—María dijo que escuchó de un amigo que Jass iba a casarse. Debe pensar que se va a casar este fin de semana, y quería decírselo antes de que se casara.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué perra. Ali va a matarla, Gunner.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero bueno, no dejes que esto arruine nuestro día, ¿bien? Jass se hará cargo de todo. Tienes que confiar en él, Bells, ¿bien?

Asentí. Cristo. Iba a preguntarle a Ali que se casara con él la noche del sábado, después de la boda. ¿Se lo va a contar antes?

— ¿Va a decirle a Ali?

—Sí, sólo necesita hablar con María primero, y luego le va a decir a Ali.

— ¿Sigue pensando en pedirle que se case con él este fin de semana?

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto que lo va hacer, cariño. La ama más que a nada.

—Tiene que decírselo pronto, Gunner. No creo que debería esperar.

Gunner asintió, pero sé que se sentía tan perdido como yo.

Empecé a pensar en la conversación que tuve con Ali ayer. Estábamos terminando los arreglos de la fiesta que Angie había enviado para que hiciéramos y Ali estaba hablando sobre su deseo de querer formar una familia inmediatamente. Sobre cómo no podía esperar para ver la cara de Jasper cuando le dijera por primera vez que estaba embarazada. Oh, Dios mío… me dolía el pecho.

Pobre Ali.

* * *

**Si pobre Ali!**

**Issa!**


	62. Chapter 60

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 60**

**Bella**

**_Sábado: La boda…_**

— ¿Quieres ir a comprobar las cosas ahí afuera antes de que todos lleguen, Bella? Si es así, ahora sería el momento indicado.

¡Angie era asombrosa! ¡La forma en que manejaba todo, y el gran trabajo que hacía en ello! No tenía duda de que todo iba a lucir espectacular. Realmente necesitaba comenzar un negocio haciendo estas cosas, al igual que hizo que la cabina luciera asombrosa cuando Gunner me pidió que me casara con él, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto. Primero, nos llevó al sitio de la boda. Qué bueno que mi maquillaje aún no estuviese hecho. Era exactamente como lo quería. La primera cosa que noté fue nuestro árbol. Colgando de él había cerca de cincuenta pequeños floreros, los cuales pasamos días haciendo a partir de viejas botellas y tarros de albañil. Mis dedos casi escocían de envolver el fino alambre una y otra vez alrededor de los frascos para que se pudieran colgar en los árboles. Margaritas y otras flores silvestres estaban en cada uno de ellos. Se veían grandiosos. Después vi todos los fardos de heno. Se encontraban colocados en filas y tenían viejas frazadas y mantas sobre ellos. De la manera en que Gunner y Jasper los habían puesto poseía un pequeño respaldo también, así las personas podrían ser capaces de apoyarse mientras estaban sentados. Esme y su club de acolchar hicieron los almohadones para poner en las pacas de heno. ¡Los pequeños toques en cada fila eran perfectos! Cada una tenía la letra C en ellas. Casi lloré de sólo pensar que mi nombre iba a ser Bella Cullen en sólo unas pocas horas.

El pasillo por el que se bajaba al altar ya tenía una docena de pétalos rojos y rosas esparcidos. La primita Tia era la chica de las flores, y su pequeño hermano, Billy, era el encargado de los anillos. Ambos lucirían tan lindos caminando por ahí.

Quise que el sitio de la boda fuese bien simple, nada más allá de los floreros que colgaban de los árboles. No quise alejarme mucho de la hermosa ubicación en donde habíamos contraído matrimonio. Caminé alrededor y sonreí. El recuerdo de esa noche me inundó. Las interminables charlas sobre nuestras películas favoritas, cantantes, canciones, las hermosas estrellas… mi primer orgasmo. Sentí cómo el calor llegaba a mi cara y tuve que mirar alrededor para comprobar que nadie me observaba. Estoy segura de que estaba tan roja como los pétalos de las rosas. Este lugar era tan especial para mí. Algún día traería a nuestros niños y les mostraría las estrellas por la noche, al igual que Gunner hizo conmigo.

— ¿Está todo como querías, Bella? —preguntó Angie mientras caminaba alrededor con una tablilla sujeta papeles y el teléfono celular siempre presente en su mano. Simplemente sonreí en su dirección.

—Nunca podré pagarte por cuán maravilloso has hecho este día para mí, Angie. Es perfecto. Muchas gracias por escucharme cuando dije que quería mantener esto tan simple como fuera posible. Simplemente… me encanta.

Angie sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy tan feliz de que te guste. ¿Quieres subir y ver el área de recepción?

— ¿Es seguro? ¿Dónde estará Gunner?

Angie se rió. —Me aseguraré de que Seth lo sepa para mantenerlo en la casa, y que no le permita ver por la ventana.

Avanzamos hacia la casa del rancho y al granero principal. Charlie, Seth y Sam pasaron días limpiándolo, así que el piso se encontraba listo para la recepción. Iba a tener que hacer algo especial por ellos.

Giramos en la esquina y vi tres grandes carpas blancas colocadas fuera de la casa y el granero. Aspiré una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Oh, Cristo! Luce hermoso… todo luce tan hermoso.

Salimos de la camioneta de Angie y comenzamos a caminar por allí. Ali tomó mi brazo y nos pusimos en marcha para explorar. Cada una de las patas de la carpa se envolvió en seda blanca y tul con un suave lazo rosa alrededor. Las mesas se encontraban envueltas con una tela blanca y un lino más pequeño de color rosa encima de ellas. Estaba tan feliz de que Angie mantuviera la superficie de las sillas en blanco. Ella quería atar grandes moños en cada una, pero yo las quise simple. Me gustaba simple y llano, pensé que se parecía más a mí. Cada mesa tenía un centro de mesa de flores silvestres y frascos con unas pequeñas velas blancas.

Miré como dejaban unas jarras sobre una de las mesas. Tendrían limonada, té dulce y agua helada. Junto a ella había un enorme barril que tendría hielo y desbordaría con cerveza. Anoche Gunner estuvo perforando hoyos y poniendo una tubería para que el agua que se derritiera fuera drenada y alejada del área. Sonreí pensando en cuán guapo se veía. Regresé la mirada a la casa. No podía esperar para verlo.

La otra mesa tenía las tortas de boda. El pastel del novio tenía cuatro pisos y era de chocolate con tiras de naranja en el frente de cada capa. Tenía chocolate cubriendo las cerezas en el borde de cada capa y en la cima del pastel. En toda la parte inferior poseía pequeños balones de fútbol y cascos. El pastel de la novia era de tres pisos con crema blanca y perlas plateadas asentadas en él. Se apoyaba sobre un trozo de madera que Gunner corto de un árbol que cayó en una tormenta de primavera. ¡Era perfecto! Me pregunté si Gunner ya lo había visto.

Entonces vi la hoguera que Gunner, Jasper y Garrent construyeron ayer. Sonreí mientras miraba la mesa que tenía todos los pequeños cubos con galletas de chocolate y malvaviscos. Reí cuando pensé como Ali, Rosalie, Kate y yo nos emborrachamos mientras pintábamos los baldes con pintura de pizarra e intentábamos dibujar esas delicias en ellos. Gunner y Jasper terminaron acabándolos por su cuenta. Esa fue una noche divertida. Los niños se habrían divertido tanto hacienda galletas y malvaviscos, y eso me recordó a nuestra primera cita no oficial en la cafetería.

Los árboles estaban llenos de luces blancas que se encenderían cuando oscureciera. ¡No podía esperar a ver cómo lucían! Miré todos los juegos que habíamos colocado en el lugar. Herraduras, croquet, arandelas… era perfecto. Tuve que reír a ver la manta en el suelo con piezas de ajedrez sobre ella. Eso debió ser idea de Carlisle.

— Bella, querida, todo luce tan hermoso —dijo Ali mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el granero. Oh, Dios… ¡Este no lucía como el mismo granero que vi hace poco! ¡No entiendo cómo Charlie y los chicos lo hicieron, pero las losas se veían limpias y había luces blancas en todo el lugar! La banda ya se estaba instalando en la esquina junto con el DJ. Me sentía abrumada además de muy feliz. No podía contenerlo más. Comencé a llorar. Iba a ser la esposa de Gunner en unas pocas horas.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué está mal? —dijo Ali mientras me abrazaba.

—Nada, es sólo que todo es tan lindo. Más lindo de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca… —dije mientras lloraba como un bebé. Oh, Dios… iba a comenzar a hiperventilar. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo?

— ¡Bella, respira! ¡Cariño, tienes que respirar! Eh, Angie… ¿podrías venir aquí?

Ni siquiera noté que Ali y Angie me llevaban al exterior. No podía respirar. ¡¿Qué rayos me pasaba?! Me hicieron subir hasta la casa del rancho y me sentaron en una silla. Esme salió en ese momento. No podía tener el suficiente aire. Oh, Cristo… ¡Iba a morir antes de siquiera casarme!

— Bella, querida, mírame. Mírame a los ojos —dijo Esme mientras tomaba mi rostro para que la mirara—. Bella, toma una profunda inhalación y déjala salir.

Lo intenté, de verdad lo hice… pero todo lo que podía tomar eran pequeños jadeos de un aire que comenzaba a escasear. Esme se giró hacia Ali.

—Alice, quiero que vayas a la casa calmadamente y le avises a Edward.

Ali se giró y corrió hacia la casa gritando el nombre de Gunner. Ni siquiera treinta segundos después, estaba aquí. Entró y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Corrió y se arrodilló frente a mí.

— Bella, bebé, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Gunner con nada más que pánico en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Tomó mis manos y sentí esa familiar sacudida de electricidad. Al instante sentí como la presión de mi pecho se levantaba y era capaz de respirar profundamente. Me arrojé sobre él y lo sostuve tan fuerte como pude. Se puso de pie y me levantó con él. Envolví mis piernas a su alrededor y caminó hasta el otro lado del pórtico, lejos de todos. Dios, amaba estar en sus brazos así. Era la forma que me encantaba que él me sostuviera.

Pasó su mano por mi cabello. —Shhh, bebé, está bien. Estoy aquí, cariño. ¿Podrías decirme qué sucede? ¿Tienes dudas?

¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca!

Mantuve mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Mi Dios, olía tan malditamente bien. Empezaba a sentir ese dolor entre mis piernas.

— ¡Nunca! No quiero nada más que casarme contigo, Edward Cullen. No estoy segura de que ocurrió, para ser honesta. Todo lo que sé es que necesitaba verte y pensé que no sería capaz hasta ese momento, supongo que entré en pánico. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto!

—Jesús, bebé, me asustaste. Yo también te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto que duele.

Me alejé y lo miré a los ojos. — ¡Me siento de la misma manera!

Simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Sabes que se suponía que no nos teníamos que ver antes de la boda? Dicen que es de mala suerte.

—Sé por un hecho que eso no es cierto. Esme me dijo que ella y Carlisle se vieron la mañana de su boda. ¡Y mira cuán felices son!

Gunner sólo me sonrió, me presionó contra la pared de la casa y comenzó a besarme con tanta pasión que pensé que iba a explotar. ¡Oh mierda, no podía esperar a pasar esta noche con él!

— ¿Podríamos escabullirnos a algún lugar bien rápido? —pregunté mientras me presionaba contra él.

—Mi codiciosa, codiciosa pequeña. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó Gunner en lo que mordía mi labio inferior. Dejé escapar un suave gemido.

»Eh, Bella… realmente necesitamos regresar y empezar a prepararnos.

Lo miré e hice un puchero.

—Pronto, bebé… pronto. —Me deslizó contra su cuerpo en esa manera oh-tan-lenta que tenía.

— ¿Nos vemos pronto? —dije mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él.

—Nos vemos pronto, cariño.

Después de que regresamos de comprobar todo me sentí mucho mejor. Creo que simplemente estando en los brazos de Gunner es que me tranquilicé. La cabaña se llenó tanto de espray para el cabello que pensé que iba a morir. Angie debió de haber sentido que me molestaba porque le dijo a sus amigos, Caius y Marcus, quienes eran los estilistas de Austin, que rociaran hacia afuera de ahora en adelante.

—Simplemente no puedo entender qué diablos está mal con él —le decía Ali a Rosalie. Estaba segura de que hablaban de Jasper. Tenía que sacar eso de mi mente. Miré en su dirección; ambas lucían preciosas. Ali, Rosalie y Kate llevarían el pelo completamente rizado. Kate se iba a hacer los rulos ahora y entonces sería la próxima bajo el espray.

¡Caius arreglaba mi cabello y, me encantó! Lo rizó en grandes bucles y luego los amontonó todos sobre mi cabeza. Dejó que algunos mechones me enmarcaran el rostro y la nuca. Sonreí cuando vi que me ponía una floración de gipsofila**1 **alrededor del cabello. Le daría cinco minutos a Gunner antes de que empujara un mechón detrás de mí oreja.

Caius hablaba sin parar sobre algo. Tuve que desconectarla después de los primeros cinco minutos y simplemente pensé en Gunner. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé sus verdes ojos mirando los míos mientras dábamos nuestros votos.

—Bella, ¿me has escuchado, cariño?

Abrí los ojos para ver a Caius observándome fijamente.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿qué decías?

— ¿Qué te parece tu cabello? ¿Te gusta?

Me miré en el espejo. Lucía perfecta. Tenía una pequeña cantidad de maquillaje, pero Ali logró que mis ojos resaltaran de un intenso azul. El toque de rosa en mis labios era perfecto y mi cabello… mi cabello lucía hermoso. ¿Siquiera era yo la del espejo?

—Caius… esto es tan increíble. ¡Te quiero tanto! Luce tan elegante como simple.

Caius sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego tomó un espray para el cabello y roció toda esa mierda en él. Dios, necesitaba oxígeno para el momento que terminó. Claramente no había escuchado la regla de _no _rociar en el interior.

Ni siquiera noté a Ali, Rosalie y Kate yendo detrás de una placa gigante que se colocó para que todos se pudieran cambiar. Vi a Ali salir con un vestido sin mangas rosa pálido. Oh, Jesús… me quitó el aliento. Las botas vaqueras gris plata que tenía eran perfectas… tal y como dijo que serían. Sonrió en mi dirección mientras se ponía su sombrero blanco. Quise saltar de la felicidad; ¡Se veía tan bien! Sólo entonces vi a Rosalie y luego a Kate. Ambas lucían como súper modelos… las tres lo hacían. Simplemente las miré. Comenzaron a reír y Ali le dijo algo a Kate acerca de haber tenido la misma reacción por parte de Garrent. Ella le golpeó el brazo y le dijo que se fuera al infierno.

Entonces Angie caminó hacia mí.

—Bella, es hora de que te pongas el vestido.

Oh, guau… esto era. Iba a ponerme el vestido por el que las cuatro pasamos días buscando. Finalmente lo encontramos en la última tienda de novias que visitamos en Austin. Estaba tan harta de probarme vestidos que me encontraba lista para rendirme. Le dije a Ali que me probaría uno más y eso era todo.

Cuando me miré en el espejo antes de salir para mostrarles a las chicas, casi me eché a llorar. Carmen, la consultora de bodas que había estado ayudándome vestido tras vestido, se inclinó y dijo—: Ese es. Cuando te miras al espejo y quieres llorar… entonces ese es el vestido destinado para ti.

La miré y sentí como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Ni siquiera me molesté en apartarlas. Tenía que mostrárselos a las chicas en ese preciso segundo.

Salí y escuché tres suspiros al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Santo infierno! —dijo Rosalie.

—Oh, mi Dios… ¡Es perfecto Bella! —dijo Kate.

—Jesús, María y José, mierda… ¡Ese vestido es precioso! —gritó Ali mientras saltaba. Carmen me ayudó a subir a la plataforma y lo extendió completamente. Oh, Cristo, era hermoso.

Carmen empezó a hablarnos acerca del vestido mientras me miraba en el espejo.

—Señoritas, este es un Jim Hjelm. Es de una seda con organdí de la mejor clase, posee un strapless bordado con cristales, organdí cortado a mano, raso y Charmeuse. La cinta natural en la cintura se acentúa con un lazo de moaré platino y tiene un corte al bies asimétrico en la falda con una cola de capilla.

Las tres se quedaron mirando a la pobre de Carmen.

—Sí… lo que diablos sea que eso significa… ¡Bella, es precioso! ¡Simplemente perfecto! Llévalo. ¡Gunner se estará corriendo en sus pantalones cuando te vea en esto! —dijo Ali saltando de alegría.

Dejé escapar una risita y pensé en ese día. Me paré y caminé hacia la cortina. Angie y Ali se pararon detrás de mí y me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido. Empecé con un corpiño de encaje blanco acompañado por un par de bragas azules que Ali compró para mi "algo azul". Me puse la porta ligas que Esme había usado en su boda, mi "algo viejo", y comencé a deslizar el satín ajustado por mi muslo. Usaría botas de vaquero bajo mi vestido, pero Ali insistió en que utilizara medias altas con el ligero porque Gunner se pondría loco cuando me viera. Deslicé el ligero por mi pierna y lo subí hasta mi muslo. Era de un pálido rosa y un regalo de Kate, mi "algo nuevo". Ahora para el vestido… temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Angie y Ali me ayudaron a entrar cuidadosamente en él y ajustaron todo a la perfección. ¡Me encantaba ese lazo platino en mi cintura! Ali me ayudó a ponerme las botas y salí de la cortina.

Rosalie y Kate dejaron escapar un suspiro y ésta última comenzó a llorar.

— ¡No la hagas llorar! ¡Maldición, Kate, eres una jodida boba! —Miré a Ali y era ella quien lloraba ahora.

El teléfono de Angie comenzó a sonar mientras Caius le tendía a las chicas sus ramos de margaritas.

—Está bien, están aquí.

Gunner no me dijo cómo haría mi aparición en la boda; se limitó a decir que era secreto. Angie tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras me tendía mi ramo de rosas, el cual llevaba un pequeño pañuelo que Esme tuvo en el suyo; mi "algo prestado". Sonreí a Tia, la chica de las flores. Se veía tan dulce en su vestido rosa pálido y botas vaqueras del mismo color. ¡Billy estaba tan guapo! Gunner escogió lo que vestía. Tenía unos vaqueros azules, botas de vaquero y un sombrero a juego.

Rosalie y Kate se pusieron sus sombreros y salieron primero. La fotógrafa ha estado ahí desde que comenzamos a alistarnos, sacando fotos. Luego salieron Ali, Tia y Billy. Angie se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar mientras ella y Caius llevaban mi cola. Me detuve en seco.

¿Un carruaje?

No me jodas. Miré por encima y me sorprendí de ver incluso otro. Ali ayudaba a Tia y a Billy a subirse a un carruaje rosa… ¡Un carruaje, por el amor de Cristo! Mi loco y romántico futuro esposo tenía carruajes para recogernos. Me reí.

Oh… ¡Qué buena mamada le iba a dar en la noche por esto!

Angie me dio un pequeño empujón para que siguiera adelante. Fui ayudada a subir a un carruaje blanco al estilo Cenicienta y me sorprendí de ver a Carlisle sentado allí.

— ¡Hola, mi querida y dulce niña! Oh, diablos… ¡Si eres la novia más hermosa sobre la que he puesto los ojos! ¡Y no te quiero escuchar diciéndole a Esme que te dije eso!

—¡Oh, Jesús, Carlisle! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Me estiré y lo abracé.

—Bueno, dulce niña, tu hermano de verdad quería ser capaz de llevarte al altar pero viendo que es el padrino, me pidió que lo hiciera en su lugar.

Está bien… ahora iba a llorar.

—Ni se te ocurra… Bella, no llores —dijo Carlisle.

Comencé a reír.

— ¡Está bien, no lo haré!

Una vez que terminaron de meter mi cola, Angie corrió a su camioneta y se marchó como alma que lleva al diablo. De verdad iba a tener que hacer algo especial por ella. De hecho, tuve que obligarla a aceptar lo que le pagábamos por ayudarnos a planear la boda entera.

Nos detuvimos un poco más lejos de nuestro árbol. La primera cosa que vi fue toda la gente sentada en las pacas de heno. Todavía no me había encontrado con los padres de Gunner. Ni siquiera sabía si aparecerían, lo que me rompió el corazón. Por supuesto yo no había hablado con mi propia madre en meses. No estaba invitada a la boda. Cuando la llamé para contarle que me iba a casar, se rió y me preguntó qué tuve que hacer para que Gunner se casara conmigo y entonces preguntó si estaba embarazada. Decidí que esa iba a ser la última vez que hablaría con esa mujer.

Rosalie, Kate y Ali nos condujeron por el camino, así que fueron las primeras en salir. A su vez ayudaron a Tia y a Billy a estar listos para caminar por el pasillo. Mientras los observaba, mi corazón se derritió. Me asustaba levantar la mirada y ver a Gunner. Sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera, comenzaría a llorar, así que no lo miré. Carlisle se levantó y caminó alrededor para ayudarme a bajar. Angie mantuvo mi cola fuera del suelo. La música comenzó a sonar por lo que los niños debían de haber comenzado a caminar. Ali se encontraba a mi lado.

—Bells, respira cariño. Inspira hondo y exhala.

Le sonreí. Realmente ya me sentía más tranquila… lo que era extraño.

— ¿Cómo luce?

Ali sonrió. — ¡Luce tan guapo, Bella, y tiene la sonrisa más malditamente grande que he visto nunca!

—Ali, Bella, Carlisle… ¿están listos?

Comenzamos a caminar y nos detuvimos justo detrás de un caballo. Angie seguro sabía lo que hacía porque una vez que bajé del carruaje, fui bloqueada por caballos y otro carruaje.

Ali se inclinó y me dio un beso.

—Aquí vamos, cariño… —Me guiñó y salió.

Carlisle me miró y sonrió.

— ¿Estás lista, cariño?

Tuve que sonreír ante su elección de palabras. El hecho de que me llamara cariño lograba que mi corazón latiera a mil por minuto. Sonreí y asentí. Tomó mi brazo con el suyo y comenzamos a caminar.

Llegamos a la zona y nos detuvimos al comienzo del camino cubierto de pétalos. Miré a toda la gente. Los invitados eran mayormente amigos, compañeros de equipo y familiares de parte de Gunner, además del resto de nuestros amigos. Todo el mundo me sonreía. Entonces la marcha nupcial comenzó. Carlisle me apretó el brazo y partimos.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Gunner. Sus ojos atraparon los míos e instantáneamente sonreí. Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran su cuerpo. Oh. Dios. Mío… mis rodillas se sentían débiles y se debía de notar porque Carlisle levantó el brazo, lo que supongo que era para ayudarme a permanecer de pie. Volví a levantar la mirada, mis ojos atraparon los suyos y eso bastó para quitarme la respiración. Me sonreía de esa manera torcida suya y comencé a reír. Se sentía que me tomaba una eternidad llegar ahí y comencé a caminar más rápido. Ahora Carlisle era quien reía.

—Reduce la velocidad, querida… ¡Esta no es una carrera y lo sabes!

Finalmente subimos al altar. Miré a Jasper, quien lucía increíble. Él se ubicaba junto Gunner y Ali. Me guiñó mientras Carlisle anunciaba que sería quien me iba a entregar. Cuando mis manos fueron colocadas sobre las de Gunner, subí el último escalón. Él se inclinó, apartando un rizo detrás de mí oreja, y susurrando tan bajo que apenas lo pude escuchar:

—Luces tan hermosa, Bella, me quitaste la respiración, cariño. Te amo.

Querido señor… este hombre era asombroso. No estoy segura de qué hice para merecerlo, pero pasaría el resto de mi vida haciéndolo feliz. Esa era una promesa.

**Gunner**

Observé cómo Angie llevaba a Bella a su camioneta y volvían a la cabaña del cazador. En una ocasión se giró, me sonrió y mis rodillas estuvieron a punto de ceder. ¿Su sonrisa siempre me afectaría tanto?

—Sí.

¿Qué? Escuché al abuelo y me pregunté si acaba de decir mi último pensamiento en voz alta. — ¿Perdón, señor?

—Sí, ella siempre hará eso que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, Edward, como si no pudieras respirar bien al mirarla, tus rodillas se ponen débiles con una sonrisa o un beso. Siempre será tu perdición.

—Viejo, ¿pero es que ya eres capaz de leer mentes? —pregunté mientras miraba al amor de mi vida alejarse.

El abuelo soltó una alta y áspera carcajada. Luego me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Camina conmigo, hijo.

Nos dirigimos lejos de donde se montaba todo. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a la abuela parada en medio del pórtico, mirándonos.

— ¿Estabas nervioso el día que te casaste con la abuela? —pregunté después de unos tres minutos de silencio.

—Diablos, sí, estaba nervioso. Vomité tres veces y mi padre seguía diciéndome que fuera un hombre. Me asustaba tanto no poder hacerla feliz como ella a mí. Decidí, después de que vomité por última vez, que preferiría morir a no pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, así que simplemente tenía que averiguar el modo de hacerla feliz.

Sonreí al pensamiento de mi abuelo estando asustado. Era el hombre más fuerte que conocía y no recibía la mierda de nadie, bueno excepto tal vez de la abuela.

—La amo tanto, abuelo, que a veces no puedo ni siquiera pensar con claridad si estoy a su alrededor. Nunca en mi vida pensé que así sería el amor. El momento en que la vi, lo supe… simplemente supe que tenía que hacerla mía.

El abuelo dejó escapar una risa. —Edward, escúchame, hijo. Así es el amor. Lo que sientes por Bella, y lo que ella siente por ti, es algo único. Solo un afortunado experimentaría eso, y cuando lo haces, peleas por ese amor cada maldito día de tu vida. Ambos lo harán; volverán bastante loco al otro. Incluso podrías pensar que no funcionará, hijo, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que lo hará. Cuando compartes un amor tan fuerte como el de ustedes, podrán superar cualquier tormenta.

— ¿Al igual que tú y la abuela? ¿Creías que no iba a funcionar?

—Sí, no mucho después de que nos casamos. Ni siquiera puedo recordar a qué pelea me refiero, pero recuerdo estar empacando todo para irme. El momento en que alcancé la puerta para abrirla, fui golpeado por esta realidad de que si me iba, si salía por esa puerta, nunca podría ser capaz de recuperarla. No valía la pena correr el riesgo así que dejé mis bolsos en el suelo, me giré para verla llorando, y me le acerqué.

Buen señor, ¿qué mierda estaba mal conmigo? Mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras escuchaba cada palabra.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

El abuelo se rió. —La besé, la levanté en brazos e hice el amor con ella en la cocina. Ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Oh, Dios… creo que iba a vomitar… no necesitaba esa jodida imagen en mi cabeza.

—Ah, mierda, abuelo… no quiero escuchar hablar de eso… hombre.

Se echó a reír. —Sólo estoy diciendo, Edward; no te rindas sin luchar. Ella te ama, hijo. Te necesita más de lo que creo que sabes. El hecho de que sólo tu toque la haya calmado más temprano fue un testimonio de cuánto te ama y te necesita.

Cuando Ali entró a la casa llamándome a gritos, pensé que algo horrible había pasado. En el momento que vi a Bella sentada allí… mi único pensamiento fue llegar a ella. Cuando la toqué y vi que casi inmediatamente se relajó, pensé que iba a estallar en felicidad. Sabiendo que era a mí a quien necesitaba, ni a Jass, Ali o el abuelo, sino a mí.

—Edward, cuando la veas caminando por el pasillo, observa cada uno de sus movimientos. No mires a nadie alrededor, sino a ella. Recuerda cómo luce, cómo está sonriendo, cómo luce su cabello, el vestido que está usando… cada detalle. Guárdalo en tu corazón y nunca lo olvides. Probablemente será una de las cosas más increíbles que nunca verás. Y cuando ella suba hasta a ti, dile inmediatamente cómo te acaba de hacer sentir.

Asentí y me giré al hombre más importante de mi vida.

—Abuelo, te quiero agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me has enseñado sobre el rancho, me has dado oportunidades para ser capaz de ir a la universidad, jugar fútbol y obtener mi título en algo que me encanta. Gracias por enseñarme a respetar y ser agradecido por el amor que he encontrado con Bella. Gracias por quererme y creer en mí. Te quiero más como papá que como abuelo.

El abuelo se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

—Te quiero, Edward, me haces sentir tan jodidamente orgulloso, hijo, quiero que sepas eso. Siempre me harás sentir orgulloso. ¡Ahora, vamos, que tienes que casarte!

Jass se inclinó y miró a Bella sentada en el carruaje. Entonces me miró a mí.

—Tú, maldito bastardo… un carruaje, ¿le conseguiste un carruaje? ¡Jesús, me estás matando aquí!

Sólo sonreí. Aún seguía enojado por tener que pagarle tanto a Angie y a Seth al haberlo ayudado en su primera noche con Ali.

— ¿Quieres que haga feliz a tu hermana, o no, Jass? —pregunté mientras me encogía al ver a mi hermosa chica.

—Maldito… sabía que prescindirías de esa carta. ¿Qué mierda harás cuando te diga que está embarazada por primera vez? ¿Llevarla a París?

En ese momento, el predicador tosió y nos miró. Mmh, ¿París? Tendría que recordar eso.

Jass se giró, me miró y se puso blanco. Yo simplemente le sonreí.

— ¡Esa fue mi idea! La reclamo… ¡Tú no puedes usarla, idiota! París es mi idea, Gunner.

— ¡Muchachos! —dijo el predicador Alistar mientras Jass instantáneamente daba un paso atrás y bajaba la mirada al pasillo. La pequeña Tia y Billy caminaban por él. ¡Eran tan jodidamente lindos! Ella saltaba al tiempo que él miraba a todo el mundo alrededor mientras sostenía un almohadón y abrochaba su overol. Síp… yo le enseñé eso. Entonces vi a Kate caminando. Tomé un rápido vistazo de Garrent y pensé que su cara se iba a romper de la sonrisa tan malditamente grande que tenía. Entonces vino Rosalie y escuché a Emmet dejar escapar una palabra sobre la cual seguro el predicador Alistar hablaría con él más tarde. Entonces vi a Ali. Jass inhaló bruscamente y simplemente la miró.

—Santa mierda… está hermosa —dijo Jass al mismo tiempo que soltaba todo el aire que había succionado. Tuve que estar de acuerdo, Ali lucía impresionante.

Entonces la vi. El abuelo tenía su brazo a su alrededor y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude respirar. Oh. Dios. Lucía… Hermosa. Como una princesa. Me miró de arriba a abajo y hombre, me gustó. Parecía a punto de tropezar por lo que el abuelo la sostuvo con más fuerza. Levantó la mirada hacia mí y sonreí incluso más al pensar que podía hacer que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

Entonces se rió. Alcé una ceja en su dirección, preguntándome qué encontraba tan divertido y rió aún más. Si no me equivocaba, por un momento pareció que había comenzado a caminar más rápido. Entonces el abuelo se rió y le susurró algo.

Le tomó una eternidad llegar hasta mí. Una vez que estuvo allí y el abuelo colocó su mano sobre la mía, ese familiar golpe de electricidad sacudió mi cuerpo. Ambos dimos un paso hasta el altar y me incliné para hacer lo que el abuelo me dijo que hiciera.

—Luces tan hermosa, Bella, me quitaste la respiración, cariño. Te amo.

Me miró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras me sonreía.

—También te amo, Edward. —Su voz se rompió y supe que tenía dificultades para hablar. Apreté su mano y ambos nos giramos hacia el predicador Alistar. Sonreí mientras un pensamiento se me ocurría por primera vez en ese día.

Otra primera vez…

* * *

**1. Flor delicada que se usa a menudo en ramos, ramilletes y otro tipo de arreglos florales**

**Quedan pocos caps para el final! Asi que atentis!**

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	63. Chapter 61

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 61**

**Bella**

—La ceremonia fue hermosa, cariño. ¡Simplemente hermosa! ¡Y tú, eres la cosa más preciosa que he visto en mi vida! —me dijo la tía Carlotte mientras seguía tirando de mí en un abrazo y luego me jalaba de nuevo para hacerlo una vez más. Comenzaba a sentirme mal por el constante tira y afloja.

Finalmente fui capaz de librarme de ella y traté de escabullirme para tomar un poco de té dulce.

— ¡Bella!

¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba a sólo cinco metros de mi té dulce! Me di la vuelta para ver a Jane y Benjamín. Oh, todavía me sentía tan mal por todo lo que pasó. Gunner en realidad se perdió su boda a causa del accidente de coche. Sentí mi cara ardiendo.

Jane se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: ¡Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Bella! Sé lo que estás pensando y no tienes que sentirte culpable, ¿me oyes?

Sonreí cuando se alejó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Has conocido a mis hermanas ya? —dijo Jane, poniendo su brazo en el mío y llevándome lejos de mi té dulce. Busqué a Gunner. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?

Entonces lo vi. Jugaba con algunos de los niños más pequeños. Me miró y nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Sólo deseaba irme, empezar nuestra vida juntos, ¡y realmente quería un poco de ese maldito té dulce! Si tenía que hablar con otra persona y darle las gracias por haber venido creo que vomitaría.

Jane me presentó a sus dos hermanas, Victoria y Bree. Hablamos un poco y luego lentamente empecé a hacer mi camino de vuelta al té dulce. Lo vi… ¡Oh, gracias a todo lo sagrado, mi boca se sentía tan seca!

Justo cuando me encontraba a punto de alcanzar un vaso y llenarlo con el buen té helado dulce que sólo Esme puede hacer… Fui detenida otra vez por alguien diciendo mi nombre. Hijo de puta, ahora sí que iba a explotar.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mamá?

Espera, ¿qué?

Me di la vuelta para ver a una mujer de pie delante de mí. Al instante la reconocí por las fotos en la habitación de Gunner. Gunner se hallaba detrás de ella y poco a poco se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Ella corrió a sus brazos mientras él la levantaba y le daba la vuelta.

— ¡Edward! ¡Oh, Edward! Te he echado mucho de menos. ¡Lo siento tanto, pequeño, lo siento!

Oh. Dios. Mío… Miré a mí alrededor en busca del padre de Gunner, pero no lo vi. ¡Bastardo! Me pregunto si ella acababa de llegar. Me sentí triste al pensar en que lo hubiera hecho, ya que se habría perdido una hermosa ceremonia.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me contaste que ibas a venir? ¿Acabas de llegar?

—No, Edward, estuve aquí para la ceremonia. Fue hermosa. Luces tan guapo, y te ves como un hombre ahora, ya no eres mi pequeño… Oh, Dios mío. —Comenzó a llorar cuando Gunner la atrajo a sus brazos.

Mi corazón sufría. Pensando en todo el tiempo que ella perdió debido al obstinado padre de Gunner.

—Mamá, por favor no llores. No sabes lo feliz que me haces porque vinieras. Muchas gracias.

—Edward, tu padre no vendrá, lo siento. Sin embargo, me pidió que te felicitara —dijo, con tanta tristeza en su voz.

Gunner se echó a reír. — ¡Seguro que lo hizo, mamá! No quiero hablar de él. Quiero presentarte a mi esposa.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire. ¡Oh, Dios, me encantaba oírle decir eso!

—Mamá, te presento a mi esposa, la señora Bella Cullen. Bella, cariño, esta es mi madre, Elizabeth Cullen.

Extendí la mano para estrechar la de ella, pero se acercó y me abrazó. Más bien, exprimió hasta la muerte. Se apartó y me miró de arriba abajo.

— ¡Tan hermosa! ¡Eres una chica tan hermosa!

—Gracias, señora Cullen.

—No, por favor, Bella, cariño, llámame Elizabeth. Muchas gracias, Bella, por hacer a mi Edward tan feliz. Puedo ver por la forma en que te mira, lo feliz y enamorado que está de ti —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Realmente era una mujer hermosa y pude notar mucho de ella en Gunner ahora que la veía en persona.

—Gracias, Elizabeth. Siento lo mismo por él. Es el hombre más increíble que he conocido.

Gunner caminó alrededor de su mamá, me tomó en sus brazos, y se inclinó y me besó. Antes de que se apartara de mis labios, sonrió.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té dulce, bebé?

Tuve que dejar escapar una risita. ¡Me pregunto si había visto mis muchos intentos fallidos de conseguir té!

— ¡Dios, sí!

Gunner me soltó y miró mientras me servía un vaso de té. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Elizabeth y ella sonreía hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente me sentía muy feliz por lo que hizo y sé que significa mucho para Gunner. Sólo deseaba que su padre hubiera venido.

—Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de lo bueno que es el té de la abuela? ¿Quieres un poco?

Elizabeth se rió y negó con la cabeza. —Edward, acabo de pasar casi una hora en la cocina de Esme con ella. ¡Me llenó con tres vasos de té! Estoy bien, cariño, gracias.

Grace y yo tomamos asiento en una de las mesas y hablamos por siempre. Me contó historias sobre Gunner cuando era pequeño, de cómo se metía en problemas en la escuela secundaria por las peleas. Era como si estuviera tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido con el que tuvimos que conocernos una a la otra antes de haberme convertido en su nuera. Habló sin cesar sobre Esme, me dijo que aprendiera tanto de ella como pudiera si iba a ser la esposa de un ranchero.

Angie se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo a Gunner y a mí que realmente teníamos que tener nuestro primer baile. Ambos habíamos estado tan ocupados paseando y hablando con todo el mundo que el DJ y la banda habían comenzado sin nosotros. Asentí, me levanté y seguí a Angie por el granero. Gunner hablaba con Alec, el DJ. Supongo que le decía qué canción poner. Vi a Alec asentir hacia Gunner y sonreí. Gunner prácticamente dejó todas las decisiones de la boda a mi criterio, excepto por la canción que quería para nuestro primer baile. No tuve ningún problema con eso, ¡ya que tenía un buen maldito historial con canciones!

Gunner se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano. Alec anunció que finalmente tendríamos nuestro primer baile. Todo el mundo gritó y aplaudió.

—Por favor, ¿me haría el honor, señora Cullen? —dijo Gunner mientras besaba la palma de mi mano izquierda y empezaba a llevarme hasta el centro del granero.

Me tomó en sus brazos, se inclinó y me susurró al oído. Su cálido aliento envió a volar las mariposas en mi estómago y sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

—Nunca olvides lo que siento por ti, nunca, nunca lo olvides, cariño. Siempre voy a quererte y sólo a ti. Estaría perdido sin ti, Bella; te amo más que a mi vida…

Luego se inclinó y me besó con tanta pasión que sentía el amor brotando de su cuerpo directamente hacia el mío.

Entonces comenzó la canción. Oh, Dios mío…

_Wanted _de _Hunter Hayes. _

Gunner nunca aflojó su beso ni siquiera cuando la canción inició. Sentí las lágrimas rodando por mi cara, por lo que Gunner me agarró y me sostuvo fuerte mientras lentamente empezaba a hundirme. No estoy segura de por cuánto tiempo me besó, pero comencé a sollozar. Alejó sus labios de los míos y me sonrió. Alzó la mano y limpió las interminables lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

—Bebé, ¿son lágrimas de felicidad?

No pude encontrar mi voz. Lo amaba tanto y acababa de hacer el más maravilloso día mucho más especial. No creí que podría ser mejor, pero de nuevo me mostró que me equivocaba.

Apenas podía hablar, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para hacerlo.

—Sí, Gunner, son lágrimas de felicidad. Te amo tanto. Gr… gracias… —Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó mientras empezaba a cantar suave y dulcemente la canción para mí.

Quería que este momento no terminara jamás. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan amada y querida como en ese mismo momento. Amaría a este hombre con todo lo que tenía en mí por el resto de mi vida. Haría todo lo posible para hacerlo tan feliz como él me ha hecho a mí.

Lo miré y le sonreí mientras me sonreía.

—Edward, es otra primera vez.

Me miró, confundido. — ¿Qué, bebé?

—Este… este sentimiento… es nuevo para mí.

—Dime, Bella.

—Nunca en mi vida, _nunca _me sentí tan completamente amada… y querida.

Gunner se inclinó y volvió a capturar mi boca con la suya. Era perfecto.

No, era… el cielo.

La noche ya había llegado y las luces de los árboles fueron encendidas por alguien. Probablemente Angie, por la forma en que la pobre muchacha corría por todo el lugar.

Gunner y yo nos encontrábamos agotados. Nunca había bailado, comido y reído tanto en toda mi vida. Todo llegaba a su fin.

—Así que, ¿vas a cambiarte o te vas a quedar en ese vestido? —preguntó Ali con sus ojos moviéndose.

Gunner se acercó y me susurró al oído que me quedara el vestido. Quería quitarlo lentamente en el hotel en Austin.

— ¡Creo que me quedo con el vestido!

Ali dejó escapar una risa y golpeó a Gunner en el hombro.

—Si piensas que se ve hermosa en el vestido, espera a ver lo que tiene debajo de él. O todos los pequeños conjuntos que lleva en su maleta.

Gunner me atrajo hacia él y empujó sus caderas contra mi espalda. ¡Oh, Jesús! Creo que es hora de irnos…

—Ali, siempre supe que había una razón por la que me gustabas tan condenadamente mucho.

—Has dado en el clavo y mejor que no estropees su luna de miel o te voy a golpear en las bolas y no lo pensaré dos veces.

Con eso, Ali se volvió y alejó. Me tuve que reír. La amaba tanto. Pensé en toda la situación con Jasper. Ali no lo sabía, pero Angie trabajaba el doble de tiempo esta noche. Con nuestra boda y también la transformación de la cabaña del cazador en un paraíso romántico así Jasper podría pedirle a Ali que se casara con él esta noche. Me di cuenta de ella entrando y saliendo de su camioneta durante las últimas dos horas corriendo de ida y vuelta.

—Tenemos que hacer algo especial para Angie y Seth por todo lo que han hecho, Gunner.

—Bebé, ya estoy un paso por delante de ti. Les reservé una habitación en el Marriott en Austin para las próximas dos noches. Le pedí a Jass que les dejara algunas tarjetas de regalo para un par de restaurantes y el abuelo contrató todo un equipo para venir, limpiar y llevarlo todo también. ¡Angie no tiene que preocuparse de nada!

Me di vuelta y lo miré.

—Realmente eres demasiado malditamente bueno para ser verdad, ¿lo sabes?

Gunner echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

En ese momento, Jasper se detuvo con la camioneta de Gunner. Estaba completamente cubierta con latas y cintas y cada ventana tenía algo escrito en ella.

Gunner agarró mi mano y me atrajo hacia él.

— ¿Está lista para irnos y empezar nuestra luna de miel, señora Cullen? —dijo Gunner moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. Luego levantó la mano y acarició mi cara.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas simplemente al pensar en cómo iba a ser esta noche. La idea de hacer el amor con Gunner, como su esposa por primera vez, me hizo ruborizarme como una loca.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí.

Angie se acercó y nos llevó a la casa del rancho. Dijo que Esme y Carlisle querían hablar con nosotros en privado antes de que nos fuéramos. Entramos en la casa y Esme tenía en la mano un ramo de margaritas y una sonrisa muy grande. Carlisle tenía en la mano un sobre y su sonrisa era aún más grande que la de Esme. Por supuesto, miró a Gunner y le guiñó un ojo, lo que me hizo sonrojarme de nuevo. Esme me entregó las flores y me abrazó.

—Bienvenida, mi dulce y querida Bella, a nuestra familia. Te amé desde el momento en que saltaste de la camioneta de Edward y me sonreíste. Absolutamente no puedo esperar para que te mudes al rancho. Realmente eres la hija que nunca tuve, cariño. Te quiero.

Había perdido las palabras, otra vez. La abracé tan fuerte como pude y le susurré al oído lo mucho que la amaba y cuán maravilloso trabajo hizo ayudando a criar a un hombre tan increíble.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. —Lo es, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Miré a Gunner, que tenía una lágrima corriendo por su rostro. Extendí la mano y la limpié.

—Una lágrima de felicidad, espero.

—Sí, bebé, más feliz de lo que nunca te podrás imaginar.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a nosotros. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, lo que me hizo empezar a llorar.

—Edward, sigues haciéndonos sentir tan condenadamente orgullosos. No puedo comenzar a decirte lo feliz que estoy por ti, hijo. Lo hiciste muy bien, sobre todo con esta linda señorita aquí.

Gunner me atrajo hacia él. Puse mi brazo a su alrededor y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse.

—Sabía que tenías toda tu luna de miel planeada y que no dejarías que tu abuela y yo te ayudáramos con nada, así que este es nuestro regalo para los dos. Quiero que lo abras ahora, antes de que se vayan.

Esme hacía sonar sus manos como si estuviera muy nerviosa.

Gunner tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Parecían un montón de papeles legales, un cheque y ¿era eso el título de propiedad de algo? El rostro de Gunner cayó mientras me entregaba el cheque y miraba a su abuelo.

Miré el cheque y casi me caí. ¿Leía bien? ¿Quinientos cincuenta mil dólares…?

—Abuelo, ¿qué estás haciendo? No puedes permitirte el lujo de darnos este tipo de dinero. No voy a tomar esto.

Miré a Esme y Carlisle y ambos parecían molestos. Di un paso hacia atrás.

—Edward, nunca vuelvas a decirme que puedo o no darme el lujo de hacer. Esa casa en la que viviste durante cuatro años en Austin, bueno, un señor me llamó hace cuatro meses preguntándome si la quería vender. Le dije que podía tener la casa en el momento que tú y Jass se graduaran y se mudaran aquí al rancho. La vendí hace seis días con el acuerdo de que te diera hasta el quince de julio para mudarte. El dinero es de la casa. Esme y yo queremos que tú y Bella comiencen de inmediato en la construcción de su casa en el rancho cuando regresen de la luna de miel. En cualquier lugar del rancho que les guste. Esta escritura, hijo, esta escritura es por todo el rancho. Ahora es tuyo y de Bella.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Tuve que sentarme antes de desmayarme. Miré a Gunner, que ahora tenía lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Se acercó a su abuelo y lo abrazó. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego abrazó a Esme. No podía pensar con claridad. ¿El rancho era nuestro?

—Abuelo, abuela, ni siquiera sé qué decir. ¿Están seguros de que están listos para darme todo a mí? ¿Y si lo estropeo?

Carlisle se echó a reír. —Edward, estaré aquí a cada paso del camino para ayudarte.

Gunner se volvió y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle otra vez; les dimos las gracias una vez más por el regalo de boda tan _increíblemente _generoso y nos dirigimos a la camioneta.

Mientras nos alejábamos, empecé a emocionarme. Gunner me miró y me tomó la mano, besando mis anillos.

— ¿Estás lista, cariño?

Le sonreí y me sentía tan nerviosa. ¡Me sentía como si fuera mi primera vez de nuevo!

— ¡Estoy tan lista que no tienes idea! ¿Puedes acelerar un poco? ¡No estoy segura de que pueda esperar otras tres horas para estar contigo!

Gunner echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió mientras conducía un poco más rápido.

* * *

**Un poco ansiosa Bella, no creen? Yo estaría igual si tengo un Gunner!jajajajaja!**

**Reviews? **

**Issa!**


	64. Chapter 62

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 62**

**Gunner**

—Bebé, despierta, estamos aquí, cariño. —Me incliné en la camioneta y comencé a despertarla. Abrió los ojos y miró al valet que esperaba para entrar y aparcar la camioneta.

—Ummm, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó, sonando muy dormida. ¡Tan jodidamente linda!

—Estamos en el hotel, bebé. Te quedaste dormida. —La llevé al vestíbulo del hotel Driskill. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

Se rió mientras susurraba _derrochador _en mi oído. Su cálido aliento en mi cara casi me puso de rodillas.

—Sólo lo mejor para mi esposa, sólo lo mejor para ti, cariño —dije, besando su nariz.

Me acerqué al mostrador, bajé a Bella y le dije a la recepcionista que tenía una reserva para Cullen.

—Felicidades, señor y señora Cullen. ¡Señora Cullen, su vestido de novia es absolutamente impresionante, y _me encantan _como lucen las botas de vaquero con él!

**Bella**

Sonreí cuando levanté mi vestido y le mostré las botas de vaquero con joyas plateadas. ¡Ali las compró y casi la maté cuando me enteré que costaron trescientos cincuenta dólares! Afirmó que eran un regalo de bodas de sus padres. ¡Sin embargo, las amo!

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dije, ¡obligándola a que se diera prisa de una puta vez! Sólo quería salir de este maldito vestido y…

— ¿Qué estás pensando, bebé? Estás sonrojada… —dijo Gunner contra mi oído.

Puse las manos en mis mejillas y le sonreí. Rompí a reír… en serio.

—Nada…

—Señor Cullen, están en la suite nupcial con una cama extra-grande. Peter llevará sus maletas a la habitación.

Miré a Peter, quién me miraba fijamente. Me refiero a realmente mirando. Gunner se volvió hacia él, frunció el ceño, y luego chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Peter.

— ¡Amigo, no está bien estar mirando a la esposa de un hombre así! —dijo. Me eché a reír porque la cara de Peter lucía más roja que todo.

Nos encontrábamos de pie en la puerta esperando que Peter pusiera nuestras maletas en la habitación. Salió y Gunner le dio una propina, pero no antes de que me diera otra mirada.

—Eh, señor y señora Cullen, disfruten de su estancia.

Gunner vio como Peter caminaba por el pasillo y luego le gritó hijo de puta. Traté de ocultar mi risa, pero se me escapó. Me miró y me dio esa sonrisa torcida suya. Se agachó y me levantó tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta lo que sucedía. Atravesó la puerta y la cerró con el pie mientras me besaba.

—Señora Cullen, bienvenida a su suite de luna de miel. —Me bajó lentamente, poniéndome en el suelo mientras me besaba. Oh, Dios… me sentía tan nerviosa. ¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa?

—Señor Cullen… es perfecto. —Sonrió y dio un paso atrás y fue cuando realmente llegué a echar un vistazo a la habitación. Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Era impresionante!

Pisos de madera dura por toda la habitación. La primera cosa que noté fue la cama con dosel. Era enorme, con un hermoso edredón de color amarillo cremoso y los más increíbles almohadones que jamás había visto. Había una hermosa tela de encaje blanca que cubría cada poste, cubierta por una tela de color amarillo cremoso que hacía juego con el edredón con borlas que colgaba de la tela. ¡Parecía tan antiguo!

Una gran obra de arte de hierro colgaba en la pared sobre la cama, cubierta con cortinas de tela de raso que colgaban a cada lado. ¡Era hermoso! Las paredes pintadas con cálidos colores tono tierra hacían que la habitación luciera acogedora.

Recorrí la habitación, había un balcón privado y una sala de estar. Los muebles tenían un acampanado europeo. ¡Guau! Gunner tomó mi mano y me llevó al cuarto de baño. Me quedé atónita cuando lo vi. Había mármol por todas partes; el lavabo, las paredes, el soporte de ducha y la bañera... ¡Oh, Dios mío, la bañera! Era un gran jacuzzi, con pequeñas velas blancas de Led que iluminaban todo el alrededor de la bañera. En la esquina trasera había tres velas de color rojo parpadeando ligeramente, también de Led. Había una botella de vino espumoso refrigerada con dos copas de champán y un plato de chocolates en el borde.

—Vendremos aquí en un rato —dijo y me llevó a la otra habitación. Retrocedió lentamente mientras me llevaba a la cama. Una rosa amarilla se hallaba en ella. Y… ¿qué diablos era eso?

Me agaché, lo agarré y empecé a leer en voz alta. —Kit Kama Sutra Fuga… contiene un _Aceite de crema de vainilla de amor_; ¡Oh, eso suena prometedor! —dije, mirándolo—. _Un polvo de miel madreselva dulce con aplicador de plumas_… eso podría ser divertido, ¿no crees? —Se echó a reír—. Mmh, y un _Suflé crema de vainilla francesa corporal, _¡no creo que realmente tenga que decir nada con eso! —Me atrajo más cerca de él—. ¡Oh, hay más! También hay un _Lubricante de amor líquido clásico _y _una vela perfumada romántica_. ¡Creo que voy a tener que escribir una nota de agradecimiento a alguien!

Tomó el kit romántico de mi mano y lo puso sobre la mesita de mármol. Sujetó mi cara entre sus manos y empezó a besarme tan apasionadamente que casi me derretí. Frotó mi rostro entero con sus labios y se fue derecho a mi oído, donde tiró del lóbulo de mi oreja y me susurró al oído.

—En este momento, Bella, lo único que quiero hacer es quitarte lentamente tu hermoso vestido de novia.

— ¡Bien!

—Date la vuelta bebé…

Poco a poco, me di la vuelta mientras pasaba su mano por mi cuello y espalda.

—Por todo lo sagrado, eres tan bella. Este vestido se ve impresionante en ti.

Tenía escalofríos subiendo y bajando por mi cuerpo y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sentí a Gunner deshacer la cinta Platino atada por mi cintura. Entonces sentí sus dedos comenzar con los botones. Si no lo conociera mejor, juraría que sus manos temblaban. Después de haber desabrochado cada botón, me dio un beso en la espalda.

—Jesús, la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona a mi tacto me excita tanto, joder.

¡Oh, Dios, si supieras!

—Gunner… —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Con cada botón que deshacía, me besaba. Me volvía loca y el deseo entre mis piernas crecía. No me iba a llevar mucho tiempo tener un orgasmo.

Después de que todos estuvieron desabrochados, usó las manos para darme la vuelta.

Me quedé mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sonrió y juro por Dios que casi tuve un mini orgasmo allí mismo. De hecho, junté mis piernas para aliviar la pulsátil sensación.

Tomó ambas mangas y sacó el vestido de mis hombros, dejándolo caer en una piscina de seda y gasa y de lo que estuviera hecho.

Contuvo el aliento y se quedó mirándome. Extendió una mano y tomó la mía para ayudarme a salir del vestido de novia. Me quedé allí… vestida sólo en mi corsé de encaje blanco y bragas azules, junto con un liguero blanco y largas medias altas de satén. ¡Oh, y mis botas de vaquero! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué mierda no me acordé de ponerme los zapatos de tacón alto de satén blanco?

—Mierda, te ves… te ves…

Sentí el rubor arrastrándose en mis mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me sonrojaba tan fácilmente a su alrededor?

— ¿Te gusta? Menos las botas de vaquero, quiero decir, ¡me olvidé cambiármelas, lo siento!

Me miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a lamer sus labios. ¡Voy a tomar eso como una señal de que le gusta!

—Bella, Jesús, cariño, nunca… nunca había… _nunca _había visto nada tan jodidamente sexy en toda mi vida como mi esposa parada aquí, en un corsé blanco y botas de vaquero plateadas. Me habría sentido tan enojado si no te las hubieras dejado.

Le sonreí y sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta y codiciosa.

—Siéntate en la cama.

Me senté y se arrodilló. Empezó a quitarme las botas. Después de cada bota, me masajeó los pies durante un minuto o dos. Oh, Diablos… ¡Se sentía celestial! Luego puso ambas manos sobre mis piernas y lentamente las movió, comenzando a desabrochar las medias del liguero. Poco a poco… Oh, tan lentamente que se deslizaron por mis piernas y mis pies. Luego depositó un beso en el interior de cada uno de mis muslos. Síp… iba a tener un orgasmo en el momento que me tocara.

—Recuéstate en la cama, Bella —dijo con la voz más profunda y más sexy que jamás le había oído usar. ¡Mierda! ¡Me acosté en la cama y tuve que cerrar los ojos y apretar las piernas o me iba a venir sólo de escuchar su voz!

Sentí la cama hundirse mientras se subía y me besaba desde la parte inferior de mis pies hasta mis piernas, luego en mi pecho, cuello y labios. Se acostó a mi lado y sentí su… ¿piel desnuda? Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me aparté de su beso para mirarlo.

¡Oh Dios mío! Estaba desnudo. Maravillosamente desnudo. ¿Cuándo demonios se desvistió y cómo lo hizo tan rápido?

—Te deseo tanto, Bella, tanto, tanto, bebé —dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y pecho.

—Oh, Jesús… No puedo aguantar mucho más, por favor… te necesito tanto.

—Lo que sea por ti, mi codiciosa, muy codiciosa esposa. —Empezó a quitar el cinturón de liga, quitándolo poco a poco y poniéndolo en el suelo. Luego quitó la liga blanca que Ali me puso justo antes de irnos. Sin embargo, dejó el corsé y se arrastró sobre mí, pero luego retrocedió—. Siéntate.

Me senté mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda. El roce de sus dedos me volvía loca. Juro que tenía magia en las puntas de los dedos, con la manera en que su toque me afectaba. Quitó el corsé y lo dejó en el suelo al lado de mi ropa. Me di vuelta y lo vi tan sólo mirando mi cuerpo.

—Por más caliente que te veías en ese corsé, tenía que quitártelo… Nunca me cansaré de ver su cuerpo, señora Cullen.

Se inclinó y me besó con tanta pasión que me perdí en un mundo llena de ella.

Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche mientras me hacía el amor apasiona y dulcemente una vez en la cama, una vez en la bañera y una vez en el suelo del baño. Finalmente, nos acostamos en la cama, colapsando de puro agotamiento a las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

—Duerme, mi dulce Bella. Tenemos que tomar un avión a las dos de la tarde —dijo, y me acercó más a él. Me acurruqué a su lado y suspiró con satisfacción.

Bostecé y le pregunté cuándo iba a decirme a dónde íbamos. Se rió y me abrazó más fuerte contra él.

—Bebé, lo averiguarás muy pronto. Te amo, Bella, demasiado.

—Te amo más… —Se rió y en pocos minutos los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

Soñé con bodas, lunas de miel, mudarse a una casa nueva y sentarse en una mecedora en el pórtico viendo la puesta de sol mientras Gunner mecía un bebé en sus brazos.

* * *

**Umm a donde la llevara?**

**Solo quedan 2 capis y se termina!**

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	65. Chapter 63

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 63**

**Jasper**

Observé mientras Gunner y Bella se alejaban para su luna de miel. Me sentía tan feliz por ellos que casi no podía soportarlo. Bella lucía tan hermosa y tan jodidamente feliz. Negué con la cabeza ante la idea de mi hermanita casándose. Supongo que era mi turno ser el siguiente. La idea de María y el bebé vino a mi cabeza. Joder, sabía que no había manera de que ese niño fuera mío. No me emborraché esa noche y el condón no se rompió. Por lo menos, juro que no se rompió.

Angie se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Toqué mi bolsillo izquierdo para asegurarme de que todavía tenía el anillo de compromiso. Ali lo sintió una vez cuando bailábamos, pero le dije que era la caja para el anillo de Bella.

—Hola, Jass, la cabaña está completamente lista para ti y Ali. Lo mantuve simple, justo como lo pediste.

—Gracias. No soy exactamente igual que ese hijo de puta de mi mejor amigo.

Se rió y me dio un abrazo. —Gracias, Angie, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por Gunner y Bella. La boda fue hermosa.

Sonrió y palmeó mi brazo. La vi alejarse mientras Ali caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Oye, tú… ¿te sientes un poco suertudo esta noche? —dijo aproximándose, y me mordí el labio inferior. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido y sonrió.

—Sí. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa que nos espera en la cabaña —dije, acercándola más a mí. Dios, olía tan jodidamente bien.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que ahora que la novia y el novio se han ido, el padrino y la dama de honor también se pueden ir.

—Esa es la mejor jodida cosa que he oído en todo el maldito día, bebé.

Nos volvimos para salir y fuimos detenidos de repente por el padre de Ali, Mark. ¡Jódeme!

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Ali miró a su padre y le dio una mirada confusa. Él me miró y juré que si las miradas mataran, lo habría estado en ese momento.

—Ehm, ¿papá, es algo que pueda esperar? Quiero decir, los dos estamos cansados.

—No, he estado esperando para hablar contigo desde ayer. No quería arruinar la boda de Bella, pero ahora que ella y Gunner se han ido tenemos un grave problema.

Santa mierda, ¿qué demonios pasaba?

—Papá, estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Ayer mi oficina recibió una orden de restricción en tu contra de una tal María Moore.

Santa mierda… Sentí que todo el aire dejó mi cuerpo en un segundo plano.

— ¿Quién diablos es María Moore? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, papi, te lo juro.

En ese momento, debió de haberlo comprendido. Se volvió hacia mí y estoy seguro que mi rostro lucía pálido como un fantasma.

— ¡Dime que _no _es la misma María que follaste!

¡Santa mierda! ¡No puedo creer que acabara de decir eso delante de su padre!

— ¡Jesús! ¿En serio? —dije mientras miraba a su padre.

—Escucha, Jass, no sé qué diablos está pasando. Hace dos semanas me pediste la mano de mi hija en matrimonio y me dijiste que tenías planeado pedirle que se casara contigo la noche de la boda de Bella. Entonces llega una niña loca alegando que teme por su vida debido a Alice. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Puse las manos en mi cabello y las arrastré por mi cara. ¿Qué diablos? Acababa totalmente de contarle que planeaba pedirle que se casara conmigo esta noche. Esto _no _estaba sucediendo, joder.

— ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo esta noche? ¡Oh, por Dios! —gritó mientras saltaba a mis brazos. Luego se volvió hacia su padre—. ¿Por qué demonios acabas de arruinarme eso, papá?

— ¿Quieres que le diga?

Negué con la cabeza. Creo que iba a vomitar.

—Entonces empieza a hablar.

Ali nos miró a ambos. Parecía confundida, y no quería nada más que llevarla lejos de todo esto.

— ¿Jass? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Miré a su padre y luego a ella. Aquí va. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera. Mierda, sólo quería saber si era cierto o no antes de decirle. Evitarle el dolor… no tenía otra opción ahora.

—Recibí una llamada la otra noche cuando estábamos en la casa del lago de los padres de Emmt. Era de María, me dijo que está embarazada y que el bebé era mío.

Se apartó de mí y se puso una mano sobre la boca.

—Oh, Dios mío… Me engañaste… ¡con _ella_!

¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Dios, no! Te juro que no he estado con nadie que no seas tú desde Acción de Gracias. ¡Lo juro por Dios!

—Entonces, ¿cómo mierda está embarazada de tu hijo?

Me pasé las manos por el pelo otra vez.

—Me dijo que está embarazada de siete meses. Me encontré con ella en Rebels, el fin de semana antes de Acción de Gracias y nosotros… nosotros, eh… —Miré a Mark y él me miraba. Mierda…

— ¿La follaste? ¡Cuántas otras chicas van a comenzar a aparecer diciendo que las preñaste! ¡Me prometiste que usaste protección! ¡Me lo prometiste! —gritó tan fuerte que me hizo saltar.

— ¡Lo hice! Usé condón, bebé. Afirma que se rompió, pero no me encontraba borracho cuando sucedió, y juro por mi vida que el condón no se rompió. ¡Te lo juro por mi vida!

Se apartó de mí, no… No, Jesús, no, por favor.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que recibiste una llamada de ella? Debiste haberla recibido antes de que viniéramos. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —me gritó.

—Te lo iba a decir, lo juro por Dios, pero quería hablar con María en persona. Para ver si incluso me decía la verdad, porque no quería hacerte daño a menos que… a menos que…

— ¿Qué? A menos que fuera cierto… bueno, ahora lo sé. Creo que tenemos que alejarnos y tomar un descanso.

Mierda, no… ¡No había manera de que la dejara alejarse de mí otra vez! Maldita sea, iba a luchar por ella con todo lo que tenía.

— ¡No! Esto no cambia lo que siento por ti, bebé. Te amo, Ali. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero…

Comenzó a llorar y a negar con la cabeza. Levantó una mano para que dejara de hablar.

— ¿Sabes que hablaba con Bella acerca de esto el otro día? Le decía lo emocionada que me sentía de saber que un día… un día… —Su voz se rompió.

Hija de puta… Odiaba jodidamente a María Moore con todo lo que tenía en este momento.

—Un día, sería capaz de decirte que esperábamos un bebé. Quería ver tu cara, ¡quería ser la única que viera tu maldita cara cuando te dijera que ibas a tener un bebé! ¿Te gustaría que fuera un niño o una niña? ¿Te importaría? Quería ser la única que te dijera eso.

— ¡Bebé, quiero tener hijos contigo… más de lo que nunca sabrás! —Me acerqué y extendí la mano hacia ella.

— ¡No me toques! Nunca seré la persona que tendrá tu primer hijo porque tienes alguna jodida puta preñada. ¡Ella va a ser la única que tenga tu primer hijo…! ¡No yo!

Miré al padre de Ali, quien permaneció allí, luciendo desgarrado. Me miró con los ojos casi suplicantes. ¡Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer!

—Te juro que voy a descubrir si este bebé es mío. La verdad es que no creo que lo sea, me voy a hacer cargo de esto, lo prometo.

— ¡Bueno, ahora parece que vas a tener que esperar unos meses para descubrir eso, ¿no es así?! Hasta entonces no quiero verte ni hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Alice, no hagas nada basado en tus emociones en este momento, cariño. Deja que Jass hable con esta chica antes de hacer algo precipitado.

No podía creer que Mark estuviera de mi lado. Si fuera mi hija, le diría al hijo de puta que se fuera y no regresara nunca más.

Se volvió hacia su padre y lo miró. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y giró para alejarse un poco.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme. No podía perderla de nuevo. ¡No la perdería de nuevo!

Caí de rodillas frente a ella. —Ali, _por favor_, no me hagas esto. _Por favor, no me dejes otra vez… _¡Te lo suplico! —Sentí que las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y no me importó una mierda. Estaba demasiado seguro que ahora teníamos un público.

Ella lloraba cuando bajó la mirada hacia mí.

—Te amo, Jass, más que nada, pero no puedo manejar esto ahora mismo. Necesito tiempo… necesito estar sola y lejos de ti mientras resuelves esto. No te estoy dejando… yo… sólo necesito estar lejos de ti.

—Ali… por favor, esta noche se suponía que cambiaría todo. Por favor.

—Voy a volver a la cabaña. Por favor, no vayas allí. Voy a irme a casa con Rosalie y Emmet mañana. Por favor, sólo… sólo… déjame en paz por un tiempo, Jass. Si me amas, déjame en paz.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí. Me caí y enterré la cabeza en mis manos y simplemente lo perdí.

Sentí a alguien tratando de conseguir que me parara. Oí a Emmet y a Garrent diciéndome que me pusiera de pie. Apenas podía. Una vez que me levanté, la vi entrar en el jeep y conducir a la cabaña.

Hijo de puta… no de nuevo… me dejaba… otra vez.

* * *

**Un capis mas y se terminaaa!**

**Reviews? **

**Issa!**


	66. Chapter 64

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 64**

**Alice**

Jass se puso de rodillas frente a mí y comenzó a llorar.

—Ali, _por favor_, no me hagas esto. _Por favor, no me dejes otra vez… _¡Te lo ruego!

¡Oh, Jesús, María y José… puto infierno! Mi corazón se partió en dos. Lo amaba tanto, pero me sentía tan jodidamente cabreada en esos momentos. No quería nada más que ponerme de rodillas y consolarlo. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Me arrebató una parte de mí esta noche. Algo que nunca jamás iba a volver. La oportunidad de darle su primer hijo; la idea me hizo comenzar a llorar.

—Te amo, Jass, más que nada, pero no puedo manejar esto ahora mismo. Necesito tiempo… necesito estar sola y lejos de ti mientras resuelves esto. No te estoy dejando… yo… sólo necesito estar lejos de ti.

—Ali… por favor, esta noche se suponía que cambiaría todo. Por favor. —¡Oh, Jesús, Jass, por favor deja de rogarme, por favor!

—Voy a volver a la cabaña. Por favor, no vayas allí. Voy a irme a casa con Rosalie y Emmet mañana. Por favor, sólo… sólo… déjame en paz por un tiempo, Jass. Si me amas, déjame en paz.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé de él… otra vez. Esta vez era tan jodidamente difícil. Sabía que nunca tuvo la intención de que esto sucediera. Era la culpa de ambos. Bueno, no realmente. Era culpa de ese idiota por no ser capaz de decirme que me amaba y luego ponerse en campaña de puto por tres meses.

No puedo creer que me fuera a pedir que me casara con él esta noche. ¿Por qué papá no pudo esperar para decirme sobre la maldita orden de restricción? ¡¿Por qué?!

Oh, esa perra era lo suficientemente inteligente como para obtener esa maldita cosa. ¡Deseaba tanto ir en ese mismo minuto y… y… bien, no puedo decir lo que quería hacerle a causa de que la estúpida perra estaba embarazada!

Esa estúpida hija de puta… Oh, Dios…

Lloré todo el camino hasta la cabaña de caza. Casi choqué con dos ciervos hijos de puta en el camino. Estúpidos animales, ¡oh, Jesús, no quería decir eso! ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?

Lamento que Bella no estuviese aquí. Oh, por Jesucristo, cómo me gustaría poder llamarla. Me detuve y vi unas pequeñas luces encendidas. Me sentía tan cansada de repente. Todo lo que quería hacer era meterme en la cama y dormir. Me senté en el Jeep y pensé en la primera vez que Jass y yo hicimos el amor.

Fue la noche de la boda de Emmet y de Rosalie. Se casaron en el Hotel Driskill y Jass reservó una habitación allí aquella noche, y yo no lo sabía. La manera que no pudo apartar los ojos de mí durante toda la ceremonia de la boda debería haber sido mi primera pista. Por supuesto que los vestidos de prostituta de Rosalie nos tenían a todas mostrando nada más que nuestro escote al máximo, ayudado con su lujuria esa noche. Me quejé acerca de no ser capaz de respirar en ese maldito vestido durante toda la ceremonia.

La habitación lucía perfecta. Simple, pero llena de velas de Led y pétalos de rosas repartidos por toda la cama. Se hallaba en la parte histórica del hotel y tenía un balcón que daba a la calle Sixth. Había aceites y lociones de masaje y fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Oh, diablos… fue mágico. Mágico porque Jass fue tan dulce y suave. Después de hablar con Bella no me sentía tan nerviosa por mi primera vez. Ella dijo que le había dolido, pero después de un tiempo se sentía maravilloso. No bromeaba, joder.

Fue increíble.

Suspiré y me bajé del jeep. Rosalie y Kate probablemente vendrán a buscar sus cosas. Estoy segura de que una vez que se enteren de lo sucedido, les gustaría asegurarse de que me hallaba bien. Simplemente quería salir de este vestido y botas y sólo dormir. Abrí la puerta y casi me caí.

¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Toda la habitación estaba cubierta de lirios perfumados. Me refiero a toda la habitación. Había ramos de flores en jarrones con capos azules mezclados adentro. Ramos de flores que tenían los tallos envueltos en un satén de color rosa claro. Oh, Dios mío. Un ramo enorme… se encontraba en un viejo cubo con otros ramos de flores silvestres. El olor de la habitación era increíble.

Era… perfecto.

Hubiera sido perfecto. Me sentía tan enojada con mi padre por arruinar esto para mí. ¡Oh, Jass! Debe de haber gastado una fortuna en todas estas flores.

Empecé a deslizarme por la puerta, llorando. Pongo la cabeza en mis rodillas y sollozo. Golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta y simplemente grito tan fuerte como puedo.

— ¡Joder! —He arruinado todo, sólo porque no pude dejar que se explicara. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Me senté y lloré tanto que me sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Oh, Dios mío, Jass… Oh, Jesús… ¿por qué sólo me fui y le dije que no viniera? Si lo hubiera sabido… ¡Agh! ¡Soy tan estúpida!

—Oh, Jesús, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¡¿Por qué?! —grité. Entonces oí un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

Deben de ser Rosalie y Kate. Poco a poco, me levanté y abrí la puerta.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire cuando vi al único hombre que alguna vez amaría de pie allí. Vino por mí. No se alejó esta vez.

Vino por mí…

**FIN.!**

* * *

**Asi es! este es el final! Solo queda el epilogo y ya!**

**Lo de Jasper y Alice es una mierd...!Esa María-.-**

**Reviews?**

**Issa!**


	67. Epílogo

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Bella**

**_Un año y medio después…_**

El sol del atardecer se sentía tan bien en mi cara. Era un hermoso día de diciembre. Había tanta brisa fresca dejando el río Llano que me hubiera gustado haber agarrado un suéter ligero. La tranquilidad de estar allí era muy agradable y finalmente se sentía que las cosas comenzaban a encajar. La casa finalmente se terminó y ya nos habíamos mudado. Amé totalmente la manera en que resultó y me encantó aún más sabiendo que Gunner fue quien la diseñó de arriba a abajo.

Trabajó muy duro en la casa el año pasado, al mismo tiempo que trataba de aprender todo acerca de la ejecución del rancho. Carlisle fue tan maravilloso; nunca presionó demasiado a Gunner. Él sabía lo importante que era la casa para Gunner y para mí. Gracias a Dios se terminó y en el momento justo.

La empresa en la que Gunner se internó en la universidad, y para la que todavía trabajaba a tiempo parcial, le encantó tanto la casa que preguntaron si podían ponerla en su página web. Me sentía tan orgullosa de él. Tuve que sonreír, pensando en cuando llamaron y pidieron venir y tomar fotos de la casa terminada. Se veía tan orgulloso.

Era una casa histórica de estilo ranchero con un pórtico envolvente completo en el primer piso. La cocina era increíble, con un montón de armarios y espacio en el mostrador. Hornos dobles y una amplia gama de seis quemadores. El rincón de desayuno era nada más que ventanas.

Diablos, toda la casa era nada más que ventanas. Gunner insistió en que tenía que ser de esa manera. Quería hacer que te sintieras como si estuvieras fuera cuando te encontrabas dentro.

Construimos nuestra casa justo al lado de nuestro árbol de roble, que se hallaba en nuestro enorme patio trasero. Gunner puso una cerca negra de cuatro tablas alrededor de toda la casa y el árbol de roble. El frente y el patio trasero alcanzaban probablemente un acre de tierra. Dijo que quería asegurarse de que sus niños tuvieran un patio libre de estiércol para jugar en él algún día.

Teníamos un pequeño pero funcional comedor formal. Había una gran sala de estar para que Gunner y Jass vieran los partidos de fútbol y se entretuvieran. El salón principal era todo un plan de piso abierto, así que si te encontrabas en la cocina, podías ver hacia la sala de estar y el desayunador. El dormitorio principal se hallaba bajando las escaleras y otros cuatro dormitorios en el piso de arriba. Había una gran sala de juegos en la segunda planta que fue construida sobre el garaje para tres coches.

Gunner insistió en que lo necesitábamos. Algún día, cuando tuviéramos niños, quería que sus juguetes estuvieran allí y en ninguna parte cerca de su televisor de pantalla grande.

Tuve que sonreír ante lo mucho que parecía un niño cuando se trataba de cosas de hombre. Tractores o televisores, no importaba. Él era la única persona que sabía tenía que abrir la caja cuando acababa de comprar algo para empezar a jugar con él. Incluso la nueva cámara que compramos ayer. Me hizo conducir para poder sacarla y empezar a ver cómo funcionaba.

En ese momento, escuché su camioneta. Mi estómago comenzó a dar volteretas. Sólo la idea de verlo me hacía sentir toda mareada, incluso después de un año y medio de matrimonio.

Pensé en la noche anterior y lo maravilloso que fue. Tener a Gunner haciéndome el amor tan dulce y lentamente era mi cosa favorita en el mundo. Sonreí pensando en todas las cosas dulces que susurró en mi oído.

Sentí sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de mí. Me levantó y me hizo girar lentamente. Luego me besó… Jesucristo, me besó con tanta pasión que mis rodillas casi se doblaron. Mantuvo un agarre fuerte pero suave sobre mí.

Se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: Mierda, cariño… te ves tan jodidamente sexy caminando a lo largo de este río… quiero hacerte el amor justo ahora, Bells. Creo que será lo mejor, bebé… Podría morir ahora mismo si no puedo sentirme dentro de tu caliente cuerpo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me reí de él. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y me quedé sin aliento. Se veía increíble. Estaba quitándose las botas. Su camisa gris mostraba su pecho y brazos musculosos. Sonreí al ver a mi marido. Era tan condenadamente sexy. Cogió un palo, lo sacudió y Gus salió tras él. El perro loco había estado a mi lado todo el maldito día.

Me miró y sonrió mientras le sonreía a él. Hmmm… Me pregunto si podríamos tener sexo aquí.

¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera teniendo un déjà vu?

Oh, por Dios… Mi sueño. ¡Este fue el sueño que tuve la primera noche que pasé con Gunner después de todo el asunto con Jacon! Oh, por Jesucristo… Traté de recordar ese maldito sueño. Algo pasó en él que me hizo despertar tan molesta.

¡¿Qué era?!

Gunner se alejó de mí. Me dejó…

Oh, por Dios… No podía respirar. Me agaché y puse las manos en mis rodillas. Necesitaba aire.

Gunner me miró, dio un salto y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Bella…! ¿Cariño, que está mal? ¿Bella, qué es, bebé? Háblame, Bella, me estás asustando.

Levanté la vista hacia él. No podía hablar… _Tócame... ¡Tócame, Gunner, te necesito! _Traté de hablar, pero no pude.

Gunner corrió de vuelta y se puso las botas de nuevo. Me levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su camioneta. Enterré mi cara en él… Oh, Señor, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, con su olor inundando mi nariz. Tomé una profunda respiración y luego otra. Gracias a Dios ya se pasaba. Eso no había sucedido desde que nos casamos.

Gunner abrió la puerta trasera y me sentó. Gus ya se encontraba arriba, por lo que Gunner le gritó que se bajara.

—Bebé, ¿qué sucede? ¿Sientes algún dolor?

Me eché a reír por su cara de pánico. Se veía tan confundido.

—Estoy bien, Gunner. Lo siento, bebé, no quise asustarte. Es sólo que no podía respirar, como en el día de nuestra boda. Sólo necesitaba tu toque para calmarme.

Gunner se relajó visiblemente. Se levantó y sentó a mi lado en la parte trasera.

— ¡Joder, Bella, pensé que algo ocurría contigo o con el bebé!

Le sonreí y puse las manos en mi grande y redondo vientre de nueve meses de embarazo. En ese momento, sentí al bebé patear. Agarré la mano de Gunner y la puse sobre mi vientre.

— ¡Guau! ¡Ese fue un gran golpe, pequeño osito!

Sonreí y rodé los ojos. Gunner había estado llamando al bebé pequeño osito desde que discutimos sobre la compra de un oso o un alce para su cuna.

Yo quería el alce y él quería al oso. Terminé haciéndolo a mi manera, pero desde entonces llamaba al bebé pequeño osito. En secreto lo amaba, pero rodaba los ojos cada vez que lo decía.

—Síp, ella se ha estado moviendo un montón hoy.

—Oh, hoy es una ella, ¿eh? Ayer era un él… ¿Qué será mañana?

Le golpeé en el hombro. Decidimos no saber el sexo del bebé. Estaba contando los días hasta que el pequeño osito se uniera a nosotros. El cuarto del bebé ya se hallaba terminado y ahora sólo lo esperábamos. Gunner trabajó tan duro en ello. Garrent hizo la cuna del bebé y era impresionante. Su negocio de muebles a medida en Austin era un gran éxito, por lo que le fue fácil hacer una pieza tan grande y hermosa para el pequeño osito, lo que significó mucho para Gunner y para mí.

Gunner puso su mano sobre mi estómago y pequeño osito se giró y dio una buena patada. Gunner se inclinó y comenzó a cantarle al bebé. Su voz era hermosa y el bebé debía haberla amado, porque cada vez que cantaba "pequeño osito" se volvía loco.

Gus comenzó a ladrar. Solté una carcajada mientras Gunner miraba a Gus.

— ¿A qué le está ladrando?

—No estoy segura. Ha estado a mi lado todo el día. ¡De hecho, me levanté y me escapé de él más temprano cuando se encontraba durmiendo sólo para dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa sin tenerlo entre mis pies!

Gunner echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

¡Auch! ¡Esa dolió!

— ¡Santa mierda! ¡Esa fue una buena patada! —Dijo Gunner con una sonrisa—. Pequeño osito podría ser un chico… esa se sintió como una patada muy fuerte.

—No sé… también podría ser una chica… ¿Futbolista, tal vez?

—Mmh, cierto.

—No me importa si es un niño o una niña… Sólo quiero que sea sano y tenga mi nariz.

Gunner se rió, extendió la mano y tiró de mi boca a la suya. Los besos de ese hombre eran mi debilidad. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir los movimientos del bebé. Sí que estaba activa.

—Gunner, ¿te acuerdas de aquella primera noche que me quede en la casa de ustedes, la noche que vimos Cars?

— ¡Ka-chow! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Dejé escapar una risita.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me desperté de una pesadilla?

—Sí, me acuerdo de eso. Gritaste mi nombre.

—Bueno, ese sueño… lo recordé hace apenas un poco. En el sueño, caminaba a lo largo de un río y tú te acercabas a mí. Me besaste, pero luego dejaste ir mi mano y te alejaste de mí. Me estabas dejando. Creo que me asusté un poco. Ya sabes, todas esas viejas inseguridades como que me acorralaron de nuevo.

Gunner se bajó de un salto de la camioneta y me agarró la cara, besándome como si se fuera la vida en ello. Santo infierno…

—Señora Cullen, la amo más que a mi vida y nunca la dejaré. Ahora, deje que la lleve a casa para que pueda hacer el amor con usted.

Le sonreí… este hombre ha hecho que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad. Lo amaba tanto.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? _

—Señor Cullen, eh… me encantaría que me llevara a casa y me hiciera el amor, pero…

Gunner me miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Pero? No hay peros, señora Cullen. Vamos, deja que te ayude, cariño… Quiero darte por lo menos tres orgasmos en esta ocasión.

—No creo que vayamos a ser capaces de hacer eso, Edward.

Gunner se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Por qué?

Le sonreí…

—Mi fuente se acaba de romper.

* * *

**Este es el final de esta historia!**

**Gracias por acompañarme con la lectura, gracias a las que la han puesto en favorito y a los lectores fantasmas!**

**Pero sobre todo a las que dejaron sus reviews, que alegraron mi corazón!**

**Me regalan un ultimo review?**

**Issa!**


	68. Avance

**Adaptación de la Novela Wanted de Kelly Elliott. Los nombres de los personajes originales fueron intercambiados por los de la saga Crepúsculo, Stefhenie Meyer. Dicha adaptación es sin fines de lucro y se reservan todos los derechos a ambas autoras.**

* * *

**_Saved_**

**Sinopsis**

Alice y Jasper creen que su amor es verdadero, ¿pero eso será suficiente?

Ali, quien viene de una amorosa familia que luchado contra las dificultades, se enfrente a la posibilidad de perder al amor de su vida. Todo lo que ella había soñado era tener la edad suficiente para ser la madre de los hijos de Jass, pero una historia familiar y una astuta María podrían romper sus sueños. Intentar apoyar a Jass y enfrentar todas las verdades y posibilidades de su propio destino ser demasiadas cosas con que lidiar.

El sueño de Jass es criar caballos en su rancho en Mason con la única mujer que llena su corazón y alma. Pero está corriendo el riesgo de perderla por tratar de ser un hombre que asume sus responsabilidades. Él esta hechizado por la apasionada y siempre abierta Ali, pero necesita hacer lo correcto por el niño que podría ser suyo.

A pesar de todas las probabilidades en su contra, ¿puede su relación ser… salvada?

* * *

**Si! La historia de Jass y Ali continua! **

**Cuando tenga el libro subiré la adaptación!**

**Issa!**


End file.
